Ciel étoilé
by Asasky
Summary: Naruto semble aimer la vie, Sasuke est amoureux du ciel, Naruto souffre les pieds sur terre, Sasuke rêve dans les nuages. Et quand le ciel noir de la nuit s'abat sur le coeur de Naruto, il prie de tout son coeur pour que les étoiles apparaissent enfin.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Me revoilà donc dans un monde qui me manquait cruellement : celui de Naruto. J'ai fini ma toute première fan fiction il y a quelques temps déjà et je me suis rendue compte, en la relisant, que tout ça me manquait. De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez grand.

J'ai donc eu l'idée de reprendre Ciel d'été, mais cette fois-ci, sous le point de vue de Naruto. Il n'est pas du tout nécessaire d'avoir cette dernière pour comprendre, puisque je reprends tout de zéro. Il faut par contre que je vous apporte quelques informations en plus pour que vous compreniez.

Comme je l'avais fait pour Sasuke, je prends quelques libertés par rapport au matériau originel. J'ai donc crée le personnages de Charles, qui est le cousin de Naruto, d'un an son ainé. Ils sont reliés par leur maman, qui sont toutes les deux françaises. De plus, Charles est tout aussi bi que Naruto et est en plus bipolaire.

Lors d'un évènement, Naruto chasse complètement Charles de sa vie, qui s'en va alors à Tokyo avec son copain (Konstantin, un russe) (son histoire est bien développée car il est le héros d'un roman que j'ai écrit). Il va beaucoup y faire référence, ainsi qu'à son oncle, qui est psychiatre.

Si vous êtes perdu(e)s n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je suis toute à fait ouverte aux questions :)

En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture.

Avertissement : cette histoire est classée en T pour le fait que je n'aborde pas de sujets faciles : le suicide, la mort et l'automutilation sont présents par mention ou "action" à **chaque chapitre.** Si cela réveille des choses chez vous, préservez-vous surtout.


	2. Février

Février

Ce soir, le ciel est tout noir. Il n'y a pas une seule étoile, et des tas de nuages. Je ne sais pas s'il va pleuvoir demain, parce que ma préoccupation première est pour aujourd'hui et pour ce soir. Car en plus du manque de petites brillantes, le vent joue aussi aux abonnés absents. Ce qui fait que si je hurle, ma voix ne sera pas emmenée loin, ne sera pas transportée là où je veux qu'elle arrive. Alors, ce soir, ça ne sert à rien de se casser les cordes vocales.

Pourtant, je reste là, à observer le ciel, les mains appuyées sur le plastique froid de la table de salon d'été de la maison. Je ne bouge pas alors que j'ai froid, que j'ai envie de pleurer et que le silence est là, au milieu de moi et qu'il me nargue de toute sa hauteur. Je ne bouge pas et j'attends une étoile. Juste une. C'est tout ce que je demande.

— T'as une petite mine ce matin. Mal dormi ?

Je fixe Sakura qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Ma meilleure amie s'inquiète presque tous les jours de mes cernes violets et de mon corps flasque. Et presque tous les jours, je lui raconte le même bobard.

— J'ai joué trop longtemps, il fallait absolument que je termine mon combat et puis l'adversaire m'a proposé une autre partie, alors j'ai dit oui.

— Un de ces jours, je vais venir chez toi et te débrancher ta console d'internet. Sérieusement, depuis que tu l'as branchée, tu passes tes nuits dessus et tu arrives en cours avec une tête de zombie !

Si Sakura venait chez moi, elle verrait que mes jeux sont dans un placard et que je n'y ai pas touché depuis trois mois. Mais je sais qu'elle ne mettra jamais ses menaces à exécution. Elle est trop bien élevée pour ça.

— Je n'y peut rien si j'ai un super niveau moi ! Et puis, de toute manière, être en forme pour les cours d'Orochimaru…

Elle me fixe en riant et je lui souris en retour — à moitié véritablement. C'est vrai que ce prof est un véritable calvaire sur pattes et elle ne me contredira pas.

— Il a dit qu'on faisait une dissection aujourd'hui. J'ai peur qu'il nous file un animal vivant. Je peux pas tuer de grenouille ou de petite souris moi, s'inquiète mon amie en blanchissant vivement.

— Sérieusement, faudrait qu'il arrête de mettre la tête dans le formol. Ça lui monte au cerveau.

La jeune femme éclate de rire et nous passons les doubles portes du lycée. Là, nous nous faisons alpaguer par quelques camarades de notre classe qui nous saluent et se moquent un peu de nous, parce qu'on arrive tout le temps ensemble. Un d'entre eux, qui doit être jaloux de ma proximité avec elle, me frappe le dos un peu douloureusement.

— Bah alors ? Quand est-ce que tu te déclares à ta petite copine ? Tu sais que l'année prochaine, c'est la fin du lycée et que vous vous verrez plus ?

— Ah, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Y a trois ans. Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi. Alors pour me venger de cet affreux affront, je suis resté ami avec elle et je l'ai même oublié, tu t'en rends compte ?

Je me fous allégrement de lui et il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris, n'ayant pas du tout compris mon humour. Sakura, habituée à ce genre de chose, me dit de passer à autre chose. J'enfile mes chaussures d'intérieur et monte avec elle jusqu'à la 2B, notre salle de classe.

— Au fait, me glisse-t-elle lorsque nous nous installons, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle me parle de ma vie amoureuse depuis novembre. Je lève un sourcil, complètement surpris.

— Oh, je suis désolée, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt vis-à-vis de…

— T'inquiète, je suis passé à autre chose. Mais il n'y a personne. M'enfin, je me régalerai de tes chocolats, n'est-ce pas ? sourié-je, pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser.

L'année dernière, à la même époque, je pensais beaucoup à quelqu'un. Ca n'a jamais dépassé ces pensées et on ne s'est jamais recroisé ou adressé la parole. Et le mois de novembre a chassé cette idée de ma tête et de ma mémoire, comme beaucoup d'autre.

— Bien sûr ! Mais il faudra m'aider à trouver Uchiha, vu que l'année dernière, je l'ai raté.

Le quelqu'un en question, c'était Uchiha. C'est exactement pour ça que j'en ai jamais parlé à Sakura. Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis trois ans et je n'ai aucune envie de lui briser le cœur. C'est à peu près la seule personne qu'il me reste.

— Il faut que tu te mettes devant sa salle et que tu attendes tranquillement. Fais pas comme ces filles désespérées, devant le lycée. Tu sais que j'en ai vue quelque unes qui venaient en repérage ?

Ses yeux aujourd'hui violets s'écarquillent doucement. Elle se moque des filles qui sont en soi, exactement comme elle. Mais bien sûr, je ne lui ferais jamais la remarque. Parfois, j'aimerais bien que Uchiha se trouve quelqu'un, pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. Tous les ans, son cœur se brise un peu plus au moment de la Saint-Valentin et de Noël. J'allais lui dire un truc positif quand le prof est entré avec son aura complètement effrayante.

Orochimaru-senseï a l'apparence d'un serpent. Des yeux presque jaunes, d'un brun fadasse, des cheveux longs qui ne ressemblent à rien et qu'il doit recolorer, puisqu'il n'est plus tout jeune — il nous a un jour parlé d'un article qu'il avait publié il y a dix ans, et il était déjà professeur ici. Son visage est anguleux et sa voix stridente. Moi, il me donne des sueurs froides. Surtout lorsqu'on voit les cages qu'il tient. J'ai peur que les bêtes soient vivantes.

— Bien, prenez vos blouses sur les portants derrière vous et nous montrons vers les laboratoires. Uzumaki, vous vous mettez juste derrière moi, que je vous garde à l'œil.

Je sursaute sur ma chaise et n'ose plus faire un seul mouvement. J'ai peur qu'il me dévore dans le seconde et me gobe comme le serpent qu'il est. Nous écoutons donc les demandes et je me place juste derrière lui. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'échapper vers la bibliothèque. La marche vers les laboratoires est presque militaire et je sens mon cœur se faire malmener dans ma cage thoracique.

— Mettez-vous par deux et je vous distribue les souris. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ont été tuées ce matin. Je n'ai malheureusement plus l'autorisation de vous le faire faire.

Tout le monde fait une grimace et il distribue les animaux avec des gants. Les bêtes sont punaisées sur nos paillasses et on nous donne la marche à suivre. Les nerfs de Sakura sont au bord de ses lèvres.

— T'inquiète pas, je vais le faire. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire le compte-rendu.

— Merci…

— J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me dégobilles dessus, même si je t'adore. Tu me fais la lecture la fiche ?

Orochimaru-senseï a les yeux plantés dans les miens. Il me suit, s'attendant à ce que je fasse mon Uzumaki. Alors, même si je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire une connerie, je réponds à ce qu'il veut. Les organes de cette pauvre souris se retrouvent enroulés sur le scalpel que j'ai utilisé pour lui découper le ventre. Je m'amuse bien, sous les yeux horrifiés de ma voisine.

— Uzumaki, je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ?

— J'examine l'élasticité des boyaux de la souris branche. Ça ne vous convient pas monsieur ?

— Je vous prie d'arrêter de vous moquer de moi.

— Je ne me moque pas de vous, je fais de la biologie. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon travail, je peux aller ailleurs, si vous en avez envie, bien entendu.

Je prends littéralement mon pied. Surtout qu'il prend tout au premier degré. Je ne fais pas vraiment de sarcasme mais je me fous allégrement de lui, parce qu'il y a un objectif à tout ça.

— Délégué, amenez-le hors d'ici. Vous serez bien entendu pénalisé dans votre note, Uzumaki.

— Tant que vous ne touchez pas à celle de mon amie, tout va bien monsieur. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me retire des points sur mon examen final.

— Votre camarade est silencieuse et travailleuse. Je ne peux pas noter son sens de l'amitié, malheureusement, même si c'es très discutable.

— On d'accord alors. Sur ce, monsieur, bonne fin de journée.

J'attrape toutes mes affaires, que j'ai heureusement pris avec moi — comme si je savais déjà que j'allais me retrouver dehors. Le délégué me fait tout un laïus sur le fait que je suis un des pires élève de ce lycée et que ça vient sans doute de mon côté français. Encore une fois, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me sorte ça et ça ne me fait plus rien. S'en est presque triste.

Dès qu'il m'abandonne vers la salle de permanence, de peur d'arriver en retard en cours, je m'échappe et descends vers le rez-de-chaussée et le meilleur endroit au monde. Je pousse les portes avec une joie indéfectible et me fait immédiatement alpaguer par Chiyo-senseï, la bibliothécaire qui me connaît mieux que mon professeur référent. C'est l'une des seules, au fil des ans, à avoir appris à m'appeler par mon prénom. Elle agit presque comme une grand-mère avec moi.

— Ah, mon petit Naruto. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lâche, sans une once de honte.

— C'est ce serpent de prof de science, il n'a pas spécialement aimé que je joue avec les organes de la souris qu'on était en train de disséquer. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à la porte. Comme je n'aime pas la permanence — sérieusement, ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ? — je suis venu ici dès que ce cinglé de délégué m'a lâché.

Elle me fait une moue qui se veut déçue, même si elle me connaît parfaitement. Elle me fait rire parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à jouer son rôle de presque prof avec moi. Passant devant elle, j'attrape les lanières de mon sac et entreprends de me rendre dans mon endroit préféré. Mais je me fais arrêter dans mes mouvements.

— Ton coin de lecture est occupé Naruto, par un autre élève dans le même cas que toi.

— Ha bon ? m'étonné-je. Dans la littérature étrangère ?

Je suis le seul bizarre de ce lycée à passer mon temps dans ce coin poussiéreux et empli de bouquins en langue originale. Cette personne a dû se tromper, c'est certain.

— Oui. Sasuke, appelle-t-elle, montre-toi.

Et là, c'est l'arrêt sur image. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour deviner ou non si elle me ment. Mais ce n'est pas possible, parce qu'elle ne connaît pas mes pensées. Elle ne sait pas que ce garçon, que ce prénom est celui qui faisait démarrer mon pauvre cœur il y a un an. Elle ne sait pas que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de lui. Elle ne sait pas qu'une partie de moi meurt d'envie de le revoir à nouveau. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle vient d'allumer une lumière dans la noirceur.

Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement curieux. J'adore découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles personnes et les ajouter à mon cercle d'amis. En tout cas, j'adorais désormais, ce n'est plus vraiment une préoccupation première. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que je sais à quoi ressemble ce garçon, je connais le son de sa voix. Mais être réellement présenté, que lui apprenne mon prénom et mon identité entière, c'est la première fois. C'est une vraie rencontre, si j'ose le dire. Et je n'ai pas envie de me laisser submerger par les émotions. Alors j'essaie de calquer un étrange sourire sur mes lèvres et de sortir le plus naturellement possible.

— Alors c'est toi qui m'a pris ma place dans la littérature étrangère ? C'est marrant je t'avais jamais vu avant, même pas les couloirs. Tu parles français ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'arrête, qu'il me dise que nous avons discuté l'année dernière sur le toit, pendant la Saint-Valentin. Mais sa mémoire doit lui faire défaut parce que tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est ça.

— Oui.

C'est neutre. C'est presque froid. Pas découragé pour deux sous, j'enclenche la seconde et les questions qui vont avec.

— Tes parents sont étrangers ? Pour moi, c'est ma mère qui est française et mon père japonais

Je n'arrive pas à parler de mes parents au passé. C'est surtout à cause de ce que ça entraine chez mon vis-à-vis. D'abord des interrogations et ensuite de la pitié lorsqu'on comprend ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer comme ça. Surtout que même s'ils ne sont plus vivants, leurs nationalités sont toujours d'actualité.

— Père britannique, mère japonaise.

C'est l'inverse de moi. J'ai envie de lui sourire et de lui dire, mais à vrai dire, sa tête et sa froideur m'en dissuade très rapidement. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une porte de prison. Alors, dès qu'il se tourne vers la direction opposée pour retourner vers son livre, je le laisse partir, figé dans ma position. Je reste quelques minutes ainsi, sous l'incompréhension de Chiyo-senseï, mais suffisamment de temps pour voir les pupilles noires non loin de moi qui me cherchent. Allant m'installer dans le coin réservé à la fiction, je sors mon livre du moment et m'y plonge en souriant. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi froid que ce que je pensais.

La cloche me fait sursauter, tout comme le bruit que cela engendre. Le brun passe la porte en coup de vent, n'oubliant pas de saluer la vieille dame qui veille à l'entrée. Je fais de même en manquant de faire tomber la moitié de mes affaires, exprès pour le rattraper. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser filer.

— Hé, attends-moi !

Il se retourne, me fixe, dédaigneux. J'ai presque envie de me dire que c'est fichu d'avance. Je l'embête, voilà ce que je fais.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, Uzumaki, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'attendrais.

Gagné. Son air est renfrogné, il tient la bretelle de son sac et ses yeux ripent à toute vitesse vers l'horloge. Il doit avoir peur d'être en retard et je l'empêche de rejoindre sa classe.

— J'avais pas fini mes questions quand tu t'es barré sur ton livre, alors laisse-moi finir au moins !

Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme je voudrais. Ça dit beaucoup trop la vérité. Je n'aime pas ça.

— Tu ne t'es pas dit que je ne voulais plus répondre à tes questions et c'est pour cela que je suis parti ? Réfléchis un peu.

J'essaie de garder contenance et je me force un peu. Pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, je balance.

— C'est dingue, tu causes comme un bouquin ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de livre, qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? C'est tellement rare de voir quelqu'un qui comprend une langue autre que le japonais.

Le pire, c'est que c'est sincère. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir s'il parle réellement français, comme dans mes souvenirs.

— Avant que tu viennes me déranger avec tes questions indiscrètes et mal venues, j'étais plongé dans les Fleurs du Mal, de Baudelaire. D'après le bon d'emprunt, tu l'as déjà lu.

J'essaie de ne pas réagir. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer dans la seconde. J'essaie de rester digne et de rester dans mes mensonges. Je souris gauchement et place ma main derrière ma tête.

— Mais oui, je me souviens, j'avais pas du tout aimé. Trop sombre pour moi. Cet auteur est un peu étrange je trouve. Du coup, j'ai pas accroché.

Je l'ai lu pendant tout le mois de décembre dernier. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Dès que je le terminais, je recommençais. C'était presque une drogue. Parce que dès que je fermais les yeux et que j'écoutais le silence, j'entendais ma mère le déclamer au milieu de la cuisine, me demander ce que j'en pense et moi faire une grimace. Je revoyais tout ça. Et un jour, je ne l'ai plus retrouvé. Je ne savais plus ou il était. Alors je suis venu l'emprunter au lycée pour encore une fois m'enfoncer dans les sombres mots de ce poète. C'est ce qui explique le bon. C'est ce qui explique le mensonge que je viens de lui sortir.

A un moment, ne répondant pas, il lève les yeux vers le plafond. Ses lèvres bougent légèrement, comme s'il comptait les carreaux. Voyant le temps filer et mon voisin se désintéresser de moi, je lui fais un signe qu'il ne remarque pas, tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Trainant carrément des pieds, je vais asseoir mon postérieur en salle de physique, juste à côté de ma chère meilleure amie.

— C'était bien ton petit tour à la bibliothèque ?

Je lui souris de mes dents et déclare, sincèrement.

— Très enrichissant. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé.

Elle remue sur son siège, se tortille derrière le livre qui nous cache des yeux de notre professeur. Je suis certain qu'elle le sais déjà et qu'elle hésite, de peur de se faire une fausse joie.

— Me dis pas que…

— Si. Uchiha en chair et en os. Il était en train de lire de la poésie et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit fait virer de cours, exactement comme moi.

— Mais c'est le premier du lycée ! Comment tu veux qu'il…

— Qu'il soit aussi turbulent que moi ? J'en sais trop rien, mais j'ai vraiment ce pressentiment.

— Alors, du coup, tu lui as parlé ?

Je hoche la tête, voyant très bien les yeux du prof vers les nôtres. Il ne doit pas aimer ce qu'on fait. Même si moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de refaire un tour à la bibliothèque, je me doute bien que ça ferait tâche sur le dossier de Sakura. A ce que je me souvienne, elle veut tenter la fac de médecine. Attrapant un crayon pour faire semblant d'écrire les équations, je trace la suite de ma réponse sur un coin de mon cahier.

 _Si tu veux, je pourrais tâter le terrain pour toi et même lui offrir tes chocolats à la Saint-Valentin._

Les yeux se transforment en bille et elle s'empresse de griffonner.

 _Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ? Sérieux, tu me sauverais la vie ! Surtout que si on sort ensemble, ça fera un chouette groupe de trois et tu pourras te faire un nouveau pote !_

Je souris en hochant la tête et essaie de me reconcentrer sur le cours. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Je repense aux poèmes que Uchiha lisait. Je repense à la demi tonne de mensonges que je lui ai servis. Devenir amis hein ? Qui base le début d'une relation, quel qu'elle soit, sur un tissu de mensonge ?

Et la petite voix dans ma tête me glisse que c'est moi, que c'est moi qui fait tout ça. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, parce que ça sort tout seul, parce que je déteste tellement la pitié que je préfère mentir et m'attirer les rires que raconter la vérité. Parce la vérité est trop dure à attendre, trop dure à dire même.

Je reste dans cet état jusqu'à la pause de midi. Attrapant mon déjeuner, je cours vers l'endroit qui libérera de ça. J'avale le riz et le poulet fris à la va vite et je pose la boite au sol, non loin du bord. Je m'approche à petits pas des barrières et mes mains s'accrochent sur les barres de fer. Je regarde le vide, je regarde la vie, juste en bas de moi. J'entends les rires qui remontent grâce aux rires de mes petits camarades. J'entends tout et pourtant, je suis toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Alors, j'ouvre enfin la bouche et je hurle. Comme si la nature m'écoutait, la brise vient soulever mes cheveux et ma chemise. Les manches se relèvent et j'aperçois les cicatrices de dimanche. Je les soutiens, je me souviens de tout ce qui m'a traversé quand elles sont venues barrer mon poignet. Je tourne la tête pour chasser ça, parce que sinon, mes cris ne serviront à rien. Parce que sinon, je n'ai plus qu'à me cacher et à recommencer jusqu'à ce que le vide au fond de mon cœur se calme enfin et que le silence reparte d'où il est venu. Parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à escalader ces barrières qui me protègent et en finir complètement.

Je me retourne vivement pour oublier le vide, pour oublier toutes ces petites voix qui m'appellent, qui me font croire que le silence s'arrêtera quand je serais en bas. Et c'est à ce moment là que je les croise. Les deux pupilles de ce matin. Les deux puits d'encre. Ils sont encore plein d'étoiles, des étoiles brillantes qui font affreusement mal. Des étoiles qui me brisent encore plus que je ne le suis.

J'ai envie de parler. De tout déverser. De briser le silence et les mensonges. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je m'échappe le plus loin possible, je passe la porte que je claque derrière moi et je me laisse tomber au sol, complètement vidé. Les larmes sont chaudes sur mes joues.

Je suis dans les toilettes. Je ne suis pas retourné en cours après le déjeuner, je n'ai prévenu personne et Sakura doit se demander ce que je fais. Mais je n'ai même pas la force de regarder mon téléphone, qui zone dans ma poche. Je regarde mes poignets, je touche les cicatrices qui zèbrent tout ça. Elles sont de différentes couleurs, parce que de différentes dates. Celles de dimanche, celle que j'ai vue sur le toit sont encore douloureuses. Je ne sais pas si c'est physique ou moral, ou un mélange des deux. J'ai envie de les arracher, pour ne plus les voir. J'ai envie de détourner les yeux pour ne plus m'attarder sur elles, mais je n'y parviens pas. Une partie de moi est heureuse de ne pas disposer d'un objet coupant ici.

Je ne parviens pas vraiment à m'arrêter de pleurer. J'essaie de renifler le moins possible, pour ne pas être repéré par le personnel du lycée ou même des élèves qui viennent soulager leurs envies. Je dois faire peur et je me remercie de ne pas me maquiller pour ne pas apparaître comme un panda humain. Et lorsque la seconde heure de cours de l'après-midi passe, je me décide enfin à sortir de ma cachette. Je déambule dans les couloirs, comme un élève exclu qui en profiterait pour se faire une promenade digestive. Je suis toujours à l'étage des deuxièmes années, à entendre les leçons qui sont dispensées. Je dois être en géographie je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me souvenir de mon emploi du temps, même s'il était aimanté sur le frigo et écrit dans un cahier que je trimbale toujours avec moi. Je passe la 2C, ma classe, la 2B et m'arrête devant la 2A. Je ne connais personne dans cette salle-là, mais c'est une voix qui me coupe dans mes élans de balade.

Encore cet auteur. Encore ce Spleen. Encore du français. Encore Uchiha. J'ai l'impression que tout me poursuit aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cercle vicieux : dès que je veux m'en sortir, m'en défaire un peu, j'y replonge tête la première. Si je doutais que Sasuke parle ma langue, ce n'est plus du tout le cas. L'accent n'est pas parfait mais je reconnais chacun des mots. Ils font encore écho avec ceux de ma mère, dans cette cuisine, un jour où elle tentait de me convaincre à lire ses livres. C'est douloureux. Les larmes pointent au moment où j'entends quelque chose.

— Attendez Uchiha, je n'ai jamais dit que…

J'efface le tout, comprenant qu'il va passer la porte. Je reste figé devant, attendant patiemment. Je pourrais m'évaporer, m'en aller et le laisser tranquille. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que quelque chose ne m'avait pas intéressé.

Il se stoppe juste en face de moi, surement surpris de me voir. Je ne dis mots, je ne pense même. Je suis juste là, pleinement conscient, tout en étant ailleurs. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et il me contourne d'un coup, sans doute pour aller à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prends, mais je lui attrape le bras au vol, serrant fort pour qu'il ne s'échappe — tout en priant pour ne pas lui faire mal. Fixant mes chaussures, je lui glisse, tout bas.

— Suis moi.

Ma poigne est forte et même s'il voulait, je doute qu'il parvienne à se défaire. Mais s'il montre des signes de mouvements, s'il demande à ce que je le laisse tranquille, je m'effacerais complètement et je ne viendrais plus jamais l'embêter. Une fois arrivés aux casiers de nos chaussures, je me décide enfin à le lâcher. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me traite de je ne sais quoi, de fou ou de crétin. Mais à nouveau, aucun bruit. Alors, jouant à ce petit jeu, je sors mes chaussures de ville, dénoue mes lacets et lui demande de faire de même. Il me sort une sorte de grimace et j'en profite pour rajouter.

— J'arrive toujours premier à la course interclasse du festival de sport. Depuis que je suis en primaire. Alors ne t'avises pas de tenter, même de penser à partir, parce que je finirais forcément par te rattraper.

Il ne semble pas du tout effrayé par ma petite menace, tout à fait vraie, pour une fois. Je suis un excellent coureur, même si on ne m'a toujours pas accepté dans le club d'athlétisme. Avec une sorte de lenteur, il commence à nouer des baskets noires et blanches à ses pieds, enfonçant un bonnet sur ses cheveux noirs dont deux mèches un peu plus longues que les autres encadrent son visage. Ses pupilles me cherchent et je devine assez facilement qu'il est en train de faire exactement la même chose que moi il m'observe. Alors je ne me gêne pas pour continuer.

Ses pupilles sont aussi profondes que des puits, légèrement renfoncées dans son crâne. Il y a des petites marques sur son nez, ce qui me fait me demander s'il ne porte pas des lunettes d'habitudes. Sa peau est assez blanche, un peu comme ce cliché qu'on a des japonais. Son uniforme bleu de notre lycée est parfait : il n'a pas de pull mais semble enroulé dans la veste, la chemise dans le pantalon et la cravate parfaitement droite. Ca m'étonne presque de ne pas voir des mocassins à ses pieds, pour parfaire ce look très propret. Son regard s'attarde un peu vers mes chaussures, ce qui me fait les fixer également. Ses lèvres sont étirées et je me braque un peu, presque vexé.

— Je peux savoir d'où vient ce sourire franchement arrogant qui est apparu comme par magie sur ton visage ? J'ai la soudaine impression que tu te moques de moi, et pas qu'un peu.

Au lieu de répondre et de démentir cette accusation, il ne fait que la confirmer. Lançant un dernier regard vers moi, il éclate de rire, d'une façon absolument véritable et sans se forcer. C'est beau, ça fait du bien et ça fait s'effacer cet apriori que j'avais sur sa personne. Alors, au lieu de continuer à me vexer pour un rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mêler mon rire au sien. Ca me prend les tripes, ça fait remuer mon cœur aussi. Parce que là, je suis dans toute ma vérité. Et ça fait trop longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Si bien que dès que nous nous arrêtons et qu'il essuie les larmes au coin de ses yeux, je lâche.

— Wow, bah ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup ! Même si je sais très bien que tu te moquais de la superbe couleur de mes chaussures. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire, elles sont parfaites, point.

Je m'attends un peu à ce qu'il me sorte un haussement d'épaule en me traitant de gamin. Mais sa voix daigne enfin s'adresser à moi.

— De ton point de vue, certes. Mais pas celui du reste du monde, crois-moi. La couleur tranche tellement avec la sobriété de ton uniforme que ça en devient presque ridicule. Je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai éclaté de rire. Mais ôte-moi d'un doute, comment comptes-tu nous faire sortir de l'école avant que ce soit l'heure ? Tu es magicien ?

Je souris franchement, conscient d'une sorte de pouvoir que j'ai sur lui.

— Non, je suis malin, contrairement à certain qui se permettent de critiquer sans connaître. Maintenant, monsieur le sceptique, veuillez me suivre.

Je mime une petite courbette pour me moquer allégrement de lui et il me passe devant avec un air assez renfrogné. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il comprend rapidement ma petite supercherie et se retourne vivement vers moi, interloqué.

— Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi je passe devant alors que je ne sais même pas où tu veux nous amener, avec mon semi-consentement, je précise.

Je m'empêche d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Ça fait vraiment du bien de me moquer de lui. Et puis, j'en ai un peu profité pour admirer la courbure de son dos.

— C'est pour le simple plaisir de te passer devant et de me sentir puissant face à toi, parce que je connais les petits secrets de notre lycée.

Il roule des yeux et je le double en ne faisant aucune remarque, bien que ça me démange un peu. Je marche avec une certaine forme de fierté, qui tranche complètement avec mon comportement de ce début d'après-midi. Il a peut-être remarqué les traces de larmes mais il n'a pas dit un mot dessus, par soucis de politesse ou même de peur. Arrivant non loin de la grille, je lui lance.

— T'es souple j'espère, parce qu'il faut faire un peu de gymnastique pour sortir d'ici dans les moyens non conventionnels.

— Quel type de gymnastique ?

Ne pas rougir est un exercice fort complexe, mais je le réussis brillamment. J'ai envie de mettre ma tête dans un trou.

— Escalader un grillage et en sauter pour redescendre ?

— Je suis capable de faire ça.

Je souris, content que ce soit le cas — et ne pense pas à mes joues qui se colorent doucement — et je continue vers la sortie. Je n'ai même pas l'excuse du froid, car je crève de chaud. J'ai toujours été comme ça, complètement insensible au froid ou même au vent. Ma veste, contre mon bras, me gêne plus qu'autre chose et une fois devant le grillage, je la roule en boule et la fourre dans mon sac, laissant échapper une plainte sur la chaleur. Pourtant, je ne relèverais jamais les manches de ma chemise, pour une raison évidente. En m'observant, le brun ouvre la bouche et décrète, un peu dédaigneux.

— Tu es quoi au juste ? Un radiateur sur patte ? Parce que sinon, je ne peux pas expliquer le fait que tu aies chaud alors qu'il doit faire moins quinze dehors.

Un peu piqué au vif, je réplique.

— Tu parles pas beaucoup, mais quand tu ouvres la bouche, tu tapes toujours là où ça fait mal avec tes petites piques. Tu m'expliques le principe ?

Il se recule légèrement, comme pour prendre un air supérieur. Même si je ne le connais pas encore, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui.

— Tout réside dans le sarcasme. Un art qui n'est pas à la portée de tous.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. De l'arrogance à l'état brut. Mais, bizarrement, ça fait se remuer mon pauvre cœur.

— Espèce de mec pédant, chuchoté-je pour moi, en français pour être encore moins compris.

Il ne semble pas m'entendre et tant mieux. Je reprends ma petite marche vers le grillage et nous nous postons devant. Je passe le premier, comme le guide que je suis. Le sac sur les deux épaules pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, je monte le tout à grande vitesse, priant pour que ma chemise ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. C'est heureusement le cas et lorsque j'atterris en bas, je souris en plaçant les mains dans le dos. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le lycée, pour observer mon compagnon d'échappée escalader à son tour ce qui nous sépare de la liberté. Il semble nettement plus prudent que moi, prenant son temps et ayant sans doute peur de se cacher quelque chose ou même de déchirer une partie de son uniforme. Il met même un peu de temps, lorsqu'il arrive au sol, à se remettre en marche. Je me décide à ne pas l'attendre, parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il me rattrape en courant à moitié, ce qui manque de me faire rire. Nous continuons notre petite promenade en silence qui n'est pas vraiment dérangeant, jusqu'à ce qu'il me coupe, cédant sans doute à la tentation.

— Comptes-tu me dire où tu nous emmène ?

Souriant malicieusement, je réplique, les mains dans les poches.

— Tu verras bien… On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Je sais que comme ça, ça doit être effrayant. Mais il ne dit rien, fait une tête étrange et m'offre une sorte d'onomatopée franchement arrogante. Je continue à sourire, bien qu'il ne me regarde même plus. Je me vexe un peu qu'il ne rentre pas dans mon jeu et redescends un peu les pieds un peu plus sur terre.

— Par contre, j'espère que t'as ta carte de transports, ou on ne pourra pas aller bien loin. A moins que tu sois du genre à sauter au-dessus des portiques à la gare.

Cette remarque le fait réagir vivement et il me fixe méchamment, les sourcils froncés. Il doit être incroyablement vexé que je pense ça de lui et je l'imagine bien me hurler dessus dans sa tête, ce qu'il ne fera jamais, trop poli pour ça. C'est dommage, j'aime bien ses sarcasmes. Conscient que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va devenir mon ami, je me décide à parler.

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris, je retire ce que j'ai dit. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Il n'y a pas vraiment le feu au lac, mais les trains vers la banlieue Nord ne font pas légion et j'aimerais bien qu'on attrape celui dans deux minutes. Je presse donc un peu le pas, suivi par mon voisin. Le train arrive en même temps que nous et nous nous posons pour un quart d'heure. Il y a ensuite un changement au milieu de nulle part pour un endroit plus éloigné de la ville. Ce qui est pratique avec cet endroit, c'est qu'on ne reconnaitra pas nos uniformes et on ne saura pas qu'on devrait être en cours, comme certains établissements libèrent leurs élèves plus tôt.

Arrivés dans la petite ville que je commence à connaître, je m'assure bien que Sasuke me suit parfaitement. Je commence le trajet dans la forêt, sorte de second habitat pour moi. Je m'y sens comme chez moi, je reconnais les arbres, comme celui aux branches tordues qui ressemble à un sourire. Zieutant vers le brun, je remarque qu'il se tord dans tous les sens pour éviter de toucher la moindre végétation et ça manque de me faire éclater de rire. Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que mes manches ne bougent pas d'un centimètre de mes bras. Si ça se salît, ce n'est pas grave.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, le bruit significatif de l'eau me parvient et je souris d'autant plus. Bien que je ne doute pas de moi, je suis toujours content lorsque ça me parvient aux oreilles, parce que je sais que je suis sur la bonne route. Nous rajoutons encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir admirer l'image de ce bruit.

Moi, je connais cet endroit par cœur. Mais à chaque fois que je viens, à chaque fois que je traverse la forêt et qu'enfin elle m'apparaît, je me sens vraiment touché. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine et mes yeux brillent. Parce que cet endroit est significatif pour moi. Extrêmement significatif.

— Une cascade en pleine forêt, elle même perdue au milieu de nulle part ? dit-il un peu pour lui-même, la question ne m'étant pas spécialement adressée.

Je me retourne vivement vers lui, le fixant. Ses yeux sont collés sur le paysage, non loin du ciel bleu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque ça, qu'il cherche sans cesse cette couleur, dès que nous posons les pieds à l'extérieur. Cette fragilité au fond de ses pupilles pourrait presque m'inciter à lui dire la vérité sur cet endroit. Mais je me ravise aussitôt, parce que je sais que cette lueur particulière va vite se transformer en pitié et il va croire que je l'ai amené ici pour qu'il me plaigne. Alors, je mens, encore une fois.

— Ouais, je l'ai trouvée un jour un peu comme celui-ci alors que je m'en…que j'étais en promenade. C'est pas vraiment un coin entretenu par les gens du village, mais c'est magnifique.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde, il ne tremble pas, ne bouge pas. Ca me déstabilise, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai peur qu'il comprenne. J'ai peur qu'il découvre que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était juste après avoir appris que mes parents étaient morts dans cet accident d'avion. Ca me rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs et ceux-ci manquent de dégouliner de mes yeux. Je renifle le plus doucement possible, pour éviter de l'inquiéter. J'allais m'excuser pour mon étrange comportement quand il me coupe — sans le faire exprès — en me laçant une étrange réplique.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici si cet endroit est si important pour toi, comme un jardin secret ? habituellement, on montre ces lieux aux personnes qu'on aime, à qui on tient. Alors, pourquoi moi ? Tu m'as rencontré aujourd'hui et tu m'as presque menacé de me courir après dans toute la ville si je ne venais pas avec toi. Je suis un inconnu pour toi et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas spécialement été gentil avec toi.

Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il paraît incroyablement sérieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et droit comme un I. Ca me fait presque peur, cette façon d'agir. Évitant ses yeux qui me sondent de toute part, je me détourne de lui et fixe la cascade devant moi. Son eau claire me détend et me conforte dans mes sentiments étranges, ce qui est assez paradoxal comme façon de penser. Je prends ma respiration et commence à parler.

— Tu es la première personne que je croise à savoir lire de la poésie autre que les haïkus qu'on étudie en littérature. J'aime beaucoup le japonais, c'est vrai, mais le français...le français a cette étrange noblesse qui n'est présente dans aucune des autres langues que je connais. Quand je t'ai entendu déclamer ce poème, quand je suis passé devant ta classe, je me suis stoppé net dans mes mouvements. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais ainsi et même si je n'aime pas l'auteur, le poème est exceptionnel dans sa noirceur et sa cruauté. Et puis, à la bibliothèque, quand Chiyo-senseï a dit que tu étais comme moi, un peu rebelle à répondre aux profs et à te retrouver à la bibliothèque pour t'occuper, je me suis dit que nous pourrions devenir ami. C'est vrai que je n'utilise pas ton nom de famille, que je ne connais pas ta classe et que je te trouve un peu précieux et prétentieux dans ta façon d'agir — et je sais que toi-même tu me prends pour un imbécile heureux, je le vois dans tes yeux — mais j'aimerais vraiment devenir ton ami. Enfin, si t'acceptes. Pour tout t'avouer, tu es la première personne à voir la cascade. Habituellement, j'y viens seul.

Je lui mens à moitié. Je lui raconte une semi-vérité. Je ne lui ai pas dit que mon cœur est désespéré, que j'étais réellement content de le recroiser, comme il y a un an, que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler ma langue natale, que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne connaisse pas l'ancien Naruto, qui ne me dise pas que j'ai changé, qui ne me dise pas que je suis bizarre, qui ne me juge pas. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un comme lui.

Je me retourne vers lui, attendant une réaction. Je tombe sur des yeux écarquillés comme des billes, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement. Je ne pensais pas être surprenant. Je ne veux pas imaginer comme tout serait s'il connaissait la vérité. Mais il a raison, dans un certain sens. On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour que je m'ouvre ainsi. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert la dernière fois. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, les pupilles reprenant une forme et une taille normale. A un moment, il sourit même, ce qui éclater mon pauvre cœur. Ca lui va bien. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il s'abaisse et me lance.

— Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis dans la classe 2A au lycée central de Konoha. Et toi ?

Je comprends rapidement à la question retournée que c'est à moi de répondre. Je l'imite donc en souriant, les yeux tombants devant mes yeux.

— Uzumaki Naruto, dix-sept ans également, classe 2C dans le même lycée.

Nous revenons à une position normale exactement au même moment, ce qui fait que nos têtes ont failli se rencontrer. Je souris à nouveau, parce qu'il semble gêné de ce contact manqué — moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé du tout. Ce dont à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il étire ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles et découvre même ses dents, que j'apperçois pour la première fois. Pour éviter de rougir, je me détourne rapidement de lui et vais m'asseoir sur une grosse pierre non loin de la cascade. C'est de là que j'ai crié au ciel pour la première fois de ma vie. Pour éviter que ces souvenirs viennent à nouveau me tourmenter, je l'observe sortir un petit mouchoir de son sac et se placer dessus, pour éviter de salir son uniforme. Je pouffe dans mon coude pour ne pas qu'il m'entende — ce qu'il ne fait heureusement pas, plongé dans la découverte du paysage. Moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le scruter, les yeux bougeant à grande vitesse. J'ai peur d'être surpris, j'ai peur qu'on me pose des questions également. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Moi aussi, j'observe le paysage. Les étoiles dans ses yeux sont brillantes. Ancrant mes yeux dans son dos, j'ouvre la bouche et commence à parler.

— C'était en automne, je tournais en rond à la maison alors j'ai pris le train un peu au hasard et j'ai débarqué dans cette petite bourgade campagnarde. Ca change de la ville. J'ai marché sans réel but et j'ai atterris ici. Avec les arbres tout colorés, c'était vraiment magnifique. Je l'ai pris en photo avec mon téléphone et j'ai essayé de me retenir le chemin que j'avais fait pour pouvoir y revenir. Depuis, je viens ici quand je veux lire tranquillement et que je veux me ressourcer. Voilà pour la petite histoire.

Je viens ici pour échapper au silence, aux mauvais souvenirs de ma maison. Je viens ici quand je n'en peux plus, quand j'ai peur de déranger les voisins quand je hurle. Un jour, pour faire taire mon cœur, j'ai même plongé la tête la première dans l'eau. Ca m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et empêché de me couper. Mais la fois suivante, ça n'a pas marché et si on regarde bien, une des pierres doit être encore tâchée de sang.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je n'ai pas envie de me tailler le cœur ou les veines. Et je comprends assez soudainement que je suis tout simplement en train de me créer un souvenir heureux. Alors, j'ai vraiment envie de le choyer. Donc, me levant de ma position et empoignant mon téléphone, je prie pour qu'il accepte ce rayon de lumière dans ma vie. Il a les yeux qui fuient et je me dis que ce n'est pas gagné.

— Viens, et souris comme tout à l'heure. On prend une photo.

Le terme le fait se réveiller et il me regarde subitement, les sourcils levés. Sa pupille gauche rencontre les miennes et il ne bouge plus du tout pendant quelques secondes. Cet étrange moment semble le convaincre et il se rapproche, nos épaules se touchant. Mon cœur sursaute dans ma poitrine et j'essaie de ne rien montrer du tout. Je prie pour qu'il n'entende rien, surtout que tout s'accélère lorsqu'il sourit à nouveau. Je me dépêche de brandir mon téléphone devant nous, jurant contre l'écran fissuré qui dénature la photo. Le stabilisateur se moque un peu de nous et je fais signe à mon voisin de regarder. Il me ressort son étrange expression qui lui va si bien et le voir ainsi me fait étirer mes lèvres jusqu'à mes oreilles. Parce que la perspective d'un souvenir heureux me rend tout simplement joyeux, comme dans une bulle. J'appuie sur le déclencheur Et observe la photo en souriant. Elle n'est pas floue, même si la qualité n'est pas réellement au rendez-vous. Satisfait, je fais signe à mon voisin de l'observe. Son sourire ne faiblit pas et il semble presque content du résultat. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Peut-être que pour lui aussi c'est un souvenir heureux. Bougeant légèrement, il me présente un appareil entièrement noir et sans une seule fissure ou coin déformé. Il ne doit pas être utilisé souvent. D'une voix un peu faiblarde, il demande.

— Envoie moi la moi s'il te plaît...

Riant intérieurement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répliquer.

— Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser voyons !

Peu réceptif à mon étrange humour, il rapproche son téléphone du mien pour faire fonctionner l'infrarouge et échanger nos contacts. L'écran sursaute un peu quand j'aperçois son nom, tout comme mon cœur. J'en connais une qui mourrait pour avoir ces informations. Promenant les yeux vers les siens, je l'observe encore tenir son portable d'une main ferme, le sourire un peu ailleurs.

— Tu me crois ou pas mais tu es actuellement le sixième contact dans mon téléphone.

J'écarquille les yeux et me rapproche un peu.

— Sérieux ?

Il me tend l'objet tout en disant.

— Tiens, regarde par toi-même si tu es surpris.

Je l'attrape et fais extrêmement attention à ne pas me laisser glisser de mes mains. Je suis quelque peu maladroit quand je m'y mets. Je clique sur l'icône de contacts et je vois une petite liste apparaître, que je lis à haute voix.

— Maman, Papa, Itachi, Boutique et Maison. T'as pas menti, t'as que cinq contacts, six avec moi. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies personne d'autre, comme des amies ou des filles ?

La deuxième partie est risquée. Je suis un peu en train de mettre mon cœur sur la table. Parce que s'il me répond qu'il ne sait pas comment les aborder ou pire, si je peux lui venir en aide, il plantera métaphoriquement un couteau bien tranchant dans mon palpitant.

— Parce que je n'ai pas d'amis. Cela sonne légèrement déprimant mais c'est l'entière vérité. Les seules personnes à qui je parle lorsque je suis au lycée sont les professeurs quand je leur réponds et Chiyo-senseï quand j'atterris à la bibliothèque. Et pour les filles, elles me courent après à la pause déjeuner mais je m'arrange toujours pour les éviter en allant manger sur le toit, en toute tranquillité. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens, j'y étais aujourd'hui.

Je me braque, toujours son téléphone entre les mains. Les yeux sont comme des billes, le cœur courant un marathon dans la poitrine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'en reparler. Je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer ça. Je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans mes souvenirs proches et de voir ses pupilles lumineuses, étoilées à souhait alors que les miennes sont vides de tout. Mes joues s'empourprent sans me demander mon autorisation et pour ne pas qu'il me voit, je baisse la tête, observant le jaune réconfortant de mes chaussures. Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre alors il ne gêne pas pour le faire à ma place.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi tu hurlais sur le toit. Chacun ses secrets. Sache juste que si un jour tu veux parler de tout cela, je suis une oreille très attentive.

Et cette petite réplique, toute simple et toute bête, puant la curiosité un peu mal placée, me dit que ce jour finira par arriver.

Le silence s'installe entre nous et je le déteste. Je le déteste de tout mon cœur. Je le déteste parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas seul au milieu de ma cuisine. Je le déteste parce qu'il ne devrait pas être présent. Je déteste aussi Sasuke, parce qu'il ne fait rien pour le briser. Comme si ça lui plaisait. Comme s'il se complaisait là-dedans. Alors, pour ne pas m'énerver, pour ne pas partir en courant pleurer sous la cascade, pour ne pas lui hurler toute ma vérité alors qu'il en a sans doute rien à faire, j'essaie de me changer les idées.

— Dans ta famille, à qui ressembles-tu le plus ? lâché-je subitement.

Il se retourne vers moi, relevant la tête de ses genoux. Pourtant, il ne me regarde pas, comme s'il m'évitait. Il doit comprendre que je lui mens. Il doit vouloir partir et mes questions l'embêtent. Mais, contre toute attente, il répond réellement à ma question.

— A mon grand-frère, Itachi. On se ressemble énormément, que ce soit au niveau du visage qu'au niveau des yeux, ou même des cheveux. La seule différence réside dans le fait que ses pommettes soient plus marqués et qu'il porte ses cheveux accrochés en catogan.

Je lève un sourcil qu'il ne remarque pas et laisse échapper mon interrogation.

— En catogan ? Il vit dans l'Europe du dix-septième siècle ou quoi ?

— Absolument pas, il n'est jamais sorti du Japon, pas même pour aller en Angleterre. C'est juste qu'un jour, quand il était petit, ma mère l'a coiffé ainsi et cela ne l'a plus jamais quitté. Il ne met pas de petits nœuds ou autre, un simple élastique suffit. C'est simplement la forme de la queue de cheval qui rappelle le catogan. Je te retourne la question, à qui ressembles-tu le plus dans ta famille ?

Je me braque totalement et heureusement qu'il ne bouge toujours pas de sa position, ses yeux loin des mieux. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas savoir. Bien sûr qu'il n'agit que par pure politesse, en me retournant la question. Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas comprendre que ça va me briser d'autant plus de parler au présent au lieu du passé requis. Mais il ne peut pas être devin, malheureusement. Alors j'essaie de la jouer à comme l'ancien moi aurait répondu. Avec humour.

— Ma chevelure dorée et mes yeux couleur océan – il fait de l'autodérision, c'est certain – me viennent de mon père. En fait, mes deux parents ne ressemblent pas à des japonais normaux, ce qui est drôlement génial.

Ma mère était la plus belle femme de l'univers. Je sais que j'ai ses yeux aussi. Alors garder cette petite part d'elle, qui fonctionne parfaitement avec sa langue natale, c'est un héritage dont je n'aimerais jamais me débarrasser et que je chéris plus que tout au monde. Parfois, je me dis même que c'est ce qui me fait tenir dans ce fichu monde. Que même si elle est morte, cette fraction de sa personne reste en moi.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, la voix un peu plus aigüe, sans doute curieux.

Je souris un peu de travers. Le pire, c'est que je ne vais peut-être pas dire la vérité, mais je ne vais pas mentir non plus. Ca va être un drôle d'entre-deux je pense.

— C'est juste qu'ici, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde, que ce soit hommes ou femmes, a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, avec une peau claire ou un peu plus tannée, ce qui tranche un peu. Et c'est franchement triste.

C'est une généralité assez stéréotypée et je regrette immédiatement de l'avoir dite. Je crois bien que je viens d'être raciste avec une partie de mon patrimoine génétique. D'ailleurs, ça fait réagir mon vis-à-vis qui se retourne enfin.

— Tu me trouves triste, moi et mon apparence stéréotypée de japonais ?

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et essaie de retrouver la petite lueur du fond de la bibliothèque. Elle est là, ne bougeant pas, attendant simplement que je me confie. Alors la vérité prend le dessus sur mes lèvres et se lance à toute vitesse vers le cœur de mon voisin.

— Non, non, toi tu es différent. Tu n'es pas triste, tu es mélancolique. C'est bien plus beau. Et puis ta mélancolie ne provient pas de ton apparence, mais de tes yeux et ta façon bizarre de regarder le ciel. Je t'ai vu dans le train, tu ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Et il y avait cette petite lueur étrange dans tes pupilles, à moitié heureuse et à moitié malheureuse. C'était magnifique à regarder, à déceler. Si je devais parler de ton visage en général, je dirais qu'il est beau.

Je n'ai pas envie de regretter ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte pendant deux secondes, d'avoir été honnête au moins une fois dans ma journée. Parce que sinon, je me renierais plus que je ne le fais déjà. Et puis, je n'en peux plus de raconter des histoires. Parce qu'elle ne finissant jamais bien. Il baisse la tête quelques temps et je vois quelques rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues, un peu comme sur les miennes. Mais il revient rapidement vers sa position normale et lâche, en souriant de travers.

— Merci.

— Merci ? répliqué-je du tact au tact. Depuis quand tu dis ça quand on te fait un compliment ? C'est gratuit, pas besoin de remercier, vraiment.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est sincère et sans but caché, comme me séduire comme exemple.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Peut-être que ce gars me plait, que je veux me raccrocher à la lueur de ses yeux, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le séduire. Comme si je savais que ça marcherait pas, que les lumières s'éteindront et je me prendrais un mur en pleine face. Je n'ai pas envie. Il y a déjà trop de murs autour de moi. C'était juste une expression de mon cœur, de ma vérité bien planquée au fond des couches de mensonges qui me gangrènent.

— C'est vrai, rié-je un peu faussement, c'était totalement désintéressé, pas de but caché de séduction ou un autre truc du genre.

— Quand on fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, cela ne peut pas être totalement désintéressé. Tu t'attends sûrement, dans ton for intérieur, à ce que je te fasse également un compliment.

J'écarquille les yeux et à remuer la tête, pour lui dire que c'est faux, que je ne suis pas comme ça, à la recherche de l'approbation ou même d'attention. Ce n'est même pas faux, c'est ça le pire. Lui, il me fixe droit dans les yeux et ses mots coupent immédiatement les miens, qu'ils soient silencieux ou bruyants.

— Tes yeux sont les plus beaux qui m'ont été donné de voir.

Et ça me ramène en arrière. Pas longtemps, juste quelques mois, en octobre, pour mes dix-sept ans. Quand ma mère m'a offert mon nouveau téléphone, et qu'elle m'a fait un petit speech sur la chance qu'elle avait de m'avoir comme fils. Elle a dit ça sur mes yeux. Presque la même chose. Alors, assurément, ça me donne envie de pleurer et je me mords l'intérieur des lèvres pour que ça ne bouge pas d'un millimètre sur mes joues. C'est la première fois qu'une autre personne que ma famille me sort quelque chose de pareil. Pour Gaara, c'était quelque chose de futile pourtant moi, je ne me gênais pas de dire que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il ne m'a jamais renvoyé l'ascenseur. Pas une fois.

Alors je rougis, je dis merci en le pensant à huit mille pourcents et je me tais pour ne pas à nouveau craquer et lui déballer toute ma vie. Il va s'enfuir en courant sinon. Le silence est détestable, mais c'est la seule solution viable. Je tourne les yeux vers mes poignets et mes bracelets, fait comme si l'un d'entre eux était une montre et je me lève en décrétant que nous avons un train à prendre et qu'il ne faut pas le rater si nous voulons rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Et pendant tout le trajet, je reste silencieux. Je laisse la forêt, la cascade qui s'éloigne parler pour moi. Parce que moi, je n'en suis plus capable.

Dans le train, il a les yeux vissés vers le ciel. Moi, j'observe complètement à la dérobée ses yeux à lui, la lueur qui me dit de causer sans que je ne fasse rien. Quand je le surprends à glisser son regard vers le mien, je baisse la tête vers mes chaussures et je laisse les images de ma mère, le jour de mon anniversaire, glisser dans ma tête, même si ça m'arrache le cœur à chaque battement.

Au moment de dire au revoir, je n'ai pas la foi ni l'énergie de paraître enjoué. Les images sont toujours présentes au fond de ma tête, et elles prennent de plus en plus de place. Je lui fait un petit signe clairement faiblard et lui lance un froid A plus qui ne tromperait personne. J'aimerais dire tant pis, j'aimerais me foutre du fait qu'il soit vexé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre la lueur. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce petit lien qui s'est créé sur le rocher, au lac. Alors je dégaine mon téléphone et je tape à toute vitesse, tout en avançant.

On se retrouve demain pour le déjeuner, sur le toit ? Je suis désolé pour ma…hum…fraicheur tout à l'heure, je réfléchissais à quelque chose et j'en ai oublié le reste. Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ^_^

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je ne mens même pas. Je pensais bien à ma mère dans le train. Je m'en surprends presque moi-même. La réponse ne tarde pas, ce qui me réchauffe un peu.

 _Imbécile_

Je lève les sourcils de surprise, mais mon sourire n'est pas trompeur. Il me laisse entrer dans la lueur. J'essaie de ne pas être trop content, parce que la redescente va être trop dure. Le téléphone vibre encore une fois et je ne perds surtout pas mon sourire.

 _Oui, nous mangeons ensemble demain. Bonne soirée à toi aussi._

Les doigts se promènent à toute vitesse sur l'écran, comme motivés par quelque chose. J'ai envie de rire, soudainement.

Je ne relèverais pas la méchanceté évidente de ton premier message. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, cher ami. Si vous continuez à m'appeler ainsi, vous vous verrez affublé du sobriquet d'enfoiré.

 _Es-tu susceptible à ce point ? Ton insulte est bien plus méchante que la mienne._

Je le sais, Monsieur, mais je trouve que ce mot vous qualifie particulièrement bien.

 _Je ne vois pas en quoi, imbécile._

Crois-moi, c'est le cas, enfoiré.

Et je relève la tête vers le ciel. Merde. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je souris. Ca craint.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté Sasuke, le silence est de retour dans ma vie. Je suis encore dans la rue, les voitures passent à côté de moi, les bruits des passants sont bien présents, tout comme la musique dans mes oreilles. Mais le silence est là. Le silence est dangereux. Le silence manque de me faire basculer sous les roues des voitures, sous les rails des trains.

Alors, avec ma main ferme, je me tiens à mon téléphone. Je m'y tiens de toutes mes forces. Et j'attends tranquillement que tout vibre à nouveau, parce que je suis presque certain que Sasuke ne va pas en finir avec moi. Et au moment même où mon pied dérape un peu, je sens le bruit dans ma main.

Puis-je simplement savoir comment comptes-tu gagner mon amitié en me surnommant enfoiré ?

J'avise les alentours ; je viens d'arriver dans un parc qui n'est pas très fréquenté à cette heure : les touristes sont fatigués de leurs journées et vu le temps, les habitants préfèrent rentrer au chaud chez eux. C'est avantage pour moi, qui ne veut surtout pas franchir le seuil de ma maison. Déposant mon sac à côté de moi, je m'assieds en tailleur sur un banc abandonné et glisse les doigts sur l'écran tactile de mon téléphone.

Ton message me prouve que je suis en train de réussir. Tu en envoies alors qu'on s'est dit bonne nuit.

Je voulais simplement savoir. Je suis quelqu'un de curieux.

Je souris, totalement honnête. C'est l'avantage énorme de ce moyen de communication ; il ne me voit pas mentir, il ne me voit écarquiller les yeux ou même pleurer quand ça rappelle des souvenirs douloureux. Il ne me voit pas mentir et extrêmement paradoxalement, je peux être plus honnête avec lui.

Ca, j'avais bien remarqué que tu étais curieux. Et j'aime bien, parce que j'ai pas l'impression que tu es enfermé dans ta petite bulle. Enfin, si on oublie ton côté assez arrogant et prétentieux. En fait, t'es un enfoiré vraiment sympa, j'en suis presque certain.

Je le vois bien faire une moue dédaigneuse devant l'écran et lancer son portable sur son lit en me maudissant. Pourtant, la réponse fuse encore une fois. Ca ne me déplait pas, bien au contraire. J'ai l'impression d'être ancré dans la réalité comme ça.

Je dois avouer que je ressens la même chose de mon côté. Tu es excentrique et en même temps, il semble difficile de te percer. Comme livre dont on croirait la couverture transparente alors qu'elle est en réalité en kevlar.

Et ça t'intéresse ?

Quoi donc ?

Ce qu'il y a sous la couverture, idiot. Moi quoi.

Bien entendu, sinon j'aurais arrêté de te parler moment tu m'as adressé la parole à la bibliothèque. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai parfaitement aucune idée.

(je te répondrais sans doute moins rapidement, je dois faire des exercices de maths)

Je regarde ma montre. Dix-huit heures trente. Il faudrait que je rentre aussi, parce que le soleil est en train de se coucher. Mais je n'en ai même pas envie, parce qu'il faudrait que je retrouve le silence environnant et tout ce qui l'entoure. Je ne peux décidément pas. Alors je reste là, sans même avoir froid. Je tape sur mon clavier pour lui répondre, même si je dois attendre un peu.

Tiens d'ailleurs, t'as qui en maths ? J'espère pour toi que t'as pas Madara-senseï, parce que au secours, je crois qu'il est pire qu'Orochimaru-senseï en terme de sadisme.

Je relève les jambes vers moi, les serre contre mon corps et expire de la fumée comme pour me réchauffer. La vapeur s'élève dans le ciel, non loin des lampadaires qui s'allument un à un. Ca me fait penser à Charles, quand on fumait tous les deux dans sa chambre d'hôpital l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas touché à une seule cigarette depuis la dernière fois qu'on a fait ce petit rituel, en juillet, quand il était chez moi. Parfois, il me manque cruellement. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de le voir dans toutes les personnes frisées qui croisent mon chemin. Parfois, quand je regrette de l'avoir jeté de ma vie, je regarde mon téléphone, j'observe son numéro en mémoire, tout ça et je manque de l'appeler. Mais la petite voix dans ma tête me chuchote qu'il a pas le temps pour moi, qu'il a son avenir à préparer, qu'il y a les examens et puis Konstantin aussi. Et je me ravise, lâche comme je suis.

Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ça avec Sasuke. Je n'ai envie de le jeter de ma vie parce qu'il se serait trop approché, comme mon propre cousin. Parce que je suis entouré par un mur, parce qu'il va falloir qu'il y aille pour tout briser. Même si ses phrases lancées à la vas vite creusent petit à petit le kevlar qui m'entoure.

J'ai justement Madara-senseï, à qui j'ai corrigé une erreur au tableau, peu de temps avant de te rencontrer. Il fait sans cesse des erreurs, c'est horripilant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant se retourner quelques personnes présentes autour de moi. Je renfonce mieux mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour ne surtout pas entendre leurs remarques désobligeantes et je m'empresse de répondre.

Sérieux ? Tu l'as repris ? Et il a dit quoi ?

Il fait des fautes, il faut bien que je lui explique en quoi. Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses vis-à-vis de mes camarades. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, je suis parti

J'écarquille les yeux devant mon téléphone et me penche vers l'écran. Les caractères sont bien là, je n'ai pas rêvé.

Tu es mon maitre en la matière. J'ai jamais osé faire ça. J'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre un de ces jours, ça doit être assez grandiose.

Je m'amuse beaucoup d'eux. Mais il semble que tu aies également ta petite réputation, avec ce que tu as raconté à Chiyo-senseï.

Tu nous écoutais ?

J'ai des oreilles fonctionnelles, nuance. De plus, quelqu'un parlant comme toi n'est pas commun, avec autant de franchise et aussi...direct, si je puis dire. Cela m'a fait relever la tête de mon livre, tout simplement.

Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'année prochaine, ils nous mettent dans la même classe pour qu'on puisse faire tourner les profs en bourrique et qu'on se marre bien. N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai dû aller trop loin parce que mon message reste en suspens, sans aucune réponse. J'essaie de ne pas remettre la faute sur moi, me dire qu'il est tombé sur un exercice de maths trop compliqué ou alors qu'il est allé se chercher un goûter pour tenir jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Mais ça ne marche pas et le silence revient aussi rapidement qu'il était parti. Ne tenant plus, ne voulant pas craquer au milieu de la rue, je me lève enfin de ma place et reprends mon chemin vers ma maison.

Le défilement de mes listes de lecture est assez mal fait, si bien que lorsque j'arrive chez moi, ce sont les chansons de Charles, mon cousin, qui retentissent dans mes oreilles. Les larmes dégoulinent toutes seules sur mes joues refroidies par les basses températures et j'essaie de penser à autre chose. Mais chaque intonation, chaque morceau me rappelle cette après-midi où nous avons repeint le plafond de ma chambre et où mes parents avaient dansé au milieu. Ca me fait mal et j'en suis presque heureux. Parce qu'au moins, je ressens quelque chose. Le vide, le rien comme je l'appelle, et la pire sensation de tous les temps.

Presque encouragé par Sasuke, bien inconscient, je vais m'installer sur le canapé de la salle à manger pour faire mes devoirs en étalant tout devant moi. Je m'occupe d'abord de faire l'analyse d'un poème en japonais, puis de retravailler l'histoire mondiale et enfin de mettre des points finaux à mes équations bilans en chimie. Je suis assez efficace, surtout parce que Sakura, une vraie tête, m'a tout expliqué. Pour me récompenser, j'ose un regard sur mon téléphone, toujours vide de message.

Mon ventre gargouillant me coupe de mes pensées qui veulent m'amener loin et je fonce vers la cuisine. Là, je n'hésite pas à allumer la musique, parce que je cuis toujours mes aliments avec un peu d'animation. Je m'arrange pour rien ne me fasse pleurer, je m'arrange pour qu'un petit sourire flotte sur les lèvres au moment où je plonge les nouilles dans l'eau bouillante. Pendant qu'elles bouillent, je mets la table, bien que je sois tout seul. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque une enveloppe déposée sur un coin. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

 _Yo gamin !_

 _Je sais que je t'avais dit que je serais là ce soir pour diner avec toi, mais on m'a proposé une retraite d'écriture dans la préfecture de Nara, je ne pouvais pas refuser, surtout que c'est tout frais payés. Je suis donc partis juste après être rentré. Je te laisse de l'argent jusqu'à mon retour et un petit supplément que j'ai reçu de mon éditrice, pour me faire pardonner. Fais ce que tu veux avec et amuses-toi !_

 _Jiraya_

— C'est pas l'argent qui va me faire oublier que t'es pas là Papy. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois et comme si je m'y attendais pas. Il y a toujours des opportunités partout pour toi et comme par hasard, c'est au moment où tu dois revenir à la maison. J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes. Pis _merde,_ de toute manière, je cause dans le vide, tu m'entends pas. Tu m'entends jamais. T'es resté deux semaines à Konoha après la mort de mes parents pour faire ton job de parrain et aussi être désigné comme tuteur. Et dès que c'était bon, je t'ai pu vu. Si seulement t'étais dans un endroit avec du réseau, je pourrais te dire tout ça, mais même pas ! Tu t'arranges pour être parfaitement injoignable à chaque fois que tu te tailles ! Je pourrais crever que t'en saurais rien du tout.

Et cette dernière réplique m'arrête immédiatement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la pense, parce que ces idées me traversent souvent l'esprit depuis quatre mois. Et en regardant autour de moi, je me doute que quelqu'un se rende compte que je ne suis pas là, que j'ai disparu avant que je rende mon dernier souffle. Sakura croirait que je suis directement parti me réfugier à la bibliothèque, les profs penseront surement que j'ai enfin arrêter de venir et de les énerver. Et je ne connais pas assez Sasuke pour qu'il remarque mon absence, pour qu'il se doute de quelque chose me concernant. La vérité est cruelle.

 _T'es tout seul mon gars. Tout seul dans ton trou et personne pour t'en sortir._

Les larmes reviennent pointer au fond de mes yeux et je les laisse faire. Malheureusement, elles arrivent aussi avec le rien et se tarissent bien vite sur mon visage. C'est le pouvoir du rien. De tout couper, de tout supprimer, jusqu'aux battements de cœur. Alors j'éteins l'eau, je laisse les nouilles au fond de la casserole et je m'assois au sol. Les jambes repliées, comme sur le banc, je lève les yeux au plafond. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour hurler, la musique s'est arrêtée — fin de la liste de lecture — et je suis éteins. J'attends que ça passe, j'attends que les autres sentiments douloureux reviennent hanter mon cœur, à la place de cet affreux vide.

Ca, c'est le dernier stade avant que je me coupe. Toujours patienter vingt minutes, voir si tout fait son retour dans ma vie. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, alors je passe à l'acte. Et ça, c'est toujours magique. Et c'est pour ça que mes poignets bien cachés sous des tonnes de bracelets de cuir et éponge ou sous les manches de ma chemise sont couverts de jolies cicatrices ; parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et que c'est magique.

Je sais que c'est mal, même si personne n'a jamais rien vu de ce que je me fais. Je m'arrange toujours pour être le premier en survêtement en sport — c'est à ce moment-là que les bracelets éponge font très bien leur travail — et pour sortir le dernier. Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne non plus, même pas sur internet pour me décharger et trouver de l'aide. Parce que je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est une forme de drogue, comme l'alcool ou les petites pilules colorées. J'en connais un qui est sorti de là, mais je n'oserais jamais envoyer un message. Je ne sais même pas si Konstantin se souvient de moi.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour lancer le compte à rebours et je remarque immédiatement la notification au centre de l'écran. La réponse de Sasuke.

Je suis certain que oui. Excuse-moi pour le délai de réponse, je suis allé manger et j'ai pris mon bain.

Un semblant de joie vient me parcourir le cœur, le corps et tout le reste. C'est bête, parce que c'est une simple phrase et ça devrait pas me faire un effet pareil. Mais j'ai envie de m'y raccrocher de toute mes forces. Alors, je continue de répondre, en riant et nous continuons toute la soirée, toute la journée du lendemain et le reste de la semaine. Il montre un certain intérêt pour mon amitié et je ne sais comment le remercier.

Puis vient ce jour attendu par ma meilleure amie comme une sorte de consécration : celui de la Saint-Valentin. Pour rire un peu et parce que je n'aime pas mon nom de famille qui me fait trop penser à mes parents, je m'empresse de faire un petit jeu avec Sasuke : lui proposer, la veille au soir, de m'appeler par mon prénom pendant toute cette journée. Il ne semble pas beaucoup d'accord, mais j'insiste assez lourdement, comme je suis parfaitement capable de le faire quand je veux quelque chose.

Je le remarque bien lorsque nous nous retrouvons à la gare ; il évite la moindre apostrophe, me préférant le tu qui est bien plus simple et ne demande pas d'effort de ma part. Comme je n'ai pas envie qu'il me snobe, je ne fais pas la moindre remarque et avance tranquillement avec lui sur la côte qui monte vers notre lycée. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'année dernière, quand on s'est rencontré sur le toit, lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper aux filles qui l'attendaient patiemment en bas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a encore plus cette année, ce qui est impressionnant. Je le vois hésiter en s'arrêtant, préparant sans doute un plan pour s'échapper ; mais s'il ose se défiler, je le suivrais jusqu'à chez lui en ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Nos pupilles se croisent, je revois l'éclat du fond de ses pupilles qui me fait flancher pendant quelques secondes. Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule, il lisse son uniforme comme s'il n'était pas déjà parfait. Je ricane un peu parce que ça va être marrant et lance.

— Prêt à affronter ta horde de prétendantes ?

— Pas vraiment, répond-il en lâchant pas la porte verte des yeux, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler comme ça. Il démarre sans vraiment me regarder, évite les filles avec un certain style et même une grâce, si j'ose. On dirait presque un danseur, ou un coureur qui n'a qu'un seul objectif en tête. Je le perds des yeux, je me fais engloutir par toutes ces filles, par les cris d'indignation, par les sacs qui volent et même les insultes. Je ne vois plus à un mètre devant moi. J'essaie de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'observer les alentours. Je croise rapidement Sasuke, dans la même position que moi et je lui souris.

J'espère juste qu'il va me sauver de tout ça.

Je n'ai jamais détesté les filles. A vrai dire, elles me sont pour la plupart, assez sympathiques. Mais à ce moment précis, parmi toutes ces chevelures colorées, ces parfums qui prennent le nez et ces cris d'indignation envers Sasuke, j'ai envie qu'elles disparaissent toutes de la surface de la terre. Je regarde le ciel en me demandant pourquoi diable je me suis fourré dans une galère pareille. Et celui-ci me répond d'une bien étrange façon. Avec une question lancée par l'objet de toutes les attentions.

— J'accepte les chocolats de la première d'entre vous qui saura me citer deux auteurs de poésie française.

J'ai l'impression que ça m'est directement adressé. Les filles chuchotent entre elles et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr que ça m'est adressé il sait très bien que j'en lis également et que je suis de cette nationalité. Il me sort de là.

— Lamartine et Baudelaire. J'en connais d'autres, mais tu n'en as demandé que deux, hurlé-je en m'avançant, sous les regards mauvais des filles qui viennent de m'entendre.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, continue de coller mon sourire franchement arrogant sur mes lèvres. Je suis plutôt fier de moi et surtout heureux qu'il ait fait ça pour me sortir de là. Malgré les insultes qu'on peut se balancer par sms et les surnoms qu'on s'est donné, je pense qu'il commence à m'apprécier. C'est carrément une bonne nouvelle. Et ce sentiment se précise d'autant plus, se transformant en réelle joie lorsque je le perçois me faire un clin d'œil. Mon cœur rate un pauvre battement dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il me fait signe d'avancer vers lui. Mon esprit part loin, bien trop loin pour que je puisse l'arrêter et je nous imagine une autre année, faire un doigt à toutes ces filles en s'embrassant langoureusement. Mais le rêve est mauvais pour moi, alors je secoue la tête pour tout chasser. J'avance vers mon sauveur et glisse, malicieux à souhait.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de chocolats pour toi, mon cher Uchiha.

Sa tête est fendante, car il ne comprend pas vraiment la blague. Il répond comme il le fait toujours, avec sérieux et une certaine dose de froideur.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire, j'ai fait ça pour te sortir de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle tu te trouvais. Maintenant, entrons avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte que je me suis joué d'elles.

Je le suis sans faire d'histoire, même si je suis un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas entré dans mon jeu. Les doubles portes se referment derrière nous et nous allons chercher nos chaussures d'intérieur. Le jaune de mes baskets m'accompagne toujours, comme dans les jours où j'ai beaucoup de al à me motiver à aller en cours. Le fait de les faire sortir, d'observer mes pieds répandre les couleurs qui m'allaient si bien avant sur le sol me fait ressentir autre chose que du rien. Me tournant vers mon voisin qui est déjà prêt, je le fixe très discrètement et étire les lèvres.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la horde de filles. Je sais pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir, avec tous ces cris et ces bousculades. T'es au courant qu'on peut finir piétiné, à force ?

— Oui, je suis au courant. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de t'accompagner à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es fait écraser.

Mes lèvres reviennent à une position plus neutre, à nouveau déçu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

— Tu as vraiment le don pour transformer un magnifique remerciement en une phrase neutre, presque méchante et dénué du moindre sentiment.

— Je sais. J'en suis presque fier pour être honnête.

Je laisse échapper de l'air de ma bouche, exaspéré. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser et une déception amicale pourrait me faire beaucoup de mal — sachant qu'une partie de mon cœur que je tente de faire violemment taire ne désire pas uniquement que ça. Il se désintéresse complètement de moi, nouveau coup au cœur, et louche vers l'horloge, sur le mur de l'entrée du couloir qui mène aux salles de première année. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il remarque les aiguilles qui ont légèrement dépassé le huit et il me salue, à nouveau sans me regarder, en m'appelant par mon nom de famille. Sur les nerfs et sur le point de craquer, je lui attrape le bras, ce qui le force à se retourner vers moi. Je pense que s'il n'était pas si poli, il me ferait une prise et se dégagerait, de peur d'arriver en retard.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? osé-je enfin. On en avait pas parlé hier soir ?

Il roule les yeux et je serre d'autant plus son bras. Une partie de moi veut lui faire mal comme il blesse mon cœur à ce moment-même.

— J'ai oublié, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser partir, je suis en retard ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais pour moi, le retard est inadmissible. Actuellement, il est huit heures trois et si je ne suis pas dans ma salle dans deux minutes, je n'aurais même plus à me donner la peine de me présenter. Je serais immédiatement refusé.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? Tu seras viré dans une demi-heure parce que tu auras répondu au prof !

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es pas dans ma classe, je te rappelle.

Cette dernière remarque finit d'avoir raison de moi. Je serre d'autant plus, j'ai presque envie de le rapprocher pour qu'il voit la fureur au fond de mes yeux.

— Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas dans ta classe, tu me le répètes à longueur de journée pour m'éloigner de toi ! Et je ne sais pas si tu vas être viré, c'est une supposition, une hypothèse. Tu sais Sasuke — _il me fait une grimace lorsqu'il entend son prénom_ — tu es totalement contradictoire, et ça, en quelques minutes seulement. Tu me sauves presque la vie en intervenant auprès de ces furies devant le bâtiment en te mettant toi-même en danger et après, tu oublies ce qu'on avait décidé ensemble sur mon prénom et tu ne me dis pas vraiment au revoir. Tu agis comme un ami, puis comme un enfoiré. Faudrait savoir quand même !

— Est-ce que tu vas me lâcher le bras pour que je puisse m'en aller ? Parce que cela devient vraiment pressant, dit-il, ignorant à nouveau mon discours.

Je lui lâche violemment le bras, le faisant presque reculer. Je n'en peux plus.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Oh et puis, après tout, merde, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et dégage.

— Merci.

Je le fixe s'éloigner, sans dire au revoir, sans un regard vers moi, encore une fois. Alors, c'est terminé ? Alors ça n'aura duré qu'une semaine, cette petite rencontre sympathique ? A la vue de son ignorance absolument transparente, je dirais bien que oui. Et la douleur dans mon cœur le confirme bien également.

Je suis obligé de me forcer pour aller en cours. Je serre les poings, parce que j'ai suffisamment séché cette semaine. Je cours pour attraper les autres escaliers, évitant de ce fait de croiser Sasuke, qui doit être arrivé au premier étage. Je parviens dans la salle au moment où le professeur arrive et je reprends le peu de souffle que j'ai perdu en allant m'échouer à ma place, juste à côté de Sakura.

— Une prétendante particulièrement attachante ? se moque-t-elle en posant son livre au centre du bureau, nous permettant ainsi de nous rapprocher et de discuter.

— Une horde de filles qui a voulu me tuer. Même pas les miennes en plus.

— Tu étais avec Uchiha devant le lycée ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus d'étudiantes que l'année dernière, ce qui est difficile à faire.

— Ouais, j'étais avec cet enfoiré. Il m'a « sauvé » de ses chères prétendantes. Et après, il a été parfaitement sympathique avec moi.

— Mais…du coup…pour mes chocolats ?

Elle se balance sur sa chaise en me fixant, ses yeux violets me fixant avec une certaine lueur mignonne. Elle essaie de me faire craquer. Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne.

— T'inquiète pas, je lui filerais. Je sais où il mange, vu qu'on avait prévu de le faire ensemble.

— Merci Naruto ! Et surtout, tu me dis ce qu'il répond hein ?

— Bah bien sûr, je vois pas pourquoi je garderais ça pour moi. Surtout que j'ai bien envie qu'il soit casé, ça calmera ces très chères filles dehors. Alors, si c'est avec ma meilleure amie, c'est carrément mieux.

La jeune femme rougit de plaisir et baisse la tête. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de faire le troc de chocolat au moment où le professeur d'histoire laissera place à celle d'anglais, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais le pire sont les regards de nos petits camarades, qui nous voient ensemble depuis deux ans, sans qu'il ne soit question de couple. Si on aperçoit le moindre chocolat, ça va jaser dans les chaumières et j'en ai aucune envie, tout comme Sakura.

Mais cette histoire me fait également penser à ce que j'avais décidé, l'année dernière, au moment où j'ai su que Sasuke me plaisait. Je ne révèlerais jamais ce coup de cœur à la jeune femme qui nourrit de forts sentiments pour lui depuis plus de trois ans. Je l'encourage, j'essaie de lui apporter un peu d'espoir, même si ça me fait mal. Je me réfrène pour l'instant — même si vu le comportement de Sasuke, ce n'est pas compliqué — mais si elle se fait rejeter, j'arrêterais de me mettre des barrières et je lui avouerais même peut-être la vérité — à mon amie, pas à cet enfoiré.

Mais ce scénario semble bien compromis, comme il me rejette si j'étais une vieille chaussette peu ragoutante. Si j'écoutais une partie de mon cœur, j'avalerais les chocolats de Sakura, je lui dirais que cette très gentille personne n'a rien répondu à sa déclaration et elle le détesterait avec moi. On serait une sorte de club de vipère, comme avant. J'évite de rire, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Les cours de ce matin ne sont pas embêtants et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Certains semble presque choqués de bon comportement, ayant presque peur de mes hypothétiques réactions à certaines de leurs paroles. Je devrais me vexer mais à vrai dire, j'aime bien cette petite réputation que je me suis taillée au fil des années. De plus, me souvenant de notre discussion d'hier soir, je sais que Sasuke a maths ce matin et qu'il risque fortement de ramener sa science et de se faire mettre dehors. Le connaissant, il se retrouvera à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le confronter parmi mes auteurs préférés.

C'est pour cette raison que je monte à toute vitesse vers le toit dès que la cloche sonne la pause de midi. Je salue Sakura qui va déjeuner avec ses amis à la cafétéria et je lâche ma veste sur mon sac, qui atterrit sur mon épaule gauche. Me sachant seul, je remonte même mes manches, laissant apparaître les cicatrices de la semaine dernière. Pour une fois, il n'y en a pas de nouvelles. C'est vrai que ça me tente, mais ça fait sept jours que je n'ai pas craqué. C'est un record, depuis novembre.

Pour me donner un effet de style, j'escalade le bâtiment de cage d'escalier et vais me placer sur le toit du toit — un certain sentiment de liberté m'envahit, balayé rapidement. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux et dans le reste de ma personne, soulevant ma chemise au niveau de mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai un peu l'impression de voler et ça me ramène encore à l'année dernière, au mois d'octobre, quand j'ai trouvé mon cousin à la même place que moi, en pleine crise de maniaquerie qui voulait aller rejoindre son petit ami resté en Russie. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie mais dans un sens, je le comprends assez facilement. La liberté semble si accessible par les airs.

Mais mes envolées lyriques se font arrêter par un claquement de porte. Je reboutonne les manches de ma chemise, je me recoiffe un peu. Il est juste en bas, sans écharpe ni bonnet, ayant même oublié sa veste. Je me marre dans mon coin, sort une étole de laine qui traine dans mon sac et me prépare à entrer en scène.

— Frileuse, et tête en l'air par-dessus le marchait. Finalement, tu n'es pas si parfait _Sasuke._

Sa tête tourne dans tous les sens, ce qui est en est presque drôle, tellement c'est ridicule. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'être interpelé de cette manière. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il a tant de mal à bien se comporter avec moi. Parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude, tout simplement. J'attends patiemment qu'il me remarque et enfin nos yeux se croisent. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je lui balance ma veste et le reste de mes affaires d'hiver. Il a l'air de mourir de froid et je n'ai pas envie qu'il rentre. Parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'on doit s'expliquer. Que je dois mettre ou non une croix sur notre amitié tout juste naissante. Et puis, j'ai aussi les chocolats de Sakura dans mon sac qui doivent être distribués avec le sourire, même si j'aimerais que ce soit les miens.

En réceptionnant mon paquet, il roule des yeux, arrogant comme à son habitude. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'acharne avec lui. C'est marqué sur toute sa personne qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi. La preuve est qu'il ne me regarde pas plus qu'il ne l'a fait et se détourne de moi pour aller avaler ses déjeuner. Mes pauvres affaires, peut-être pas très propres certes, sont au sol, complètement abandonnées. Quel mufle.

Du haut de mon petit perchoir, je l'observe manger tranquillement, comme si je n'étais pas là. Excédé par ce comportement, je me décide à sauter juste à côté de lui, le faisant un peu sursauter. Je me relève bien vite de ma position accroupie de l'atterrissage et m'appuie sur le mur, le fixant toujours. Mais c'est complètement inutile, puisqu'il ne me regarde toujours pas. Ayant terminé son bento, il ferme la boite d'un clic significatif et se relève de sa place, comme si de rien n'était. N'en pouvant plus de passer pour quelqu'un de transparent, je me décide enfin à parler, mettant mes tripes sur la table.

— Alors c'est comme ça, tu vas te barrer sans un mot, sans rien et faire une croix sur notre amitié sans une once de culpabilité ?

Mes tripes sont plus polies que ce que je l'aurais voulu mais tant pis. Ses poings tout blancs se serrent et il se retourne. Pas de lueur dans les yeux, juste une colère plus noire que de l'encre. J'ai peur, non pas parce que sa colère m'effraie, mais par l'effet de ses mots sur moi. Ils peuvent littéralement me réduire en miette. Et tout sera ma faute.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions amis. Cette relation de pseudo-amitié est à sens unique. Alors oui, j'ai répondu à tes premiers messages, oui, je t'ai donné un surnom, oui, je t'ai accompagné à la cascade. Je croyais que tu allais te lasser, parce que je ne suis pas très sympathique avec toi et que je te traite d'imbécile à longueur de journée. Mais tu es un spécimen plutôt... gluant, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin lorsque je suis venu à ton secours, avant que tu te fasses engloutir par la horde de filles qui m'attendait.

Le déni est fort en lui. Ou alors, c'est réellement un enfoiré et il adore jouer avec les gens. Mais les yeux qui se calment doucement, le corps qui se détend m'indiquent que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne se rend juste pas compte de tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet que ça a sur moi, juste derrière. Alors, en le fixant bien dans les yeux et en étant le plus véritable possible, je lâche.

— Il t'a pris que ton cœur de pierre, ton cœur tout froid s'est enfin réveillé et que la petite voix au fond de ton cerveau, cette même petite voix qui doit, elle, m'apprécier, elle t'a dit qu'il serait grand temps de te comporter comme un ami avec moi. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, y a rien à redire là-dessus. Seulement, faut que tu continues, faut que tu continues à l'écouter, parce qu'elle a raison la petite voix, elle a entièrement raison.

Et mon cœur rajoute le reste de la réplique, dans le fond de ma tête. _Toi tu as de la chance, parce que ta petite voix, elle t'encourage à faire des trucs cools et sympas. Si tu veux, je te prête la mienne. Si tu veux, on échange et tu verras combien de temps tu tiens avec elle._

Mais je me tais et le laisse répondre, la colère revenant en force en lui. Je ne le crois même pas.

— Comprends-tu le japonais ou faut-il que je te traduise la phrase en français ? Je ne suis pas ton ami, Uzumaki.

— Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça dès qu'on veut t'approcher ? J'ai pas la peste ni aucune autre maladie ultra contagieuse, tu sais.

Cette question tourne dans ma tête depuis le début de la journée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Mais en fait, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas adressée à Sasuke. C'est encore pour l'univers qui aime décidément me faire tourner en bourrique. Il baisse la tête, n'ose presque pas me regarder. Et d'une toute petite voix, il lâche.

— Parce que je finis toujours par être celui qui est déçu, celui qui se retrouve seul à la fin, le pauvre animal abandonné par ses maîtres. Je ne supporte plus avoir ce rôle-là.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux, ne m'en doutant pas. Et puis ensuite, ma bouche prends le relais et je commence à parler, l'honnêteté en première ligne.

— Quand j'étais jeune, commence-t-il, personne ne croyait en moi. J'étais un petit garçon frêle et timide, qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer. J'étais différent par mon apparence. Alors, on me mettait de côté, tous les jours, tout le temps. J'étais la brebis galeuse dont on ne voulait pas dans le troupeau. Mais je me suis pas laissé faire, je leur ai prouvé que je valais quelque chose. Un jour, on nous a annoncé un festival de sport qui réunirait toute l'école. J'ai demandé à participer au relais en groupe. Au début, on m'a envoyé paître en m'inventant un problème de souffle que je n'avais pas. Un des participants s'est foulé la cheville à une précédente course. Tous mes petits camarades étaient déjà engagés dans quelque chose, il restait plus que moi. Alors j'ai couru, j'ai couru en dernier et j'ai gagné. Ça a pas été tout de suite acquis, ma classe ne m'a pas élevé en héros. Mais en entrant au collège, j'étais enfin respecté pour qui j'étais. Peut-être que tu as été traumatisé dans ton enfance par de faux amis, mais je suis pas comme ça. Ne te fie pas à ta première expérience. Si je l'avais fait il y a dix ans, on ne me ferait pas confiance lors des festivals de sport pour ramener la victoire à ma classe. Je sais que ça peut paraître décousu, mais est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne te trahirais pas, je te le promets.

La vérité fait mal. La vérité fait mal parce que forcément, ça ramène des souvenirs. Parce que forcément, je me souviens de la tête de mes parents qui avaient réussi à se libérer tous les deux l'année dernière pour le festival sportif et que j'avais remporté la victoire en course à pied. J'avais avalé je ne sais combien de bol de ramen ce jour-là. Mais je garde tout ça en moi, je fais bonne figure et je souris de toutes mes dents parce que sinon, il ne me croira pas. Mais toute sa personne se détend d'un coup et je sais que j'ai réussi. Ca devrait me donner une leçon, comme quoi l'honnêteté gagne toujours, qu'il vaut mieux dire la vérité que mentir. Mais dans mon cas, la vérité peut littéralement me tuer. Alors il faut que je sois très précautionneux avec elle. Et puis, le comportement de Sasuke envers moi souligne bien le fait que j'ai eu raison de ne pas tout déballer d'un coup. Ca aurait pu encore plus me blesser.

J'ai même de la chance aujourd'hui, je peux apercevoir son sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il manque de m'éternuer dessus et fait un bruit infernal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, parce que c'est beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas le faire — tout en ignorant royalement la petite partie de moi qui l'a trouvé mignon à ce moment précis. Il se lève d'un coup et je le suis des yeux, devinant déjà où il se rend. Il revient vers moi emmitouflé dans mes affaires et je me fais violence pour ne pas rougir. Son odeur va s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements.

Me déplaçant du mur qui me refroidit comme un congélateur, je vais me placer les coudes contre les barrières. Je fais bien attention à mes poignets qui sont à nu aujourd'hui. C'est un peu dangereux. Mais fort heureusement pour moi, les yeux de Sasuke sont bien haut dans le ciel et pas sur moi. L'observant faire, je ne me gêne pas pour faire une remarque.

— Tu ressembles à un pingouin. C'est plutôt marrant de t'observer te recroqueviller sur toi-même, dit-il à la limite du rire.

— J'ai froid. Et ce n'est pas drôle... Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant son prénom. Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois que j'y ai droit. Ca me réchauffe le cœur et le fait démarrer en tambourinant. Ce qui me ramène littéralement les pieds sur terre. Sakura et ses chocolats. Je me laisse tomber au sol, ramène mon sac un peu éloigné contre moi et entreprends de fouiller à l'intérieur. Les pupilles de mon voisin suivent avec attention chacun de mes mouvements. Un tome de Marato est d'abord déniché, un soda vide, un morceau de mon déjeuner que j'ai avalé en vitesse avant de venir ici et enfin le petit sac de Sakura. Elle l'a fait elle-même, avec des nœuds noirs qui font bien entendu penser à la beauté mystérieuse de Uchiha. J'observe sa tête quand il me voit dénicher son paquet et je me marre déjà intérieurement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac rose ? Une admiratrice secrète ?

— Non, c'est pour toi.

Mon cœur démarre et je le fais taire avec une dose de juron interne. Je n'avouerais jamais que j'aimerais que cette phrase soit vraie.

— Pardon ? demande-t-il, s'éloignant inconsciemment et écarquillant les yeux, troublé.

— Tu verrais ta tête, digne d'un poisson bien globuleux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie faits, mais Sakura, ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a littéralement supplié de te le donner, parce qu'elle nous a vus ensemble la semaine dernière. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Je mens, mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai promis. Et puis, une part de moi, la même que cette fichue honnêteté, aimerait qu'il refuse cette déclaration, que Sakura passe à autre chose et que moi, j'arrête enfin de me contenir. Je suis un ami affreux.

Je lui tends le paquet et il défait le tout avec une certaine retenue, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose lui saute à la gorge. C'est le moment de vérité.

Devant nos yeux ébahis se forment des caractères blancs, sans doute à la pâte de sucre. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une écriture sur mes chocolats, alors je ne fais qu'une supposition.

— Je crois que tu as raison. Regarde ce qui est écrit sur la génoise, dit-il en me tendant la boite.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison, elle n'est jamais sorti avec moi à cause des sentiments qu'elle lui porte. Ca fait rien que trois ans qu'elle me tanne avec Uchiha. Mais bien entendu, je ne vais pas lui raconter ça, parce que ce serait tout simplement trop bizarre. A la place, je noue au grand étonné.

— " _Je t'aime"_? Ah oui, en effet, elle t'aime bien. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en t'annonçant qu'elle t'aime tout court.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il faut y aller les deux pieds dans le plat avec lui, sinon il ne risque pas de comprendre. Toujours les mains tendues vers moi, il propose.

— Tu veux les chocolats ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cela. Dis à ton amie qui si elle souhaite me faire plaisir, il faut qu'elle m'achète des sucreries.

Je lève un sourcil, un peu abasourdis. Mon cœur grossit de cette chose qu'on appelle espoir.

— Ça ne te fait rien ? La déclaration j'entends.

— Non, je ne la connais pas. Je ne vois pas à quoi elle ressemble. Cela flatte mon égo, c'est certain et une partie de moi est touchée, mais sinon, rien du tout.

Et là, ça explose de tous les côtés. Comme un bon gros feu d'artifice. Je suis une personne carrément horrible, parce que je sais que Sakura serait extrêmement blessée d'entendre ça et de savoir que je suis presque heureux de la situation. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

— Si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour être à ta place au collège !

— Tu étais amoureux ? Ce que c'est mignon, réplique-t-il.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. J'étais vraiment amoureux au collège et c'est sans doute pour ça que ça m'a fait mal quand elle m'a envoyé sur les roses. Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était foutue de moi. J'espère que si le scénario se répète, il ne me fera pas ça.

— La ferme, enfoiré ! J'étais jeune, et un peu bête.

Et surtout, j'étais cet arc-en-ciel que rien ne pouvait toucher. On ne peut plus dire ça de moi, maintenant.

— Crois-moi, tu l'es toujours. Bête.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, en priant pour ne pas rougir. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il me sorte un truc pareil. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de devenir mon ami et non de freiner les quatre fers en l'air. Ca me réchauffe le cœur tout froid. Alors je fais un peu semblant de m'insurger de cette affreuse insulte, je lui dit sans cesse que c'est un enfoiré de première. Jusqu'à ce que mon ventre coupe tout ça en gargouillant comme un animal en furie. Je m'arrête subitement, comme congelé et baisse la tête, super honteux. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ce midi, alors ces chocolats me donnent vraiment envie.

— Ne te gêne surtout pas — ce n'est pas l'ironie — mange-les s'ils te font envie.

Nouveau regard de ma part. Surtout que je sais qu'ils sont bons, j'en ai eu l'année dernière.

— C'est quand même les tiens, j'ose pas vraiment, répliqué-je, la tête toujours baissée.

— Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire moitié-moitié. Peut-être te sentiras-tu moins coupable de me "voler" mes chocolats.

Je le fixe en me disant que là maintenant tout de suite, je l'aime de la manière la plus platonique qui soit.

— C'est vrai ? m'émerveillé-je.

— Mais oui.

Ni une, ni deux, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, j'attrape les chocolats bien fermes et les coupe en deux. Je déforme un peu les caractères mais ça ne fait rien, le message est déjà passé à son destinataire. Je lui tends la seconde moitié et enfourne la mienne sans ménagement. Comme prévu, c'est un vrai délice.

— Je m'douchais que ches gacheaux allaient êche délichieux !

— Tu n'en jamais goûté ? Même pas au collège ? m'interroge-t-il, ayant déjà avalé le chocolat.

— Chu m'a comchis ? m'exclamé-je presque, toujours la bouche pleine.

— Oui. Tu as dit que tu te doutais que ses gâteaux allaient être bons. Et ensuite, tu m'as demandé si j'avais compris ce que tu viens de dire. Ce qui est le cas.

— Oh chunaiche, ch'es un vchai ami ! continué-je en mastiquant bien cette pure merveille gastronomique. — Mon grand frère adore parler la bouche pleine, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas poli et qu'il n'ait plus vraiment l'âge pour le faire.

— Gniagnia, rétorqué-je, la bouchée enfin finie.

— Ton sens de la répartie est très développé à ce que j'entends.

— Hn, lâché-je, ne le regardant même plus.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est de mieux en mieux.

— Pour te punir, je mange le dernier gâteau. Ça t'apprendra la gentillesse.

J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Parce qu'il est parvenu à me faire sourire réellement, sans une once de mensonge sous jacent. Et bon sang ce que ça fait du bien. Alors j'étire mes lèvres un peu brunes et le fixe faire de même, illuminant de ce fait mon champ de vision. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon de penser de cette manière, mais tant pis, aujourd'hui, je me l'autorise.

— Je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu as du chocolat sur les lèvres. Si j'étais toi, je l'enlèverais.

Je me détourne un peu de lui et passe une main dessus, les joues rougissantes. J'ai pensé à répondre autre chose, qui serait totalement mal venu à cause de notre relation actuelle. Surtout qu'il n'aime pas trop le chocolat. Et qu'il y a Sakura. Alors, le fixant à nouveau, je prends tout mon sérieux à deux mains et lui demande.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, concernant Sakura ? Tu as un mois pour réfléchir… je peux te la présenter si tu veux…

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette histoire. Comment peut-elle être amoureuse de moi alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ? Je ne la connais même pas.

Ca a été une question que je me suis posée pendant de nombreux mois, quand je le détestais sans le connaître. Dire que j'ai failli ne jamais faire sa connaissance. Ca aurait bien triste je pense. Levant la tête, j'essaie de répondre à sa question, même si je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles et que je n'en côtoie plus qu'une seule.

— Tu sais les filles sont comme ça. Elles tombent amoureuses d'un coup, comme si Cupidon les avait traversées de sa flèche. Sakura est à côté de moi en cours, et pendant toute la semaine, j'ai eu une véritable pub vivante pour toi. Achetez le Uchiha, il est beau, il est intelligent, il est frais ! Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien et que Sakura ne soit plus qu'une amie à mes yeux, sinon, je pense que je t'aurais détesté.

J'ai envie de rire, parce que c'est ce qui s'est exactement passé. Et puis, je ne me connaissais pas comme étant une machine généralité. Pour Kumi, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça.

— Pourrais-tu me la présenter ?

— T'es intéressé ?

Je m'agite, parce que je crève de trouille qu'il me réponde oui et que tout s'effondre à l'intérieur de mon pauvre cœur. Celui-ci bat à une vitesse incroyable.

— Je ne peux pas me prononcer, ne l'ayant pas rencontrée. Mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis flatté. Hum… Et toi, Na… Naruto, tu as eu des chocolats pour ta fête ?

J'essaie de ne pas rougir, de ne pas sauter de joie parce que tout n'est pas réglé comme du papier à musique. J'essaie de ne pas bondir comme un kangourou parce qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

— Oui, quelques-uns, mais pas autant que toi. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé…

Parce que la personne dont je suis intéressé est juste en face de moi.

— Mais ? Il y a un mais, cela s'entend.

Ca me dérange presque qu'il soit aussi intelligent. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire la vérité ou il risquerait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Alors je sors le magnifique mensonge tout prêt qui attend depuis le début de la journée, au cas où on me pose des questions sur une éventuelle fille.

— Il y a peut-être une fille que j'aime bien… Elle est dans ta classe… Elle s'appelle Hyuga Hinata. Elle est mignonne, avec ses cheveux tout lisses qu'elle attache en deux nattes parfaites.

Mais elle n'est pas mon style, qu'elle se moque de tout le monde et qu'elle est arrogante. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me rapprocher d'elle. Mais mon mensonge est bien pratique sur le coup. Parce que les rougeurs qui apparaissent de temps à autre sur mes joues peuvent être expliquées par la subite pensée de cette fille. Il me sourit et ça rehausse les couleurs de mon visage, avant qu'il ne parle.

— J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, si cela t'intéresse. Je parle à Hyuga pour toi et tu me présentes à ton amie.

— Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?

Ca me désespère un peu, mais au moins je serais fixé sur attachement envers Sakura.

— Oui. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Et cette phrase me fait encore une fois sourire de toutes mes dents, réellement, comme avant. Mon cœur s'en prend un peu plein les dents aujourd'hui, mais je n'en ai que faire. Parce que pour une fois, c'est totalement bénéfique. A cette pensée, mes yeux se déplacent vers ceux de Sasuke. J'ai encore envie de le serrer dans mes bras et cette fois-ci, mon corps est aussi de la partie. Mes bras se mettent à bouger sans me demander mon avis et mes pupilles partent dans tous les sens, excepté celui de mon vis-à-vis. Je l'entends légèrement souffler, avant qu'une poigne me fasse me statufier. Il va falloir mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Mais avant tout, il faudrait qu'il me lâche les poignets. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voie mes cicatrices. Pas aujourd'hui, pas en une si belle journée. Heureusement pour moi, sa main retourne contre son corps et se sont ses lèvres qui prennent la parole.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi remues-tu comme cela ?

— J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras parce que tu viens de me dire que je suis ton ami. Je… j'sais pas si je dois le faire parce que t'es peut-être pas à l'aise avec ça et que c'est un peu bizarre entre gars…

— Opte pour une accolade alors.

Tout mon corps sursaute imperceptiblement. Il a accepté.

— Ah… oui, c'est mieux, plus viril. Bon, bah, euuuh, j'y vais ?

— Ne te gêne pas.

Je le fixe, complètement perdu. C'est bien la première fois que je prends les devants dans quelque chose, surtout un rapprochement physique. J'essaie de bien faire, de réfléchir à chacun de mes mouvements. Les bras dans le dos, sans trop tirer la chemise. La tête contre son épaule. C'est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi mais j'ai le temps de sentir son odeur flotter dans l'air. Un mélange d'un bon gel douche et de quelque chose que je n'arrive même pas à identifier. Ça me touche au plus profond de mes sens. Mais en surface, nous avons l'air de parfaits imbéciles qui ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire avec les sentiments qui viennent de les traverser. C'est un peu mon cas, en toute honnêteté.

Regardant ma montre, je décrète qu'il est temps de redescendre vers notre classe. Il en profite pour aller déposer ses affaires et moi, je cours dans la salle, où, heureusement, Sakura est présente.

— Ramène toi, la petite fleur. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

— Hein ?

— J'ai filé tes chocolats à Uchiha et il veut te rencontrer. Tu comptes rester là à flétrir ou tenter ta chance ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et se regarde dans son téléphone, vérifiant coiffure et maquillage. Elle est jolie, il n'y a pas à dire. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'en franchissant la porte de bois de la 2A, la peur monte en moi.

Je me racle et prends ma plus belle voix en le désignant. Sakura joue à la timide, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Mais dans un sens, je la comprends. Rencontrer enfin, face à face, le garçon que tu observes depuis des années, ça ne doit pas être très rassurant. J'essaie de la mettre à l'aise le plus possible, mais ce n'est pas facile. Parce que même avec elle je ne suis pas capable d'être honnête.

— Uchiha — _je fais les choses bien pour une fois —_ , je te présente Haruno Sakura, celle dont je t'ai donné les chocolats que tu as littéralement dévorés — _un clin d'œil pour le dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche._ Sakura, voilà le fameux Uchiha, en chair et en os. Tu peux toucher — _il se recule, sans doute effrayé_ — ça ne mord pas.

Je tente de faire un peu d'humour pour détendre la situation. Mais ça ne marche pas du tout comme je le voudrais. Mon amie s'avance vers Sasuke, les cheveux coulant dans ses cheveux. Il a de la chance, si je puis dire, car elle a refait sa coloration il y a une semaine et elle est brillante de milles feux. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle est particulièrement apprêtée. Le serre-tête rouge qui va bien avec l'uniforme, les lentilles violettes qui font partie de ses préférées. Elle a mis toutes les chances de son côté et pourtant, elle ne parvient pas à être elle même. S'en est presque triste.

Elle s'abaisse presque jusqu'au sol, nous surprenant tous les deux par tant de politesse. D'une toute petite voix, elle glisse.

— Heureuse de te rencontrer, Uchiha.

Sasuke lui répond d'une manière tout à fait formelle, qui doit mieux lui convenir que ma façon de parler. C'est sûr qu'il y a un monde entre nous. Pour éviter de commencer à faire les questions et les réponses dans mon coin, je dégaine mon téléphone et le présente aux yeux du brun en face de moi. Je le secoue pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est tant d'échanger les informations qu'on s'est, en quelques sortes, promis. D'un geste de la tête, il me fait éloigner de Sakura qui est complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

— Je t'autorise à donner mon adresse mail à Sakura-chan. Mais pas plus. Je me procure celle de Nindao pour toi.

Je grimace intérieurement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec elle. Mais ça, il n'est pas du tout obligé de le savoir. Encore un joli mensonge de ma part.

— Je ne suis pas un intermédiaire, mais soit, je te le concède pour cette fois, le glaçon.

J'imite complètement sa façon de parler et c'est tellement drôle que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Il m'offre une tête bien étrange, ne comprenant sans doute pas ma réaction. J'ai encore une fois envie de le serrer contre moi, pour lui demander de ne jamais changer et qu'il est parfait avec des réactions comme ça. Mais je garde cette petite remarque dans ma tête. C'est bien trop tôt.

— Merci, idiot.

J'essaie de dire quelque chose contre cette flagrante insulte, mais la cloche m'en empêche. Je peste contre elle, salue Sasuke et m'arrête quelques secondes. Il sourit très discrètement, un peu en coin. J'avale de l'air, me faisant violence pour ne pas lui dire que ça lui va drôlement bien, d'étirer ses lèvres comme ça. Mais à la place, j'attrape mon amie toujours figée et nous filons retrouver la douce gentillesse d'Orochimaru-senseï, qui ne m'avait décidément pas manqué.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de rencontrer la coqueluche du lycée ? interrogé-je mon amie en nous mettant assis, attendant le serpent qui nous fait cours.

— Il est encore plus beau en vrai, murmure-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, subjuguée.

Je soupire pour la forme, mais à l'intérieur, j'acquiesce complètement. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du tout hideux à regarder, même si je préfère m'attarder sur sa personnalité qui n'est pas franchement agréable au premier abord.

J'allais faire une petite remarque mais je me fais couper par un petit groupe de filles qui viennent entourer le bureau de mon amie. J'ai un peu oublié leurs noms, comme nous ne nous parlons pas et qu'elles ne font rien de spécial en classe. A mes yeux, elles sont complètement transparentes.

— Alors comme ça, t'as eu l'adresse mail d'Uchiha, le bonbon rose ?

Je tique au surnom, insulte cachée. Malheureusement, Sakura n'est toujours pas revenue du pays des nuages et rêvasse encore. Si bien qu'elle ne les entend même pas. Je sens la tension monter, mais ce n'est pas à moi de réagir, sauf si ça devient trop violent.

— Oh, on te cause ! la secouent-t-elles en cœur. Tu vas arrêter de nous ignorer ?

La rose les regarde et je vois dans ses pupilles qu'elle est redescendue sur terre. Ca va être délectable et je n'ai plus aucun soucis à me faire. Elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans moi et je n'ai plus qu'à observer en riant.

— Oh ? Pardon, excusez-moi, je n'ai rien entendu. Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter s'il vous plait ?

Elle fait exprès. Ca se voit au micro-sourire qu'elle peint sur son visage.

— T'as le mail de Uchiha ?

— Oui, je l'ai.

— File-le nous.

— Et pourquoi cela ? Vous dois-je quelque chose ?

Elle les prend carrément de haut avec sa façon de parler. Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Sasuke. Ca me fait une sorte de coup au cœur, parce que je me rends compte qu'ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux. Ils sont sophistiqués et polis, contrairement à moi qui passe plus de temps à entrer les pieds dans le plat qu'autre chose.

— Parce que tu sais très bien que c'est super dur de l'approcher et qu'il nous évite tout le temps, avec son air hyper mystérieux. C'est pas juste pour les autres filles que l'une d'entre elles ait une information précieuse et qu'elle ne la partage pas avec les autres.

Je me raidis sur ma chaise. J'ai l'impression que le brun de l'autre classe n'est qu'une simple marchandise qu'on s'échangerait. J'allais faire entorse à ma règle et les remballer méchamment mais mon amie me devance et joliment.

— Comment pensez-vous qu'il le prendrait si je distribuais mon information, comme vous dites, à des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas ? Il me l'a donnée à moi, cette adresse et non à toute la classe. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, parce qu'il n'appartient à personne, si ce n'est à lui-même. Alors maintenant, vous pouvez vous déplacer latéralement vers vos chaises, parce que je crois que notre professeur est en train d'arriver.

Elles nous offrent une moue dédaigneuse comme réponse et, malgré tout ce cinéma, écoutent la rose qui sourit malicieusement depuis son bureau.

— Un éclair de génie, voilà ce que c'était. Très bien répondu.

Elle secoue ses cheveux et rit tout doucement. En se tournant vers moi, elle me fait un clin d'œil.

— Je sais, je sais, merci.

Nous rions tous les deux en même temps mais nous nous stoppons comme des statues en regardant vers le bureau. Chargé de je ne sais combien de papier, notre tant aimé professeur de biologie est en train de s'installer pour le plus grand de nos plaisirs.

— Je viens d'avoir une petite réunion avec les autres professeurs référent des deuxième années et vous êtes décidément les plus nuls d'entre tous. Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous comptez avoir vos examens finaux avec des résultats aux blancs que je tiens juste là, dans ma main. Parce que moi, vraiment, je suis complètement perdu. Il va falloir réellement vous réveiller, tous autant que vous êtes. Sinon, vous êtes bons pour rester un an de plus ici.

Tous font une tête à faire blanchir un fantôme, moi y compris. Orochimaru-senseï m'a toujours fait peur mais aujourd'hui, c'est le pompon. Comme tous mes petits camarades, j'ai envie de m'échapper de cet endroit dès mars, l'année prochaine. Je n'en peux plus de tout l'ambiance qui règne ici.

— M'sieur, c'est pas juste de nous comparer avec la 2A, ils ont Uchiha eux ! C'est un pur génie qui est systématiquement premier à chaque session d'exams !

— Eh bien figurez-vous que même Uchiha n'a pas brillé pendant ces blancs. Malgré ses résultats exemplaires, son comportement est complètement à revoir.

Et d'un seul coup, les yeux jaunes d'Orochimaru-senseï se déplacent vers les miens, qui s'écarquillent doucement. Voilà que je tremble comme une feuille.

— Bah quoi ? Eh, c'est pas ma faute s'il est comme ça, il vous répondait déjà avant que je fasse sa connaissance et qu'on commence à trainer ensemble !

— On peut dire que vous savez choisir vos fréquentations Uzumaki. Vous vous êtes trouvé un binôme ?

— Exactement. D'ailleurs, notre activité préférée, c'est de cracher sur votre dos à vous et à Madara-senseï. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme on se marre.

Je retrouve ma verve habituelle et j'en suis fort heureux. Je dirais même que je pique quelques sarcasmes à Sasuke. Il faudra que je lui raconte sur le chemin de retour.

— Si, je peux parfaitement l'imaginer. Mais je vous prierais d'aller vous marrer ailleurs.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapidement mis à la porte. J'en suis presque fier. Riant de toutes mes forces, j'attrape toutes mes affaires, fais une sorte de signe militaire à Sakura et sors avec une certaine classe et un style certain. Je souris, parce que je vais avoir un sacré bout de temps à la bibliothèque à profiter de la poésie et des livres en français. Mais de l'autre côté du couloir, je croise une paire de deux noirs qui changent mes plans. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre mois, je glisse, tout bas.

— Merci l'univers. Tu gères, parfois.


	3. Mars

_Je vous remercie pour tous les retours que j'ai eu, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis très contente que cette petite histoire puisse plaire._

 _Réponse à Sakura K : J'espère en effet que Ciel étoilé te plaira autant que Ciel d'été. Les deux ne sont pas des copiés collés, puisque j'en profite pour corriger certaines choses qui n'allaient pas. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise !_

Mars

Le mois de mars est clairement le pire de toute l'année scolaire. Les examens, la solitude qui me tombe dessus parce que je dois être silencieux sinon je n'apprends rien, le défaitisme qui m'emplit de toutes parts, quand je me dis tout simplement que je ne vais pas réussir et que de toute manière, ça ne sert à rien. Et ce même défaitisme s'est inscrit de manière indélébile sur mes poignets hier soir, alors que je n'arrivais pas à calmer cette idée de vide, même avec des messages de Sasuke, même avec de la musique, même avec des hurlements. J'ai mis une espèce de bande blanche autour de mon poignet et j'avais presque envie en partant ce matin de gluer ma chemise sur mon bras pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Mais le silence aujourd'hui va un peu se calmer, du moins, je l'espère. Nous sommes tous les deux à la bibliothèque et pour une fois, pas dans l'aile de la littérature étrangère. C'est moi qui ai supplié mon nouvel ami pour réviser, parce que premièrement, je sais qu'il est excellent et secondement, il fait, pendant ces quelques heures, taire le silence et le vide. Même si nous faisons des maths.

— Comment fais-tu pour comprendre cette matière ? C'est illisible ! Incompréhensible ! Je dirais même détestable ! m'écrié-je appuyant les mains sur la table devant nous.

Il me fixe en souriant de travers, comme lorsqu'il va être sarcastique. J'adore quand il fait ça, mais pas avec moi, évidemment.

— Crois-moi ou non, je déteste tout autant que toi les mathématiques. Je n'écoute pas en cours, je ne m'implique pas, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je travaille une fois chez moi. Mais je comprends ce que j'écris. Tu as le droit de me détester, parce que ce n'est pas juste par rapport à d'autres personnes qui se donnent du mal pour réussir, mais qui n'y parviennent pas. Des personnes comme toi, par exemple.

J'écarquille les yeux, comme si cette révélation venait de me frapper. J'ai un professeur à disposition juste devant moi, professeur qui plus est, a accepté de m'aider. Je le fixe comme jamais, évitant à tout pris de rougir des pensées qui pourraient venir m'embêter au fin fond de ma tête. D'une main ferme, j'attrape mon manuel d'algèbre déposé sur la table, pose la seconde sur la couverture plastifiée et m'abaisse devant lui en lui présentant.

— Explique-moi, s'il te plait !

Je fais un peu exprès de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, parce que tout pourrait s'envenimer et il pourrait deviner ce qui me traverse l'esprit depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne sais pas s'il me sourit, s'il regarde ou même s'il est énervé par ma proposition. Seuls les mots qui arrivent à mes oreilles m'indiquent l'état de ses pensées.

— Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je suis ton ami, rappelle-toi.

Je me relève d'un coup, mon corps prenant toutes les décisions pour moi. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine et mes tempes, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. C'est la toute première fois qu'il dit que je suis son ami. Dans mon mouvement un peu brusque, je claque le livre sur la table en l'écrasant un peu, me rapprochant de lui. Je vois encore une fois l'intérieur de ses pupilles, comme lorsque nous nous sommes pris en photo. Il est vraiment beau.

— Tu me sauves, Sasuke !

Je sais que ce n'est pas son travail, je sais que c'est mal, ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais cette phrase est franchement à double sens. Parce que le fait qu'il se rapproche ainsi de moi me permet de me raccrocher à lui et de ne pas me laisser engloutir par le silence.

Il roule des yeux à l'entente de son prénom — je ne l'appelle même plus Uchiha —, mais ne fait pas la moindre remarque, ce qui me surprend d'autant plus. Il attrape mon livre d'algèbre, bien qu'il ait le même et l'ouvre aux premières pages, au niveau des chapitres.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je m'avance vers la table et lui touche l'épaule, tout doucement. Le contact s'établit doucement et nos chaleurs corporelles se lient sans qu'on ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Il écarquille les yeux, la figure un tout petit peu rouge, mais reste pourtant dans cette douce position. Je ne peux que l'en remercier, appréciant sans doute cette marque involontaire bien plus que nécessaire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il manque d'exploser au moment où il comprend que je pêche sur les trois quarts du programme. Pourtant, il m'explique absolument tout, sans se compliquer la tâche, sans s'énerver. Il est incroyablement calme, me sourit et me félicite presque à chaque fois que je réussis un exercice. Puis, soudain, je vois une sorte d'étincelle dans ses yeux. L'instant d'après, sa bouche est ouverte.

— Tu lis des mangas, n'est-ce pas ? Ta collection est étendue ?

Mes lèvres s'étirent comme à chaque fois qu'on me parle de Marato. C'est automatique, presque nerveux.

— J'achète les tomes d'une seule série, mais elle est super longue. J'ai commencé par le numéro trente-neuf parce que c'est le début de mon arc préféré. J'ai continué et il m'arrive d'en avoir d'occasion, surtout dans la première moitié de la série. J'en ai vingt-neuf sur les soixante-neuf déjà sortis.

Il sourit, comme s'il s'en doutait un peu. Il se penche un peu plus, continuant à me toucher. Ça ne me déplait pas du tout.

— Bien. Alors tu me calcules d'abord le prix de tous les mangas qui te manquent, si tu les achètes neufs. Ensuite, tu fais la probabilité pour que tous ces tomes soient disponibles d'occasion en prenant en compte qu'ils soient tous à un même prix, dans une même boutique, et tu recalcules le coût total. Ce sont tes deux bornes externes, le plus cher et le moins cher. Quand tu as terminé, préviens-moi.

Je me plonge dans mes calculs, fait marcher ma tête et non la calculatrice de mon téléphone portable, que je n'aurais de toute manière pas à l'examen. Je grogne un peu, lance des coups d'œil furtifs vers Sasuke qui est plongé dans l'histoire mondiale. Une mèche de ses cheveux bloque l'accès à ses yeux, ce qui me rend triste. J'aime bien les regarder, ils me donnent du courage et me remuent dans tous les sens. Soufflant, je mets un point final à toutes mes équations et lui tends la feuille. Il la lit avec une certaine attention et finit en souriant, attachant comme jamais.

— Tu as tout bon. Entièrement.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Les maths n'ont jamais été mon fort et je réussis toujours de justesse. Mais là, je suis presque certain d'avoir mon examen. Grâce à lui.

— Sérieusement ? J'ai vraiment juste ? lui demandé-je, le cœur sur les lèvres et l'honnêteté en première ligne.

— Oui, c'est totalement correct. Maintenant, essaie de te faire une aide pour réussir à nouveau ce genre d'exercice. Tu peux le faire avec toutes les autres notions dont je te parle. Cela peut t'aider, j'en suis certain.

— Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que toi, tu m'aides ! Tu me sauves littéralement la vie ! Merci, Sasuke, merci beaucoup.

L'honnêteté est décidément trop forte pour moi. Je n'arrête pas de me faire battre en ce moment.

— De rien, Uzu… Naruto.

Mon cœur sursaute dans sa petite cage et je souris de toutes mes dents, certain qu'il m'a vu. J'ai envie de rajouter quelque chose, mais je m'arrête au dernier moment. Ça gâcherait sa dernière réplique, riche de mon prénom murmuré. Refermant son cahier d'histoire, il s'attaque à de la physique, délaissant de ce fait mon épaule. Je me sens tout froid, tout silencieux. Je me fais violence pour regarder mes formules, faire la petite fiche d'aide qu'il m'a conseillé de réaliser pour chaque chapitre. Mais mes yeux ne m'écoutent pas beaucoup et dévient vers mon voisin. Il a la tête entre les mains, comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger s'il doit reprendre sa respiration ou courir aux toilettes. Mais mes pupilles sont ancrées sur toute sa personne, inquiètes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, lorsqu'il relève la tête, de lui taper l'épaule et de me pencher vers lui.

— Ça va ? Tu te sens mal ?

Je me rends compte que je suis incroyablement proche de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. On croirait vraiment que je vais l'embrasser dans la seconde et même si j'en ai secrètement envie, je ne ferais rien sans son autorisation. De petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues, ce que je trouve absolument adorable. Je manque de faire une remarque, mais je sais que ça mettrait mon vis-à-vis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Alors je m'abstiens et j'attends tout simplement sa réponse.

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas et concentre-toi sur ce que j'ai donné à faire.

J'essaie de ne pas sourire en me penchant vers mes exercices. Mon cœur rebondit à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

Dans cet affreux mois, la semaine d'examens est sans conteste la pire de toutes. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps penché sur une feuille à gratter des choses que je ne comprends même pas. Je suis tout seul, dans mon silence et dans ma solitude. Heureusement qu'il y a la pause de midi où Sasuke et moi, nous nous retrouvons sur le toit pour déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et continuer à réviser, du moins pour moi. Lui a toujours le nez collé sur le ciel, à s'y plonger et s'y perdre sans le moindre ménagement. La toute première fois que je l'ai vu faire ça, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

— Je n'ai que faire de l'école. C'est plus une épreuve qu'un plaisir de venir ici.

J'avais reculé de quelques pas pour le fixer, oubliant complètement mon livre qui rencontra le sol sans le moindre ménagement.

— Mais tu te fiches réellement de tes études ? Mais tu sais que ce sont elles qui te mèneront à un travail, à un salaire et à ton indépendance ? Tu ne seras pas lycéen toute ta vie, Sasuke.

— J'en suis conscient. Je vais donc reformuler ma phrase. Je me moque de mes études de lycéen, de ce qu'on nous enseigne ici. J'ai largement le niveau dans presque toutes les matières qu'on essaye de me faire aimer, et il m'arrive de remettre les professeurs en place sur ce qu'ils nous racontent. De plus, j'ai une mauvaise tendance à être exclu de cours, et je ne suis pas vraiment en bons termes avec mes camarades de classe. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai une bonne raison pour faire ce que fais ? Je me fiche de l'école.

— Pourquoi continues-tu à y venir alors ? Tu pourrais faire une formation comme ton grand frère par exemple. Ça ne te conviendrait pas mieux ?

— Non, parce que pour reprendre ce que tu as dit avant, les études dans ce lycée me permettront d'arriver à mon but : l'université et toutes ses possibilités. Je pourrais enfin faire de la littérature à longueur de journée, comme je l'entends. C'est ça mon objectif. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais à t'aider si tu as besoin de moi pour tes révisions.

Et là, je m'arrête complètement, comme statufié. J'ai l'impression qu'une lumière vient de s'éteindre dans le noir et le vide de ma vie. Parce que tout ce que j'entends, ça me fait mal. Ça me fait incroyablement mal. Parce que je suis presque certain que c'est sa vérité. Celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'entende. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je lui lance.

— Est-ce que je te fais pitié, Sasuke ? Est-ce que je suis comme un petit chaton que tu aurais recueilli dans une boite de carton, que tu aurais nourri et soigné, puis relâché dans la nature sans t'en intéresser plus que ça ? Est-ce que je suis un chaton abandonné pour toi ?

La question est absolument risquée, je le sais, mon cœur le sait et le sang qui bat dans les veines de mon poignet camouflé le sait également. Beaucoup trop de choses vont dépendre, que ce soit volontaire ou non, de cette réponse. Parce que s'il me répond oui, ça se finira sur ce toit. Notre amitié, les maigres espoirs que je nourris face à son rapprochement de moi, mon envie de me lever le matin et de prendre toute ma faible énergie pour aller au lycée. Mais s'il répond non, alors je me promets de m'investir un peu mieux. Je me promets de ne pas abandonner, tout simplement.

Je le fixe, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Comme pour m'éviter, pour ne pas avoir à me faire face quand il me brisera le cœur, il lève la tête au ciel. Pour l'avoir vu faire de nombreuses fois, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il aimait beaucoup cette étendue bleue au-dessus de nous. Mais l'important, ce n'est pas ça. L'important, c'est la question que je viens de poser. Furieux, je me rapproche de lui en me trainant un peu sur le sol et tends la main vers lui, comme pour lui donner une petite tape sur la joue, pour le faire réagir sur ma présence. Il rabaisse la tête avant que je fasse mon mouvement et le noir se perd dans l'azuré. Je lui montre la voute diurne et lui dis.

— C'est pas en observant le ciel que tu vas avoir une réponse. Le ciel ne te dira rien, parce qu'il n'est pas vivant. Le ciel ne sert qu'à décorer le paysage, rien de plus. Alors, arrête de te pencher vers lui, et réponds-moi honnêtement. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Toute ma colère sur tout et tout le monde, spécialement contre l'univers, remonte d'un seul coup vers moi, comme un jet d'eau qu'on libérerait subitement après un tuyau bouché. Ça part un peu dans tous les sens et j'ai grandement besoin d'évacuer. Habituellement je cours, mais c'est impossible dans cette position-là. J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas faire un truc que je regrette avant qu'il ne m'offre ma réponse.

— Le vieux Sasuke t'aurait dit que oui, tu es comme un chaton abandonné qu'on soigne puis qu'on oublie. Mais celui d'aujourd'hui, celui qui est en face de toi, il te considère comme son ami. Mais, et toi, Naruto, est-ce que tu penses que je suis un chaton abandonné dont il faut prendre soin ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me retourne mon interrogation, même si sincèrement, c'est de bonne guerre. S'en est presque une vengeance en réalité. Pourtant, je sens mes joues rougir pour je ne sais quoi. Peut-être parce que je sens que cette saleté d'honnêteté, celle qui ressort toujours aux mauvais moments, va montrer sa figure et exploser devant Sasuke sans me demander l'autorisation de faire quoi que ce soit. Comme toujours.

— Le jour où on s'est rencontré, tu m'as découvert en train de hurler sur le toit. Ça m'arrive souvent de hurler. D'habitude, c'est chez moi, sur mon balcon qui donne sur le jardin. Mes voisins sont tous sourds, alors ils ne m'entendent pas. Je hurle pour toute sorte de choses. Parce que je suis seul, parce que je m'ennuie, parce que j'ai mal au cœur, parce que j'ai perdu une course, parce que je ne retrouve plus mon t-shirt préféré. Je hurle tout le temps, pour des trucs plus ou moins graves. Ce jour-là en particulier, la solitude m'est tombée dessus comme une ancre sombre au fond de l'eau. D'un seul coup. Je voulais en parler à des gens, le plus possible, sauf que je sais pas... j'y arrivais pas. Je restais la gorge coincée, je me défilais. Et puis t'es apparu à la bibliothèque, comme une fleur, si je puis dire. J'avais envie de te parler, limite de te harceler. Parce que j'avais l'impression, tu vas trouver ça bête, j'en suis sûr, j'avais l'impression que t'étais aussi seul que moi. Mais je savais pas comment t'aborder pour éviter d'être collant comme de la glue. J'en avais aucune idée. Alors l'unique chose qui m'est passée par la tête, c'est de monter sur le toit, et de hurler.

La vérité est douloureuse. La vérité est incroyablement douloureuse. Mais je crois que le pire là-dedans, c'est que cette vérité, elle n'est même pas entière. Il manque des bouts, comme d'habitude. Parce que je hurle aussi le soir au ciel sans étoiles de me rendre mes parents parce que je suis en train de dépérir sans eux et que je vais finir par les rejoindre. Je hurle au ciel de m'en empêcher, de ne pas me laisser faire et de balancer un stop en pleine figure. Et ce fameux stop, je crois bien que c'est Sasuke. Alors je reprends ma respiration et je continue.

— Pour être honnête avec toi, je t'ai considéré comme un chaton abandonné. T'étais solitaire, sans ami, dans la bibliothèque à lire des poésies en français. Tu me faisais pitié, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais moi aussi, j'étais un chaton abandonné. Une pauvre petite boule de poil que tu laisses toute seule dans un carton et qui miaule quand il pleut. Quand je t'ai amené à la cascade pour que tu découvres mon univers, c'est comme si je te faisais monter dans ma boite de carton avec moi. J'étais plus seul. J'étais plus seul, et c'est ce qui m'importait. Tu peux me détester si tu veux, parce que j'ai pas été spécialement gentil aux premiers abords. Mais je préfère te dire la vérité, voilà tout.

C'est un mensonge. Cette soi-disant vérité est l'un des pires mensonges de tous les temps. Parce que je suis toujours seul. Parce que je suis toujours cette petite boule de poil abandonnée au fond de sa boite et que je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour en sortir et aller gratter à celle de Sasuke. Que je suis faible et que j'ai peur de me casser une patte à chaque pas. Que je ne suis toujours pas capable de lui servir une belle et entière vérité, comme il le mériterait.

Mais en déposant mes yeux dans les siens, mes pupilles s'écarquillent à grande envergure. Il pleure. C'est discret comme tout, ce ne sont pas les grands reniflements et la figure rouge. Mais il pleure, là, devant moi, alors que je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire. Alors que je dois me cacher dans le secret de ma cuisine parce que j'ai beaucoup trop honte de mes émotions. J'ai encore une fois envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer tout contre mon cœur, de lui dire que tout va bien se passer même si je n'en crois pas un mot, de lui dire que moi, je suis là maintenant que je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce que je tiens à lui. J'ai envie de lui dire tout ça, mais rien ne sort. Pas le moindre mot. La larme s'efface alors d'elle-même et un grand sourire, sincère à souhait, vient s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur rate un battement. D'une voix toute basse, il me glisse, en français.

— Idiot.

Je suis l'allégorie même de la peur. J'ai l'impression de m'être métamorphosé en castagnettes pendant la nuit et de faire de jolies mélodies à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ou que je marche. Impossible de me contenir, je crève littéralement de trouille pour mes résultats. C'est comme ça à chaque fois et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Même quand ils étaient encore en vie, mes parents ne me mettaient pas la pression pour les études. Ils savaient que je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand niveau pour entrer à l'armée, ce qui est toujours le cas. J'ai au moins cette chance, si je puis dire, car mes envies de suicides ne viennent pas de l'école, mais de la solitude et du silence causé par la disparation des deux personnes géniales qui m'élevaient, contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes dans notre pays. J'en ai connu un, au collège, qui a fini par sauter de la fenêtre du quatrième étage parce qu'il n'avait pas le lycée qu'il voulait. Il s'est brisé la nuque. Ça a été la semaine la plus dure de ma scolarité, du moins, avant celle de novembre dernier qui a mis un point final à mon ancienne vie.

Nous sommes en chemin vers les panneaux d'affichage du lycée et je marche comme un automate qu'il faudrait graisser. Si on avait été dans un de ces rêves qui se promènent depuis quelque temps dans mes nuits, j'aurais attrapé la main de Sasuke pour lui demander de me soutenir. Mais ce sont les siennes qui passent devant mon visage pour me réveiller. Je ne bouge toujours pas, complètement ailleurs, et débite comme une sorte de machine à écrire.

— Va voir pour moi, s'il te plait. J'ai peur de tomber sur quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

Il ne pipe mot et il se met en route vers les panneaux. Je le suis des yeux, son allure élancée et le pli de son uniforme, dans le dos. J'essaie d'être le plus discret possible quand je le regarde comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il me plait vraiment. C'en est presque injuste. Surtout que depuis quelques jours, je délaisse les messages de Sakura qui me demande expressément de parler d'elle à mon cher ami, ce que je m'abstiens de faire, parce qu'il ne semble pas très intéressé par cette fille. Je fais la sourde oreille et je me déteste de mentir sans le moindre problème à celle qui a été toujours là pour moi.

Mes élans de culpabilité se font couper par un garçon qui revient vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui saute à moitié dessus, lui balance toutes sortes de questions pour oublier les véritables, au fond de mon cœur. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir comme je m'en suis sorti et surtout, si j'ai une petite chance ou non d'être avec lui l'année prochaine.

— Tu es douzième de ta classe, et trente-sixième toutes classes confondues. Tu as ton année, évidemment. Félicitations, débite-t-il, m'offrant même un petit sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

Et là, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher. Ça sort tout seul, tout se débloque d'un seul coup. Je lui saute dans les bras sans vraiment lui demander son avis et le serre tout contre moi. Comme en février, j'ai l'occasion de sentir son odeur qui fait danser la samba à mon cœur, complètement affolé, mais bien heureux dans sa position. Remarquant qu'il me rend à moitié mon étreinte, je le relâche rapidement, louchant sur sa figure toute rouge. Il est mignon, à ne pas savoir quoi faire avec ses sentiments. On dirait moi au début. Pour changer de sujet, je m'empresse de lui poser la question.

— Et toi, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ton classement ?

— Tu vas me détester si je te le dis. Alors, il vaut mieux que je me taise.

— Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade, à nos âges. Dis-le-moi, ou j'irais le voir moi-même.

— Non, j'insiste, ce n'est pas bon que tu entendes mon classement. Vraiment pas bon.

Je ne me laisse pas faire du tout et entreprends de le dépasser pour aller vérifier par moi-même — quand les panneaux ne s'adressent pas à moi, ils ne me font pas du tout peur. Le plus gros des étudiants est déjà parti et je peux chercher son nom sur le tableau. Et celui-ci me saute aux yeux comme un kangourou. Choqué, complètement abasourdi, je m'empresse de retourner vers lui, les yeux aussi ouverts que ceux d'un poisson nageant tranquillement dans son bocal. Les programmes internes de mon amitié et de la parole viennent de violemment crasher. Je lui empoigne les épaules pour me tenir et ne pas tomber comme une masse et débite, à nouveau comme un robot.

— Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Premier ! Premier ! Premier... Mais... mais... comment tu fais ? C'est quoi ton secret ? T'es pas humain, c'est ça, t'es un extraterrestre qui débarque d'une planète au nom imprononçable et qui vient pour nous étudier ? Réponds-moi...

— Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que les profs m'aiment bien.

Je pouffe de rire parce que c'est le mensonge le plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. Vaincu, il me rejoint bien rapidement sous les regards du reste des étudiants. Pris dans notre petite bulle de bonheur que je ne laisserais pour rien au monde, nous n'entendons rien du tout. Même pas le silence qui hurle, vaincu.

Nos pieds nous mènent automatiquement vers la gare, démarrant ainsi nos deux semaines de tranquillité absolue avant le début des choses sérieuses. Une partie de moi se réjouit de cette nouvelle, parce que je ne vais plus voir la tête de ces affreux profs qui passent leur temps à me mettre dehors sans ménagement. L'autre est nettement plus déçue de ne plus voir Sasuke, de ne plus aller me perdre à la bibliothèque, de ne plus hurler sur le toit. Et la dernière est la plus effrayante. Parce que c'est l'habituelle, celle qui me dit qu'avec deux semaines de vacances, ça va être deux semaines de silence et de vide. Et que je les supporte de moins en moins. Qu'ils me font aller de plus en plus loin. Et que je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à m'arrêter.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette proposition sortie de nulle part. Je le fixe comme s'il venait de hurler à la petite voix de se taire, qu'il n'y a pas de silence ni de vide dans ma vie, puisqu'il est là. Je pourrais presque pleurer, mais à la place, je me ferme complètement, comme une porte de prison. C'est une technique que j'utilise souvent, pour éviter à mes sentiments de sortir en trop grande quantité. Exactement comme la tristesse et une joie incroyable aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe. Ce sont les étoiles au fond de ses yeux, les mêmes qui brillaient le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Cette petite lumière à laquelle je me raccroche de toute mon âme et mes faibles forces. Alors mon visage s'ouvre à nouveau, vaincu et je lui souris de toutes mes dents et toute ma vérité.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher quelque chose en ville avant ?

Je suis en train de me déverrouiller de l'intérieur. Parce que je pourrais très bien aller chercher mon violon à la réparation tout seul, en rentrant de chez lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de lui jouer un morceau. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie qu'il entre dans l'univers secret d'Uzumaki Naruto. Parce que même Gaara, en plus d'un an de relation, ne m'a jamais entendu jouer du violon. Les seuls autorisés étaient mes parents, parce que je savais pertinemment que leurs oreilles étaient réceptives au chant de mon instrument. J'ai toujours eu de gros doutes sur Gaara et ceux sur Sasuke sont en train de s'estomper comme neige fondant au soleil.

Nous attendons alors le train pour le centre-ville, comme je lui ai indiqué et nous nous faufilons entre les personnes qui sont toujours présentes, malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Mes yeux manquent de s'écarquiller lorsque je croise ceux de Shikamaru, dans son uniforme rouge du lycée Sud. Je lui fais un vague signe de la main, mais il ne me voit pas. D'autres anciens camarades viennent me voir et j'en oublie mon ami, qui sort en regardant le ciel, comme Sasuke pourrait le faire. Pour ne pas l'exclure des conversations, j'ai tendance à un peu trop dire aux personnes que nous croisons qu'il est arrivé premier toutes catégories confondues — ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit classé nationalement — et elles ont tendance à se retourner vers lui avec des questions sur le bord des lèvres. Fidèle à lui-même, le brun leur lance des sortes d'onomatopées assez arrogantes, tout en rajoutant une remarque bidon.

— Il suffit de travailler.

Moi, j'éclate de rire quand j'entends ça, parce que je sais très bien qu'il ment. Il sait lui-même qu'il a des facilités et qu'il a sans doute une mémoire d'éléphant qui retient tout. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas la personne la plus assidue en cours, préférant prolonger ses moments à la bibliothèque plutôt que de retourner dans sa salle de classe. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il se tourne vers moi quand les premières années nous ayant dérangés sont parties. Il sourit mystérieusement, ce qui me fait craquer.

— J'ai une mémoire photographique. Ce que je lis, je le retiens immédiatement et je suis capable de te ressortir deux heures après. Avant chaque début d'année, lorsque je reçois nos livres chez moi, je les apprends en les lisant. Comme ça, si le professeur fait une faute dans ses explications au cours de l'année, je suis capable de le reprendre sans problème. Ce qui m'attire bien souvent les foudres desdits professeurs parce que j'ai tendance à manquer de tact dans mes propos.

— Je suis au courant, j'en ai fait les frais, je te rappelle. N'empêche, parfois le cerveau humain n'est pas juste.

J'avais raison. Je fais un peu le fier en étirant les lèvres et en me promenant dans le wagon. Mais une phrase me ramène très rapidement à ma position initiale.

— C'est la nature humaine qui n'est pas juste, rajoute-t-il. Tes yeux par exemple, ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient aussi bleus et aussi beaux. Mais c'est comme ça.

J'essaie de ne pas m'arrêter sur place, de ne pas lui répondre au tac au tac que les siens sont bien plus expressifs que les miens, que je prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à m'y perdre, pour justement me retrouver. Au lieu de toutes ces vérités effrayantes, je débite.

— T'es bête, enfoiré.

— Toi aussi, idiot.

Il sait pertinemment que je ne veux pas le traiter d'enfoiré et que lui ne trouve pas que je suis si bête que ça. Mais nos surnoms semblent nous coller à la peau et jamais je ne m'en séparerais. C'est le signe d'une sorte de lien pour moi.

Le train fait une embardée pour accueillir de nouveaux personnages et je dégringole comme une quille sur une piste de bowling. Je vois déjà la vitre contre ma pauvre joue qui n'a pas mérité ça. Mais une poigne assez forte me saisit les épaules et me ramène contre lui avec une vitesse incroyable. Ma tête atterrit contre un torse que je ne connais pas tout de suite. Mais l'odeur me prend les narines et je me laisse couler comme dans une rivière. Je suis contre Sasuke et je sens ses vêtements. Je ris du ridicule de la situation, comme si l'univers me faisait passer un message. Je relève la tête vers lui, remarque son expression faciale toute déformée et me remets à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il ne doit rien comprendre alors que moi, l'univers, je le connais, lui et ses coups bas. Son expression faciale en est la preuve absolue.

— Je n'ai pas encore lu le "Uzumaki pour les nuls", est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Regar… regarde ta tête par la fenêtre et tu comprendras, arrivé-je à articuler entre deux esclaffements.

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et s'observe. Ses deux sourcils surélevés, ses yeux tout écarquillés et son teint de fantôme montrent très franchement qu'il est dans le brouillard. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire, attrapant des larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas si elles sont réellement de joie ou de tristesse, car je sais que l'univers n'acceptera jamais qu'on soit ensemble, tous les deux. Parce que c'est trop difficile, parce qu'on est deux gars, que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de lui, parce que j'ai peur de l'utiliser comme sauveur alors que ce n'est pas son rôle. Il y a beaucoup trop de raisons et cette saleté d'univers est en train de me les dérouler comme un tapis rouge. Surtout que maintenant, Sasuke essaie de me décoller de lui, aidé par une nouvelle embardée du train. Je m'essuie rapidement les larmes pour ne pas alerter les alentours de cette situation plus qu'étrange et je lui souris, ce qu'il fait en retour. Le cœur un tout petit peu plus léger, le voyage continue.

Sasuke a l'air complètement perdu dans le quartier dans lequel je l'amène. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment touristique et qu'on a plus l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche. Heureusement pour lui et pour moi, je sais parfaitement où aller. Navigant entre les rues, je regarde chaque enseigne avec une attention toute particulière. C'est mon père qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit, quand il venait me chercher à l'école primaire. C'est ici qu'il m'a donné envie d'apprendre à dessiner, comme lui. Je suis déjà revenu seul, lui rendre une sorte d'hommage, l'incrustant dans chaque rue que j'esquisse. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu, si on fait exception de la semaine dernière, lorsque j'ai déposé mon violon chez le luthier. Nous arrivons d'ailleurs chez lui, devant sa boutique à l'air complètement délabré. Je sais qu'il m'a un jour dit que l'important, c'était l'intérieur, pas l'extérieur et qu'il préférait mettre tout son argent dans les meilleurs produits pour prendre soin des instruments.

Mes yeux accrochent le panneau sur lequel il est écrit _Luthier, Harutori Koji_ et j'ouvre la porte sous les questions de mon accompagnateur.

— Pourquoi vas-tu chez un luthier ?

— Tu vas voir, lâché-je en me la jouant mystérieux, ne voulant pas lui révéler tous mes secrets.

Je franchis la porte qui tinte un peu et la délicieuse odeur de bois qui caractérise cette petite boutique. J'ai vite fait d'aller poser un coude sur le comptoir et appeler Kijori, le gérant. Lui aussi, il connaissait bien mes parents, parce que c'est chez lui que j'ai acheté mon tout premier instrument, à l'époque où il en vendait encore. Maintenant, il ne fait plus que de l'entretien.

— Salut pépé ! T'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça, d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Au début, il me demandait d'être un petit peu plus poli. Mais j'étais un gamin affreusement capricieux qui appelait tout le monde pareil — ma pauvre institutrice se faisait surnommer la vieille peau — et c'est resté, sans que ça ne le dérange plus. Pourtant, lui, il ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom.

— Bonjour mon petit Uzumaki. J'ai fini mon travail depuis quelques jours déjà, j'allais justement t'appeler pour te prévenir. Tu arrives à point nommé. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il s'en retourne vers l'arrière-boutique et pendant ce temps, Sasuke parvient enfin à mes côtés. Il semble un peu émerveillé de tout ce qu'il voit autour de lui et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de l'amener ici. Cet univers ne lui semble pas totalement étranger. Me rappelant soudainement que je ne suis pas là pour décorer, je m'empresse de sortir mon porte-monnaie. Sa couleur jaune m'aide à le retrouver au fond de mon sac. Le vieil homme revient tranquillement avec mon étui et je lui lance immédiatement, la main sur les billets de yen.

— Je te dois combien ?

Il sourit comme mon parrain pourrait le faire, et ça me fait un coup au cœur. J'essaie de ne rien montrer, alors que mon pauvre cœur se tord dans tous les sens. Jiraya me manque énormément.

— Rien du tout, gamin, c'était pas grand-chose.

Il parle exactement comme lui. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer et rétorque, comme si de rien n'était.

— C'est chouette de faire ça, pépé. Je reviendrais si j'ai un nouveau problème, sois-en sûr.

Il hoche la tête et heureusement pour moi, ne lâche plus un seul mot. Pour le rassurer, ainsi que Sasuke, je lui offre un grand sourire de mensonge et j'attrape mon étui. Je reste dans mes pensées, parce que c'est encore un cadeau de Jiraya. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu prendre un violon à taille adulte, je me suis plaint que les protections étaient beaucoup trop ternes pour moi. J'avais essayé de mettre de la peinture dessus, mais ça n'avait pas tenu. Et un dimanche midi, alors que mon cousin était également présent, Jiraya est arrivé avec ce cadeau. Un étui orange. Avec Charles, on s'est empressé de le customiser, avec des autocollants qu'on trouvait un peu partout, pour qu'il me ressemble et qu'il soit comme moi. Un véritable arc-en-ciel.

Mais désormais, cette couleur me pique les yeux et le cœur. Parce que ça me rappelle que mon parrain est loin et ne veut pas s'occuper de moi et que j'ai jeté mon propre cousin de ma vie, qu'il doit être en train de penser à son avenir et non au blond déprimé qui habite loin de chez lui.

Lorsque nous passons la porte, je prie pour que Sasuke ne me laisse pas tomber comme les autres ont pu le faire. Parce que sinon, je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à tenir.

C'est à mon tour d'être perdu dans la ville : le quartier où on m'amène m'est complètement inconnu. Je regarde partout, comme un enfant émerveillé. C'est beau, tout est grand. Je n'aimerais pas habiter dans de pareilles demeures, je pourrais ne plus m'y retrouver, et surtout le silence serait omniprésent. Ma maison est d'une taille normale et je m'y sens déjà presque comme un fantôme qui frôle les murs.

Nous passons devant de nombreux portails et portes, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quelques remarques qui m'échappent par petits jets. Je redeviens un peu un enfant, comme celui que j'étais avant les évènements de novembre. C'est assez drôle, dans un sens, de retrouver des parts de son ancienne personnalité par petites touches, comme si un peintre essayait d'effacer la crasse qui s'est incrustée sur le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre. Mais le rouge a très vite fait de tout recouvrir à nouveau, malheureusement pour ces petites touches de lumière. Rien n'est plus fort que le silence et ce qui l'accompagne.

Mes pensées se font brutalement couper par un bruit d'ouverture. Je pense qu'on est arrivé chez Sasuke. La maison est de plain-pied, exactement comme la mienne. Elle est assez grande, c'est certain et je me demande ce que font ses parents pour aussi bien gagner leur vie. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un château, château heureusement habité. Je continue mes observations, parce que je sais que je suis en train d'arriver dans l'univers de Sasuke. Il s'ouvre encore plus, tout comme moi. Notre amitié a bel et bien commencé et j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Finies les paroles de février, quand il ne m'acceptait pas.

Il n'y a personne dans la maison, ce qui est normal, vu l'heure qu'il est. Ses parents et son frère doivent être au travail, je ne sais où — j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient une boutique, mais je ne connais pas leur fond de commerce. Le brun sourit en réalisant que nous sommes seuls et je fais de même : c'est vrai que je ne vais pas devoir me refermer comme une huitre dans mes mensonges s'il n'y a personne à qui les offrir.

Il retire ses chaussures et je fais de même, abandonnant à regret le jaune de mes bouts-de-pied. Mais heureusement pour moi, ma mémoire n'est pas des plus fiable et j'avais complètement oublié le rouge de mes chaussettes. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Je recommence tout doucement à mettre de la couleur, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon hôte, qui est en train de pouffer de rire dans sa main.

— Espèce de sans goût. Le rouge dominera le monde, tu verras.

Le pire, c'est que je le pense. Le rouge est une couleur importante pour moi, à cause de mes poignets. Tout comme le silence, je l'aime et je la déteste ; mais elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie et je ne suis pas prêt de la mettre dehors. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel et commence sa visite de la maison. Je regarde tout avec attention, comme si je voulais imprimer ces moments dans ma mémoire. Et lorsque j'aperçois une pancarte de bois avec son prénom inscrit dessus, mon cœur démarre plus fort. Son univers est là, à portée de main, à portée d'yeux. Il pose la main sur la poignée en souriant mystérieusement et je me surprends à attendre cette fameuse révélation. Il l'ouvre d'un seul coup et j'ouvre grand les yeux, complètement émerveillé.

Un toit de serre. Au-dessus de nous est déposé un toit de serre, lumineux à souhait et qui laisse passer le soleil, ainsi que toutes les nuances de bleu du ciel. Sa place est facilement compréhensible, connaissant celui qui y vit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser ma petite question.

— C'est un toit de serre ? Comment c'est possible ?

— L'ancien propriétaire de cette maison était un jardinier hors pair. Il avait une grande serre, séparée de peu de la maison. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la ville, j'aimais déjà regarder le ciel. J'ai demandé à mon père de me donner cette chambre — je l'ai "soulé" même. Il a rattaché le reste de la maison à la serre, puis coulé des murs derrière les fenêtres. Il voulait aussi supprimer le toit, pour en faire un vrai, en tuiles. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le supprimer, pour que je puisse regarder le ciel à toute heure de la journée.

Je le vois déjà bien, allongé sur son lit, le soleil faisant rougir sa peau et éclaircir les mèches de ses cheveux, les yeux lumineux à souhait et remplis de lumière, comme à chaque fois qu'il lève les yeux. Bon sang que ce doit être beau à regarder.

— Et la nuit ? Comment tu fais ? La Lune et les étoiles font encore un peu de lumière, ça doit être dérangeant.

Moi, les étoiles, je ne les supporte pas. Dès que j'ai le malheur d'en croiser une, je lui hurle dessus. Mais ça, je ne vais pas le dire.

— Regarde.

Il appuie sur un interrupteur derrière lui et j'observe les mécanismes faire leur travail. Du milieu descendent des stores qui viennent se coincer de chaque côté du toit. C'est un bijou d'ingénierie qui permet de plonger la pièce dans le noir. Je suis fasciné par ce travail, j'aimerais presque comprendre comment il fonctionne. Mais impossible, je ne peux faire que l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

— Toute cette agitation m'a donné soif. Tu pourrais me donner un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ? lancé-je subitement en le regardant, ne pouvant retenir mes besoins les plus primaires.

— Pas de soucis. Suis-moi à la cuisine.

Je quitte, à regret, cet endroit merveilleux, si lumineux, sans aucune trace de silence. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la pièce qui est magique, c'est celui qui l'habite. Je suis en présence d'un magicien et je suis incapable de réfléchir normalement. Mes battements de mon cœur sont bien trop forts.

— Eau, jus de fruit, thé ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Un simple verre d'eau, merci bien, dis-je en tentant de reprendre une sorte de contenance que j'ai de toute manière perdue en entrant ici.

Il me le sert en parfait hôte et je me laisse tomber contre l'un des plans de travail, où le bas de mon dos cogne. Je regarde un peu ailleurs, parce que j'ai encore peur de dire des choses qui m'échappent. Mais le silence n'a pas le temps de s'installer, Sasuke s'empresse de le briser.

— Tu n'es pas attendu pour midi, j'espère ? Je n'aimerais pas que tes parents s'inquiètent.

Je m'arrête littéralement dans mon mouvement, oubliant d'avaler mon eau, de basculer mon verre vers mes lèvres, de respirer par le nez et de laisser mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Bien entendu qu'il ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai absolument personne chez moi qui me pose des questions sur mon heure de rentrée. Les placards ou les murs, ces êtres malpolis, ne me feront pas une histoire si je déjeune avec Sasuke. Le faux sourire s'inscrit bien vite sur mes lèvres et je le regarde, nonchalant, je dépose le verre sur le plan de travail derrière moi et réponds, sûr de moi.

— Pas de problème là-dessus. Ils travaillent toute la journée, et je les ai prévenus dans le train. En plus, ils ont l'habitude que je parte à droite et à gauche. Et les tiens, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là ?

Le pire, dans cette phrase, c'est que s'ils avaient été encore vivants, c'est exactement ce qui se serait passé. J'allais souvent chez mes amis ou même chez Gaara et ils ne me voyaient que le soir. Et puis cette dernière question permet de renvoyer l'attention vers lui.

— Non. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai rien demandé, je sais simplement qu'ils sont à la boutique aujourd'hui, avec Itachi, mon grand frère, déclare-t-il en m'invitant à passer vers le salon.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, recroquevillés sur nos positions. J'ose lui poser quelques questions sur Sakura, et j'obtiens avec bonheur qu'il ne compte rien lui offrir pour le White Day, qui se tient bientôt.

— Elle est très collante. Je me suis dit, au départ de toute cette histoire, qu'elle allait devenir comme toi, plus sympathique, voire même attachante. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un vieux chewing-gum attaché à l'arrière de ma chaussure.

C'est assez violent ce qu'il dit, mais mon cœur décide de retenir cette information glissée comme si de rien n'était. Je suis attachant. Il me trouve attachant.

— Donc, elle ne te plait pas ? T'inquiète pas, j'irais pas lui répéter.

Il me regarde, un peu gêné. Ses joues rougissent un peu et il murmure.

— Non, pas vraiment.

J'ai l'impression de me prendre une balle en pleine tête en entendant ça, mais une bonne balle, quelque chose qui fait du bien. Parce que cette toute petite phrase est ma porte ouverte, celle que j'attendais désespérément. Sa tête se relève et ses pupilles croisent rapidement les miennes. Elles se plongent les unes dans les autres, sans qu'on ne fasse rien, sans qu'on ne dise rien. C'est incroyablement puissant comme contact et tout mon corps le ressent. Jusqu'à mon estomac gargouillant, qui vient briser toute cette belle bulle de poésie, réclamant à manger. Je me cache un peu, honteux, et Sasuke propose qu'on repasse à la cuisine afin de déjeuner.

— Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le repas ?

— Est-ce que t'as des ramens instantanés ?

— Non, mais je peux t'en faire moi-même si tu veux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards.

— Bien sûr que je veux ! Je peux même t'aider !

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mangés des ramens faits maison. J'évite depuis quelque temps le restaurant que j'adorais tant, parce que le gérant connait ma situation familiale particulière et a tendance à m'envoyer de la pitié, ce que je déteste au plus haut point. Alors, enjoué, je me lève de ma chaise et attends les instructions du chef cuisinier. Il me donne les pâtes à cuire, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Avisant une vieille station radio, je demande la permission de l'allumer, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et, secrètement, en apprendre plus sur mon hôte. La recherche de la radio idéale est un peu longue, surtout que nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes goûts en matière de musique. Lui est plutôt calme, il faut que ça bouge pour moi. Nous tombons sur une vieille chanson de Coldplay et je le surprends à sourire, comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi. Je l'observe en faisant attention, tout de même, à mes pâtes. Mon pauvre cœur s'en prend vraiment plein les dents.

Et à nouveau, cette belle petite ambiance qu'on parvient à créer tous les deux se fait briser d'un coup. Nous entendons tous les deux la porte claquer, ce qui fait sursauter Sasuke depuis sa place. Je lève les sourcils parce que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction et observe mon hôte sortir en trombe de la cuisine. De ma place, légèrement penché en avant, j'entends les interactions entre les différentes personnes qui viennent de rentrer.

— Sasuke ? Tu es rentré ? demande une voix de femme, sans doute celle de sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas de travail à la boutique ? rétorque cette fois-ci Sasuke, la surprise faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus.

— Nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui, notre fermeture hebdomadaire. Chaque après-midi, nous allons chercher de nouveaux matériaux pour nos sabres. Tu as l'air surpris de nous voir ici, continue la voix de femme.

— Hum… oui, plutôt. Surtout que je ne suis pas seul.

Mon pauvre cœur démarre. Il commence à partir sur les chapeaux de roues pour pas grand-chose. C'est un peu énervant.

— Une fille ? intervient une deuxième voix, plus grave, mais enjouée.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as avec le fait de vouloir me caser avec une fille, mais non, ce n'en est pas une. C'est un nouvel ami. Uzumaki, m'appelle-t-il, tu peux te montrer.

J'essaie de ne pas paniquer, mais ce n'est pas facile. Déjà à cause de cette réplique qui me fait légèrement rougir sans raison particulière. Et parce que je vais rencontrer les parents de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me plait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit ignoré. Ce n'est pas le moment le plus rassurant de mon existence. J'avance devant les trois adultes et m'abaisse jusqu'à très bien voir la couleur de mes chaussettes.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Messieurs et Madame Uchiha. Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez vous, et m'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné.

— Ne sois pas si formel, voyons. Nous sommes toujours heureux de rencontrer des amis de Sasuke, c'est si rare, blague le père, que je n'avais pas encore entendu.

Je me relève doucement de ma place et observe les bouderies de mon voisin. Il est craquant comme ça et ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise de penser un truc pareil. Il faut que j'arrête, ou un jour, ça va partir en cacahouète. Le père de Sasuke lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui le fait sourire comme j'aime tant. Puis les pieds de l'homme l'amènent jusqu'à l'étui de mon violon et il se tourne rapidement vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu joues d'un instrument, Naruto ? Est-ce que se serait possible d'avoir une petite démonstration après le repas ?

— Pas de problème, Monsieur Uchiha, c'était même prévu à vrai dire.

Il sourit plus encore et relève la tête vers l'air, comme pour sentir quelque chose. C'est sans doute notre déjeuner et c'est son fumet qui l'amène à la cuisine, où tout était déjà presque prêt.

— Des ramens ? Depuis quand aimes-tu ce plat Sasuke ?

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que je n'apprécie pas. La nuance est importante, surtout en cuisine.

Je me tourne vers lui, complètement interloqué. Je suis un peu perdu, sur le coup.

— Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu m'en as fait ? osé-je dire.

— Parce que tu m'en as demandé et que je ne serais pas un bon hôte si je n'accédais pas aux désirs de mon invité. Et puis, c'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Mon cœur rate encore un battement, surtout en le regardant sourire ainsi. Je ne sais que ça ne m'est pas spécialement destiné, mais en tout cas, c'est très appréciable. Le père semble comprendre quelque chose, car il étire franchement les lèvres, un peu comme moi et déclare.

— On va vous laisser les garçons. Prenez un plateau et allez manger dans la chambre de Sasuke. Fiston, c'est une situation exceptionnelle, n'en profite pas les autres jours quand nous ne sommes pas là.

Ledit fils le regarde de travers et je comprends immédiatement que ce n'est pas son style de se faire des fringales dans la pièce qui lui est dédiée. D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans la cuisine, l'explication s'offre à moi sous la forme d'une petite menace.

— Je te préviens Naruto, tu fais tomber la _moindre_ goutte de bouillon sur le sol ou sur le tapis, je te la fais nettoyer avec ta langue. Compris ?

Je manque de rire. Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois qu'il s'adresse à moi de cette façon.

— Oï, du calme, du calme, monsieur le maniaque ! Je sais manger tout à fait proprement, tu sais ! Et puis tu vois que tu es possible de prononcer mon prénom et de parler normalement, quand tu veux, me moqué-je.

— Quand tu touches à la propreté de ma chambre, j'en oublie mon vocabulaire, c'est tout.

Nous arrivons dans sa chambre à la fin de cette phrase et nous déposons le tout de la manière la plus délicate possible. Il ramène une table basse qui va nous servir de surface de repas, ainsi que des coussins pour s'asseoir. Je le regarde bien dans les yeux quand je le remercie pour le repas et nous commençons à manger. Ça semble terriblement appétissant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me lécher les babines en attrapant les nouilles avec mes baguettes. J'ai toujours été assez professionnel dans cette manière de manger, puisque les ramens constituent la base de mon alimentation. J'avale tout en quelques minutes et je regarde mon voisin galérer. Je dépose les baguettes sur le bord du bol et me lèche à nouveau les babines, le remerciant pour cet excellent plat. La tête un peu déconfite, il me tend son bol, me demandant si je veux bien le terminer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'accepter vivement, même si j'ai l'impression de lui retirer le pain de la bouche. Mais il me sourit, sans doute conscient de me faire plaisir. Comme dessert, nous avons le droit à un paquet de bonbons, soigneusement cachés par le brun dans son armoire. Il se jette dessus comme s'il était littéralement affamé.

— Fallait pas me donner ton bol si tu as tellement faim, décrété-je.

— Je pourrais me nourrir de confiseries. Littéralement. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'aurais pas donné mon plat si je n'avais de solution de repli.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il est vraiment beau.

— Est-ce que je peux te dire un truc, Sasuke ? m'entendis-je dire.

— Depuis quand es-tu gêné pour me dire ce que tu penses ? Vas-y, ne sois pas si formel.

Je m'arrête. Tant pis, l'honnêteté est plus forte que moi.

— Ça te va bien de sourire.

Si un jour on me parle de cette journée, je dirais que je ne regrette absolument rien. Je ne regrette pas cette phrase, je ne regrette pas la phrase qui l'accompagne, je ne regrette pas la tête de Sasuke, littéralement arrêté au milieu de sa bouchée, je ne regrette pas les rougeurs qui prennent toute sa figure. Je ne regrette pas ce moment de flottement, où on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire, sans en rajouter parce que c'est bien assez suffisant. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est cette interruption du frère, qui ouvre la porte dans un geste franchement de trop, déçu de ne pas nous surprendre.

— Si vous avez fini de manger, papa demande que vous veniez au salon. Et prends ce que tu sais avec toi. Nous allons jouer tous ensemble, s'adresse-t-il à Sasuke, sans s'occuper de moi.

— Ha bon ? m'étonné-je, soudain plus enjoué de cette perspective de quitter la petite bulle. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

— Oui, tu verras lequel. Maintenant, file, je te rejoins après.

Quel petit cachotier. Il me fixe un peu mystérieusement, comme pour se donner un genre qui lui va parfaitement. Je me dépêche de me rendre dans le salon et de sortir mon violon tout juste réparé. Le père de mon ami tient une toute petite flute dans les mains, Itachi est au piano.

— Ton instrument est drôlement original. Tu l'as acheté de cette couleur ou tu as demandé à le faire repeindre ?

Je fixe mon violon en levant les sourcils.

— Vous parlez du blanc ? Hum, je l'ai choisi à cause de cette nuance. En revanche, je ne sais pas trop comment il a été créé. Mais vous, vous jouez de quoi ?

— De la flûte irlandaise. Mon fils t'a dit que j'étais à moitié anglais et que j'ai vécu toute mon enfance là-haut ?

Comme pour me montrer, sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il commence à jouer une mélodie sortie de nulle part. Le pianiste a vite fait de l'accompagner et finalement, je la reconnais, pour l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. J'utilise mes souvenirs pour les suivre dans le mouvement. C'est tout doux. Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois que je joue avec d'autres personnes ; j'ai toujours été le seul musicien chez moi.

Sasuke arrive doucement, une guitare entre les mains, et s'assied sur le sofa, non loin de sa mère qui nous observe, guillerette. Il nous fait signe que nous pouvons recommencer à jouer — son arrivée nous avait fait nous arrêter — et le pianiste redonne le ton. Il s'agit du même morceau que tout à l'heure, alors c'est assez simple de suivre. Sasuke écoute d'abord les notes, avant de commencer à gratter sur son instrument. Il n'y a pas à dire, il joue bien.

Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai eu la chance d'aller en Irlande avec mes parents. Ce fut l'un des seuls voyages que nous fîmes tous ensemble, hors de la France. Ce fut sans conteste le plus drôle d'entre tous ; mes parents et moi n'étions pas du tout à l'aise avec l'anglais et nous essayions d'expliquer les termes en français, voir même en japonais. Mais un jour, alors que nous étions perdus, nous sommes arrivés sur une sorte de grande colline, au bord de la mer. Il faisait froid et il y avait du vent, mais tout était absolument vert. Et il y avait aussi un pub, un peu perdu au milieu de nulle part, où on jouait de la musique tout en buvant de la bière. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, en écoutant notre petit groupe, de repenser à ce souvenir. Et pour la toute première fois depuis novembre, penser à ce voyage ne me fait pas pleurer. C'est agréable de s'y replonger.

Les gens autour de moi semblent joyeux de jouer ainsi de la musique. Mais ce que je retiens, c'est qu'ils soient joyeux de m'avoir avec eux. Je ne me sens pas de trop, ou même invisible. Je me sens à ma place, au milieu de cette petite famille, à laisser toute ma personne s'exprimer autrement que par des cris ou des striures. Ça fait du bien. Alors, je n'ai même pas besoin de laisser mon honnêteté s'exprimer aujourd'hui. C'est moi tout entier qui étire mes lèvres, c'est moi tout entier qui me met à fixer Sasuke. C'est moi tout entier qui suis en train de toucher du doigt une toute petite partie de ce qu'on appelle communément la joie. Et ça se sent dans ma façon de jouer, dans ma façon de bouger également. Ça se sent dans toute ma personne, parce que je brille à nouveau comme un arc-en-ciel.

Les morceaux s'enchainent, se ressemblent un peu, mais c'est tellement agréable que je ne fais pas la moindre remarque. Complètement emporté, j'en ferme les yeux, pour mieux apprécier les sons qui se dégagent partout autour de moi. Le silence fait bien moins le malin, maintenant que je ne l'entends plus. J'ai l'impression d'être tout puissant. Alors je laisse mon corps faire, sentant qu'il veut bouger et non rester statique, comme dans tous ces moments rouges, au fond de ma cuisine. J'entends un peu de bruit autour de moi et ouvre subitement les yeux. Ceux de Sasuke sont dans les miens et le voir si proche me fait sourire plus encore, comme si c'était possible. Je pourrais exploser dans la seconde que ça ne changerait rien.

Voyant notre envie de danser, Madame Uchiha demande à ce que nous nous arrêtions un temps de jouer afin que l'on puisse tous danser. À nouveau, ça me ramène en Irlande, quand, complètement pris dans l'ambiance, mais ne comprenant toujours rien, nous avons fait une sorte de chenille où tout le monde riait de bon cœur. J'encourage donc la seule femme de notre entourage à aller chercher son enceinte pour que nous puissions tous profiter de la musique. Pendant qu'elle choisit, nous poussons les canapés afin qu'un espace soit créé au centre de la pièce et que nous ayons assez d'espace pour danser.

Sasuke va s'asseoir à la suite de tous ces déplacements et je tente d'être le moins déçu possible. J'avais vraiment envie de danser avec lui. Moins trouillards que moi, son frère et sa mère le réclament avec eux. Si je n'avais pas peur d'une réaction étrange, je me joindrais à eux sans problème. Mais je suis incapable de détecter ce que le brun pense de moi, s'il est heureux que je sois là, ou même si son pauvre cœur est dans le même état que le mien. Je suis nul pour lire les gens, alors qu'on me dit souvent que je suis un livre ouvert.

Lorsqu'il nous lance une étrange excuse, je sens comme une envie de m'éloigner. Que la bulle qu'on s'est créée en faisant de la musique ensemble s'est brisée d'un seul coup, avec un bruit affreux et qu'il veut tout faire pour l'éviter. J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi, réellement. Surtout lorsqu'il hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important, tous les sentiments qu'il m'envoie en pleine figure comme ça.

Alors j'essaie de me concentrer sur la danse, qui semble n'être rien de connu. C'en est presque drôle sur le coup, avec les sauts et les tours sur nous-mêmes. Je suis certain que de loin, ça ne doit pas ressembler à grand-chose, mais de l'intérieur, ça fait quelque chose de construit et en rythme. Obligé de former un binôme avec Itachi, je le vois me fixer comme si j'étais la peste incarnée. Je ne sais pas s'il a peur que je lui saute dessus ou s'il est déçu que je ne sois pas une jolie fille pour son petit frère. Il me marche un peu sur les pieds et j'ai bien peur qu'il le fasse exprès pour me dégouter et me donner envie de prendre la place de Sasuke sur le canapé. J'étais prêt à le faire à la fin de la première chanson, mais Sasuke est bien plus rapide que moi. Il se lève en vitesse de sa place et fait signe à son frère de la lui prendre. J'essaie de ne pas trop réagir à cet échange, mais mes lèvres s'étendent bien vite et mon cœur tambourine comme un instrument endiablé. La seconde chanson commence alors et la main de Sasuke vient retrouver la mienne. Elle est presque fraiche ce qui me surprend au plus haut point, mais je ne fais aucune remarque. Et enfin, comme si on s'évitait tous les deux, nos pupilles se croient enfin. Et je m'évapore complètement.

C'est cette sensation bizarre qui m'a pris lorsque, ce fameux soir de novembre, j'ai répondu à ce numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Qu'une voix presque automatisée s'est excusée et m'a annoncé que l'avion de mes parents venait de s'écraser. J'ai eu l'impression de m'évaporer de mon propre corps pour voler au-dessus. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de rien. Mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression de voler. J'ai l'impression qu'en étendant les bras, je pourrais toucher les étoiles qui se piquètent le ciel qui m'entoure complètement. Que les lumières apparaissent les unes après les autres et m'éblouissent. Mais je vois encore devant moi. Et le chemin se dessine tout doucement devant moi. Il n'y a plus qu'à réunir son énergie pour le suivre.

Le retour à la réalité est assez brutal, mais en voyant les yeux de mon vis-à-vis, écarquillés au possible, je me dis que ce n'est pas que de mon côté. Cette étrange expérience n'était pas solitaire, j'en suis presque certain. Sasuke s'arrête dans la danse, ce qui m'inquiète presque. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore les pieds sur terre et que la réalité le déstabilise. C'est un peu ce qui se passe tous les jours dans ma vie, surtout après les épisodes rouges, quand je me coupe et que le vide est partout. Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'une personne que j'apprécie doive vivre un truc pareil. Alors, ne lui lâchant pas la main, je lui demande doucement, dans l'oreille.

— Tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

— J'étais dans mes pensées, pardonne-moi. Je vais me reprendre, pas d'inquiétude.

Je sais qu'il ment, mais je ne dirais rien, parce que c'est l'hôpital qui se moquerait de la charité. Moi, je passe mon temps à lui raconter des histoires. Alors nous reprenons notre étrange danse, mon cœur continue de battre et le sien aussi, au creux de ses bras. Je lui raconte des blagues qui me sortent d'on ne sait où et je ris réellement, comme avant. Je ne pense plus à rien, mis à part à profiter du moment. Parce que je sais que si je me laisse attraper par le silence, je risque de le regretter et surtout, de me le faire payer moi-même. Pendant une heure, je ne me laisse pas vaincre, me focalisant sur mon vis-à-vis qui a l'air d'apprécier autant que moi le moment. Mais mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre en gargouillant violemment, et j'avise l'heure, celle du goûter. En riant, Madame Uchiha nous propose de nous installer dans la salle à manger et de nous régaler de biscuits à l'anis et de thé vert. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avaler la boisson en quelques gorgées, même si c'est brulant, pour faire passer le goût affreux de l'anis. Les autres ont l'air des se régaler et je n'ose pas dire que je trouve ça ignoble au possible. Heureusement, on met fin à mon calvaire en me proposant une retraite vers la chambre de mon ami.

Je m'installe à même le sol, comme j'aime le faire chez moi, et en tailleur. Le cœur réchauffé de cette ambiance bruyante, je me revois comme il y a six mois, avant que tout ne dérape. Je me surprends à agir comme je le faisais à cette époque, à être une pile électrique inarrêtable et à rire de tout, même quand ce n'est pas drôle. Ça n'a pas l'air d'amuser Sasuke, puisque celui-ci me propose un jeu de cartes pour m'occuper. Il se lève, décrétant que le jeu est dans le salon, sans doute dans une commode que j'ai aperçue. Pour m'occuper, je l'imite un peu et lève les yeux vers les alentours. Le soir est en train de tomber, parce que nous ne sommes pas encore au printemps. Le toit de serre se reflète dans mes yeux et je souris. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Mais ce beau paysage est gâché par des murs blancs et gris. Je sais que c'est à la mode et qu'en plus, ça fait entrer de la lumière dans la pièce. Mais elle doit être suffisamment éclairée avec le toit de verre. Je fronce les sourcils, parce que ces couleurs me mettent toujours dans un état maussade. C'est bien pour ça que les murs de ma propre chambre sont orange carotte. Pour éviter d'en rajouter, tout simplement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Mes murs sont sales ? Fissurés ?

La voix me surprend un peu et je me retourne vers Sasuke qui est revenu. Ma tête ne change pas et c'est sans doute elle qui l'a fait réagir en posant cette question. Je m'empresse de lui expliquer mon raisonnement.

— Non, rien de tout ça, ton père a bien fait son travail. Non, je trouve simplement qu'ils sont fades. Du blanc et du gris, ça finit par faire déprimer non ? Je ne te dis pas tout repeindre en rouge, mais de trouver une couleur qui te semble plus adaptée. Du bleu, ça t'irait bien.

Après l'âme de musicien, voici celle de peintre. Je n'arrête pas de m'ouvrir en ce moment. C'est certainement à cause de Sasuke. Les verrous tombent à toute vitesse quand je le regarde.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le bleu m'irait bien ?

Au début, je pense à une question de celui qui joue à l'ignorant. Mais ses yeux brillants m'incitent à ne pas me moquer de lui. Il est sérieux et ça me fait me dire qu'il ne doit pas bien se connaître pour ne pas avoir remarqué cette particularité de sa propre personne.

— Parce que tu as toujours le nez vers le ciel. Dès que nous sommes à l'extérieur, ou même ici, dans ta propre maison, tu regardes le ciel. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne te juge pas. On a tous des habitudes étranges. Moi je hurle, toi tu regardes le ciel. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que si tu veux, et si tes parents acceptent, je peux t'aider à repeindre les murs de ta chambre. En plus, j'ai appris à peindre avec mon père, j'y ajouterais ma touche personnelle.

Et puis, ça me permettra de passer plus de temps avec lui, de laisser une marque dans son univers. Qu'il ne m'oublie pas trop vite. Les mains sur les hanches, il me fixe avec son sourire bien mystérieux.

— Existe-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? Tu cours très rapidement, tu sais faire du violon comme personne et tu sais peindre. Sans compter que tu lis une langue étrangère à la nôtre sans aucun souci.

J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Pourtant mon cœur saute à toutes jambes dans ma poitrine. Parce que derrière cet étrange sentiment s'en trouve un second. Celui qu'il est tout simplement en train de me complimenter et qu'il me trouve impressionnant. Je ne mérite pas ce titre et je ne me gêne pas pour lui dire.

— Ha ha, je ne suis pas parfait, tu sais. Quand j'étais petit, je rentrais tous les jours en courant de l'école jusqu'à ma maison. C'était complètement ridicule, mais au moins, j'ai acquis un souffle et une endurance qui ne m'ont jamais quitté. Pour le violon, c'était obligatoire à l'école où mes parents m'avaient inscrit. Au début, je ne supportais pas cet instrument, je ne pouvais même pas le voir en photo. En grandissant, j'ai appris à apprécier ses sonorités mélodieuses et j'ai continué à en jouer de temps en temps. La peinture… mon père est peintre, c'est lui qui m'a appris. C'est génétique, je crois. Et pour le français, tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? Le français, c'est ma deuxième langue, avec le japonais. C'est comme si je m'étonnais que tu parles parfaitement anglais. Tu vois, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

Il me fixe, comme si toute sa personne se retenait de dire quelque chose. Mais au lieu de ça, il me glisse qu'il va demander à ses parents l'autorisation de repeindre sa chambre. Il revient rapidement vers moi en m'annonçant la bonne nouvelle et nous convenons de nous revoir la semaine suivante pour l'achat et la réalisation de ces petits travaux. Je rentre chez moi le cœur plus léger que d'habitude et lorsque je me plonge dans l'observation de mon propre plafond, je ne me sens pas aussi vide qu'à l'accoutumée. Mieux, je tente même un sourire. La petite voix n'a pas de pouvoir sur moi ce soir.

J'attends le lundi de la semaine suivante avec une impatiente non dissimulée. Pendant le week-end, j'ai même repris mes vieux carnets pour dessiner mes idées. Plusieurs sont ressorties et, à chaque fois, j'essaie d'imaginer le sourire de Sasuke en les voyant. La troisième a été pour moi la plus lumineuse et en me préparant en ce lundi matin, je dépose mon carnet au fond de mon sac, pour ne pas perdre toute la beauté de la chose.

Je suis également sorti le mercredi, appelé sans cesse par ma meilleure amie, qui voulait avoir de mes nouvelles et par la même occasion, celles de Uchiha. J'ai tenté de l'éviter du mieux que je puisse, mais une photo dans ma chambre m'a fait m'arrêter au milieu de mon message, décrétant qu'il fallait que je travaille. Elle nous représente, avec tous mes anciens amis, à la fête de Noël que nous avions faite à la maison. Ça avait été une des plus belles soirées de toute ma vie, sans conteste. Même si j'étais en train de la trahir, je ne pouvais pas tout refuser à Sakura. Nous sommes donc allés boire un chocolat tous les deux. Après plusieurs délicieuses gorgées, elle me posa la fameuse question, que j'attendais avec une certaine appréhension.

— Au fait, tu discutes bien avec Uchiha ? C'est ton ami non ?

Je lui avais souri bien faussement avant de répondre.

— Oui, oui, je pourrais dire qu'on s'est bien trouvé. On rend tous les deux les profs chèvres. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas la mauvaise idée de nous mettre dans la même classe l'année prochaine ou on risque de faire des ravages.

J'avais essayé de changer de sujet, mais elle ne fut pas dupe. C'est vrai qu'elle est maligne comme fille.

— Est-ce qu'il te parle de moi ? Des messages que j'envoie ? S'il est en train de craquer ou que sais-je encore ?

— Bah… tu sais, on ne cause pas vraiment de ça entre gars. Et puis, c'est trop bizarre, parce que je te connais super bien et j'ai même été amoureux de toi. Il doit trouver ça gênant, alors il ne me dit rien. Pourquoi, ça ne se passe pas bien ?

Je le sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait. Parce que Sasuke n'est pas intéressé. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire l'annonce. Parce qu'elle pourrait deviner ce qui se trame dans mon cœur. Et là, je perdrais l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. La balance est lourde des deux côtés.

Le soir même, je regrettais de lui avoir menti et je me le faisais payer, espérant qu'aucune marque ne se verrait lorsque j'irais chez Sasuke, quelques jours plus tard. J'avais donc enfilé des brassards de sport, avec pour excuse la protection de mes bracelets en cuir, me permettant ainsi de me vêtir d'un t-shirt. Un bonnet rouge sur la tête, j'étais parti en essayant de calmer mon cœur. Et maintenant que je suis devant sa porte, rien ne s'est arrêté, au contraire.

— Un jour, je te le ferais payer, saleté de cœur. Tu le sais ça, murmuré-je avant de toquer.

On m'ouvre assez rapidement, comme si on m'attendait et je souris de toute mon honnêteté. Connaissant le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke, je vais déposer toutes mes affaires, contenues dans un sac. Je reviens vers lui avec mon porte-monnaie, afin d'acheter de la peinture. J'ai un sacré surplus de ce que m'a donné Jiraya pour le mois dernier, comme les ramens ne coûtent pas cher. En sortant, j'aperçois le brun frissonner de toute sa personne et je me marre un peu, car il est tout le contraire de moi. Il se recroqueville comme un pingouin et avance rapidement, afin de se réchauffer par ses efforts. À l'arrêt de bus, j'ai presque envie de me rapprocher de lui afin que nos épaules se touchent à nouveau, comme dans la bibliothèque. Mais je n'ose pas, de peur que ce soit mal interprété. Mais heureusement pour lui, nous ne tardons pas à entrer dans la chaleur du magasin de bricolage que j'ai déniché grâce à toutes mes recherches internet. C'est l'un des plus grands que je connais, hormis ceux à l'extérieur de la ville, bien trop lointains pour que nous nous y rendions.

— Bonjour Messieurs ! Puis-je vous fournir un chariot ainsi que mon aide pour vos achats ? Que cherchez-vous ?

Je déteste ce genre de vendeur qui balance des sourires hypocrites à souhait — que je connais pertinemment bien, puisque j'ai les mêmes — tout en essayer de vous refourguer des choses dont vous n'avez pas besoin.

— Je suis tout à fait capable de me trouver ce que je veux tout seul sans qu'une glu ne vienne me rappeler qu'il existe tel ou tel produit, comme par hasard trois fois le prix de ce que j'ai moi-même choisit.

Je l'entends marmonner de jolies insultes quand nous le dépassons et je hausse les épaules, montrant que ça ne m'atteint pas. Il est malheureusement tombé sur un client qui sait ce qu'il fait. Mieux, cette réaction fait même réagir Sasuke, qui rit lorsque nous arrivons au rayon des peintures. Bien entendu, ça me ramène à des souvenirs avec mon père, surtout quand nous avons repeint la porte d'entrée en ce rouge cerise que j'aime tant. Je commence donc à proposer des nuances à mon ami, qui fronce les sourcils en voyant certains noms un peu alambiqués. Il refuse systématiquement et je comprends rapidement qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il veut. Je le suis donc, assez curieux, mais moins rapide que lui. De loin, je le vois attraper un nuancier et revenir vers moi, me montrant un beau bleu.

— Que dis-tu de celle-ci ? Comment la trouves-tu ?

Elle me fait penser à quelque chose et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom. C'est tout lui.

— _Ciel d_ _'été ?_ On dirait la couleur de mes yeux.

— Oui, je sais. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'ai choisie.

Je le fixe comme jamais, ne m'attendant pas du tout à une telle explication. J'ai lancé cette phrase un peu en riant, et se rendre compte qu'il est parfaitement sérieux fait décoller mon cœur de ma poitrine. Je sens mon visage rougir comme une tomate. Mais impossible de le lâcher des yeux, cherchant la vraie vérité derrière tout ça. Mais lui n'est pas comme moi, il est sincère à tout bout de champ. Son visage se colore à son tour et il met la main devant sa bouche, comme pour se cacher. Il se racle la gorge et je sais qu'il va changer de sujet. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vient de se passer. Quelque chose qui me plait énormément.

— Tiens, c'est un bon exercice pour toi, en vue de la rentrée. Calcule combien de pot il me faudrait pour repeindre mes murs, sachant que ma chambre fait treize mètres carrés.

J'ai bien envie de rire. Alors, pour oublier la gêne, il me balance des maths en pleine tête ? J'aurais clairement tout vu. Étant en vacances, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me prendre la tête sur des formules. Je souffle comme locomotive, mais dégaine mon téléphone, pour lui faire plaisir et tout calculer. Le pire, c'est que les automatismes reviennent à toute vitesse et que je n'ai même pas du mal à résoudre ce problème. Mais le cerveau de Sasuke m'effraie un peu et lorsque je lui donne ma réponse, je suis un peu hésitant. Il me sourit rapidement en me disant que tout est juste et je laisse échapper une particule de joie, en criant au milieu du magasin. Les clients se retournent vers moi et je ne m'excuse même pas, parce que j'ai bien le droit d'exprimer mon contentement.

Nous attrapons les pots de peinture et plusieurs fois, nos mains se frôlent. Mon cœur picote à chaque fois et il se retire, gêné. Les contacts sont de pire en pire pour moi, parce que je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'il me répond. Il me répond favorablement, il ne va pas me dire qu'il a peur qu'on nous voie ensemble. Il n'a pas peur qu'on soit proche. Et moi, c'est littéralement en train de me faire tomber.

Prenant la direction de notre chariot, Sasuke se dirige vers les caisses. Mon carnet à idées me revient en tête et avec une main sur son bras, je l'arrête dans sa course.

— Hum… J'ai quelque chose à te proposer… Avec la nuance que tu as choisie, on peut vraiment faire quelque chose de beau. Mais il me faut plus de couleurs. Pas en grandes quantités, et c'est ça ce qui m'embête. Je suis presque certain qu'il me faut moins d'un pot entier.

J'avais déjà regardé chez moi, mais les couleurs de mon père sont beaucoup trop vives pour ce bleu. Ça risque de faire quelque chose de beaucoup trop carnavalesque.

— Nous pourrions peut-être demander aux vendeurs s'il est possible d'acheter un demi-pot. Nous allons juste éviter celui qui nous a accueillis ou nous risquons de nous prendre un _non_ franc et généreux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir frais.

— Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Surtout que j'avais raison !

— Je ne dis pas le contraire. La preuve, j'ai ri en même temps que toi.

— Je suis en train de te faire devenir comme moi, osé-je en souriant, lui faisant même un clin d'œil.

— Je ne me laisserais pas faire, crois-moi. Un Naruto, c'est bien assez suffisant.

J'aime réellement quand il utilise mon prénom. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'étirer plus encore mes lèvres et l'invite à aller chercher un des vendeurs — ou une vendeuse — afin de lui exposer mes idées. Mais malheureusement pour nous, l'univers est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui et s'amuse à nous mettre sur la route de celui qui nous accueillit ce matin. Nous rions en le croisant de loin et celui-ci nous envoie des regards noirs qui feraient pâlir un calamar. Au détour du rayon pelles et râteaux, nous mettons enfin la main sur une vendeuse. Je me dépêche de plaquer un beau sourire sur mes lèvres et d'aller m'adresser à elle.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous avons une question pour vous.

— Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-elle, enthousiaste.

— Nous avons besoin de peinture pour un projet personnel, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens et il ne nous est pas nécessaire d'acheter des pots entiers de ces nuances. Serait-il possible d'acheter des demi-pots de peinture ?

— Sans vous paraître curieuse, puis-je connaître la nature de ce projet ?

— Oui, mais je vous le dirais dans l'oreille. Il ne faut pas que mon meilleur ami, présent ici derrière moi, ne m'entende, puisque c'est une surprise pour lui.

Je laisse échapper ce terme, m'arrachant un battement de cœur. J'aperçois les pupilles de Sasuke s'écarquiller et je me rends compte de l'ampleur de mes paroles. Avec ce qu'il m'a dit sur le toit du lycée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de meilleur ami. Le dernier a arrêté de me parler après la mort de mes parents et de ce fait, je ne sais pas si je suis mieux que lui.

La vendeuse hoche la tête et je me rapproche d'elle, afin de lui glisser mes idées. Certains mots sont plus forts que les autres et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le brun en ait compris quelques-uns. Elle me sourit joliment et accepte mon idée, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Afin de trouver les demi-pots nécessaires à mon dessin, elle nous laisse dans la réserve, où les employés doivent se réunir et faire leur pause café, à l'odeur qui flotte dans la petite pièce. Elle y déniche, sur une haute étagère, des bocaux de verre et part chercher ce qui nous manque.

Nos yeux se promènent dans la pièce et nous sursautons tous les deux lorsque nous entendons la porte claquer, peu de temps après que la jeune femme soit partie — pas suffisant pour que ce soit elle. Le vendeur de l'entrée apparait alors et je peste contre l'univers. Les plaisanteries, c'est suffisant.

— Comment osez-vous entrer dans cet endroit ? Vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ? _Réservé au personnel_ , qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après vous ? Que les clients impolis comme vous ne doivent pas poser un orteil dans ces lieux. Sortez, et que je ne vous revoie plus ici.

J'ouvre la bouche afin de lui clouer la sienne, mais je me fais couper par Sasuke, qui se place directement devant moi, lui balançant un regard auquel j'ai déjà eu le droit. Il va se faire ficeler avec les formes.

— Si vous aviez été vous-même plus poli, vous n'aurez pas crié sur nous en franchissant le seuil de la porte. Sachez que nous attendons l'une de vos collègues, car mon meilleur ami lui a demandé un service et qu'elle est partie chercher ce dont elle a besoin. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous embêter et nous moquer de vous, même si nous avons matière à le faire.

Nouveau démarrage de mon cœur, lorsque j'entends les mots précédemment dans ma bouche sortant de la sienne. Moi qui pensais que j'allais trop vite, la chaleur dans mon cœur m'indique qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Et je tombe plus encore.

Le vendeur, ficelé dans cette réplique assassine, ouvre la bouche bien grande et bien ronde. Sasuke semble bien fier de lui et je n'ai même pas envie de le reprendre en lui disant qu'il est arrogant, parce que cette fierté est bien placée. Avant que l'homme ne puisse répliquer, la vendeuse refait son apparition avec les pots de peinture que je lui ai demandés. Elle réalise ensuite les manipulations et les calculs, collant la facture sur l'assemblage des quatre pots. Je file à toute vitesse vers un rayon que j'ai repéré en entrant, afin d'aller acheter une bâche de protection. Je ne pouvais décemment pas piller l'atelier de mon père sans profondément m'en vouloir. Je n'ai fait que lui emprunter des pinceaux, que je n'ai donc pas besoin de racheter, comme je l'indique avec un clin d'œil à Sasuke lorsqu'il me pose la question.

Nous repartons tranquillement vers le bus, moi complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Je pense à mon dessin et à la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il le verra. Puis je me focalise sur l'idée de son sourire, de mon prénom dans sa bouche, de ses mains proches des miennes. Le silence s'impose entre nous, mais je le trouve d'autant plus significatif que des paroles un peu vaines. Lui ne regarde même pas le ciel et me fixe avec les yeux à demi baissés. Il semble également complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas. Un jour, je me promets que j'arriverais à lui demander ce qui se passe en lui lorsqu'il est comme ça, mystérieux au possible et beaucoup trop attirant pour ma pauvre personne.

Je suis au bord de la falaise, prêt à tomber.

Déplacer les meubles de Sasuke est un exercice affreusement compliqué auquel je n'ai aucune envie de me risquer, si bien que nous avons fini par demander à ses parents de nous filer de vieux draps pour couvrir le mobilier. Lorsque nous passons la porte de la chambre, il lève les yeux vers son toit de serre, les pupilles brillantes à souhait. Je crois bien que ça lui manquait.

Motivés, nous nous mettons tout de suite au travail. Je dézippe la fermeture de mon sac et en sors la bâche que nous avons achetée au magasin et je vais me planquer dans la salle de bain pour revêtir mes vieux habits de peintures, qui me servaient quand j'allais dans l'atelier avec mon peintre préféré. Quand je ressors de là, je tombe sur un Sasuke engoncé dans une salopette en jeans absolument immonde. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer en tentant de me cacher de son regard inquisiteur. Armés de rouleaux, nous piochons avec joie dans la peinture qui nous attend à nos pieds et qui va me servir à faire mon œuvre. On manque de se cogner la tête deux ou trois fois, et on s'excuse en même temps, ce qui me fait encore pouffer. Mais au moins, ça a l'objectif de me sortir de mes pensées qui tournicotent dans tous les sens, tout comme le liquide au fond du pot.

Il a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, ça m'a complètement fait réagir, de la tête aux pieds, et j'ai été traversé par une joie intense, parce que tout ça, construire une relation avec quelqu'un, ça m'avait manqué. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours Sakura, mais elle a tendance à se focaliser sur l'ancien Naruto, sur celui que j'étais avant la mort de mes parents et tout ce que ça a engendré sur moi. Je suis quelqu'un de sociable en apparence, mais je ne fais, en réalité, que passer comme un coup de vent auprès des petits groupes que je pourrais fréquenter. Alors, avoir quelqu'un de bien entier, quelqu'un avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps, qui me sort que je suis quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie amicale, ça me met tout en joie. Surtout si ce quelqu'un me plait de plus en plus. C'est un peu pour ça, et à force de m'excuser que j'ose sortir cette phrase, comme pour avoir une confirmation de mes jolies pensées.

— Tu penses vraiment que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

Il ne réagit pas comme je me l'imaginais. Moi qui attendais un de ses sourires à vous décrocher les étoiles, les galaxies et tout le reste, je n'ai le droit qu'à un pinceau lâché dans de la peinture bleue et une gerbe sur son visage, qui se retrouve à moitié transformé en Avatar de James Cameron. Si ça avait une autre situation, je pense que j'aurais sorti la référence et qu'on aurait bien rigolé. Mais là, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Parce que j'ai ses pupilles focalisées sur les miennes alors qu'il y a un liquide qui est en train de lui repeindre la peau. Commençant à réaliser que je me suis fourvoyé de long en large, j'évite parfaitement ses yeux qui me font décidément trop mal. Le silence s'installe, cet être infâme, entre nous et j'aimerais tout faire pour le briser. Alors j'attrape mes mots tranchants comme des lames de rasoir et je parle avec le cœur saignant.

— Je m'en doutais. J'ai été trop vite. C'est vrai, ça fait quoi, un mois qu'on se connaît ? Tu ne peux décidément pas être mon meilleur ami. Tiens, maintenant, je suis même plus sûr que je suis ton ami.

Je vais trop loin et je le sais. Tant pis, ça m'évitera de souffrir plus encore.

— Écoute, je… tente-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, le coupé-je. Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un peu bizarre de se prendre un râteau amical, ça m'était jamais arrivé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit dans le magasin et reprenons notre peinture.

Je me détourne de lui, entendant simplement la main qui plonge dans le pot pour récupérer le rouleau. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, de me faire des blagues à moi-même même si c'est totalement ridicule. Je respire fort, priant pour qu'il ne m'entende pas, je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang, si je pouvais. Mais c'est trop tard. La larme a dévalé ma joue, toute seule, toute froide, toute triste. Je me dis rapidement qu'il faut que je l'essuie avant qu'il ne la voie, mais je n'en ai même pas l'occasion. Ses doigts bleus de peintures me touchent et je sursaute, complètement abasourdi de ce contact. Il fait disparaitre cette larme unique de sur mon visage et moi, j'écarquille les yeux comme des billes en le fixant, me demandant bien ce qui lui a pris. Se joue alors cette étrange image devant moi ; il me sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est ce que j'attendais comme réaction, après ma question. C'est ce que je voulais, au plus profond de moi. Ça ne fait qu'alimenter mon espèce de tristesse. Ça ne fait que me tordre le cœur, encore et encore. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose et que je vais m'en sortir. Mais ça vient se poser sur la pile des choses qui craignent suffisamment dans ma vie pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Et c'est ça qui fait mal.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se pose les mêmes questions que moi. Alors je m'empresse de lui sourire en retour, même si je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Et je vois parfaitement, au fond de ces deux puits d'encre, qu'il sait que je nous mens à tous les deux. Je ne suis plus très bon à ce petit jeu.

Madame Uchiha répond aux demandes de mon estomac pile au moment où je dépose mon pinceau dans la peinture. J'ai presque envie de soupirer de soulagement de me dégager de cette ambiance pesante, de ce silence qui veut nous tordre le cou. Alors, dès qu'on me pose des questions sur moi, sur mes projets de vie, sur mes parents, je mens et je réponds. Bien entendu qu'ils seraient ravis de venir déjeuner ici un dimanche, mais vous savez, avec leur programme chargé, et puis, ma grand-mère est malade alors ils font beaucoup d'aller-retour entre la France et ici, en piochant dans l'héritage laissé par la vieille peau. Ils en ont tellement fait qu'ils n'en sont jamais revenus. Bien entendu, je cache cette importante variable et je souris faussement. Je n'ose pas croiser les yeux de Sasuke, qui me cherchent sans cesse. Mentir à des personnes que je connais à peine, c'est d'une grande facilité ; le regarder bien fixement et lui raconter les mêmes couleuvres, c'est tout simplement impossible. Alors je me tais, je le laisse dans le silence même si je déteste ça. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'alternative.

Quand, aux environs de quinze heures, je le chasse de sa propre chambre — il attrape sa guitare, sans doute pour s'occuper pendant que je peints —, je soupire d'aise en me laissant glisser contre la porte. Je lève la tête pour plonger dans le ciel qui le fascine à un point que je n'atteindrais jamais. J'ai bien envie de rire, mais je me retiens. C'est ridicule, j'allais encore m'adresser à des fantômes qui ne peuvent rien faire pour moi. Pour éviter de me faire encore plus mal, j'enclenche ma musique que je glisse dans mes oreilles. La lecture aléatoire fait bien les choses, puisque je tombe sur une chanson que je n'avais pas écoutée depuis des lustres et des lustres.

Le silence est partout. Dans la pièce, dans mon amitié avec Sasuke, dans mes oreilles, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître. Il prend toute la place, il s'installe bien confortablement et ça ne sera pas facile de le déloger. Alors pour éviter de penser à trop de choses, des choses qui teinteraient mes pinceaux et le monde de rouge, je m'occupe de ce ciel sans nuages. Je revois mon père, dans son atelier, mettre une touche finale à son chef d'œuvre, un paysage de notre maison. Il s'occupait justement de l'arrière-plan ; il copiait un peu les techniques des impressionnistes, celle de faire des touches de peinture. C'est exactement comme ça que j'ai appris auprès de lui, en l'observant bien attentivement, quand j'étais un gosse insouciant. Des touches de différentes couleurs. Des longues, des courtes pour bien montrer les mouvements des nuages dans ce ciel immobile. J'y mets tout mon cœur et ce qui y traine depuis cette rencontre au fond d'une bibliothèque, à lire de la poésie française.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste au milieu de toutes ses couleurs qui paraissent grises à mes yeux, mais après un dernier coup sur ce mur, je me recule en souriant réellement pour la toute première fois de la journée. Je suis assez fier de mon travail et je peux parfaitement voir l'ombre de mon père planer au-dessus de moi et me dire _bon boulot fiston_. T'as vu Papa ? Je suis ton héritage. Comme ça, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Mais ce sourire fane bien rapidement lorsque je me rends compte que je vais devoir retourner dans le silence pesant. Mes pas franchissent la porte avec une certaine appréhension, mais celle-ci est bien vite balayée par de la musique. La mienne est éteinte depuis un bon moment déjà, faute de batterie. Mais les notes sont exactement les mêmes, tout comme cette double voix, celle du duo séparé depuis bien longtemps de Simon et Garfunkel. Je suis les battements de mon cœur et mes oreilles pour retrouver la source de tous ces sentiments.

Et elle est là, appuyée contre le meuble du salon, les yeux fermés et les épaules descendantes. Mes tempes me font presque mal, tout comme le reste de mon cœur. C'est douloureux. Toute cette histoire est douloureuse. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. J'ai envie de lui expliquer tout ce qui se passe en moi, même si moi-même je ne comprends rien. J'ai envie de tout lui dire sur tout. J'ai envie qu'il me connaisse mieux que ma propre personne. Mais c'est impossible. Parce que révéler tout ça supprimerait la belle lueur de ses yeux.

Alors, vaincu, je me laisse tomber juste à côté de lui. Nos épaules se touchent, moment de chaleur et nouveau battement. Je reste dans cette position, complètement soumis à tous mes sentiments. C'est la pire chose de tous les temps. Parce que je ne veux pas de ce début de sentiments. Parce que ça va me faire comme avec Gaara, il va m'envoyer bouler, il va avoir honte de moi et je vais encore souffrir dans l'histoire, chose que je ne peux plus supporter. Mais malgré ça, je continue à le fixer. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ouvre les yeux, assez rapidement, comme un store qui se relève. Il me fixe et je remarque immédiatement la peur dans son regard. J'ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer, mais me ravise aussitôt. Le rassurer de quoi ? Du fait que je ne suis pas en train, lentement mais sûrement, de tomber amoureux et que ça va être la fin de tout ? Je n'en peux plus de lui mentir. Alors, j'ouvre à nouveau la bouche et annonce :

— J'ai terminé. Et je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

J'aimerais lui dire la vérité, mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Alors je la transforme un peu, comme l'artiste que je suis. Je mélange le rouge et le gris et ça donne quelque chose d'un peu étrange, un peu comme la chanson qui tourne toujours au-dessus de nous.

— Parce que tu es dans l'obscurité et le silence. Je connais cette chanson, je comprends ses paroles. Mais je me suis rendu compte de rien. En fait, je suis le plus piètre meilleur ami au monde.

Ce que je dis est un euphémisme. Je vis littéralement les paroles de _The Sound of Silence,_ jusque dans mes veines. Mais encore une fois, je me tais. Au lieu de parler, je me lève d'un bond de ma place, quittant à regret la chaleur de son épaule. Il est grand temps que je m'en aille et que je retrouve le silence tout autre de ma propre maison. Mais il ne semble pas de cette idée et m'attrape par le bras. Je me tourne vivement vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres et sa main glisse vers la mienne. Le contact est encore plus doux que celui de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux sont dans les miens, je le sens immédiatement. Ça me permet de me perdre dans ses pupilles sans fond.

— C'est faux. Tu es un excellent meilleur ami.

Mes doigts agissent en dehors de ma volonté, comme si je rêvais ce moment ; ils se resserrent contre ceux de Sasuke et mes lèvres s'étirent de toute leur force. Je sais que c'est parfaitement vrai et lui aussi. Parce qu'il me le rend au centuple.

La lueur au fond des yeux de mon vis-à-vis est l'une des plus belles que je n'ai jamais vue. Et lorsqu'il découvre mon travail, celle-ci brille de mille feux. On dirait tout simplement toutes les constellations du monde.

— Mon père aurait fait mieux, mais je suis plutôt fier de moi, avoué-je pour briser le silence. Enfin, j'espère que ça te plait…

— C'est parfait, murmure-t-il comme s'il voulait que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Mon cœur démarre. Je suis perdu.

— Vraiment ? joué-je l'étonné pour coller à mon rôle.

— Oui, vraiment. C'est parfait. Tout est parfait.

Et au travers de cette phrase tout sauf anodine, il me sourit discrètement, un peu en coin. Il est incroyablement sérieux, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire. Moi, en tout cas, mon idée est toute précise. Mon cœur le sait pertinemment, lui aussi. Et mon sourire en devient plus lumineux encore. Je viens de tomber amoureux.


	4. Avril

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Je sais bien que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai été assez prise avec la rentrée et le rythme des cours qui devait reprendre (et cette saleté de stage que je dois trouver, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous déballer ma vie) Enfin bref, cette fichue fic m'était un peu sortie de la tête. Mais comme nous sommes en novembre et que le NaNo est entièrement consacré à Ciel étoilé, me revoilà ! Je pense que je devrais pourvoir gérer au niveau des publications, même si à un moment, ça ralentira forcément (parce qu'encore une fois, la fac me tombera sûrement dessus)_

 _Enjoy le chapitre d'avril et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour juin !_

Avril

Le mois d'avril est sans doute l'un de mes préférés, tout simplement parce que pour moi, il est l'un des plus colorés. La faute sans doute aux feuilles de cerisiers qui vont se mettre un peu partout : sur les vêtements, dans les cheveux et parfois directement sur la peau. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, ça rajoutait une couleur de plus dans l'arc-en-ciel de ma vie. Et puis, c'est aussi le symbole de notre pays, ceux qu'on voit dans les reportages internationaux.

Ce matin, lorsque je me lève et que je vais me placer devant mon calendrier, au fin fond de la salle de bain, derrière la baignoire, je souris. Le dernier point rouge date du vingt mars et nous sommes le trois. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je n'ai pas ressenti l'horrible besoin de me couper. Le silence est toujours là, mais le vide s'estompe peu à peu. Le ciel noir qui plane au-dessus de moi se piquette de quelques rares étoiles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pied sur l'échelle.

Et puis, mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus lorsque je vais retrouver Sasuke ce matin, après une semaine sans se voir. Depuis cette scène dans sa chambre, après ma peinture, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'avoir dans ma tête. Lorsque je dors, au levé comme au coucher, toute la journée. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer des messages chaque heure pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Je sais très bien qu'il va me remballer.

Mais ce matin, en me levant, je me laisse toutes les libertés. Je me dépêche d'enfiler mon uniforme, n'oubliant pas les bracelets de sport qui me cachent des regards trop curieux. J'attrape également mon sac de sport, avec mes affaires personnelles à l'intérieur — comme j'ai grandi, je sais que l'uniforme de l'école ne me va plus — pour enfin tenter de rentrer dans le club d'athlétisme.

— Eh bien enfin petite marmotte, t'es debout ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ? Je te rappelle que t'as cours aujourd'hui !

Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la cuisine et mon sourire déjà bien haut s'éveille encore plus.

— Jiraya ! T'es rentré !

Mon parrain est assis sur une chaise, dans un jogging et un t-shirt complètement informe. Une tasse de thé vert dans les mains, il me regarde gentiment.

— Ouais, hier soir dans la nuit ! Je voulais pas te réveiller gamin, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu. Et puis, c'est drôle de te faire la surprise ce matin !

Je vais l'embrasser et le serrer dans mes bras. Je suis tellement content de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que les murs ce matin. Surtout que je vais pouvoir lui faire la conversation.

Je me dépêche d'aller chercher du thé et des céréales, que je mange toute sèches — je me fiche que ce soit étrange, j'ai toujours fait comme ça.

— Alors gamin, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

— Bah, tu sais, les cours, les vacances, l'ennui aussi. Rien de bien transcendant.

Pourtant, je ne perds pas mon sourire, l'encourageant à continuer à m'interroger.

— Tu m'caches quelque chose gamin. Ça f'sait bien longtemps que t'avais pas souri comme ça. Dis-moi... t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

J'essaie de contenir ma joie, mais j'y parviens même pas. C'est tellement énorme de pouvoir en parler en quelqu'un, surtout que c'est tout neuf.

— Oui !

— Alors ? Fille ou garçon ?

Je ris, j'ai l'impression qu'il me demande le sexe de mon futur enfant.

— Il s'appelle Sasuke, lui donné-je comme réponse. Mais il ne sait pas trop ce que je ressens pour lui. Enfin, on est quand même amis. Meilleurs amis mêmes !

— T'as l'air carrément mordu gamin. Je t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça depuis…

— Depuis novembre, ouais, tu peux le dire parce que c'est le cas. Le pire, c'est que j'en avais causé aux parents. Ils étaient censés le rencontrer, un de ces jours.

Je baisse la tête un peu violemment et il le remarque tout de suite.

— J'suis désolé, Naruto, je voulais pas te faire perdre ta bonne humeur. Je sais que parler de Minato et Kushina te met toujours dans un sale état.

— Si tu savais... murmuré-je.

Mes yeux se baissent vers mes poignets. Il faudrait que je le dise. Il faudrait que j'en parle au moins à une personne. Et Jiraya, connaissant toute mon histoire, serait la personne idéale.

— Je veux pas te presser, gamin, mais tu risques d'être en retard si tu ne pars pas maintenant.

— Sérieux ? Et en plus, je ne vais pas directement au lycée ! Faut que je passe prendre Sasuke !

Je lui embrasse encore une fois la joue et démarre vers la porte d'entrée. Tant pis pour les révélations, ça sera pour ce soir, je pense. Le fait d'avoir fait la rencontre de mon nouvel ami m'a fait me rendre compte que j'ai besoin de m'ouvrir, que j'ai besoin de redevenir moi. J'attrape toutes mes affaires et file vers la porte.

— À ce soir !

Ça fait presque six mois que je n'ai pas prononcé cette phrase et ça me fait un gros pincement au cœur. Je souris de toutes mes dents en marchant vers la maison du brun et je sonne avec autant d'entrain. J'attends un petit peu et l'entrée s'ouvre sur Sasuke, agrémenté d'un quelque chose qui ne me dit rien du tout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me balance-t-il, aussi froid qu'un frigo.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas lâcher un énorme _enflure_ qui me grignote la gorge. Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai pu développer des sentiments pour cet enfoiré.

— Comme c'est la rentrée, je me suis simplement dit que ça pourrait être bien de venir te chercher chez toi, maintenant que je sais où t'habites. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ? lancé-je en souriant pour changer de sujet.

— Je ne t'avais pas dit que je portais des lunettes ?

— Non. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très… voyant d'habitude.

J'essaie de ne pas rougir, parce qu'il est vraiment mignon. Ça lui rajoute une sorte de style chic qui lui sied à merveille.

— C'est normal. Je porte habituellement des lentilles, mais mon aimable grand frère a oublié d'aller les chercher chez l'opticien, lance-t-il en dirigeant sa tête vers l'intérieur de la maison.

— J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui en veux, rié-je. M'enfin, je trouve que ça te va bien, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il me sourit encore jusqu'aux étoiles, comme dans sa chambre, fin mars. J'essaie de ne pas rougir quand il me fait entrer. Il repart vers la cuisine et je ne bouge pas, trop mal à l'aise pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'espère de tout cœur que je ne vais pas continuer à agir comme ça lorsqu'il sera à côté de moi.

Dix minutes après mon arrivée, il revient avec son sac et observe les miens, les sourcils levés. Nous sommes en route.

— Pourquoi ce sac de sport ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents et m'engoue à nouveau.

— Je compte entrer dans le club d'athlétisme du lycée. Les deux années précédentes, je me suis fait refouler, mais cette année, je me suis entrainé pendant toute la semaine sans relâche. Ils vont bien voir qui est Naruto Uzumaki ! hurlé-je au milieu de la rue, que nous traversons désormais.

Il éclate de rire en se cachant un peu et je laisse mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Ça ne fait absolument rien s'il fait du bruit, parce que je sais d'où il sort. Me rendant compte d'un truc, je fais taire tout cet orchestre pour l'interroger.

— Et toi ? Tu vas t'inscrire quelque part ?

— J'en doute fortement. Je ne me vois pas dans un club en particulier.

— Celui de musique, celui de littérature ?

— Pour celui de musique, ils n'acceptent pas les instruments à cordes comme les miens. Je suis trop commun, vois-tu. Et pour celui de littérature… J'ai fait un essai, en première année. Tu sais, lorsqu'on vient d'arriver, on est plein de bonne volonté. J'aimais déjà la poésie, mais je ne lisais pas encore de français. Je me suis inscrit en croyant vainement que j'allais découvrir de nouveaux auteurs et enrichir ma culture. Je ne suis resté qu'un trimestre, car je me faisais presque harceler par toutes les filles — et crois-moi, elles étaient nombreuses. Quant aux auteurs, je n'en ai découvert aucun. Je m'ennuyais. Je ne souhaite sous aucun prétexte y retourner.

— Oh… C'est dommage, soupiré-je, voyant toutes mes jolies après-midi s'effondrer. On pourra plus rentrer ensemble si je suis pris dans le club d'athlétisme.

— Si j'ai un bon livre à lire, cela ne me pose aucun problème de t'attendre sur les gradins du stade.

— C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

Mon cœur redémarre encore une fois. Je vais finir par craquer.

— Non. Et je me suis habitué à rentrer avec toi. Faire le chemin seul me paraîtrait bien étrange, glisse-t-il en souriant comme lui seul sait le faire.

Mon regard s'écarquille un peu et je perçois ses pupilles se plonger dans les miennes pendant quelques secondes. Les étoiles de son ciel sont toujours là, bien brillantes.

Le chemin vers l'école est parsemé de fleurs de cerisiers et mon âme de dessinateur s'en prend plein les yeux. Les pétales se font écraser sous nos pieds, ce qui me fait presque mal. J'ai envie de les coincer dans un livre et de les faire sécher, pour qu'elles ne se fassent pas maltraiter ainsi.

Mais mon attention est bien vite captée par autre chose : le panneau d'affichage du lycée. Il est couvert des nouvelles feuilles estampillées de nos prénoms et noms de famille. Je m'avance vite vers la gauche, évitant les regards qui se posent rapidement sur nous. Bien sûr que mon voisin ne passe pas inaperçu et certaines sourient de toutes leurs dents, étant sans doute contentes d'être dans la classe de la coqueluche du lycée. Je les envie, parce que je n'ai qu'une chance sur trois pour qu'on soit ensemble. Les doigts sur la vitrine, je glisse tout doucement devant ces personnes que je connais ou pas. Jusqu'à une, qui me fait sourire de toutes mes dents et allumer la fanfare de mon cœur.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles comme un parfait imbécile. Je crois que mon cœur va se décrocher de ma poitrine. Surtout lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke qui s'avance vers moi, les lèvres étirées. — Es-tu prêt à me supporter pendant un an, Naruto ? m'interroge-t-il.

Mes mâchoires manquent de se fracturer tant mes zygomatiques me font mal. Attendant sans doute une réponse, je m'empresse de la lui donner, avec une sorte de sourire en coin.

— Et toi, à m'avoir sur le dos pendant les cours ? dis-je pour lui montrer que je suis au courant de notre petite réunion. D'ailleurs, je sens que cette année va être sympathique. Avec toi et moi dans la même classe, les professeurs vont s'arracher les cheveux.

— Ils vont finir par nous détester, glisse-t-il en s'éloignant du panneau d'affichage afin de laisser les autres consulter leurs noms. Mais je ne me priverais pas de mes heures de lecture à la bibliothèque au profit de leurs cours très souvent insupportables. Nous allons former un duo bien spécial, je le sens.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et il m'imite, faisant sauter mon cœur dans mon cœur. J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer notre petite discussion. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas besoin de se dépêcher maintenant que nous nous rendons au même endroit. La sonnerie nous fait d'ailleurs nous déplacer dans le bâtiment. Mes yeux croisent rapidement ceux de Sakura et elle me sourit. Je l'évite toujours autant comme la peste, à cause des sentiments que je porte à Sasuke. À côté d'elle se trouve Hinata, qui doit être dans la même classe d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont déçues de ne pas être avec mon voisin, ayant des vues assez marquées sur lui — je ne suis pas idiot. La rousse nous remarque d'ailleurs et nous fait de grands signes, sans doute trop fière de montrer qu'elle connaît non seulement le meilleur élément du lycée, mais également le plus mignon.

— Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être avec Sakura, ou même avec Hinata ? m'interroge Sasuke en entrant dans le bâtiment.

— Pour Sakura, et pour être honnête, non, pas vraiment. Depuis qu'elle sait que nous sommes amis, elle passe son temps à me poser des questions sur toi, pour savoir si elle t'intéresse. Pour Hinata, je suis un peu triste, car mis à part quelques échanges de mails, il ne se passe rien. Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me remarque.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne lui avais pas menti comme ça. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de tout lui révéler, je dois y aller tout doucement et sans le presser, parce que sinon, je m'en voudrais beaucoup trop. Il me regarde bien sérieusement et déclare un truc qui me sort de mes réflexions.

— Je ne peux pas te donner de conseils, les filles n'étant pas mon domaine d'expertise.

— Sans blague, ris-je franchement. Est-ce que t'en as déjà approché une de près au moins ?

— Étrangement, je sens que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais sache que je suis déjà sorti avec une fille. Au collège. Et oui, elle existait réellement.

Je m'éloigne de lui d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés. Je joue au choqué, mais je note cette information bien au creux de ma tête. Cette histoire n'a pas l'air très importante et c'est tant mieux pour moi.

— C'est pas vrai, m'exclamé-je, faisant se retourner quelques élèves sur notre passage. Et comment ça s'est fini ?

— Au bout d'une semaine. Elle en eut marre de se pavaner avec moi à son bras et que je ne tente rien. Je t'avoue en toute honnêteté que je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle. Elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Mais, et toi Naruto, est-ce que tu as déjà eu une histoire sérieuse ?

J'aurais dû voir venir cette question. J'aurais dû me préparer au retour des souvenirs en force, et tout ce qu'ils apportent. J'aurais dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors l'évocation de mon histoire sérieuse me rentre dedans comme un bulldozer et me retourne comme une crêpe. Gaara ne sort pas si facilement de ma mémoire. Je regarde mes chaussures, incapable de croiser les yeux de Sasuke. C'est bien trop dur.

— On s'est rencontré pendant les vacances d'été de notre première année. Nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, c'était à la mer. On s'est plu quasi directement. Je crois, je crois que c'était la toute première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un avec autant de force. Que j'aimais quelqu'un tout court. C'est moi qui ai mis fin à notre relation, en novembre dernier pour des raisons trop compliquées pour que je t'en parle maintenant — et de toute manière, j'en ai pas envie, excuse-moi. Alors oui, j'ai eu une histoire sérieuse.

Même sur ça, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Que je n'étais pas du tout amoureux de lui, que j'aurais pu l'être, mais le fait qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il me prenne pour un imbécile m'a fait me rétracter à une vitesse éclair. Que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui parce que je suis aromantique. J'essaie de chasser toutes les images, avec mes anciens amis, à la plage, puis mon anniversaire, Noël. Et indéniablement novembre revient dans le tableau, avec la nouvelle qui a mis fin à la vue de l'ancien Naruto. La panique dans ma course lorsque je suis allé jusqu'à chez lui pour le supplier de mon consoler. La dureté de son regard, que je n'ai pas prévenu que je venais. Le fait que mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois en entendant ces mots, que je décide sur un coup de tête de mettre fin à tout et de me réfugier au lac. De recevoir un coup de téléphone de mon cousin qui me disait qu'il arrivait. De le jeter ensuite de ma vie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie me décomposer, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait du vide dans sa vie, qui était déjà bien compliquée pour qu'il en rajoute une couche avec moi. Je revois tout ça, à cause d'une toute petite question. C'est assez impressionnant et je pourrais y rester des heures. Mais Sasuke me sort de là en me disant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas forcément tout de suite.

— Ce matin, en me levant, je n'avais pas mes lunettes près de moi. Je ne vois presque pas clair sans elles. J'ai marché droit devant moi, et je n'ai pas vu le coin de mon tapis replié sur lui-même. Je me suis pris les pieds dedans et je suis tombé tête la première sur le sol, droit comme un piquet.

Je relève la tête vers lui, fronce les sourcils parce que ses mots tourneboulent dans ma tête. Son mime m'aide un peu plus à comprendre, ainsi que quelques mots de plus.

— J'ai même saigné du nez.

J'ai soudainement l'impression de sortir d'un tunnel et de me prendre la lumière en pleine tête. Alors je laisse mon corps réagir comme il le veut et j'éclate de rire. D'un rire qui ne sort en soi qu'avec Sasuke, parce qu'il n'y a que pour l'instant que lui qui est capable de me faire me sentir assez bien pour que je laisse l'honnêteté s'échapper des couches de mensonge. Ce sentiment est si fort en moi qu'il m'est impossible de l'arrêter, si bien que des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Mes côtes me font mal et j'arrive même à embarquer Sasuke dans toute mon hilarité, faisant ainsi retourner quelques camarades. Je me fiche complètement de leurs regards, et ça a toujours été le cas quand on parle de mon comportement. Je ne prends peur qu'au moment où les yeux se déplacent vers mes pauvres poignets. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je sais que je vais être jugé. Alors je me cache, alors que je crève de chaud et j'essaie de ne pas dépasser de mes bracelets ou de mes brassards de sport. L'excuse du club sera toute trouvée, si j'arrive à y entrer.

En entrant dans la salle, nous allons directement observer la répartition des places pour le premier trimestre. Je suis un peu au milieu, mais le plus intéressant, c'est que je n'aurais qu'à tourner la tête vers la gauche pour voir Sasuke. Je pourrais alors l'observer sans le moindre problème quand je serais ennuyé par le cours.

Sitôt après que nous nous soyons installés, notre professeur référent entre. Je le reconnais immédiatement et claque ma pauvre tête sur la table, jurant intérieurement dans toutes les langues que je connais. Quelques mots sortent de ma bouche en japonais, souvent composés de Oh et de Non. Mon voisin ne doit pas vraiment me comprendre sur le coup, parce qu'il ne connaît pas ma magnifique relation avec ce serpent.

— Je suis Orochimaru-senseï, votre professeur référent pour cette année, ainsi que votre professeur de sciences naturelles. Je vais faire l'appel, nous allons désigner les délégués et nous nous rendrons dans le gymnase, pour le discours de rentrée de la sous-directrice. Un peu de silence, je vous prie.

Je relève doucement la tête lorsqu'il attrape la feuille d'appel et je le vois me fixer de ses yeux jaunes de serpent. Moi qui pensais m'être débarrassé de lui, me revoilà dans une de ses classes. L'univers se moque décidément de moi et me fait payer le voisinage de Sasuke, j'en suis presque certain.

— Monsieur Uzumaki… vous dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir serait un odieux mensonge. J'espère simplement que le fait d'être en dernière année va vous faire vous calmer. Surtout lorsque je vois que vous êtes accompagné par Monsieur Uchiha, également connu pour son comportement problématique pendant les cours. Mon collègue de mathématiques vous passe bien le bonjour, et est heureux de vous avoir encore cette année dans sa classe.

C'est au tour de mon ami de changer de couleur — devenant plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà — et de perdre un peu son sourire. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un mathématicien assez sadique qui parcourt les couloirs de ce lycée, et Sasuke a dû faire son aimable rencontre. L'année va être réellement explosive et je m'attèlerais à ce qu'elle le soit.

Comme à chaque fois, les regards se tournent vers moi — j'y ai droit dès que j'ouvre la bouche, même si c'est pour poser une question qui n'est pas problématique. Ça commence à chuchoter, même si le prof n'a pas fini de faire son appel. Roulant les yeux, Sasuke se lance dans l'observation du ciel juste à côté de lui et moi, j'admire aussi les environs. C'est la toute première fois que je le vois avec des lunettes et je trouve qu'elles lui donnent un air qui lui va extrêmement bien, celui de jeune homme sérieux et droit dans ses baskets. Mais en même temps, je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à son apparence : il semble arrogant, exaspérant et même pédant. Mais lorsqu'il sourit ou qu'il joue de la musique, c'est une tout autre personne.

Le bruit des chaises de mes camarades me sort de mes pensées. Je m'empresse de réveiller mon voisin par un coup de coude, qui le fait sursauter. Les messes basses des autres ne s'arrêtent et semblent même redoubler d'intensité. Ça commence à franchement m'énerver et je remarque très facilement que je ne suis pas le seul. Je me retourne alors vers eux, souris bien méchamment et débite.

— Si vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous allez apprendre à le faire. Je fais le bazar, Sasuke répond aux profs, et on se retrouve souvent virés de cours. On est pas spécialement sociables, mis à part entre nous. Et vous savez quoi ? On le vit bien, et oh, surprise, on réussit à avoir de bonnes notes. Les profs ne nous aiment pas, mais on en a rien à faire, tout comme vos petites remarques que vous faites derrière notre dos et que vous pensez qu'on n'entend pas. Je vais vous avouer un truc : on n'est pas sourds, on entend parfaitement ce que vous dîtes. Trouvez-vous d'autres boucs émissaires, nous, on en a assez.

Je complète par un sourire hypocrite à souhait, ceux que je maitrise le mieux. Me retournant vers mon voisin, je lui montre la paume de ma main, afin qu'il ne me laisse pas comme un imbécile au milieu du couloir et montrer qu'il est d'accord avec moi. Il la frappe avec un plaisir non dissimulé et nous continuons notre chemin, dans un silence qui, pour une fois, fait du bien.

Comme chaque année, je manque de m'endormir lorsque la sous-directrice fait son petit speech d'entrée. Elle nous rappelle que c'est notre dernière année et qu'elle déterminera tout. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que l'entendons de la journée. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui se passe après. Les tests physiques pour le club d'athlétisme. Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine précédente, quand je n'étais pas perdu dans mes pensées afin de battre mes propres records. Et puis, ce sera un excellent moyen d'impressionner Sasuke par mes superbes capacités, surtout qu'il a dit qu'il resterait pour m'attendre avec un livre.

La matinée continue sur le même rythme et je ne me surprends même pas à rêvasser, bien loin de la voix grave d'Orochimaru-senseï. Je vois déjà le toit et notre repas, sous le beau ciel de ce début de printemps. Sasuke va se fondre dans le ciel et moi, je vais fondre comme neige au soleil en le regardant. Chacun son occupation.

Lorsque la cloche nous libère enfin de notre prison de classe, je monte à toute vitesse vers le sommet du bâtiment. Je ne tiens pas vraiment en place, pressé d'arriver à quatorze heures et voir si les efforts ont payé. Car, contrairement au violon ou au dessin, je tiens cette passion de ma propre personne. Rien ni personne ne m'a dirigé vers elle. Alors, quand je cours, je ne pense pas à mes parents. Je ne fais qu'avancer sans vraiment de but. Mais après tout, est-ce qu'il en faut un ?

Je vois bien que Sasuke s'exaspère de mon comportement agité. Il remonte ses lunettes en soufflant, ne pouvant sans doute voir toute la beauté qu'il aime tant de son ciel adoré. Il sourit bien mystérieusement et ça me fait m'arrêter subitement. Une idée vient de me traverser la tête.

Je ne dois pas être très agréable à voir, les joues rouges et suant un peu. Mais tant pis. Je reprends un peu mon souffle en le plaçant à ses côtés.

— Je peux… essayer tes… lunettes… s'il te plaît ?

Il lève les sourcils, sans doute surpris par ma demande. Mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce que ça fait d'être dans sa peau. Et puis, dans un certain sens, ça nous rapproche. Il les enlève avec précaution et je les attrape avec une attention toute particulière. Même s'il n'accepte pas le fait de vieillir, Jiraya en porte lorsqu'il écrit et déteste qu'il y ait des traces dessus. La monture de Sasuke est un peu ovale sur les bords, ainsi d'un noir qui pourrait rendre son visage incroyablement sévère. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle lui va très bien. Je place donc les lunettes devant mes yeux et me recule d'un coup. Je n'imaginais pas sa correction aussi forte.

— Mais t'es bigleux, ma parole ! m'exclamé-je.

— C'est un euphémisme. Je te distingue à peine, pour être honnête.

— Ha bon ? Et là ?

Je me rapproche un peu, ignorant mon cœur qui commence à battre. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout.

— Toujours pas. Je reconnais vaguement tes cheveux et les traits de ton visage, mais pas plus.

Sa myopie est d'un niveau important. J'ai bien envie de me la jouer un peu ophtalmo et je me rapproche encore. Le cœur continue sa course effrénée dans ma cage thoracique et je fais la sourde oreille jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de la faible distance à laquelle je me trouve. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je peux distinguer l'entièreté de son visage. Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander s'il me voit dans cette position, parce que je suis sûr de déjà connaître la réponse.

C'est le moment opportun. Le moment qui me fait peur depuis que je me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose en moi, que cette personne en face de moi ne quittait pas mes pensées, que ce soit le jour comme de nuit. Il faut que je pose la fameuse question avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Mais ma bouche reste scellée et je me rapproche plus encore, me perdant dans ses pupilles étoilées. Je les vois parfaitement dans les miennes, et dans un certain sens, je commence à m'interroger sur le jeune homme en face de moi. Je le surprends souvent dans cette position, en train de se plonger dans mes pupilles, comme il le fait avec le ciel au-dessus de nous. Et mon cher cœur s'imagine toujours que peut-être, peut-être il pourrait partager mes sentiments.

Surtout que je ne suis pas le seul à observer mon vis-à-vis. Il est dans la même position que moi, ses iris se promenant sur tout mon visage. Moi, cette phase s'est terminée au moment même où j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Ce qui allait se passer, maintenant que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il faut vraiment que je pose cette fichue question.

Je prends mon souffle, mon courage, mon cœur battant et j'ouvre un tout petit peu ma bouche. Mais la sonnerie en décide tout autrement et retentit dans tout le bâtiment, ainsi qu'aux extérieurs. On se statufie comme deux êtres sans vie, mais on ne se lâche pas des yeux. Il bredouille quelque chose que je ne comprends absolument pas et récupère ses lunettes en m'arrachant à moitié les oreilles.

— Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas rater le début des entraînements. Ce serait tout de même dommage.

Sa figure est rouge et il ne parvient pas à me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas critiquer, je suis dans le même état.

— Tu viendras me voir ?

J'ai l'impression que mon pauvre cœur va se décrocher dans la seconde. J'ai peur qu'il dise non.

— Oui. Mais je vais attendre encore un peu ici.

J'ai envie de discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je sens qu'il ne sera pas réceptif, trop choqué par les évènements. Rassuré par la réponse, je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers. Je suis tellement excité par la tournure que prend cette relation que je manque plusieurs fois de m'étaler sur le sol et que mes chevilles se tordent. Tout mon être bat de toute parts. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.

C'est la troisième année consécutive que je me présente devant Gai-senseï, le professeur de sport qui gère le club d'athlétisme et surtout la partie course à pied, mon domaine de prédilection. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver avec mon t-shirt orange, mon short bleu roi et mes bracelets éponges jaunes, il éclate de rire. Littéralement. Les autres candidats me fixent comme si je sortais d'un vaisseau spatial et je ne m'occupe pas d'eux.

— Toujours excentrique à ce que je vois, Naruto.

— C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Il sourit comme lui seul sait le faire et me présente son pouce levé.

— Pas du tout, surtout si ça t'aide à préserver l'été de ta jeunesse ! Mais il va falloir me montrer ta fougue sur le terrain. Parce que sinon, tu connais bien la chanson.

Je baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'être recalé à nouveau. Cette activité est importante pour moi. Parce que je ne peux pas me reposer sur Sasuke indéfiniment. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que je le considère comme mon sauveur. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain entre nous. La course, c'est concret, c'est stable. Alors je ne me laisserais pas vaincre.

Comme il fait beau, nous passons les tests à l'extérieur. Nous sommes classés par ordre alphabétique, si bien que j'ai un certain temps à attendre avant que ce soit mon tour. Je m'assieds sur les bancs prévus pour l'équipe de foot, placés tout autour de la piste ronde. Bien loin, j'aperçois une forme sur les gradins, luttant contre le vent qui souffle légèrement et me rafraichit. C'est presque sûr que c'est Sasuke, mais je ne le saurais qu'au moment de passer devant lui.

— Naruto ! C'est à toi ! hurle le professeur, dans sa combinaison verte, le sifflet et une tablette de bois à la main, afin de noter nos résultats.

Je me place sur startings blocks, comme les pros. Je dois faire moins d'une minute vingt pour courir l'entièreté du terrain, qui fait cinq cents mètres. Le record du monde est de cinquante-sept secondes. L'année dernière, j'étais trop lent de trois secondes. Cette année, je compte être plus rapide de quatre de plus. Le coup de sifflet me fait démarrer en trombe. Je me donne à fond pour le début, décélère un peu et termine en sprint, comme lorsque je me suis entrainé, le chronomètre autour du cou, pendant les vacances. Je passe comme un coup de vent à côté de Sasuke, qui s'est rapproché pour me regarder. Le cœur rate un battement, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour réagir à la présence du garçon. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'encourage un peu et je suis un peu déçu de n'entendre que le vent dans mes oreilles. Mais cette impression ne dure pas longtemps, car j'arrive déjà à la ligne d'arrivée. Je vois le coach regarder son chronomètre avec des yeux de poissons. Je crains déjà le pire, que j'ai fait le pire record de tout le lycée.

— Tu as mangé du guépard à midi Naruto ?

— J'pense pas que ce soit très bon m'sieur. Pourquoi ?

— Tu viens d'exploser le record du lycée. Une minute zéro trois. Tu es le bienvenu dans l'équipe, bien entendu.

— Sérieux ?

Et là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le vieux moi reprend les reines de mon corps et j'explose de joie, comme l'arc-en-ciel que j'étais. Je saute dans tous les sens et en me tournant, je remarque que mon ami me regarde toujours. Même pas essoufflé, je m'empresse de le rejoindre et de lui lancer.

— J'ai été pris Sasuke, j'ai été pris. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai été pris !

Je passe la barre qui nous sépare en sautant par dessus et observe sa réaction. Il est aussi froid qu'un bloc de béton et ça met un gros stop sur ma joie. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Littéralement. Et je ne m'en cache pas.

— Bah alors, tu ne dis rien ? T'es pas content ?

Son visage se déride et il m'offre même un sourire, tout en répondant.

— Bien sûr que oui que je suis heureux pour toi.

Je le darde de mes yeux lançant des éclairs et lance.

— On ne dirait pas.

Je m'attends sincèrement à un de ses sarcasmes et une moue des plus dédaigneuses. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de me montrer ses sentiments, parce que pour lui, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais toutes mes jolies convictions et mes peut-être se font enfouir par un saut de cabris et des cris, comme moi tout à l'heure. J'écarquille les yeux comme un poisson, surpris au possible qu'il soit si expressif en présence d'autres personnes, lui qui d'habitude calme et pausé. Passant ce sentiment, je le rejoins rapidement dans ses sauts et ses cris et nous ressemblons à deux gosses s'amusant pour la toute première fois de leur vie. Et dans le ciel au-dessus de nous, brille un très petit arc-en-ciel.

Je me fais rapidement rappeler à ma place de nouveau membre de l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée par des sifflements intempestifs de Monsieur Hyo. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser comme un feu d'artifice tant je suis content. Cette dernière rentrée a un goût tout nouveau en moi et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aurais plein de trucs à raconter ce soir à mon parrain.

— Bien… pour finir cette séance, vous allez me faire dix tours de terrains et ensuite, vous irez vous doucher, parce que vous ne sentez pas la rose. Vous êtes prêts ?

Nous n'avons pas besoin des starting-blocks, puisqu'il s'agit d'endurance et non de vitesse. Alignés, nous commençons à lentement courir après le coup de sifflet. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette pratique, lui préférant le sprint et la vitesse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à bien me canaliser pour pouvoir garder mon énergie, ce qui a expliqué mes deux refus des années précédentes. J'étais toujours à la limite de mon souffle bien avant d'avoir fini mes cinq cents mètres réglementaires. Mais là, ma concentration ne s'envole pas à cause de mes poumons qui ne font pas leur travail, mais à cause de mon cœur qui, décidément, aime trop faire le sien. Toutes les images de la journée me repassent en mémoire, de ce matin quand je suis venu le chercher à tout à l'heure sur le toit, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de lui demander si je pouvais l'embrasser. Je me souviens de ses regards, de ses sourires et de toute sa personne tournée vers la mienne. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui ; je ne veux pas le pousser, je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer. Et puis, il y a encore le problème de Sakura : je suis littéralement en train de lui piquer Sasuke, tout en sachant qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Je me déteste un peu, sur le coup.

L'entrainement se déroule sans que je n'y fasse vraiment attention, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Le sifflet final me fait sursauter et je vais rejoindre les autres dans le vestiaire. Je grimace à l'idée de devoir me déshabiller, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on voie mes cicatrices — il y en a quelques-unes sur mon ventre, les toutes premières que je me suis faites sous la douche, le soir où le vide est réellement devenu mon ennemi. Je prétexte donc une sorte d'envie d'aller aux toilettes pour m'échapper et me changer, me noyant sous une couche de déodorant. Il est hors de question que je me douche devant des inconnus, pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées plus haut. Je n'en parle même pas à mes plus proches amis par peur du jugement.

Lorsque tout le monde est reparti, je sors à mon tour et me dirige vers les gradins, où je suis presque sûr de retrouver Sasuke. Il a l'air complètement dans la lune, regardant le ciel avec un drôle de regard.

— Sasuke ? Tu viens ou tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ?

Il sursaute et fait tomber le livre qu'il tenait. Il me fixe comme si j'étais une apparition divine et je commence à me poser des questions. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il était rêveur, mais le retour à la réalité semble bien compliqué pour lui. Il essaie de me rassurer d'un sourire et nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers la sortie. Pour ne pas me laisser envahir par mes pensées, je m'empresse de poser des questions sur nos cours du lendemain. C'est une technique un peu fourbe, mais au moins, ça le réveillera aussi.

— On commence par quoi demain ?

Il attrape son emploi du temps dans son sac, ses yeux se déplacent vers le milieu — le jeudi, demain. Il blanchit bien rapidement et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

— C'est la journée de l'enfer, glisse-t-il en me passant la feuille.

— Ils ne sont pas sérieux ? Deux heures de biologie ET deux heures de maths ? Mais ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ? m'insurjé-je, imaginant déjà la joie de la journée de demain.

— J'en connais deux qui doivent se frotter les mains de bonheur. Le serpent et le hérisson.

— Le prof de maths s'appelle Hérisson ? l'interrogé-je, surpris qu'il porte un nom aussi étrange.

— Non, non, mais tu verras. Ses cheveux sont étrangement dressés sur sa tête, comme les piquants d'un hérisson. C'est assez étrange.

J'essaie de m'imaginer quelqu'un ressemblant à un hérisson, mais ça ne fonctionne pas très bien. Je souris de mon imagination un peu détraquée et nous continuons à bavarder, évitant consciencieusement les sujets qui font démarrer mon cœur. Lorsque je suis dans mon train, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je continue à lui envoyer quelques messages, discutant de nos autres profs, de nos camarades et même un peu de Sakura.

 _Je suis désolé pour elle, mais elle ne m'intéresse définitivement pas. Cela ne m'a rien fait de ne pas être placé dans la mê_ _me classe qu_ _'elle. De plus, elle vient de m'envoyer un nouveau message pour m'interroger sur ma rentrée, mais je préfère amplement discuter avec toi. C'est nettement plus plaisant._

J'écarquille les yeux et je commence à répondre à ce message, essayant de ne pas trop sourire comme un parfait imbécile. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _D'ailleurs, je ne le montre peut-être pas beaucoup, mais je suis très heureux d'être dans la même classe que toi. Je crois sincèrement que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai un ami avec qui je m'entends bien et qui ne juge pas mon comportement vis-à-vis des professeurs. Je sais qu'avec toi, je peux discuter de tout et je t'en remercie sincèrement._

Là, je dois ressembler à une espèce de tomate géante qui s'enfonce dans son siège et qui essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. Je suis une sorte de guimauve qui fond, mais ce qui me désespère là-dedans, c'est qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet de ses mots sur moi et de leur importance.

Je te renvoie l'ascenseur, l'enfoiré, c'est super sympa d'être avec toi et puis je vais enfin pouvoir te voir en action avec les profs (et puis j'en avais un peu marre que tes sarcasmes soient uniquement dirigés vers moi). Par contre, concernant Sakura, je te laisse te débrouiller. Je sens que si je lui dis, elle ne va pas trop aimer…

Ma meilleure amie n'est pas une imbécile. Elle va vite comprendre le pourquoi du comment me concernant. Et je ne peux pas la perdre, parce qu'elle fait partie des points de repère dans mon monde et que c'est la seule à savoir pour mes parents, en dehors de Jiraya. Elle fait partie de ma vie depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Mais en même temps, cette situation devient bien trop compliquée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi, plus aucun message n'arrive sur mon téléphone — il doit être arrivé à son tour —, mais contrairement au mois dernier, je ne me sens pas du tout déconnecté de la réalité. Parce que je sais que je ne vais pas être tout seul.

— Yo Jiraya !

— Yo gamin !

Il est dans le salon, sur le canapé en train de lire le journal. Une grosse tasse de thé est sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un gâteau qu'il a dû acheter au konbini d'à côté. Il a ses lunettes sur son nez et ça me fait un peu rire, parce qu'il ne les met jamais, habituellement.

— Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demandé-je en souriant et en m'installant à côté de lui.

— Mouais, toujours la même chose, que des trucs négatifs. Je sais pas si un jour, les journalistes sauront raconter des choses joyeuses. Mais toi, comment ça a été cette fameuse rentrée ?

— Premièrement, je suis entré dans le club d'athlétisme en pulvérisant le record du cinq cents mètres, je suis dans la même classe que Sasuke et en plus, on a passé toute la journée ensemble. Sérieux, c'était trop cool !

— T'es sacrément mordu gamin. C'est mignon. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te cuisiner des ramens pour te féliciter de cette fameuse place dans l'équipe. On se fêtera ça entre nous. Ça te dit ?

— Carrément !

Il m'offre un grand sourire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer sur ma lancée.

— Tu sais Papy, ça me fait vachement plaisir que tu sois là en ce moment. Ca change de d'habitude.

— Tu te sens si seul que ça ?

Je pose les mains sur la table et baisse la tête. Mes poignets pulsent à toute vitesse, comme si mon cœur avait changé d'endroit. J'ai presque envie de lui dire tout ce qui se passe en moi, ce qui se passe quand le silence et le vide prennent toute la place.

— Ouais. Cette maison était toujours bruyante. Le silence ne lui va pas.

— Je… écoute Naruto, je vais essayer de rentrer plus souvent. Pour que tu souries un peu plus, comme tout à l'heure. D'accord ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui et hoche la tête. Je n'y crois pas un mot. Sans doute parce que ce n'est rien que la troisième fois qu'il me fait cette promesse et qu'il ne la tient pas. Parce que Jiraya ne peut pas être sédentaire, il faut qu'il soit toujours en promenade dans tout le pays. C'est sa façon de vivre et je me sentirais coupable si j'étais celui qui le faisait changer subitement.

— En attendant le repas, ça te dit une partie de jeux vidéos ? propose-t-il en voyant que je suis muet comme une tombe.

— Oui ! Faut qu'on arrive à débloquer les scènes cachées dans celui sur _Marato_!

On s'installe tous les deux et on commence à choisir nos personnages. C'est un peu l'avantage avec mon parrain, c'est que lui aussi, il aime bien mon manga préféré. On peut en parler pendant des heures, parce qu'il a ses petites théories sur tout un tas de choses. Et lui aussi, il a son personnage attitré, qu'il joue systématiquement. Le problème, c'est que je comprends très bien ses mécaniques et que je le contre à chaque fois.

— Et encore battu ! J'suis désolé, mais tu t'encroutes, papy.

Je clique sur redémarrer, mais me fais surprendre par des vibrations sur la table basse, juste devant moi. Je lève un sourcil et attrape l'objet. Mon petit cœur démarre lorsque j'aperçois le nom de l'appelant.

— Bah mince, pourquoi Sasuke m'appelle ?

— Ton dulciné ? Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends pour répondre gamin ? Allez, fonce !

Je clique sur le petit téléphone vert et quitte la pièce, allant me cacher dans ma chambre. Le portable est collé à mon oreille, je glisse, surpris.

— Sasuke ? Y a un problème ?

— _Non_ _… J'avais juste… envie de te parler… et… je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, me lance-t-il, plein de gêne._

— Ha… Hum… d'accord… Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu ne parles pas comme d'habitude, continué-je, assis sur le lit.

Je suis certain qu'il a repensé à ce qui s'est passé sur le toit et qu'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, parce qu'il a peur de devenir gay à mon contact — surtout que je ne le suis pas, vu que je suis bi.

— _Est-ce que tu as déjà eu le droit au petit speech de tes parents sur ton avenir et tout ce qui va avec_ _?_ commence-t-il. _Parce que moi, je viens juste d'y passer, et justement, je m'en serais bien passé. Mon père, avec toute sa jolie condescendance, m'a gentiment demandé ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Sachant que mon père, dans sa façon de penser affreusement archaïque, trouve qu'un bon métier, c'est avocat ou médecin. Sachant également que je suis le seul de ma famille à avoir des capacités intellectuelles pareilles, je me dois de faire un bon métier. Sauf que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas soigner des gens ou les défendre. Non, moi je veux les faire rêver, je veux leur faire découvrir des auteurs, je veux travailler dans la littérature. Pourquoi est-ce que dans le monde de mon père, et de ma mère par la même occasion, ce n'est pas un bon mé_ _tier_ _? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne mène nulle part, pourquoi, hein_ _?_

Les parents. Il me parle de ses parents. J'ai bien envie de lui hurler qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre, parce que lui au moins, il en a encore. Mais en fait, ça me fait penser à une discussion qu'on avait eue tous les trois. Le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que je ne vais même pas mentir.

— Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je voulais m'engager dans l'armée, ils ne m'ont pas adressé la parole pendant toute une semaine. Simplement bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne nuit. Rien de plus. Alors oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Nos parents mettent nos choix qu'ils n'approuvent pas sur le dos de notre jeunesse, et du fait qu'on doit encore tout apprendre, qu'on ne sait rien. Je déteste ça, même si parfois ils ont raison. Mais pour mon futur métier, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne baisserais pas la tête en murmurant des excuses. Bats-toi pour ce que tu aimes Sasuke, et ne laisse pas tomber. Ils ont peut-être gagné la bataille avec leur petit speech, mais ils n'ont pas gagné la guerre, crois-moi — et c'est le futur soldat qui te dit ça. Je t'aiderai, si tu as besoin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

— _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, Naruto… Je suis désolé._

Je souris derrière le combiné. Je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il me dise ça. Surtout que je viens de lui livrer une sacrée information sur moi.

— T'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas ça pour les remerciements. Je fais ça parce que tu es mon ami.

Et ce simple mot m'arrache presque la bouche désormais.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant de joie, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mon téléphone est toujours dans ma main et je suis certain que Sasuke a raccroché maintenant, me laissant terminer la conversation sur cette jolie phrase plus très vraie. Mes yeux se perdent au plafond coloré et je souris plus encore. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me suis senti tel un arc-en-ciel. Ma tête tourne à droite et mes pupilles se posent sur la photographie de mes parents que j'ai juste à côté de mon lit. Elle a été prise il y a quelques années, juste devant la maison, pour le jour de mon anniversaire. J'étais souriant au possible et eux aussi. On était tout simplement heureux. Habituellement, je la tourne face contre terre pour ne pas devoir observer ces sourires que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Mais ce soir, je l'attrape et la place devant moi, caressant les deux personnes figées dans le papier glacé. Je ne fais que les regarder, jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne leur donne l'autorisation de le faire. Ça part tout seul, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore face à moi.

— Salut papa, salut maman. Aujourd'hui, je suis entré en dernière année et je suis dans la classe de Sasuke, celui qui lit de la poésie en français. Par contre, notre professeur référent c'est l'autre serpent, et je l'ai durant deux heures demain. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait ses lunettes sur le nez, et ça m'a surpris quand je suis venu le chercher. Je les ai essayées même, il est carrément bigleux ! D'ailleurs, on était sur le toit à ce moment-là, et il a failli se passer un truc. On était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ses yeux brillaient. Je crois que si la sonnerie n'avait pas retenti, on aurait franchi l'espace entre nous. Moi en tout cas, j'en avais envie…

Je peux déjà voir le regard bienveillant de ma mère, l'esquisse de sourire de mon père, un peu en coin, tous les deux buvant du thé dans la cuisine, les pieds sur la table. Mais ce que je ne prévois pas, c'est d'entendre du bruit dans les haut-parleurs de mon téléphone.

Ses nombreuses chutes qui ont causé les jolies fissures de son écran ont également endommagé le système d'écoute, si bien que je suis obligé de mettre sur le maximum à chaque fois. Ça hurle peut-être dans mes oreilles, mais au moins j'entends, ce qui n'est pas le cas lorsque j'ai l'audace de baisser un minimum. J'attrape mon combiné à toute vitesse et le remets à mes oreilles. Ma voix n'est pas du tout assurée.

— Sasuke ?... C'est toi ?... J'suis désolé, j'ai oublié de raccrocher… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?...

J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Moi qui ne voulais pas parler de cette aventure, voilà que je me retrouve à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

— Tout, lâche-t-il avec une voix rauque comme ce n'est pas pensable.

— Écoute… Je…

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? me coupe-t-il alors j'essaie de me justifier. Ce que tu as dit à tes parents sur ce qui s'est passé sur le toit ?

— Oui, débité-je.

Foutu pour foutu, l'honnêteté me vainc en quelques secondes. Mon cœur est dans une boite et je suis en train de la tendre à mon vis-à-vis. Je l'entends respirer à l'autre bout du fil, à toute vitesse. Il doit crever de trouille, exactement comme moi.

— Écoute… J… oublie ce que j'ai dit, ok ? J'ai dit ça comme ça, sur le coup, essayé-je de le rassurer.

— Et si moi aussi ? Et si moi aussi j'en avais envie ? me sort-il tout d'un coup.

Je vais réellement exploser. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate et ma voix se barre encore une fois dans les aigus.

— Je… C'est vrai ? T-t'en avais envie ?

— Oui.

Si j'avais posé la question, il aurait répondu positivement. Il aurait dit oui si la sonnerie ne m'avait pas coupé. J'ai l'impression que l'univers se moque de moi.

— Écoute — merde, c'est la troisième fois que je le dis — on ne peut pas en discuter au téléphone, c'est… trop étrange. Ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive.

— Comment ça, tu arrives ? Mais il va bientôt faire nuit… Et tes parents ?

Pas mes parents. Jiraya. Mais je suis certain qu'il comprendra. Je crois si ça n'avait pas été dans des circonstances si affreuses, il aurait été content que je rompe avec Gaara. Me voir à nouveau attaché à quelqu'un, ça le fait sourire. Et puis, on pourra manger des ramens demain soir. Rapidement, j'invente le mensonge tout fait et je lui balance.

— Mes parents sont en voyage en France, je leur laissais un message sur leur répondeur. Et oui, je raconte absolument tout à mes parents, pas besoin de poser la question.

— D'accord, mais passe par derrière. Il suffit juste que tu contournes la maison et que tu toques à la porte de ma chambre. J'ai un accès sur le jardin.

— Ok. Je suis là dans vingt minutes.

Je raccroche à toute vitesse avant même qu'il ne me donne une réponse et fonce dans la cuisine où se trouve mon parrain.

— Alors ? Tout va bien ? Ça va Naruto, tu es tout rouge ?

— J'suis super désolé, Jiraya, mais faut que j'y aille. J'sais pas si je pourrais manger avec toi. J'ai même pas trop faim en fait.

— Wow, tu te sens bien gamin ? C'est rare que tu n'avales rien. C'est l'amour qui te fait cet effet-là ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'être gêné. Fixant ses deux grandes pupilles noires, je souris doucement.

— Bah peut-être bien que oui. J'vais voir Sasuke là. Faut qu'on… discute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Allez, fonce !

Je mets mes chaussures en me faisant mal aux doigts, attrape un manteau et sors de la maison en courant. J'ai l'impression que c'est le sprint de ma vie et que je joue je ne sais quoi d'incroyablement important. Je n'ai même pas enclenché ma musique, comme d'habitude, les battements de mon cœur me servent à rythmer ma course. Je laisse toute mon énergie pour attraper le train un peu au vol, sautant plusieurs marches dans les escaliers. Je reprends mon souffle sur un siège qu'on me laisse gentiment et j'essaie de ne pas trop sourire. Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Il le voulait, exactement comme moi. C'est dur de ne pas étirer les lèvres. Beaucoup trop pour moi, parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant d'énergie.

Dès que je sors du train, je pique à nouveau un sprint et je traverse la rue de Sasuke à toute vitesse. Je passe le portail en sautant au-dessus et passe par l'arrière et toque à l'une des fenêtres, que je pense être la fameuse porte menant à sa chambre. Les yeux de mon vis-à-vis n'ont jamais été aussi brillants que ce soir.

— Dès que je suis sorti du train, je me suis mis à courir, ce qui explique la magnifique couleur de mon visage.

J'essaie de ne pas entrer directement les deux pieds dans le plat, même si j'en meurs d'envie, littéralement. Mais rien ne bouge du côté du brun et je me rends à l'évidence qu'il va falloir évoquer le vif du sujet.

— Bon… l'humour ne marche pas… C'est noté. Hum… Donc… Tu… t'en…

— Oui…

— Et donc, qu'est… ce… qu'on… fait ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Est-ce que… Je… peux tenter un truc ?

— Vas-y…

Je crois bien qu'on est aussi rouges l'un que l'autre et que nous ne ressemblons pas à grand-chose. Je me rapproche de lui et lui retire ses lunettes, lui arrachant sans doute les oreilles au passage. J'ai bien envie de m'excuser, mais je crois bien que ça ruinerait l'ambiance qu'on essaie de créer. Je les pose sur un meuble non loin de moi et je reviens à ma position initiale.

— Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens présentement. Dis ce qui te passe par la tête, je peux tout entendre. Après toi, ce sera à mon tour.

Il prend une petite respiration et me fixe comme jamais. Moi, je suis prêt à tomber.

— C'est exactement la même sensation que ce midi, sur le toit. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, et je n'arrive pas à le faire ralentir. Tes yeux brillent, de cette lueur que je ne comprends pas, mais que j'apprécie grandement. Et leur couleur… elle me fait penser au ciel. Et tu connais mon attrait certain pour le ciel.

Je hoquette, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Parce que je crois toujours que je dérange, parce que je crois toujours qu'il va me renvoyer chez moi en me hurlant que je suis un être ignoble. Parfois, j'oublie complètement de croire en moi. Mais je crois bien que c'est le principe même d'une dépression. En pensant à tout ça, je baisse la tête parce que je me sens honteux. Je sens deux doigts qui me relèvent le menton et un signe presque imperceptible qui me demande de parler.

— La toute première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé arrogant et prétentieux. Enfoiré t'allais drôlement bien comme surnom. Et puis… et puis t'as commencé à me plaire. C'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon me plaisait — c'est une longue histoire —, mais j'ai quand même tout fait pour te sortir de ma tête. Chaque soir, je me disais que tu étais mon ami et rien de plus. Mais t'es pas parti, t'es resté dans ma tête, bien installé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais, mais…

Je m'arrête dans mon discours et respire un grand coup. Je me rapproche plus encore vers lui, lui attrape la nuque le plus doucement que je puisse. C'est le moment de poser la fameuse question, celle qui est sur mes lèvres depuis le début de la journée.

— Je vais te demander quelque chose. Tu peux tout à fait me dire non, tu peux tout à fait te reculer si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Est-ce que je peux…

Et je me fais encore une fois arrêter, cette fois-ci par des bruits à la porte et une voix claire, sans doute celle de sa mère.

— Sasuke, chéri, nous allons manger. Ne tarde pas trop.

Je souffle, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher. Le plus bas que je puisse, pour qu'il ne m'entende pas, je glisse en français.

— _Punaise, l'univers, tu crains. Tu crains vraiment._

Le jeune homme se détache de moi et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je n'ai même pas fini ma pauvre question. Il replace ses lunettes sur son nez et je suis prêt à reprendre la porte pour déguerpir rapidement d'ici.

— Écoute… reste dans ma chambre, je vais te sortir un paquet de biscuits de ma réserve personnelle. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que ma mère fasse interruption comme cela. Attends-moi, je reviens dès que j'ai fini de manger.

Je lève un sourcil lorsqu'il se retourne vers le lit et hoche la tête lorsqu'il me présente le fameux paquet de biscuit, pour lui montrer que j'ai bien compris la marche à suivre. Il s'évapore ensuite vers la porte et me voilà tout seul dans tout ce silence. Mais il ne ressemble pas à celui que je connais, celui qui hante les couloirs de ma maison lorsque je suis seul chez moi. Non, ce silence dit tout un tas de choses, toutes celles qui restent coincées au fond de nos cœurs respectifs parce qu'on a peur, qu'on ne les assume pas encore, qu'on pas encore compris ce qui se passait. Le silence me fait du bien, parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas essayer de me tordre le cou en me refilant son copain le vide et faire diriger mes pas vers la cuisine, retrouver la couleur rouge qui tapisse le sol, une fois un canif en main. Non, ici, je suis en sécurité.

Pourtant, mon cœur ne s'arrête pas, bien au contraire. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser et pour le faire se calmer un peu, j'attrape un de ces fameux biscuits dans la boite. J'en avale un assez rapidement, suivi de son jumeau et je me rends compte qu'en fait, j'ai réellement faim. Je me sens tout d'un coup coupable de vider la réserve de Sasuke, mais il a dit que je pouvais me servir alors je ne me gêne pas.

Au bout de mon sixième biscuit, je me fais arrêter par une porte qui claque. Je relève les yeux de mon meurtre pour observer leur ancien propriétaire qui respire assez fort. Il n'a pas l'air très bien. La bouche pleine, je dis.

— Te v'la décha ?

Il hoche la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Je comprends que c'est à moi de continuer la conversation.

— T'as mangé drôlement rapidement. Un bol de soupe miso et c'était terminé ?

— Je n'ai pas mangé.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Je me porte parfaitement bien. Je voulais simplement des réponses à mes questions. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre. Alors, j'ai prétexté un mal soudain de tête et je suis revenu ici pour te les poser.

Il s'approche du lit à petits pas, peu sûr de lui. Il prend une sorte de grande respiration et ose enfin.

— Allais-tu réellement me demander si tu pouvais m'embrasser ?

Mon visage entier se fige. Lui aussi, il y va les deux pieds dans le plat. Fini les questions silencieuses, fini les petites déclarations qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Le vif du sujet, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Oui.

Alors, moi aussi, j'entre dans le vif du sujet. Moi aussi, j'arrête de me murer dans mes mensonges et je lui balance toute mon honnêteté à la figure. Je descends du lit et me rapproche très rapidement de lui. Je suis comme tout à l'heure à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Si ta mère n'était pas arrivée, j'aurais pu finir ma question, exactement comme maintenant.

Nouvelle inspiration de ma part, j'avance encore un peu et place mon front contre le sien. Mes mains restent contre mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne l'autorisation de faire quelque chose. Nous avons les joues rouges tous les deux.

— Sasuke, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Il me fixe, ne bougeant pas. Moi aussi, je suis statufié sur ma position. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, qui brillent de mille feux. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est la fatigue ou l'excitation de la situation. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser des questions maintenant. Seule sa réponse m'importe.

— Oui.

Je me rapproche encore, plaçant les mains sur sa joue, glissant vers ses cheveux. Il bouge à son tour, se collant à moi. Je penche ma tête, caresse son nez du mien. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter à fond du moment, à fond des sensations qui se promènent partout en moi. Je n'ai pas peur du baiser en lui-même, mais de ce que ça engendre sur la suite. De ce que ça engendre sur nous deux, notre petit duo. Mais une main dans mes cheveux me fait m'arrêter complètement dans toutes mes interrogations, comme si on me tirait sur le devant de la scène pour me rappeler de profiter du moment, là, maintenant tout de suite.

Par manque de souffle, nous nous séparons doucement, sans que nos corps ne s'éloignent trop. Je le fixe comme jamais, essayant de deviner la moindre de ses expressions, la moindre de ses impressions. J'ai franchement envie de savoir si ça lui a plu. Mais aucun mot ne sort. Pas de question. Rien du tout. Je suis toujours rouge, je meurs d'envie de recommencer, je meurs d'envie de lui dire tout ce que je ressens dans la minute. Mais je m'en empêche, parce que je sais que ça briserait tout, cette ambiance bien spéciale qui s'étale entre nous. Ce silence qui parle à notre place.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, nos deux ventres gargouillent comme des forcenés. Nous baissons la tête en même temps, complètement gênés de la situation. Il me dépasse rapidement pour monter sur son lit et se saisir du paquet de biscuits. C'est vrai que lui non plus, il n'a pas mangé. Je comprends presque immédiatement qu'on ne reparlera pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Par peur, par gêne, par manque d'envie ou même de fatigue. Dans un sens, ça ne fait rien. Je suis tout aussi bien comme ça.

Il dévore le biscuit comme si c'était la meilleure chose de tous les temps. Il me fixe, prêt à ouvrir la bouche, mais je le devance en éclatant de rire, franchement.

— On dirait un hamster. Vraiment. Tu manges comme un hamster.

Il lève un sourcil, se demandant sans doute ce qui me prend soudainement pour lui balancer ça en pleine figure. Mais au lieu du sarcasme auquel je m'attends, il sourit de côté, comme j'aime tant. Pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre sentiment, je lève un petit doigt et lance, un accent anglais très naval venant envahir mon français.

— Pourrais-tu effacer ce sourire de ton visage, je te prie, car j'ai la nette impression que tu te moques de moi, vil malotru.

Il me regarde toujours et je vois ses lèvres bouger presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je suis le premier à céder, faisant sans doute trop de bruit — je suis tout de même là en catimini. Il me fait signe de baisser le ton, mais ne parvient pas à garder son calme plus que cela. Nous nous retrouvons dans nos rires, comme deux amis qui ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Pour faire sourdine, j'attrape un coussin derrière moi et me mets la tête dedans.

— Ne bave pas trop s'il te plaît, je dors dessus cette nuit ! glisse-t-il entre deux rires.

J'en prends une petite respiration et continue de rire pendant quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre mon sérieux. Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, je lâche l'oreiller et regarde à nouveau son propriétaire dans les yeux. Il est clairement adorable et le compliment me brûle les lèvres. Mais un regard vers mon téléphone m'arrête. Jiraya va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas rapidement et peut-être que j'aurais encore le droit à quelques ramens restant. Je me lève donc de ma position à regret et fais savoir à mon hôte que je vais enfin le laisser tranquille.

— Tu ne me dérangeais pas, bien au contraire, glisse-t-il au moment d'ouvrir sa porte-fenêtre. C'était... agréable.

J'écarquille les yeux et souris, le rouge aux joues. Je me rapproche un peu de lui et lui glisse dans l'oreille, comme si j'avais peur qu'on nous écoute.

— On reparlera de ça demain en science.

Et en me décollant, j'en profite un peu pour lui embrasser la joue, le plus rapidement possible. Je m'enfuis ensuite en lui faisant un dernier signe. J'ai le cœur qui va exploser.

Ce soir, la nuit n'est pas noire. C'est la première chose que je remarque lorsque je lève les yeux au ciel, en sortant de la rue de Sasuke. Il est plein d'étoiles, plein de petites brillantes qui répandent leur faible lumière sur nous, humains en bas, qui ne comprennent rien à leur mystère. Et puis, j'ai presque l'impression que mes parents me regardent. Alors je leur souris et je continue mon chemin, les mains dans les poches. Mon sourire ne s'efface pas d'un centimètre.

— Gamin ? C'est toi ?

— Yep Papy ! Pitié, dis-moi qu'il reste à manger, j'ai la dalle et j'ai que quelques biscuits dans le bide.

— Je croyais que t'avais pas faim.

Je m'avance dans la cuisine, quittant le vestibule dans lequel je me trouvais, me débarrassant de mes chaussures en les lançant un peu n'importe comment devant moi.

— J'allais me mettre à table. J'ai profité de ton absence pour écrire un peu, j'avais des idées pour la suite de mon roman. Mais mon ventre m'a ramené à la raison.

Je vais m'installer à ma place, posant les coudes sur le bois et attendant que la délicieuse odeur du bouillon de porc m'arrive en plein dans les narines.

— Tu souris beaucoup, mon très cher filleul.

— Il y a de quoi, très cher parrain. Il y a carrément de quoi.

Il dépose les victuailles devant nous et nous commençons à manger ensemble, avalant les pâtes avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Celles que j'ai mangées en mars étaient délicieuses, mais quand c'est Jiraya qui les fait, c'est complètement autre chose. Ça me rappelle mes parents, sans me briser le cœur au passage.

— Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il, la bouche pleine de pâtes.

J'en aspire quelques une, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber de gouttes sur la table, ce qui est littéralement mission impossible.

— Ouaich, sauf si cha te déranche, glissé-je la bouche encore pleine. Tu peux ne pas être à l'aise avec tout ça.

Il sourit et ses rides se creusent un peu. Il a vraiment l'air d'un vieux bonhomme super sympathique, ce qu'il est réellement.

— Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, gamin. Alors c'est pour ça que je te demande. Et puis, je me fiche un peu si c'est un gars ou une fille ou une tout autre personne. C'est quelqu'un qui te tient à cœur, tout simplement. Alors ça m'intéresse, tu vois ?

J'en lâche mes baguettes et je me lève, pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il paraît surpris de mon geste et je lui promets de tout lui raconter après. Absolument tout.

— Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait, d'entendre quelqu'un dire ça. Tu le sauras, t'inquiètes pas. Mais avant, je vais te parler de ma soirée.

Alors j'essaie de trouver des mots sur tout ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir, sur tout ce qui s'est passé et surtout ce qui se passera ensuite.

— Est-ce qu'il sait pour tes parents ? m'interroge Jiraya d'un coup.

— Non. Je n'avais pas envie de partir dans le pathos, de réclamer sa pitié, que j'avais besoin de son amitié et de toute sa personne parce que je n'ai plus personne. Même si en réalité, c'est affreusement vrai. J'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie, parce que je suis tout seul, tout le temps. Parce que Sakura ne voit que l'ancien Naruto. Parce que t'es jamais là. Parce que mes amis sont toujours potes avec mon ex qui m'a fait souffrir par son indifférence absolue et que de toute manière, je pense que ce serait le même cas qu'avec Sakura. Ils veulent que je redevienne l'ancien moi, celui qui souriait tout le temps, qui était un imbécile sur pattes. Sauf que je suis plus un arc-en-ciel, parce que c'était mes parents qui m'apportaient ça. Alors j'essaie de me reconstruire, j'essaie de retrouver mes couleurs par moi-même. Et discuter avec Sasuke, passer du temps avec lui, ça m'aide. Ça m'aide beaucoup, même si j'ai peur de lui donner de l'importance, qu'il me laisse comme un con sur le côté et que tout devienne gris ou rouge autour de moi.

Je laisse échapper ma métaphore préférée. Celle du sang.

— Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, Naruto, tu dis que tu as peur que les couleurs disparaissent, mais en même temps, tu parles du rouge. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à voir avec elle ?

Je prends une grande respiration et tout d'un coup, je relève les manches de ma chemise et enlève les bracelets d'éponge qui ne m'ont pas quitté depuis ce matin. Je lui présente mes poignets, la peau abîmée, les cicatrices de différentes couleurs.

— C'est une métaphore Papy. Le rouge, c'est ce que tu vois là. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi ça. Mais ouais, ça, ça me fout les jetons parce que j'ai peur de pas réussir à m'arrêter. C'est facile de commencer, mais nettement moins de s'arrêter. Là, depuis le mois dernier, les crises s'espacent. Mais elles sont toujours là. Une, deux coupures à chaque fois. Le rouge, c'est ça Papy. Je dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser de me laisser tout seul. Je te montre juste que tout ce que tu vois, c'est de la façade, et que cette même façade, je la sers à tout le monde.

— Naruto… Est-ce que… que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un… quelqu'un de compétent je veux dire ?

Je ris jaune et je remets mes bras contre mon corps. Je ne le regarde pas.

— Oui et non. Après l'accident d'avion, la compagnie d'avion nous a fait tous venir, les familles des victimes et quand ils ont su que j'étais orphelin, ça a été la débandade. Alors que tu prenais soin de moi. Ils m'ont pris rendez-vous chez un psychologue pour que je parle de tout ça. Au début, j'y allais avec presque plaisir, parce que je sentais que ça me faisait du bien, même si ça ne durait que quelques heures. Et puis après je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il en a peut-être eu marre que je lui raconte systématiquement la même chose. Alors il s'est désintéressé de moi. Totalement. Alors j'ai arrêté d'y aller, j'ai feint un moral parfaitement éclatant et en rentrant, quand le vide était là, comme tous les jours, j'ai trouvé ma propre solution. Là, au moins, on ne me jugeait pas, on ne me demandait pas de passer à autre chose, de tourner la page. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te paye des séances chez un vrai psy ? Le meilleur de la région même !

Ce que je veux Jiraya, c'est que tu sois à la maison, à m'attendre comme aujourd'hui. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est une famille. Pas une bouée de sauvetage, pas de personne de substitution. J'ai besoin d'une famille sur qui compter, avec qui je pourrais parler de tout et de rien. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Parce que je le connais, il va rester là, il va être malheureux et il va m'en vouloir inconsciemment. Il faut que je le laisse s'en aller s'il a envie.

— Non, Papy, j'ai pas envie. Pas maintenant. J'ai pas envie de me forcer, parce que ça ne donnerait rien de concret, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Par contre, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, j'ai une petite idée.

Je souris faussement, comme d'habitude. Je me demande si cette mimique ne serait pas devenue véritable, à force de l'utiliser.

— Oui ? Tout ce que tu veux.

— En mai, il y a un festival sportif au lycée et je compte bien y participer. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes me regarder et m'encourager.

— Bien sûr ! Voir mon filleul gagner, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Tu as la date exacte ?

Je cours dans ma chambre lui trouver le calendrier de toute l'année et je le lui tends. Il note ça dans un petit carnet informe et me sourit. La discussion est terminée. Parce que ça le gêne, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi me dire, parce que pour lui, il n'y a que le psy qui peut m'aider et qu'il comprend mon refus. Parce qu'il est perdu.

— Par contre gamin, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis mort de fatigue. Surtout que demain, j'ai de la route à faire.

Je sursaute à moitié et ouvre de grands yeux. J'ai dû mal entendre.

— De la route ?

— J'ai été invité à la dernière minute à un festival pour promouvoir mes livres historiques, je ne peux pas manquer ça ! Surtout que ce sont les moins connus et que j'aimerais avoir une autre reconnaissance que… les autres. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas gamin ?

— Ouais, glissé-je tout bas.

— Super ! Alors je te fais un bisou et te dis à dans un mois ! Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Et il me laisse tout seul au milieu de la cuisine, assis sur ma chaise, devant mon bol. J'ai le cœur sourd, je ne sais pas du tout quoi ressentir. Et cette sensation, cette douce sensation de vide, de rien, d'oubli et de noir, je la déteste. Parce que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne m'était pas tombée dessus — contre une fois par jour, c'est presque un exploit pour moi. Parce que je sais exactement quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Parce que l'envie devient de plus en plus forte.

Alors je marche tout doucement dans les couloirs, pour écouter à la porte de la salle de bain. Le vieux est sous la douche et a même mis de la pop étrange sur laquelle il chante à tue-tête. Je sors mes écouteurs, mon téléphone et je reviens dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le placard dans lequel se trouve la poubelle, passe la main derrière, trouve le gant de toilette sec dans lequel je cache tout. Les gestes se font sans la moindre réflexion. Et sous les paroles des deux amoureux du silence, le rouge est de retour.

En me levant pour cette seconde journée de cours en tant que troisième année, mes poignets me font mal. Peut-être parce que je les ai tués hier soir, au creux de la cuisine et que j'ai fait la vaisselle après, pour éviter qu'une trace ne vienne salir mon alibi. J'ai remis mes bracelets éponges quand Jiraya est venu me dire au revoir, sans ses lunettes — si bien que je me doutais bien qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose. J'ai ensuite filé vers la salle de bain pour bander les cicatrices et essayer de dormir. J'ai dû fermer les yeux pendant une demi-heure, passant le reste du temps à regarder le plafond, vide comme un vase, et à entendre mon parrain s'en aller sur les coups de quatre heures du matin. Mes larmes ont dégouliné au moment même où j'ai su que j'allais de nouveau être seul.

En partant de la maison, j'ai tenté de me remonter le moral en me disant que j'avais Sasuke et que notre relation allait s'améliorer et évoluer. Mais ça n'a fait revenir que mes sourires hypocrites et ma fausse bonne humeur. Les profs et les matières scientifiques me passent complètement au-dessus de la tête dans ce genre de moment. Lorsque je suis allé le chercher, je n'ai même pas senti mon cœur démarrer. J'avais juste envie de pleurer, de me recroqueviller dans mon lit et de ne plus sortir de là avant des lustres. Lui, il n'a rien remarqué, prenant sûrement mon silence pour de la gêne, vis-à-vis de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Et nous voilà donc avec nos blouses blanches, cachés derrière nos camarades, à marcher en pensant déjà au moyen de s'échapper de ce piège mis en place par ce cher Orochimaru-senseï. Je regarde mes pieds, à des lieux de l'école. Je pense à Jiraya, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne peut pas revenir avant le mois prochain. Je sais ce que sont les festivals littéraires, mais ils ne durent pas plus d'une semaine, au grand maximum. Que va-t-il faire pendant le reste du temps ? M'éviter, comme d'habitude ?

Je relève la tête en soupirant et croise les yeux de Sasuke. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut. J'arrête donc de marcher et nous nous cachons à un croisement, juste avant les escaliers pour redescendre vers des étages plus sûrs. Il sourit et je l'imite sans y croire le moins du monde. Nous courons le plus vite possible vers la bibliothèque et il y entre en riant. À nouveau, je mens dans mes propres émotions, pour qu'il ne me pose pas trop de questions. Chiyo-senseï nous regarde en souriant malicieusement.

— Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vous ont mis dans la même classe ? demande-t-elle, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez

— Si, réponds-je, mon sourire de crocodile aux lèvres. Ils ont eu cette excellente idée de nous mettre ensemble. Et là, on vient de s'échapper du cours d'Orochimaru-senseï, en toute discrétion. On est même tranquille au niveau des absences, il a fait l'appel avant qu'on se dirige vers la salle de tous les malheurs. Deux heures de pure tranquillité s'offrent à nous.

Je m'échappe bien rapidement vers notre coin préféré et je me plonge dans les Contemplations, dénichant les deux volumes dans les étagères. C'est l'un des tout premiers que ma mère m'a donnés, quand j'ai montré un minimum d'attrait à la poésie. C'est aussi l'un de mes préférés, tout simplement. J'entends Sasuke discuter avec la bibliothécaire, mais je n'écoute rien. J'en suis parfaitement incapable, ma concentration étant aussi fine qu'un fil de couture. Lorsqu'il revient vers moi avec un sourire, je relève la tête, ferme le livre et fais mine de l'attendre. Il s'assied en fixant mes deux trouvailles et je lui fais avancer le premier tome.

— C'est mon recueil de poésie préféré. Je te promets de lire entièrement les Fleurs du Mal si toi, tu lis celui-ci.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je les ai déjà lus entièrement rien que trois fois. Mais c'est pour engager la conversation et en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Je le fais entrer dans mon univers. Surtout que Victor Hugo est un peu comme moi, dans un certain sens. Lui aussi, il a perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui — sa fille.

— Les Contemplations, de Victor Hugo. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer qui est-ce ?

J'ai envie de me lever et de partir dans de grands mouvements complètement indignés, mais je ne fais que serrer la table pour me retenir et lui balancer à la figure.

— Tu prétends aimer la poésie, mais tu ne connais pas Victor Hugo ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ? Enfin bon... Hugo est un dramaturge, un écrivain et un poète. Il n'est pas classé dans la même période que Baudelaire, et c'est un romantique. De ce fait, ne t'attends pas au même genre de poème.

— Tu dis qu'il a aussi écrit des romans ? demande-t-il, sérieux.

— Oui, mais bon sang, ne t'y risque pas. Même ma mère, dont le français est la langue maternelle, a eut du mal à les lire. C'est assez pointu, crois-moi.

— Je te fais confiance là-dessus.

Moi aussi, j'ai tenté de m'y mettre. Au début, elle m'aidait, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est nettement plus compliqué. Alors, malheureusement, les volumes pourrissent à la maison, attendant que quelqu'un les ouvre et fasse danser les mots entre eux.

Sasuke ouvre le livre avec une certaine appréhension et je me lance dans sa contemplation — c'est le cas de le dire. Il fronce de nombreuses fois les sourcils, il soupire même — je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois exprimer si bien son énervement. Lorsque la sonnerie nous annonce que nous devons retourner en cours, je le vois relever la tête comme s'il était libéré de cette lecture.

— Ça ne te plait pas ? m'enquis-je, presque déçu.

— Si, mais j'ai énormément de mal. Je ne connais pas la moitié des mots utilisés par le poète et je pense que cela gâche ma lecture. Je n'y comprends presque rien et c'est bien trop dommage parce que je suis certain que c'est beau.

— Tu as donc du mal avec le français ?

— Cela me fait mal de te l'avouer, mais oui. Je ne suis pas bilingue.

— Mais moi si ! Écoute, je te propose un deal. Tu m'aides en maths, et je te donne des cours de français.

C'est l'excuse toute trouvée pour qu'on continue à se voir après les cours. C'est bien pendant ces séances de révision, en début mars, que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, sans qu'il ne s'en rende pour le moins du monde compte. J'ai envie de retrouver cette part de lui. J'ai envie qu'il m'empêche de rentrer chez moi, qu'il empêche le vide de revenir, de me rappeler des choses que je connais très bien. J'ai envie qu'il ne me quitte pas. Alors, je lui tends la main et j'attends. J'attends qu'il la serre, que le contact se refasse, que mon cœur redémarre dans ma poitrine. Il s'exécute rapidement, nos doigts restant ensemble plus de temps que nécessaire. Je sens toute ma personne réagir et j'ai l'impression de sortir rapidement de mon brouillard. Indéniablement, ça me ramène à hier soir. Indéniablement, mon regard se dirige vers ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Mais tout ça se coupe lorsqu'il se lève de sa chaise, les yeux vers l'horloge derrière moi. Le retard dont il a littéralement peur.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en mathématiques et retrouver les signes que je ne comprends pas. Alors je prends mon temps pour sortir et je vais discuter avec la bibliothécaire.

— Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux, glisse-t-elle.

— À qui le dites-vous, répliqué-je, un véritable sourire sur les lèvres.

Si elle savait que cette affirmation ne comporte pas qu'un seul sens, mais plusieurs. Je continue de lui sourire, avant de me faire rappeler à l'ordre.

— Arrête de faire du gringue à la bibliothécaire et dépêche toi, le professeur de maths n'aime pas les retards.

— Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? me moqué-je franchement, l'attisant un peu.

— Pas du tout. Je suis phobique du retard, ce n'est clairement pas la même chose.

— Comme si j'allais te croire !

Je le vois à ses yeux, à la façon dont son corps est tendu. Il a peur. Il a peur de ce que pourrait engendrer cette affirmation. Dans un sens, il a raison. Ça engendre beaucoup de changements. Mais je suis carrément prêt.

Il souffle comme un buffle et m'attrape le poignet. Je sursaute parce qu'il a la main sur mes cicatrices fraiches d'hier soir. Un peu trop de pression sur ma peau et elles pourraient se rouvrir. J'essaie de me dépêtrer, mais impossible. Sa poigne est beaucoup trop forte. Je guette le rouge comme si j'allais en mourir. C'est presque vrai. Pour m'en sortir, je commence à rire, complètement faussement. Il se retourne, attiré par cette étrange réaction.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Rien du tout. Mais il faut que j'entre dans son jeu si je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mes secrets.

— Mon bras que tu retiens en otage. Tu comptes un jour me le rendre ou je dois me faire à l'idée définitive qu'il ne m'appartient plus ?

— C'était du sarcasme ça ? Bon sang... j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas t'entendre en faire. Tu n'es pas vraiment doué dans cet art.

— Tout donné ? Genre quoi comme « tout » ?

Je rentre complètement les deux pieds dans le plat, voyant là une occasion de commencer la conversation qui lui fait si peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas discret pour deux sous, ou même subtil. Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je fixe Sasuke dans les yeux, ses étoiles dansant dans le ciel noir de ses pupilles. C'est beau, c'est magnifique même.

— Tout ce que tu veux, ce qui te ferait plaisir, dans la mesure où cela me débarrasse de tes mauvais sarcasmes.

— D'accord, je retiens. On y va ?

Il faut que lui aussi, ça lui fasse plaisir. Il faut que lui aussi, ça lui plaise. Je ne ferais rien sans lui demander avant. Il hoche la tête à mon affirmation et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la porte de notre salle définie, je vois le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandir, ressemblant étrangement au chat de Cheshire, dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Le visage de ce prof de maths tant redouté se tourne immédiatement vers nous. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il a dû être mis au courant de ce que nous avons fait avec son collègue.

— Dois-je me considérer comme chanceux de vous avoir parmi nous, Messieurs Uzumaki et Uchiha ?

— Absolument, réplique mon voisin, sûr de lui.

Il continue avec son sourire un peu effrayant et nous nous dirigeons d'un même mouvement vers notre place. Avant de s'assoir totalement, il me glisse dans l'oreille.

— Tu vas sans doute découvrir un nouveau moi aujourd'hui. Je te demanderais juste de me laisser faire. Il veut jouer avec moi et mes nerfs, alors je vais jouer avec les siens.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de répliquer, amusé.

— Je suis pressé de te voir lui répondre alors !  
Nous sortons toutes nos affaires, nos livres et je fais à nouveau face à un langage parfaitement incompréhensible. J'essaie de suivre pour ne pas déranger Sasuke dans sa rébellion, mais malheureusement, le prof s'en moque totalement. Il préfère interroger les élèves comme moi qui ont du mal et les humilier. Mon voisin est en train de bouillir comme une bouilloire sur sa chaise. J'essaie de me cacher pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais j'ai l'impression que Madara-senseï a un viseur dans ses yeux et que je suis la cible principale. Comme si ce cher serpent lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille que j'étais un élève à problèmes. Je déteste ce genre de personne, parce que ça me fait me sentir encore plus nul que je ne le pense déjà. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Comme si mon voisin entendait ma plainte silencieuse, on se met à répondre à ma place lorsqu'on me demande le résultat d'une équation que je m'efforce encore à résoudre. Passant la vitesse supérieure, le prof m'envoie au tableau. Mais à nouveau, on me coupe dans mon mouvement et on prend ma place. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être materné, mais au moins, ça me sort du tourbillon de la nullité.

— Monsieur Uchiha, auriez-vous changé de nom pendant les vacances ?

— Et vous, Monsieur, réplique Sasuke, seriez-vous devenu complètement aveugle ? Saviez-vous que votre classe ne comporte pas que deux élèves, mais une trentaine ? Je suis certain qu'ils meurent d'envie de vous répondre.

Madara-senseï croise les bras et fixe mon ami. Il doit préparer sa réplique.

— Allez-vous encore nous quitter, Monsieur Uchiha ? Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de vous échapper des cours qui vous gênent.

Sasuke sourit d'autant plus, presque sadique.

— Oh que non Monsieur, je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir. Je vais rester ici et continuer de répondre lorsque vous vous acharnerez sur mon ami qui ne vous a rien fait. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas en le submergeant de questions qu'il ne comprend pas et qui le stressent plus qu'autre chose que vous allez le faire progresser.

Il vient de me défendre, là, comme ça, sans que je ne demande rien. Surtout qu'il vient de clouer le bec au hérisson. Alors, lorsque mon cher voisin tourne la tête vers moi, je mime un merci en français, pour que lui seul comprenne ce que je veux dire. Un hochement de tête me répond et je fixe à nouveau mes équations, le cœur battant.

Au milieu de la deuxième heure, il commence à pleuvoir sur toute la ville. Comme Madara-senseï n'en a plus rien faire de nous, mon cher voisin s'est retourné vers son seul véritable amour ; le ciel. Ses yeux noirs se sont étrécis lorsqu'il a vu que les nuages déversaient toute leur eau sur le lycée. Et jusqu'à la sonnerie, il est resté dans un état second à le fixer, n'écoutant même la petite musique annonçant la pause déjeuner.

— Ce n'est qu'une toile au-dessus de notre tête, lui chuchoté-je en me penchant vers lui, mes joues rencontrant ses mèches folles.

— Pardon ?

— Le ciel. Ce n'est qu'une toile géante et infinie tendue au-dessus de nos têtes. Ne sois pas si mélancolique lorsque tu ne peux pas l'observer comme tu le souhaites. Et puis, je suis là moi.

Il se tourne totalement vers moi, d'un seul mouvement, et il me regarde fixement, comme s'il m'analysait. Je ne me gêne pas pour faire de même, observant avec une joie non dissimulée les étoiles au fond de ses yeux se former, une à une. J'ai envie de sourire, de lui demander de me sortir du tunnel tout noir dans lequel je me suis enfourné hier soir, de me sauver la vie aussi. Mais je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout à lui de faire ça. Alors, à la place, je lui lance ça, tout en faisant de grands gestes devant lui.

— Sasuke ? Tu es avec moi ?

— Oui, totalement. Je suis totalement avec toi.

Il ne faut clairement pas me dire des choses pareilles. Parce que moi, je prends tout au premier degré. Et ça risque de me briser en mille morceaux. Essayant de changer de sujet, je ris un peu et lui réplique.

— Tu as mangé quoi au petit dej' ? Tu es sûr que tu n'hallucines pas ?

Il secoue la tête comme un chat un peu énervé et me demande, complètement ailleurs.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— L'heure d'aller manger. Tu me suis sur le toit ?

— Que fais-tu de la pluie ? Tu la fais disparaître d'un claquement de doigts ?

— Non, je vais manger dessous, sans parapluie. Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

— Jamais. J'aime le ciel lorsqu'il est bleu, non pas quand il pleure.

— Alors tu es bien hypocrite.

C'est sorti tout seul. L'honnêteté, encore elle. J'ai bien envie de la couper en morceau et de la faire cuire, parce que je suis certain que j'ai vexé mon vis-à-vis, vu la tête qu'il me fait. Je passe du poisson globuleux à la colère en un rien de temps.

— D'accord. J'accepte de venir avec toi, décrète-t-il tout d'un coup.

Nous montons assez rapidement, comme à notre habitude, évitant le personnel du lycée et surtout Sakura, qui me poursuit un peu comme la peste pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Sasuke. Je ne lui ai absolument rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir, parce que c'est un truc entre nous, c'est notre petit secret. Lorsque nous arrivons dehors, la pluie nous trempe en quelques secondes et moi, je sens enfin autre chose que du vide. Alors j'enlève ma veste en vérifiant bien mes bracelets qui sont toujours là et je cours de toutes mes forces sous toute cette eau. J'adore cette sensation, ça me rappelle les moments que je passais avec mon cousin, avant que je coupe tous les ponts. On avait les mêmes idées bizarres et on se comprenait sans la moindre parole. Lorsque nous avons découvert Marato, on passait tout notre temps dans son jardin à courir comme des ninjas qu'on rêvait d'être. C'est exactement ce que je dis à Sasuke, pour me dédouaner de mon comportement un peu bizarre. Mais il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, préférant se recroqueviller sur lui-même et sans doute avoir froid.

La faim me rattrapant un peu, je vais m'assoir à côté de lui et nous commençons à déjeuner. Je me rapproche un peu de lui pour que nos épaules se touchent et que je sente sa douce chaleur. J'ai étrangement chaud, malgré mon petit voyage sous l'eau de la pluie et lui de même. Il rate plusieurs sushis dans son bento, sans doute déconcentré à cause de notre proximité. Mon cœur est toujours à fond dans ma poitrine alors je mâche très tranquillement mes onigiris. Je sens son regard sur moi et je tourne le mien vers les pupilles noires. Nous sommes incroyablement proches et son visage s'en rend bien rapidement compte, avec la nuance rouge qu'il adopte. Il essaie de bouger, mais j'en profite pour briser le silence.

— Tu te souviens il y a deux heures, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce qui me ferait plaisir pour que j'arrête le sarcasme ?

— Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? demande-t-il, peu rassuré.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Enfin, sauf si toi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

Il évite magnifiquement bien mon regard et rougit encore plus, comme si c'était possible.

— Ça ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas me vexer, et encore moins faire quelque chose qui te mettrait mal à l'aise. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il relève subitement la tête. Ses yeux brillent. Bon sang ce qu'il est beau.

— D'accord. Mais puis-je faire le premier pas ?

— C'est mignon que tu me demandes ça. Ne te gêne surtout pas.

Il s'avance tout doucement, met ses mains sur mes épaules, me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il penche la tête, ferme les paupières et ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes. C'est tout doux, tout gêné aussi, je le sens trembler contre moi — ne sachant pas si c'est de froid ou de peur. J'ai envie de le rassurer, alors je lui caresse les cheveux, avec un calme que je ne me connaissais pas. Il se détend finalement et vient placer ses mains dans ma nuque, s'amusant avec mes mèches brunies par l'eau. Je sens que je peux m'envoler.

Je n'ai pas envie de rompre le contact, pourtant il faut bien le faire. Je reste tout de même contre son front, câlinant ses joues.

— Maintenant, il faut qu'on discute. Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, maintenant c'est clair, murmuré-je.

— Que penses-tu de tout cela ? glisse-t-il sur le même ton.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, continué-je en le fixant comme jamais. Tu me plais, Sasuke, et je ne pense pas que ça va rester à ce stade. C'est à toi de répondre maintenant.

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui faire ma déclaration, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr à cent pour cent. J'ai lu sur internet que ça se passait souvent comme ça pour les aromantiques.

— Tu es mon meilleur ami Naruto. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. Je ne parviens pas à réfléchir plus loin que ce stade, c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi, bien que j'apprécie grandement.

Et là, c'est la douche froide. La vraie, bien moins bénéfique que celle que je me suis offerte sous la pluie. Je ne souris plus du tout et je m'éloigne d'un seul coup. Ça fait mal. Parce que comme d'habitude, je prends tout au premier degré. Je sais, au fond de moi, que ce n'est rien, que je dois lui laisser du temps. Mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que mon esprit a besoin de lui, maintenant tout de suite. Alors je me ferme comme une porte de prison et je réplique un sec d'accord.

— D'accord ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu te satisfais de cette réponse ? Je n'aime pas quand on me ment.

Je ne mens même pas. Je me satisfais de cette réponse. C'est juste que ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais.

— Je ne te mens pas, continué-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tu m'excuses, je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, dis-je en me levant.

Là, par contre, l'honnêteté s'est barrée par la grande porte. Je ne vais pas aller retrouver Chiyo-senseï. Je vais surtout aller me planquer pour pleurer et me foutre des coups de compas dans le bras. Parce que le vide fait son grand retour, je le sens monter doucement en moi.

— Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Non, tu ne veux pas voir ça. Tu ne veux pas découvrir cette facette de moi. Surtout pas.

— Non, c'est bon, fini ton repas. On se retrouve après.

Je quitte ma place en quelques secondes et je claque la porte derrière moi. Je cours à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, les larmes quittant mes yeux. Je pleure sans tristesse, ce qui est complètement surréaliste. Je pleure sans le moindre sentiment derrière, mis à part celui du vide. Je fonce dans la première porte que je trouve et je m'effondre sur le sol comme une flaque. Je ne sais plus qui je suis ni ce que je fais. Je sais juste que j'ai mal.

— Oh, tu sais où tu es au moins ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je me retourne comme un bloc, les larmes dégoulinant toujours et les mains sur les poignets. J'espère de toutes mes forces que ce soit Sasuke, même si je sais bien qu'il ne parle pas du tout comme ça. Non, je fais face à la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici.

— Hinata ? essayé-je de dire.

— T'es dans un sale état Naruto. Tout va bien ?

Elle m'était littéralement sortie de la mémoire. La fille qui était censée me plaire. Elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés et je commence à reprendre un peu de contenance. J'ai dû échouer dans les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage.

— Pas vraiment. Mais t'inquiètes. Ça va passer.

Je mens, assurément. Mais je ne vais pas lui déballer toute ma vie sur le tas.

— Tu t'es fait briser le cœur sur le toit ?

J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur ma tête.

— En quelque sorte, ouais.

— Je suis désolée pour toi. Moi, j'ai un peu fait l'inverse. Je me suis débarrassé de mon petit ami. Il devenait trop envahissant et voulait tout savoir sur ma vie. Ça m'a énervée.

— Ah. C'est sûr que c'est nul. L'indépendance, c'est important aussi.

La discussion reste en surface, je balance des banalités les plus bateau les unes que les autres. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

— Exactement. Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui me comprend un minimum. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas censé m'envoyer des mails parce que tu étais intéressé par moi ?

Je blêmis un peu. Elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

— Enfin, si tu en avais une autre en vue, c'est normal que tu aies un peu abandonné. Mais vu qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur et qu'en plus, je suis avec toi, si tu veux, on peut passer du temps ensemble. Le réel, c'est un peu mieux que les mails, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ses yeux brillent, mais ce ne sont pas les éclats de Sasuke. Ils sont bien moins beaux même. Mais son sourire est véritable et derrière son statut de fille mignonne du lycée, elle est gentille et ne me presse pas comme un citron pour savoir ce qui s'est passé et avec qui. Je respecte ça. Alors je m'empresse de répondre à l'affirmative.

— Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi à l'entrainement de course, cette après-midi. On pourra même rentrer ensemble, si tu en as envie.

— Sasuke sera là ?

Je me braque au prénom. Quelle est donc cette obsession pour lui, décidément ?

— Je ne pense pas. Il veut bosser ce soir, alors il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait directement. Mais ne crois pas que je te dis de rester parce que mon pote ne peut pas le faire. Je ne t'utilise pas comme bouche-trou, j'apprécie réellement ta présence pour ce qu'elle est.

— Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de super sympa et de lumineux. Alors je suis certaine que tu ne me mens pas.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et je lui réponds de la même manière. Je ne fais que lui mentir, lui montrer ce qu'elle veut voir en moi. Je me mens à moi aussi, mais ça, j'en suis conscient. Mais être occupé, être entouré, ça fait partir le silence — pour le vide, il me faut beaucoup plus de choses — et les envies de rouge. Alors je suis complètement preneur.

La sonnerie nous coupe dans notre petite discussion et nous retournons tous les deux vers nos classes respectives. Sasuke est déjà là, assis sur sa chaise à regarder le ciel. Il pleut toujours et il a changé de chemise, sans doute dans son casier. Moi, je suis encore trempé comme une soupe, mais je n'ai plus le temps de faire quelque chose de concret. La prof d'anglais arrive dans la salle et nous demande de nous taire.

Ni lui ni moi ne bougeons de l'après-midi entière. Les cours se succèdent et se ressemblent et nous ne parvenons pas à nous adresser la parole. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui, le vide fait une entrée fracassante dans mon cœur et ne me lâche plus avant de nombreuses minutes où j'ai l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs.

Lorsque la sonnerie nous libère, ses yeux se perdent dans les miens et je le vois ouvrir la bouche. Je le devance, me protégeant du vide. C'est un être vicieux.

— Ne t'embête pas à m'attendre. En plus, il pleut.

— Vous n'allez pas vous entrainer dehors avec ce temps, si ?

Je souris bien faussement, comme si je le prenais pour un imbécile. C'est douloureux à faire.

— Non, nous allons dans le gymnase. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour que tu viennes t'y installer. Alors je te conseille de rentrer sans moi.

J'ai déjà été bien meilleur en mensonges. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le gober. À moins qu'il comprenne tout simplement que je ne veux pas le voir, parce que ça me fait trop mal. Peut-être qu'il voit tous les sentiments qui se promènent dans mes yeux.

— Comme tu le souhaites. On se retrouve demain donc.

— Ouais, c'est ça. À demain.

Demain, où il faudra recommencer la même comédie, les mêmes bêtises, les mêmes mensonges. Où il faudra faire le mur froid et vexé, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être fissuré de partout, que je peux m'effondrer dans la seconde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais résister avant de craquer complètement, vaincu par le vide.

Mon ton est globalement dur et sec, comme pour le prier de s'éloigner de moi, le plus loin possible et de ne plus revenir. On s'oubliera rapidement tous les deux et chacun continuera sa vie. Il s'éloigne de moi en me souhaitant bonne fin de journée, ce à quoi je ne réponds absolument rien. Il dépasse Hinata qui m'attend à la porte et j'attends qu'il ait pris les escaliers pour pouvoir la saluer d'un geste de la main. Dans le couloir, nous croisons cette chère Sakura qui me fixe avec un air tout éberlué. Elle nous dépasse sans un bruit et je pianote un peu sur mon téléphone, prétextant un message urgent à ma mère, censée être partie faire des courses.

Sasuke va sûrement rentrer chez lui. Essaie de le rattraper, vous habitez dans le même coin, vous pourriez peut-être faire le chemin ensemble.

Je suis en train de faire la pire chose que je puisse imaginer. J'envoie la personne dont je suis vraisemblablement amoureux — je ne sais toujours pas vraiment bien me définir — dans les bras de mon amie qui me parle de lui depuis trois ans. Je suis en train de prendre le bâton pour me faire battre, je suis en train de me briser le cœur moi-même.

— Tu es inscrite à un club, Hinata ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, celui de shoji.

Je la fixe, un peu surpris. Je l'imaginais plutôt faire autre chose. Mais juger les gens comme ça, c'est jamais bon et l'univers me le fait bien souvent savoir.

— C'est à cause de mon père. Il veut que je batte mon frère, alors il m'oblige à en faire. Comme on est de faux jumeaux, il veut absolument savoir qui est le meilleur d'entre nous. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que vous vous connaissez tous les deux. Tu n'étais pas pote avec Neji, à une certaine époque ?

Ça me saute aux yeux comme une grenouille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas percuté plus tôt.

— Si. Mais on s'est perdus de vue l'année dernière. Une triste histoire. Tu pourras lui passer le bonjour ?

— C'est à cause de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrête au plein milieu du couloir. Comment le sait-elle ? Elle n'était pas à la veillée funéraire chez moi, quand j'ai lu ce fameux poème.

— Je me souviens bien de cette fameuse journée. Neji ne savait pas quoi faire pour te remonter le moral. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet pour un ami. Ca m'a frappée, parce qu'il n'y qu'avec toi qu'il réagissait de cette manière. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'aies menti tout à l'heure, quand tu as envoyé ton message. Chacun ses secrets.

— S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me plaigne parce que je suis le pauvre petit orphelin qui a perdu tragiquement ses parents. Et toi, ne me balance pas tes yeux pleins de pitié. Je déteste ça.

— Je ne comptais pas le faire. Je voulais juste savoir la raison pour laquelle tu as perdu mon frère de vue. C'est juste ça.

— Cool.

Je sais que cette fille ne deviendra jamais mon amie, parce qu'elle se fiche des autres. Pourtant, elle ne m'impose pas sa petite personne. Elle ne fait qu'écouter, sans en rajouter. Ça me fait tout simplement du bien de parler sans me poser trop de questions. Ça change de Sasuke ou même de mon parrain.

Nous continuons à papoter de choses et d'autres jusqu'au gymnase. Mon esprit se vide d'un seul coup quand je commence à courir de toutes mes forces. Les aller-retour me font oublier tout ce qui trottait. Mais lorsque mes yeux se posent sur les gradins, ce ne sont pas les yeux noirs que je commence à connaitre qui me fixent de toute leur profondeur. Et ça me fait m'arrêter au milieu de la piste, comme une sorte d'imbécile.

— Naruto ? Tu me fais quoi là, tu rêvasses ?

Ça ne dure qu'une seconde, mais c'est suffisant à me faire perdre pied. Plus de réalité, le vide est de retour. Et tout autour de moi devient flou, complètement abstrait. Je sais encore ce que je suis en train de faire et je devrais m'en réjouir. Mais c'est parfaitement impossible parce que ce mot sonne affreusement faux à mes oreilles. À la fin de l'entrainement, je cours m'enfermer dans les toilettes et je me griffe littéralement la peau pour que les cicatrices d'hier soir se rouvrent. Lorsque le rouge réapparait sur moi, je souris de toutes mes dents, à travers les larmes et la réalité qui revient. Je n'ai plus que ça pour me maintenir en vie. C'est d'un ridicule absolu. Lorsque je me sens à nouveau rempli de quelque chose, même si c'est du silence, je m'emballe le bras dans un peu de papier toilette et le cache sous un de mes bracelets. Je me déshabille, en profite pour me changer et m'asperger de déodorant, pour faire l'illusion de la douche. En sortant de là, le sac sur l'épaule, j'aperçois Hinata qui m'attend toujours.

— Tu habites quel coin ? m'interroge-t-elle directement.

Je lui donne le nom de mon quartier et elle s'accroche à mon bras, le regard brillant et les lèvres étirées. Je comprends qu'elle va faire le chemin avec moi. Lorsque je franchis la porte, je laisse échapper.

— C'est super sympa de m'avoir attendu. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire le chemin tout seul.

Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Je sais très bien ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été seul. J'aurais couru, j'aurais atterri dans ma cuisine en sueur et collant et j'aurais immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec le rouge, sans me poser plus de questions.

— Il n'y a pas de soucis. Et puis, je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le même coin que moi. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà demandé de faire le chemin avec moi. Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à moi.

Je ne sais pas si elle est sincère ou pas. J'ai envie de la croire. Au pire, nous serons simplement une jolie brochette d'hypocrites. Ça ne change pas beaucoup pour moi.

— Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux faire ce chemin, Hinata.

— Je sens que nous allons devenir proches, Naruto.

Là, on se raconte des histoires, tous les deux. C'est impressionnant comme on est de bons menteurs. On pourrait faire un concours tous les deux, je ne sais même pas qui gagnerait.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée, car ma partenaire a oublié de prendre quelque chose dans son casier, puis nous repartons vers la gare. Au moment d'arriver, un train est déjà sur le quai. Je reconnais immédiatement le numéro et surtout la personne, les écouteurs noirs dans les oreilles, monter dedans. Je m'arrête encore une fois au milieu des escaliers. Toute ma personne pulse.

— Ça va ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

Je me tourne vers ma voisine, le visage blanc et les larmes au bord des yeux. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

— Ouais, en quelque sorte. Désolé, on peut reprendre.

Et jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi, je ne dis plus un mot. J'ai beau me dire qu'avec elle, je n'ai pas de questions à me poser, à quoi dire ou non, à culpabiliser parce que je mens, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. On se sépare au coin d'une rue en un signe et elle me promet de prendre quelques nouvelles en soirée, parce que j'ai vraiment une tête de déterré. Mais elle ne sait pas que j'aimerais juste aller m'enterrer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

En passant la porte, le silence me fout au sol. Littéralement. Je relâche les dernières barrières et je craque, sans la moindre retenue. Je me laisse tomber contre la porte, le dos appuyé contre la couleur rouge et je regarde le plafond. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, ça ne sort pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser, tout est mélangé. Je n'arrive pas à me faire mal, même en appuyant sur le rouge, même en sortant le compas de la trousse. Je ne suis plus entouré du vide, je suis devenu le vide. Aussi simplement que ça.

J'ai recommencé. Depuis cette fameuse journée du jeudi, tous les soirs, je me laisse avoir par le rouge. Le premier a été le pire, surtout que même les messages de Sasuke, qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à Marato, ne m'ont rien fait. Je n'ai rien ressenti quand j'ai aperçu son prénom sur mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas eu envie d'arrêter ce que je faisais. Je n'ai pas vu ça comme un signe de l'univers et de tout le reste pour me faire revenir à la raison. Je n'ai fait que mentir, encore et toujours, la vie vide et les mots sans la moindre signification. J'ai tenté d'être vulgaire, j'ai tenté de le briser comme moi je l'étais. Mais je suis certain que ça ne lui a pas fait le moindre effet.

Je traine toute la journée avec Hinata. Elle me raconte sa vie, ses amies, ses anciens petits amis qui n'étaient pas aussi gentils que moi. Moi, je m'invente la mienne, je lui mens à longueur de temps, comme si je commençais à croire à toutes mes histoires. C'est d'une facilité sans pareille. Lorsque je croise les deux pupilles noires de Sasuke, je suis incapable de les soutenir. Alors je fais l'énervé, je fais le vexé alors que je suis complètement blessé.

Je ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. Bien sûr, ça a précipité ma chute, ce qu'il m'a dit. Parce que je lui ai donné trop d'importance, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres bouées auxquelles me raccrocher. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je n'ai pas envie de blâmer un innocent. On va redevenir les deux inconnus qu'on était il y a deux mois, je fais finir par me couvrir entièrement de rouge et la vie continuera son fil, l'univers sera heureux de s'être débarrassé de moi. Je n'ai même plus l'énergie de répondre aux profs et les belles poésies de Lamartine sont à des lieux et des lieux de moi.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata a réclamé qu'on aille voir le toit. Elle dit que c'est comme pour m'exorciser de tout ce qui s'est passé avec la fille qui m'a brisé le cœur, le jour où nous avons commencé à nous parler. Si elle savait la vérité, je pense qu'elle ne serait pas si proche de moi, à me dévorer des yeux. Je crois que je vais l'embrasser pour lui faire plaisir et imaginer d'autres lèvres sur les miennes, même si ça me déchirera encore plus.

Je suis presque certain que lorsque nous arrivons, Sasuke est déjà là, à déjeuner, juste derrière nous. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner, de lui faire face et de lui dire que c'est lui que je veux tout contre moi, à me fixer comme si j'étais la chose la plus belle au monde, la plus intéressante aussi. Parce que je sais qu'il ne pense pas la même chose que moi.

— Tu es sûr qu'on peut venir ici ? On va pas se faire prendre par le personnel du lycée ? glisse ma partenaire en s'avançant doucement, alors que c'est elle qui a réclamé que l'on monte.

— T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. J'y ai déjeuné pendant un mois entier, la rassuré-je en souriant faussement.

— On voit tellement bien la ville d'ici. Merci de m'avoir amenée, Naruto.

J'entends un peu de bruit. C'est presque sûr que Sasuke est en train de nous regarder. Ce que je vais faire va me casser encore plus. Mais au fond de mon cœur déjà meurtri, j'ai l'impression que ce sera la même chose pour lui. C'est simplement une intuition. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus. Hinata se rapproche considérablement de moi, me collant et se penche vers mon visage. Je sais ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

— Tu as été une vraie crème ces deux dernières semaines, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

— Tu ne fais qu'être toi-même, Hinata.

Nous sommes deux beaux menteurs en train de se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. J'aimerais bien dire qu'on se fait mutuellement du bien, mais ça ne remue absolument rien en moi. Le vide est toujours là, constant. Elle tente de continuer, je l'arrête lorsque je vois une forme, juste derrière nous, se lever en vitesse, passer la porte et s'en aller.

Je ne sais pas si le sanglot que j'entends est le mien ou le sien.


	5. Mai

_Nous revoilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, il est très différent de son homologue dans Ciel d'été, parce qu'il a tout simplement subit une bonne réécriture. J'ai pris des libertés quant aux personnages, en en rajoutant des nouveaux, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas._

 _Réponse à la review de Sakura K : en effet, chaque chapitre est différent par rapport à Ciel d'été parce que j'en profite pour éliminer ce qui ne me plait pas dans cette version. Et Naruto est extrêmement différent de Sasuke dans sa manière de penser, de voir le monde, et de vivre. C'est aussi ça qui diffère ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira en tout cas !_

Mai

Avant, pendant la Golden Week de mai, avec mes parents, on passait nos journées dehors. On allait se promener dans toute la ville, on allait dans les musées et dans quelques restaurants aussi, surtout ceux de ramen. On invitait Jiraya et Charles, mon cousin, avec ses parents aussi et on se faisait des repas absolument géants dans notre petit salon. C'était la belle vie, tout simplement. Après, mon oncle et ma tante ont arrêté de venir, mais pas leur fils, qui échappait à l'enfer de la maison chez nous. L'année dernière, on avait fait un tour sur la plage avec Gaara et il avait même accepté que je lui tienne la main, chose absolument exceptionnelle pour lui. C'était une sorte de parenthèse dans notre simili-relation, à laquelle je ne répondais pas assez bien pour lui.

Mais cette année, la semaine est un véritable cauchemar. Je suis seul, dans le noir de ma chambre, les volets fermés, les lumières éteintes et les bras sur les yeux. Je compte les minutes dans ma tête pour qu'elles passent enfin, pour que les sept jours me laissent en paix et pour que je puisse retrouver un peu de bruit. Le rouge m'a envahi de toutes parts, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour en ce fameux jour de novembre, le premier d'une longue liste, une semaine après le décès de mes parents. Jiraya venait de repartir vers une contrée sauvage, j'avais jeté mon cousin de ma vie alors qu'une part de moi était sûre qu'il allait me dire d'aller vivre à Tokyo avec lui. Les chouettes idées qui me traversent à nouveau l'esprit étaient déjà présentes et pour les calmer, je n'ai trouvée qu'une seule solution. Le rouge.

Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même au psychologue qu'on m'obligeait à voir. Je mentais avec une facilité déconcertante — c'est sans doute là que j'ai pris le mouvement — et je racontais ce qu'il voulait entendre pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai refusé la proposition de mon parrain. Parce que je sais que ça ne fera rien de plus, parce qu'une part de moi n'est pas encore prête à admettre que je vais très mal et à accepter de se faire soigner. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste vide.

J'ai abandonné les poignets pour le haut des cuisses, parce que sinon, je vais finir par me trahir. Il faut me voir sans le moindre vêtement pour remarquer ces nouvelles cicatrices et vu la conjoncture des choses, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Alors je m'y donne à cœur joie, complètement drogué.

J'évite Hinata comme la peste. J'aime bien sa facilité de vivre, le fait que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de lui mentir, mais depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, elle me colle comme une glu, tout en me demandant sans cesse si je suis avec Sasuke. Je commence à comprendre que je me suis fait avoir et qu'elle aussi, elle est intéressée par le brun. Comme si je n'étais pas assez bien. Comme pour donner raison à la petite voix dans ma tête. Ça me bouffe et ça a arrêté de me faire du bien, alors j'ai préféré l'éviter, prétextant des activités avec d'autres amis qu'elle ne connait pas. Ils se nomment cuisine, gant de toilette et rouge et je ne veux pas qu'elle les rencontre.

La nuit avant la rentrée, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Je fais une nuit blanche, à tenter de combler le silence par de la musique et des cris dans le salon. Je n'ai pas faim et je suis toujours en pyjama, depuis une semaine. Le peu de vaisselle que j'ai utilisé traine dans le lavabo et je n'ai pas fait de lessive. Je n'ai l'énergie que de dormir en faisant des cauchemars et de me trainer jusqu'au sol de la cuisine. Je suis devenu complètement l'ombre de moi-même.

Pourtant en ce lundi, je suis souriant lorsque je quitte ma maison. Je ne vois que le point positif de ce retour : pouvoir enfin oublier un peu le silence et tout ce qui en découle, revoir Sasuke, même si je ne peux put l'approcher et répondre aux professeurs. Je fais le chemin tout seul, avec les chansons dynamiques que je tiens de mon cousin, comme pour me mettre en jambe. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas très fonctionnel, mais ça donne l'illusion que je vais extrêmement bien et c'est tout ce que j'attends.

Je ne suis allé chercher personne aujourd'hui, faisant la route moi-même. Je croise quelques camarades dans le train, avec qui je fais la montée.

— Alors, j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Hinata ?

— Ouais, depuis la fin du mois d'avril. Ça fait pas trop longtemps, je suis surpris que vous le sachiez déjà. Il y a un problème avec ça ?

J'ai peur de me prendre un point dans la tronche parce que l'un est amoureux d'elle. Mais les sourires se font un peu de travers.

— Ça ne doit pas être très agréable de passer après les autres, c'est tout. Après tous les autres devrais-je dire.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'elle ait beaucoup d'ex ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. J'm'en fiche. Et puis on se fait juste du bien tous les deux, rien de bien sérieux.

Ils haussent les épaules, comme s'ils se foutaient de ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser des rumeurs se propager sur le compte d'Hinata. Elle est aussi libre que n'importe qui dans ses fréquentations. Je les laisse partir sans les retenir plus de temps lorsque nous arrivons au niveau des casiers. Je change mes chaussures sans me presser et lorsque les espèces de chaussons du lycée sont à mes pieds, je prends une grande respiration avant de monter vers notre étage. Il faut faire bonne figure.

— Naruto !

Je me fais interpeller par une voix féminine sortie de nulle part au milieu des escaliers. J'entends un peu de bruit dans les marches avant de me prendre un boulet de canon dans les bras. Ma respiration s'en prend un coup, mais je serre vite ma petite amie dans mes bras.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hinata ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

— Sakura s'en est pris à moi et ton imbécile de meilleur ami en a rajouté une couche. Ils ont menti tous les deux et ils sont allé dire à mon professeur référent que j'avais agressé cette… ce… truc dans les toilettes.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'ai bien envie de la dégager rapidement de moi. Elle ne fait que me mentir, c'est assez impressionnant. Parce que mes deux amis ne sont pas des menteurs, parce qu'ils doivent bien avoir une raison pour avoir fait ça et qu'il faut que je la découvre. Surtout que ça peut m'amener à avoir une excuse pour parler avec Sasuke. Alors je mets aussi mon masque de menteur, de preux chevalier qui défend la pauvre petite princesse.

— J'irais le voir. Ce midi. Je règlerais tout. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne à ta salle.

Elle s'accroche à mon bras et nous montons ensemble. En haut, nous croisons les regards de Sakura, tout bleu aujourd'hui, puis celui brillant de Sasuke. J'essaie de ne pas montrer le moindre trouble. J'embrasse ma petite amie quand je suis certain que Sasuke ne me regarde plus — je ne veux pas qu'il croie que j'apprécie ce moment — et j'entre dans la salle. Là, j'abandonne le masque du preux chevalier pour une fausse colère que je sais parfaitement mimer. J'aurais dû faire du théâtre, ça m'aurait réussi. Je suis à quelques centimètres de Sasuke, le fixant comme jamais.

— Toi, moi sur le toit à midi. Te défile pas, j'ai à te parler.

Je m'attends à une onomatopée sarcastique à souhait, mais il me regarde à son tour et lâche.

— Entendu, j'y serais.

Je me place tranquillement et nous nous ignorons royalement, même si c'est dur, pendant les quatre heures de cette matinée. Je me dépêche pour sortir de la salle quand la sonnerie retentit et je monte sur le toit sans la moindre chose, uniquement mon pauvre petit cœur sur ma main. Les mains appuyées sur la barre qui me sépare du vide, j'attends, tous les sens en alerte, priant pour qu'il ne me fasse pas faux bond. Et lorsque sa main touche mon épaule, mon cœur démarre. Je mets toute mon énergie dans mon mouvement, pour qu'il paraisse le plus réaliste possible. Vu le regard que Sasuke me lance, j'ai tout à fait réussi.

— Je ne t'ai rien fait, Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder avec des yeux pareils.

— Rien fait ? Rien fait ? Mais tu te fous de moi, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hinata dans les toilettes ? Rien, peut-être ? dis-je en serrant les poings, pour bien montrer ma fausse colère.

Je suis un véritable comédien. On y voit que du feu que je suis en train de le faire tourner en bourrique pour que sa vérité sorte.

— Je l'ai entendue hausser la voix et parler de nous. Je m'y suis intéressé, rien de plus. Tu sais que je suis d'un naturel curieux.

— Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? T'es ni mon père, ni mon frère et tu n'es plus mon ami. Tu n'as absolument rien à faire !

— Cette fille t'utilise, souffle-t-il, extrêmement calme. Elle t'utilise afin de m'atteindre.

— Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et de ta petite personne ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me préfère à toi !

Peut-être que je vais un peu trop loin. Surtout que j'ai compris en arrivant dans les escaliers ce matin qu'on se moquait de moi.

— Ce n'est pas tout, continue-t-il sur le même ton. Sakura t'a défendu et a s'est faite agresser dans les toilettes. Elle était au sol lorsque je suis entré.

— Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que Sakura a à faire là-dedans ?

— Elle a vite compris pourquoi Hinata sortait avec toi. Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux l'appeler. Elle te dira la vérité.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Elle s'en ait pris à ma plus vieille amie, que certes je délaisse beaucoup trop en ce moment, mais que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Ça me fait mal et ça décuple ma colère. Mais malheureusement, je dois la diriger vers une autre personne, qui ne mérite pas ça du tout.

— Cette histoire est complètement tirée par les cheveux ! Alors c'est ça, il te les faut toute ? Sakura, Hinata, qui sera la prochaine ? La bibliothécaire ?

— Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! crie-t-il à son tour, la colère prenant le pas sur le calme. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par aucune d'elles… Ce… murmure-t-il… c'est toi.

— Quoi, moi ?

— C'est toi qui m'intéresses.

Si je n'étais pas dans mon rôle, dans mon beau rôle de mec en colère, je pense que j'irais m'échouer dans ses bras et je lui dirais que je l'aime. Là, maintenant tout de suite. Parce qu'il vient de me montrer de la réciprocité à mes sentiments. J'écarquille les yeux et je suis entièrement moi, entièrement Naruto. Fini les masques, y a tout qui tombe d'un seul coup. Je rougis comme une tomate, je ne sais plus quoi dire parce que c'est étrange d'être moi-même. Et lui il tourne les talons, sans me regarder, repartant vers le mur. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, pas après ça. Je glisse ma main vers son coude, qui dévale tout son bras pour aller se glisser entre ses doigts. J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne bouge pas. Alors j'entre les deux pieds dans le plat.

— Tu peux pas sortir des trucs comme ça et te retourner sans rien dire.

— Si je reste devant toi, je risque de faire une bêtise que je pourrais regretter.

— Quel type de bêtise ?

Je joue complètement avec ses nerfs. Je veux voir jusqu'où il va aller. Je veux voir si sa vérité était pleine et entière, comme je l'ai espéré depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ici, sur ce toit.

— Tu es cruel Naruto, glisse-t-il. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

— Je ne fais que te renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est donnant-donnant.

Il avance doucement vers moi, sa main toujours dans mienne. Sa seconde se pose sur ma joue, tout doucement. Je suis figé dans ma position, je ne fais que promener mes yeux sur son visage. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Les étoiles sont là, bien là, et je sens mon cœur s'envoler.

— Tu veux bien ? continue-t-il, abandonnant un peu son vocabulaire.

Je hoche la tête tout doucement, sans le moindre mot. Il hésite complètement et je me permets de franchir les derniers centimètres entre nous. C'est court et je crains qu'il ne s'en aille de contre moi. Mais il serre plus encore mes doigts, comme pour ne pas me lâcher. Il finit par se détacher, mais pour me rapprocher plus encore. Mes mains viennent chercher son visage en coupe et on s'embrasse à nouveau. Le baiser est un peu plus long, plus doux également.

Mais le temps est venu de nous séparer, lentement, sans vraiment partir loin. Sa tête est contre la mienne, je suis certain qu'on est aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Mes mains vont de ses joues à sa nuque. Je prends de petites respirations, je vais exploser. Je sais ce que je dois dire. Je sais que ça doit sortir pour l'une des premières fois de toute ma vie. Le français prend le pas sur le japonais et les mots m'échappent sans que je ne puisse plus les retenir.

— Je t'aime Sasuke.

Je fais face à une véritable statue. Je viens d'ouvrir ma pauvre cage thoracique pour lui livrer absolument tout sur un plateau. Et lui est parfaitement immobile devant moi. Et puis tout d'un coup, il se retourne à toute vitesse et s'enfuit vers la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir par le bras comme tout à l'heure. Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge et de toute manière, il ne me regarde même pas, focalisé sur cette porte qui s'ouvre et cette cavalcade dans les escaliers. Mon cœur rate je ne sais pas trop combien de battements, mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je souris même. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les rires viennent même se joindre à tout ce bazar et je les laisse échapper sans les retenir. Je m'appuie à nouveau sur la barrière pour me retenir et regarde en bas. Je n'ai pas envie de sauter, c'est simplement le ciel qui m'attire, car mes pensées sont entièrement focalisées sur Sasuke.

Et puis, quelque chose me saute littéralement au visage. Hinata. Il faut que j'en finisse avec elle si je veux que tout commence bien avec Sasuke. Il faut que tout soit réglé avant la fin de la journée. Suivant Sasuke, je descends à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, passe devant nos classes respectives, lance un petit coup d'œil dans la nôtre pour voir une tête brune. Il n'est pas présent et dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a dû aller se réfugier dans les mots des poètes qu'il aime tant, pour trouver un sens à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien faire ça, mais j'ai d'autres priorités.

Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'honnête : je ne le suis pas avec moi-même ni avec Sasuke lorsque je lui mens sur mes parents ni avec Jiraya quand je lui dis que tout va bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Mais là, je dois la vérité à Hinata. Parce que je ne peux décidément pas baser cette relation toute neuve, toute belle, sur une tromperie. Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout, ni au moi de maintenant, si à celui d'avant l'accident d'avion.

Malheureusement pour moi, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours coupe court à toutes mes idées de rupture. Mais mon cœur redémarre bien vite dans ma poitrine parce que je sais que je vais revoir les deux pupilles étoilées de Sasuke lorsqu'il entrera dans la pièce.

Pendant les différentes leçons qui nous sont prodiguées, nous échangeons de nombreux regards absolument significatifs. Je ne me trompe pas, je suis sûr de moi. Peut-être que j'entre les deux pieds dans le plat, peut-être que je ne me retiens pas comme avec Gaara. Mais contrairement à mon ex, les sentiments sont venus avec une vitesse incroyable et je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Parce qu'on me répondait favorablement, parce que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver parfois face à un miroir, tant nous nous ressemblons avec l'anglais.

Lorsque la petite musique douce du lycée nous libère et que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas d'entrainement d'athlétisme aujourd'hui, je fonce vers la sortie. Connaissant le programme de la 3A, la classe des deux filles, je sais qu'elles terminent par sport, sur la piste de course à pied. Dehors, quelques personnes me regardent, mais je les ignore totalement. Seule la chevelure auburn de la jeune femme m'importe.

Je la surprends en pleine discussion avec certaines de ses amies. Je m'approche vivement et elle calque un sourire assez faux sur ses lèvres. C'est assez impressionnant comme maintenant, je vois tout son petit jeu, tous ses mensonges avec une clarté incroyable. Elle ne m'aura plus à ce petit jeu-là. De toute manière, je suis bien plus fort qu'elle.

— Oh, Naruto, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu as pu parler à Uchiha finalement ?

On dirait une mauvaise pièce de théâtre mal jouée par des acteurs débutants. Ça sonne faux. Et en ma qualité de musicien, ça me fait mal aux oreilles.

— Exactement. Je lui ai bien parlé et j'ai appris certaines choses.

Elle sourit d'autant plus, mais cette expression ne reste que quelques secondes sur son visage. Elle aperçoit mes sourcils froncés par la colère et se ravise aussitôt. Elle est foutue.

— Tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Tu t'attaques à ma meilleure amie et tu essaies de tout faire pour te rapprocher de Sasuke. J'étais quoi moi ? Un jouet pour passer le temps ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas le dernier à blâmer dans cette histoire. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais fait un coup pareil. Lorsque j'aurais enfin pris ma décision sur la suite de ma vie, je l'aurais prise à part, en toute intimité pour mettre fin à notre petit duo. Je n'aurais pas été raconter des histoires sur elle, je n'aurais pas mis la faute sur ses épaules. J'aurais été gentil, la dernière bonne action de ma petite existence, sans aucun doute.

— Exactement, réplique-t-elle, adoptant un sourire fier que je déteste et qui ne lui va pas du tout. Et J'allais y parvenir si cette garce de Sakura n'était pas si intelligente.

Je n'ai même pas envie de prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle montre enfin son vrai visage et se détourne de moi, mettant ainsi fin à cette petite mascarade qui s'est jouée entre nous. Presque heureux, je me détourne des regards de tous nos petits camarades qui ont pris un malin plaisir à nous observer nous déchirer et me dirige vers les portes du lycée. Au dernier moment, comme si je sentais quelque chose d'invisible, je me retourne. Et non loin de moi, aux fenêtres du premier étage, je vois un ciel étoilé qui me fixe comme jamais. Je souris de toutes mes forces, sans me mentir, avec toute ma fichue honnêteté qui est servie aujourd'hui. Le ciel bouge, sort des doubles-portes en un claquement, les chaussures mal mises et les lunettes un peu de travers. Nos regards se croisent, nos voix se taisent et le silence parle pour nous. Nous le laissons faire, parce qu'il est bien plus significatif que nos simples mots. C'est lui qui décide de l'endroit où nous allons. C'est lui qui nous mène vers la gare. C'est lui qui nous fait entrer dans le train vers la banlieue sud. C'est lui qui nous fait nous assoir côte à côte, les mains éloignées de quelques centimètres seulement.

Le revêtement du train est rêche comme tout et j'ai les mains moites de peur. Je suis dans le flou le plus artistique, mais dans un sens, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Parce que c'est dans l'art que je me retrouve le mieux, que je m'exprime le mieux aussi. Un mouvement me fait bouger très lentement, les yeux rivés sur ces sièges verts immondes. Pourtant devant moi se joue une magnifique scène, quelque chose de tout simplement exceptionnel. Les doigts de Sasuke sont sur les miens, ses yeux me fuient et je suis presque sûr d'entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le bois qui a scellé notre amitié, la main du brun rencontre définitivement la mienne et je ne montre absolument rien, bien que tout mon corps hurle de joie, ce sentiment enfui depuis des lustres et des lustres sous le vide et le rouge. Je sais que c'est succinct, que les piques de bonheur existent tout à fait chez des personnes comme moi, mais je préfère en profiter à fond plutôt que m'analyser. Alors je laisse les sentiments en première place, celle qui leur est due dans des moments comme celui-ci. Ils s'y installent sans aucun mal et mes pas accélèrent sur les feuilles vertes de ce milieu de printemps. L'été ne va pas trop tarder à arriver.

Nous retrouvons la pierre qui a été le témoin de notre rapprochement. Je souris vaguement en pensant qu'à nouveau, tout va se jouer sur un gros caillou qui baigne dans l'eau. Les épaules se rencontrent rapidement, comme dans la bibliothèque en mars. La chaleur est à nouveau présente, et même s'il fait bon, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il évite toujours mon regard. Je sais qu'il prend son temps, que les barrières sont peut-être dures à abandonner. J'ai été à sa place, celle de celui qui découvre tout, qui se prend tout dans la tronche sans pouvoir retomber facilement sur ses pieds. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, afin de regarder le lac, je m'empresse de me plonger dans ses pupilles. Elles brillent de mille feux et m'encouragent à réagir, à ne pas laisser le temps trop couler entre nous. Ma main va chercher la sienne sur la pierre et je la soulève tout doucement, sans le brusquer. Les doigts s'amusent avec sa paume, que je retrace comme le dessinateur que je suis. Il me fixe, complètement fasciné. Je me laisse guider par mes sentiments. Son visage change un peu de couleur et je m'avance encore plus. Ma paume est désormais sur son avant-bras, que j'utilise doucement pour le ramener contre moi. À une distance raisonnable sans être trop éloigné, j'ouvre enfin la bouche, la première fois depuis ma fameuse déclaration.

— Tu ne fuis plus et tu laisses tomber le masque, je me trompe ? Alors, que dit-il ?

— Que j'ai aucune envie de partir, glisse-t-il dans un murmure sérieux.

— Excellente réponse. Mais j'ai encore une question pour toi, Sasuke.

— Oui, me coupe-t-il. Oui, tu peux m'embrasser.

Je ne me fais pas plus prier et déplace ma main de son bras, vers sa nuque. J'engage le dernier mouvement, le décisif, qu'il suit de moitié. Ça me retourne encore une fois le cœur, comme les trois premières fois. Mais c'est différent de ce midi sur le toit. Ça a une véritable allure de vérité et je suis nettement plus tranquille — si je puis dire — psychologiquement parlant. En fait, ça sonne tout simplement comme un premier baiser.

Je suis dans ma bulle. Toute cette situation est en train de me créer une bulle de bonheur de laquelle je ne veux pas sortir. Et aux vues du sourire et de la couleur faciale de Sasuke, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit pareil de son côté. Mais il évite depuis quelques minutes mon regard et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en train de se poser mille questions, comme d'habitude.

— Pourquoi être sortie avec Hinata, explicitement sous mon nez ? Est-ce réellement terminé avec elle ?

Je souris. Comme je viens de le dire, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Il a bien le droit à ma version des faits après tout.

— Je te dois bien des explications, c'est vrai. Juste, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas. Il y a une explication à tout ça.

— Je te le promets.

— — Lorsque nous avons parlé à la Saint-Valentin, je n'ai pas osé te révéler que je n'étais pas intéressé par la moindre fille, et ce, depuis quelques années. Je veux dire, la personne avec qui je suis sorti était un gars et avant lui, j'étais complètement amoureux de Sakura. Je ne te connaissais pas encore assez bien et tu me faisais clairement chier à refuser mon amitié aussi violemment, parce que moi je m'étais déjà attaché à toi depuis… pfou… plus d'un an. J'étais super heureux d'avoir réussi à t'approcher et tu m'envoyais chier avec ton sarcasme. Je l'avais verte, je te dis pas !

Je ris pour la forme. J'aurais préféré que ça se passe comme ça, c'est certain. Ce n'était pas le vert qui guidait ma vie, mais bien le rouge.

— Et puis, t'es devenu nettement plus sympa et on a repeint ta chambre. On a écouté cette chanson, tu m'as pris la main et ça a déclenché un truc. Un truc que je contrôlais pas et qui m'arrivait pour la première fois, pour de vrai.

Je prends rapidement ma respiration et baisse la tête. Je suis presque honteux alors que mes sentiments sont complètement naturels, contrairement à ce qu'on aimerait que je pense parfois.

— J'ai flippé. J'ai vraiment flippé et j'avais peur que mes sentiments soient écrits sur ma tête, que tu t'éloignes, que tu te sentes dégouté d'être à côté de moi. J'essayais de te répéter que t'étais mon ami, même si ça marchait pas. Je veux dire, même ma mère n'a pas été surprise quand elle m'a téléphoné le soir, après mon message.

Je sais qu'elle aurait réagi comme ça. Parce que je la connaissais bien et que dans un certain sens, on est pareils.

— Le truc avec Hinata n'était pas prévu. En fait, quand il s'est passé tous les trucs sur le toit, elle m'a trouvé dans un état… un peu lamentable. Elle venait de rompre et toi de me foutre un énorme vent. Alors on a commencé à trainer ensemble, pour se faire du bien.

Il n'est pas prêt à en entendre plus. Je ne peux pas lui parler de mes cicatrices. C'est trop tôt, même si ça viendra.

— Elle était collante et en fait, j'avais déjà compris qu'elle te voulait, toi, pas moi. Qu'elle m'utilisait. Ce matin, ça a été la goutte d'eau, quand elle vous a traités avec Sakura. Alors je t'ai poussé à bout ce matin pour savoir s'il y avait du changement par rapport à la dernière fois.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu infligé tout cela ? Seulement pour moi ? ose-t-il enfin, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Ce n'était pas une épreuve non plus. Elle n'est pas horrible, simplement manipulatrice. Mais dans un sens, je ne suis pas mieux. Je l'ai utilisée comme substitut parce que tu n'étais plus à ma portée. Mais oui, je l'ai fait pour que tu reviennes. Tu sais, je suis parfaitement honnête quand je dis que je t'aime enfoiré.

Je laisse glisser le petit surnom d'un coup et je souris, le cœur complètement éclaté dans ma poitrine. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose, parce que ses yeux me disent tout ce que je veux entendre. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à faire un pas vers moi, ce que je peux comprendre. Le déni est quelque chose de plutôt collant.

Ses doigts viennent rencontrer les miens sur le rocher et je prends ça comme une sorte de réponse. Mes pupilles sont dans les siennes, le bleu se mêlant au noir et il me sourit. Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche.

— Bon, maintenant, je peux t'embrasser ?

Il roule des yeux et hoche la tête positivement. Je l'embrasse à toute vitesse et m'éloigne d'un seul coup, le soleil me tapant sur les paupières. Je suis face au lac qui brille de mille couleurs et observe les alentours comme la toute première fois que je suis venu ici. C'est toujours aussi beau.

— Dis, tu les veux toujours tes cours de français ? lancé-je d'un coup.

— Assurément. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Super simple. On commence maintenant. Tu vas me décrire le paysage autour de toi, entièrement en français. Et après, je te corrige.

— D'accord. Mais excuse-moi d'avance pour mon accent, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur.

Il se racle la gorge et se lance dans la même observation que moi. Il évite en premier temps mon regard, mais il ne peut pas résister plus de deux minutes. Son sourire se fait presque tremblant, comme s'il avait peur.

— Il y a une cas-cascade, un petit lac juste en dessous. Les arbres sont verts. Le ciel est bleu, comme tes yeux. Il y a des nuages, c'est dommage. Nous sommes sur des gros… euh… je ne connais plus leur nom. Oh et il y a toi. Toi, qui fait remuer mes entrailles — ce n'est pas très hum… poétique — et tu fais sauter mon cœur comme un parachute. J'ai l'impression de voler quand je te regarde.

Il rougit, sourit de toutes ses dents et me demande de but en blanc une correction. J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier comme une grosse guimauve pas cuite.

— Comment tu veux que je corrige ça ? C'est… j'ai pas envie de te corriger moi, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher, murmuré-je du bout des lèvres, comme si nous n'étions pas seuls.

— Fait donc, je te promets que je ne bouge pas de ma place.

Je gobe les quelques mètres qu'il reste entre nous et l'attrape de toutes mes forces, comme une grosse peluche. J'y glisse toute ma tristesse, tout mon besoin d'attention aussi.

— Tu sais que tu vas me rendre accro ? soufflé-je contre son oreille. Je crois même que j'y suis déjà.

Il frissonne alors qu'il fait extrêmement bon dehors. Ses yeux se baissent un peu et il se laisse plus aller, sans retenue, les mains plus serrées dans mon dos. Je pourrais presque sentir son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse.

Le mien le suit de près.

— Mes parents sont en train de se demander où je me trouve. Je dois réellement y aller, Naruto, je suis désolé.

Nous sommes toujours au lac, assis sur la pierre. Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre, tout proche, à rire et s'embrasser toutes les deux secondes. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que ça, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

— T'excuse pas, voyons. Ils ont bien le droit. Je peux te raccompagner ?

Il sourit à en décrocher les étoiles et m'aide à me lever en me présentant sa main. Je vérifie si mes bracelets de poignets sont bien en place et j'accepte bien volontiers. Au passage, je lui colle un baiser sur la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement et il touche l'endroit que je viens d'embrasser avec le bout de ses doigts.

— N'hésite pas à me dire si ça ne te plait pas que je fasse ça. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Il rougit d'une belle nuance tomate et évite un peu mon regard.

— Pas du tout. J'apprécie énormément.

Je lui souris et commence à marcher vers la gare. Au milieu du chemin, entre deux arbres, on m'attrape la main tout doucement, du bout de l'index et de l'annuaire. Je ne m'arrête pas, baissant la tête, et laisse nos doigts se lier. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure dans ma pauvre cage thoracique, j'ai envie de hurler au monde que je suis sur mon petit nuage. Je ne vois pas la vie en rouge, mais en un rose bonbon qui représente magnifiquement bien l'amour. C'est niais, cruche, bateau, mais j'adore ça.

Dans le train, Sasuke laisse ses yeux noirs se perdre dans le bleu du ciel de mai, mais continue à me serrer la main, comme si de rien n'était. Le wagon est complètement vide, parce que nous sommes dans la dernière liaison entre Konoha et la gare perdue au milieu de la forêt. C'est complètement un avantage pour nous, nous permettant de nous laisser aller dans nos sentiments.

Lorsque vient le temps de réellement se séparer, c'est lui qui avance vers moi d'un geste lent.

— Peut-être devrions-nous décider d'un signal entre nous, pour que l'autre sache que son vis-à-vis décide de l'embrasser.

— Pourquoi ne pas appuyer sur la joue ? proposé-je, avant qu'il ne me parle de nez.

Je connais très bien ce genre de petits signaux : nous en avions avec Gaara, et mon cousin touchait son nez quand il voulait embrasser son petit-ami. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je veux éviter cette partie du visage, parce que forcément, ça va me rappeler Charles. Et mon état moral ne peut pas se le permettre.

— Cela me convient parfaitement.

Il s'exécute alors, souriant discrètement. Avant de lier nos lèvres, je le prends dans mes bras, fondant telle une guimauve qui aurait trop grillé au feu de bois. Il faudrait peut-être que je me ressaisisse.

— Désolé, mais t'es trop craquant comme ça. J'avais besoin de te faire un câlin.

— Je… toi… également.

C'est à mon tour de rougir comme une tomate. Si on en oublie ce matin, c'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment de ce genre en s'en rendant compte. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, c'est certain. Alors, pour lui laisser le temps de souffler un peu, je lui embrasse la tempe en le laissant filer. Il ne parait pas déçu de ne pas recevoir un vrai baiser, et moi non plus.

Sur la route, je n'ai pas besoin de musique pour me raccrocher à la réalité. Ma bulle de bonheur est pleine et entière et rien que mes pensées, toutes colorées comme des arcs-en-ciel, me suffisent à me faire sourire.

Je suis conscient que lorsque je vais redescendre, quand tout va éclater, ça va être douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux. Mais il faut que je profite de ce temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Tout d'abord, il faut je ferme le placard de la cuisine où mon gant de toilette est caché à clef et que je cache celle-ci dans un endroit dont je ne dois pas me souvenir. Il me faut un moyen de me calmer lorsque mes crises reviennent. Il faut que j'arrive à m'avouer la vérité concernant mon état, même si ça va nécessiter une grande dose d'énergie et l'oubli de tout mon déni. Il faut que j'appelle Jiraya pour savoir quand il revient. Il faut que je me remette à dessiner.

Et c'est cette dernière activité qui occupe mes pensées en rentrant chez moi. Je commande une pizza dans un restaurant alentour et en l'attendant, je me décide enfin à rouvrir le tiroir du milieu de ma commode, là où mes aquarelles sont cachées.

Reprendre tout ce matériel me fait un coup au cœur, mais je me décide bien vite à ne pas l'écouter. J'empoigne le tout avec force et me place dans le salon. Là, sur la table de la salle à manger, traine un vase avec une unique fleur artificielle. C'était le tout premier cadeau de mon père à ma mère. Comme d'habitude, ça résulte d'une anecdote drôle : il ne savait pas quoi acheter, avait peur qu'elle fasse une allergie au pollen ou qu'elle déteste la senteur. Alors il a pris un lys artificiel, qu'il a bien emballé dans un paquet violet et bleu, avec un ruban rose. Comme ça, si l'objet ne plaisait pas, elle pouvait le jeter à la poubelle sans faire mal à la nature. Bien entendu, ça avait fait rire ma mère et elle m'en reparlait parfois, surtout pendant les diners de famille.

J'aime beaucoup les lys dans leur esthétisme, mais le parfum m'insupporte. Alors ce genre de chose, je trouve ça tellement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les esquisser, assis à ma place bien confortablement. Les gestes reviennent à toute vitesse et je me surprends même à sourire. Mais cette belle expression disparait beaucoup trop vite pour moi pour de fichues larmes qui n'ont rien à voir là. Je les essuie, elles continuent. Alors je me décide à complètement les ignorer. Elles n'ont qu'à couler, tant pis, je ne les vois pas, je ne les sens pas. Elles sont invisibles.

Lorsque je lâche le dernier coup de crayon, fier de mon œuvre, une envie subite me prend. Je cours à toute vitesse vers ma chambre, déniche mon ordinateur portable. Je suis presque fébrile, comme si j'allais faire une immense bêtise. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je tape le nom de la chanson que je veux sur YouTube, je monte le son à fond — et tant pis des voisins, ils n'ont qu'à mettre des bouchons d'oreilles s'ils ne veulent pas m'entendre.

Je n'ai jamais été un grand féru de musique classique, mais depuis peu, j'essaie de l'utiliser pour combler le silence de ma vie. Au moins, avec elle, je peux hurler tout ce que je veux sans me tromper dans les paroles. Et puis parfois, les mouvements sont si riches, si violents, qu'ils expriment parfaitement mes sentiments.

Comme je suis dans une sorte de phase de bonheur, comme un pique, je lance le Blue Danube de Strauss, et laisse mes pieds me guider. Je danse tout seul, en chaussettes dans mon salon, comme si j'étais accompagné par des milliers de personnes, comme si j'avais entre mes bras la seule personne que je désire maintenant tout de suite — et ce n'est même pas Sasuke.

Ma mère me sourit discrètement, ses beaux cheveux rouge relevés dans un chignon. Sa robe est bleue, pour aller avec ses yeux — et les miens, me glisserait-elle — et ses mains toutes douces. On danserait sous les yeux de mon père qui m'observerait avec fierté, et poserait sur sa femme un regard amoureux. Je sais que c'est affreusement irréaliste, utopiste presque. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que cette petite scène se déroule sous mes paupières clauses.

Et à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression de gagner une petite victoire contre le rouge et tous ses congénères.

— Comme vous le savez, un festival de sport inter lycée est organisé chaque année dans notre ville. Il s'avère que cette année, c'est notre lycée qui doit s'occuper des festivités. Votre classe a été sélectionnée pour prendre en charge la course à pied et la natation.

Ces mots sonnent comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je suis un vrai ressort sur ma chaise et je dois bien embêter mes voisins ainsi que le prof. C'est assez fun, surtout que je n'ai absolument rien à dire et qu'en plus, je ne dérange pas beaucoup la classe. Malheureusement, je semble être le seul à être aussi excité par la perspective de cette fin de mois. Mon voisin fait une tête d'enterrement en entendant que nous sommes obligés de participer en dernière année. Il n'a pas l'air très sportif, même s'il est en bonne physique. Et puis, il y a encore la variable de nos aimables professeurs à prendre en compte.

— Sasuke ? essayé-je de le faire parler, pendant que notre professeur ne regarde pas.

— Hum… oui, que me veux-tu ?

J'avais raison, il était complètement dans la Lune. Je ne me formalise pas du tout du ton utilisé et continue avec mes questions.

— Tu vas faire quoi comme sport ?

Il lève un peu les yeux vers la fenêtre, ce qui ne change pas de ses habitudes. J'aime beaucoup quand il est dans cet état-là.

— Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis à la question. Mais mon cerveau semble plus intéressé par la couleur du ciel, par la migration des oiseaux et par la texture des feuilles de cerisiers que par ce festival.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, parce qu'une idée vient de s'éclairer dans le noir de ma tête.

— Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le relais ? proposé-je.

— La course à pied, c'est ton domaine, réplique-t-il immédiatement. Et si tu demandes, je ne sais pas quel est mon domaine, c'est justement mon problème majeur.

Mon sourire s'éclaire encore plus.

— Je suis partageur et plutôt bon entraineur. Je peux te coacher si tu veux.

Ses lèvres s'étirent à son tour. Mince, ce qu'il est beau, alors qu'il ne fait rien de spécial.

— Cela me semble une bonne idée. Penses-tu que je peux t'accompagner à ton club d'athlétisme cette après-midi ?

— Le vieux est cool, tu verras, je suis certain qu'il va s'accepter.

On a l'air un peu bêtes tous les deux à se fixer comme si on était tous seuls. J'ai envie de me lever et de lui embrasser la joue et je remercie la sonnerie de nous permettre de sortir de la salle. Nous nous levons en cœur et montons immédiatement vers le toit, sans nous consulter. Il fait beau, exactement comme un mois de mai dont on peut rêver. Nos épaules se collent doucement, nous dévorons nos bentos comme deux affamés — enfin, ce qui est mon cas, retrouvant mon ancien appétit. Après la fin du déjeuner, je me détends en pensant à des choses agréables, dont la première est juste à côté de moi. Celui-ci se fiche un peu de moi, me préférant le ciel.

Alors, l'observant, je pense. On a pas parlé de tout ce qui se passe entre nous. Bien sûr, ce matin, on s'est embrassé pour se dire bonjour et on s'est lancé un nombre incalculable de petits regards qui veulent tout dire. Pour ne pas me prendre la tête pendant plus de temps, je touche son épaule, ce qui le fait immédiatement réagir. Ses pupilles d'encre me fixent de haut en bas et il rougit comme une tomate. C'est vrai qu'on est assez proches. Mon pauvre cœur part déjà en live.

— Moi aussi, j'ai une question pour toi, Sasuke. Maintenant que cette mascarade avec Hinata est terminée, qu'est-ce qu'on devient nous ?

La dernière fois que j'ai posé cette question, c'était il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Je n'ai pas envie de me replonger dans des souvenirs, même s'ils sont fondamentalement bons. Par contre, ils en apportent d'autres auxquels je ne veux pas du tout penser.

— Que veux-tu dire par « devenir » ?

Je m'en doutais un peu, alors je lui explique un peu plus. C'est vrai qu'il n'y connait pas grand-chose à tout ça.

— Dans le sens dynamique. Statut ? hésité-je à moitié. Parce qu'on peut plus vraiment dire qu'on est des amis, avec ce qu'on fait ensemble.

Ma peau se colore sans mon autorisation, mais au moins, maintenant, on est assortis. Je le fixe intensément, de peur qu'il m'envoie sur les roses, comme la dernière fois. Mais lui aussi, il me fixe. Et enfin, il ouvre la bouche. Mon cœur est dans la montée d'un grand huit.

— Je pense… je pense que… qu'on est… un couple ? Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans ce genre de chose, parce que je n'ai eu qu'une ou deux petites-amies dans toute ma vie et encore, si je peux les appeler comme cela. Et puis… nous sommes deux garçons, les données changent du tout au tout. Mais pour te répondre franch…

Je lui colle un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire s'arrêter de parler. Ma seconde main est sur ma joue, pour lui montrer ce que j'ai envie de faire. C'est lui qui vient placer ses mains sur ma nuque, et je me rapproche immédiatement. Les lèvres se lient à toute vitesse et je me laisse complètement aller à mes sentiments. Je me laisse glisser dans la pente de mon fameux grand-huit, en levant les bras, en hurlant et en riant vers mon voisin. Les lèvres s'ouvrent un peu et le baiser se prolonge, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais le souffle me trahit et je suis obligé de me séparer de lui. Je ne reste pas loin de lui, caressant sa joue d'un geste tendre. Sa peau réagit à mon contact, ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

— Ouais… ouais t'as raison, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres. Les données changent énormément parce qu'on est des mecs. Pas de bisous dans la cour du lycée, pas de mains l'une dans l'autre, pas de petits noms doux. C'est pas juste… c'est complètement pas juste, mais cette fichue société, ces fichues personnes comme nos aimables camarades, ils sont comme ça. Ils trouvent ça bizarre pour certains, dégueulasse et contre nature pour beaucoup. Ouais, tu savais pas dans quoi tu te lançais avec moi. T'as le droit de partir si tu veux, parce que ça va pas être facile.

— Je ne partirais pas. Je suis prêt à tout subir, à tout entendre, à tout voir. Je me fiche du regard des gens. Il n'y a que le tien qui importe. Et je…

Mais la sonnerie ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ce qui me fait jurer en français dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que c'était important. Et vu la tête de Sasuke, c'est presque certain qu'il est triste d'avoir été coupé. La sonnerie en a vraiment contre nous. Cette saleté.

Le coach est certainement l'une des personnes les plus excentriques que je connaisse — et je me faisais surnommer l'arc-en-ciel il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est pour dire. Il est constamment habillé d'un survêtement bleu ultra moulant, alors que son corps n'est pas des plus avantageux. Pour en rajouter une couche, sa coupe au bol luisante de gel et son sourire franc et généreux rendent son visage enfantin. Mais je me fiche de son apparence, parce qu'il arrive à canaliser mon énergie et il me permet de m'évader du vide et du silence pendant mes entrainements. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier, surtout qu'il me traite parfois presque comme son fils.

— Voilà mon petit génie ! Tu te sens bien, t'es prêt pour l'entraînement ? Il faut que l'été de ta jeunesse éclate au grand jour !

— L'été de ta jeunesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se penche mon voisin, complètement surpris.

— C'est l'énergie cosmique qui fait que Monsieur Uzumaki bat tous les records du lycée. C'est grâce à l'été de sa jeunesse, petit curieux ! Et d'abord, que viens-tu faire dans mon gymnase ?

— C'est mon meilleur ami, Monsieur Gai ! expliqué-je. Comme vous le savez, le festival de sport a lieu à la fin du mois. Et nous, les troisièmes années, nous sommes obligés de participer à une épreuve. Uchiha ici présent veut faire un petit relais avec moi. Comme il ne sait pas courir correctement, je me suis dit que peut-être, avec votre accord bien sûr, il pourrait venir s'entraîner avec moi. Ce serait genre… un membre honoraire ? Je vous promets qu'il a l'été de la jeunesse en lui !

— Je te fais confiance, mon petit Uzumaki. Vous pouvez utiliser la piste numéro deux, les jeunes. Et montrez-moi votre été de la jeunesse !

J'adore cette expression et lui renvoie un pouce, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne vais pas me gêner. Nous nous déplaçons vers le couloir numéro deux, mon préféré parce qu'il n'est pas le premier, mais trop en arrière. Nous sommes tous les deux dans nos tenues de sport réglementaires, mais j'ai mis mes baskets de course, contrairement à Sasuke qui n'en possède pas. Je me débrouillerais sans pour tout lui expliquer. Je me sens un peu puissant, à exposer mon savoir comme ça.

— Le plus important, c'est la respiration. La respiration, c'est la clef de tout. Tu inspires une fois, tu expires deux fois. L'inspiration est longue, les expirations courtes. Il faut se concentrer sur ses poumons avant de se concentrer sur ses jambes. Parce que sans poumons, tes jambes, ce ne sont que deux cuisses de poulet pas cuites et un peu trop blanches à mon goût. Ensuite, le jeu de jambes. Comme tu ne cours pas un cent mètres, pas besoin de partir comme une fusée. Tu commences à ton rythme habituel, et après tu accélères de plus en plus en prenant sur tes réserves. Ça doit être crescendo, comme en musique. Parce qu'en demander trop à tes pauvres jambes te ferait avoir un vilain claquage et ça, crois-moi, c'est vraiment pas cool et ça fait super mal. Bon, je crois que t'es prêt. On s'échauffe pendant une dizaine de minutes et après, je regarde ce que tu es capable de me faire.

Je fais jouer le chronomètre qui pend autour de mon cou, comme un prof. Le sifflet cogne avec lui, produisant un tout petit son, presque comme de la musique. Je louche vers mes bracelets en mousse qui sont bien en place, je souris pour chasser les mauvaises images de ma tête. Il n'est pas le temps de penser à ça.

Je siffle pour qu'il démarre et je le suis de près. Le ciel est vraiment beau aujourd'hui.

Alors que j'étais en train de courir très tranquillement sur ma ligne, juste derrière Sasuke pour, honnêtement, l'observer de dos, je remarque une balle volant à une vitesse incroyable et atterrir sur la tête du brun, qui se la frotte d'un coup. J'observe le tout de loin, et il me prend une envie très subite de me carapater vers l'autre bout du terrain. Parce que dans le soleil de ce mois de mai, je vois parfaitement les cheveux rose pâle de Sakura s'avancer vers mon cher compagnon.

C'est assez exceptionnel, mais ma propre meilleure amie me fait peur. Sans doute parce que je sors avec le gars qu'elle aimait pendant trois ans, qu'elle aime encore sans doute. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Heureusement pour ma petite personne, elle ne me voit pas et je ne vais surtout pas lui faire de grands signes pour la faire arriver vers moi.

Mais la culpabilité me prend un peu aux tripes. Se retrouver devant cette chère fleur quand elle est énervée est quelque chose de parfaitement effrayant. Sasuke n'est pas habitué du tout à ce genre de chose et le laisser dans le monologue de mon ami n'est pas quelque chose de bon pour lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, deux pieds et tout le corps entier, tant qu'à faire, j'avance vers eux. Je scotche le sourire commercial sur ma figure et mens avec une facilité sans pareille.

— Oh, Sakura, que fais-tu ici ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

Je l'ai évitée comme la peste, j'ai même fini par arrêter de répondre à ses messages. La raison principale est peut-être ma mise en couple avec son Uchiha adoré, mais également mon état moral. Elle a eu la chance de me connaitre avant la perte de mes parents, si je puis dire. Mais elle ne voit pas les changements qui s'opèrent sur moi, et pas uniquement sur mes bras.

— C'est vrai que tu avais daigné m'envoyer un message ou me parler aux pauses, tu aurais su que j'étais entrée dans l'équipe de baseball pour la troisième année consécutive et qu'en plus, j'en suis devenue la capitaine.

— Serais-tu en colère contre moi ? demandé-je, jouant au surpris.

Je suis en train de me moquer d'elle. Que je suis affreux — et ce n'est même pas de l'ironie.

— Ouais, ouais, je suis en colère contre toi. Contre vous deux, pour être honnête. Toi, Uchiha, pour m'avoir royalement ignorée, moi et mes sentiments amoureux. Et pour m'avoir pris mon meilleur ami aussi. Quant à toi, Naruto, tu es pire. Toi qui te disais mon meilleur ami, justement, tu n'as pas pris de nouvelles de moi depuis que nous sommes rentrés en avril. Nous sommes le dix mai ! Plus d'un mois sans un message, sans rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, pourquoi vous passez tout votre temps ensemble — et d'ailleurs, j'en ai un peu rien à faire —, mais je vous trouve plus qu'affreux de faire comme si de rien n'était et de me demander ce qui va pas, et pourquoi je parle pas, et pourquoi si et ça. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un match à gagner.

Et elle se retourne d'un coup, à la Sakura, faisant voler ses cheveux fraichement recolorés. C'est à ce moment précis que je regrette de m'être éloigné d'elle. Parce que c'est une chouette fille. Et puis, on a plein de points communs.

— Quand Sakura est en colère, elle me fait penser à Sora dans _Marato,_ le manga, lâché-je en regardant l'horizon, me remémorant ces fameux points communs les un après les autres.

— Elle a aussi droit à un sosie, comme nous ? m'interroge-t-il, surpris.

— Ouais, c'est la seule fille de l'équipe que forment Marato et Totsuke, nos deux personnages. Elle se nomme Sora Nastuno, ce qui veut littéralement dire…

— Ciel d'été, me coupe-t-il avec sourire malin. C'est assez amusant comme nom. Peut-être est-ce elle qui m'était destinée ?

— Hey, je te permets pas ! me vexé-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

— Ha oui ? Et que vas-tu me faire ?

— Je… je vais te courser sur tout le terrain, voilà ce que je vais faire !

J'aurais clairement pu répondre autre chose, mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer avec cette partie de ma personne. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas et l'observe redémarrer sa course en poussant sur ses pauvres jambes. Il ne m'a pas écouté et il va s'essouffler à toute vitesse. Il n'y a qu'à le suivre tranquillement, le rattraper petit à petit et lui sauter littéralement dessus, pour le plaquer sur le sol. Je m'excuse bien rapidement, priant pour ne pas lui avoir fait mal. Du bout du corps, je vais m'assoir directement sur lui, son dos craque un tout petit peu et je me penche vers sa tête, un sourire absolument malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Je t'ai eu, mon cher, soufflé-je non loin de lui, clignant d'un œil.

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censé m'entraîner à la course et non au rugby, que tu n'es pas léger alors que tu sois plutôt fin comme garçon — ce que je trouve plus qu'étrange aux vues des doses de ramen que tu avales en une semaine — et que ma tête n'a aucune envie de devenir amie avec le sol du terrain ?

— Oui je sais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai eu. Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait pas me défier dans une course à pied et que je te rattraperais forcément.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais par contre, tu pourrais te relever s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute, comprenant qu'il en souffre et lui propose même ma main comme aide pour se relever. Le moindre contact me fait frémir dans un bon sens, et j'en profite un tout petit peu pour le rapprocher de moi. Le voilà à quelques centimètres de ma tête, les joues rougissantes, exactement comme les miennes.

— Je… commencé-je.

— Je crois que… j-je-j'ai…

— Mais… on… pas ici… terminé-je.

Sans doute la conversation la plus complète de toute ma vie. Sasuke m'attrape par le bras et me traine jusqu'aux toilettes extérieures du stade. Ça ressemble plus à une sorte de gargote, avec un seul WC pour les filles et les garçons, mais la porte ferme à clef et c'est un plus non négligeable. Les odeurs m'envahissent immédiatement les narines et aux vues des grimaces de mon vis-vis, c'est également le cas pour lui.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je le voulais, murmuré-je devant ses lèvres.

— T'es impressionnant quand même. Même dans des moments pareils, t'en perds pas ton vocabulaire.

Son doigt est sur sa joue, son sourire de côté, celui qui m'a fait craquer comme une gaufrette un peu vieille. Répondant du même geste, je l'observe prendre les devants et placer ses deux mains autour de mon visage. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et se collent finalement, sur un gémissement que je suis incapable de retenir. Là, plus trop de questions, on entre directement dans le vif du sujet et j'adore ça, surtout quand ça dure aussi longtemps. Les respirations se font et se défont et nous nous séparons en souriant, franchement satisfaits.

— Il faut… qu'on… rentre… murmuré-je contre ses lèvres, voyant l'heure filer et le gymnase fermer, avec nos affaires dedans.

— Si je pouvais, je resterais glué à toi.

— Je suis actuellement de fondre comme du chamallow. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se sépare pas tout de suite, on rentre ensemble, je te le rappelle.

— Et s'il me prend l'envie de te sauter dessus au milieu de la gare ? Ce serait gênant et peu apprécié par les autorités.

J'éclate de rire, parce que je l'imagine faire ça et je trouve ça complètement adorable. Mes sentiments se propagent à mon vis-à-vis et il se met à rire en même temps que moi, tout en sortant de notre petit coin d'embrassades. Comme avant l'entraînement, je vais me cacher dans les toilettes du gymnase pour me changer, pour ne pas qu'il me voie les cicatrices de mes poignets et de mes cuisses. Je me fais la promesse de lui dire pour le rouge et le reste avant que notre relation évolue. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

En sortant du lycée, le soleil tape de toutes ses forces et je relève les manches de ma chemise, par pure habitude. Je joue avec le feu, mais je me dis que j'ai tous les bracelets que j'ai rajoutés, les retrouvant dans mes armoires et que je suis tranquille sur ce point-là. Ma main retrouve celle de Sasuke et nous nous mettons en route vers la gare.

Je ne me prends pas un train en pleine face, mais c'est tout comme. Il y a des jours où je maudis mon quartier, où je maudis toutes les personnes autour de moi, où je maudis les avions, mes envies, mes pensées et tout le reste. Alors que nous discutions très tranquillement avec ma chère moitié, une annonce nous est parvenue. Mon train était retardé pour un incident de personne. C'est le code pour le suicide. Je serre les poings pour me faire mal, pour éviter de faire la même chose que cette âme, de me jeter sur les voies et de me faire écraser. Parce que ce n'est pas parce que tout va bien que mes idées sont parties. Le bonheur que je vis en ce moment grâce à Sasuke est une bulle. Une jolie bulle qui vient d'éclater en mille morceaux.

Dix jours. Un véritable record pour ma pauvre personne. C'est ce à quoi je pense en rentrant chez moi ce soir. Dix jours. Il faut que tu tiennes mon vieux. Il faut que tu tiennes et que ça se transforme en dix semaines, en dix mois et en dix ans. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses avoir par une simple annonce dans une gare. Ça arrive tout le temps, les accidents. Et puis, même sur les trottoirs ça arrive. Et puis, si ça se trouve, la personne s'est pris un coup de vent et elle a glissé. Ou alors quelqu'un lui est rentré dedans et elle avait un problème d'équilibre. Les problèmes d'équilibre sont très fréquents chez plein de gens.

Mais non, continue la petite voix. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Que c'est n'importe quoi aussi. Tu sais très bien que cette personne avait pris sa décision, qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Que tout ça était réfléchi et que toi, du haut de tes dix-sept ans, tu n'as jamais eu le cran de prendre. Parce que t'es qu'un lâche Naruto. T'es qu'un lâche.

— Je suis pas lâche. Je suis pas lâche du tout.

Je parle tout seul. Je suis au milieu des rues et je parle tout seul. Bientôt, on va m'envoyer à l'asile, on va me shooter et on va me demander ce qui ne va pas. Et moi, je vais répondre que ce qui ne va pas, c'est ma vie entière et que là, j'aimerais bien la redémarrer à zéro. Revenir en arrière, empêcher mes parents de partir en France, dans ce fichu avion. Dire que Charles, qui vivait avec nous à l'époque, n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait qu'ils restent pour s'occuper de lui, parce que ses parents étaient des incapables et que son copain était loin. Qu'il avait besoin d'eux et que moi aussi.

Oui, revenir en arrière, ça serait la solution. La solution la plus simple de tous les temps. Ça serait nettement plus facile. Mais je ne suis pas magicien et je ne le serais jamais. Il faut que je respire. Oui, respirer. C'est une très bonne idée de respirer. Excellente, même.

En entrant dans ma maison vide, je remarque immédiatement que le téléphone fixe, posé sur le guéridon de l'entrée, clignote. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour laisser des messages et je m'en réjouis d'avance. Peut-être que la crise passera avec la voix un peu rocailleuse de mon parrain.

— Yo, gamin, je sais bien que t'es en cours en ce moment, mais je capte vraiment peu de réseau où je suis et c'est les seuls petits bâtons de mon opérateur que j'aperçois en beaucoup trop de temps alors j'en profite, ahahah. Enfin bon, je voulais te dire que je peux pas venir pour ton festival sportif, parce que les trains ne peuvent plus passer à cause de la neige. J'suis vraiment dans un endroit reculé où il neige encore, tu te rends compte, en plein mois de mai ! En tout cas, le réseau devrait être rétabli pour juin normalement, alors je débarquerais à ce moment-là. Je t'ai viré un peu de sous pour me faire pardonner et puis… bah voilà quoi. Je te laisse gamin, et dégomme tout surtout !

— Ce que je vais dégommer, ce sont mes pauvres veines papy. Parce que là, ce que tu me dis, ça me tue. Ça me tue vraiment.

Et j'ai très vite fait de retrouver la cachette de la clef du placard de la cuisine, de sentir le rugueux de mon gant de toilette et de sortir tout ce qu'il me faut. Le rouge reprend avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa place dans ma vie.

Les habitudes ont la peau dure. J'ai l'impression de me revoir en février, au moment où j'ai rencontré Sasuke. Mentir, sourire faussement et en rentrant, un beau rendez-vous avec le rouge. Bien entendu, les données changent un peu : avec le brun, nous faisons la route ensemble, nous répondons aux profs et nous nous entrainons. Puis, à la fin de la course, nous nous cachons dans cet endroit connu uniquement de nous-mêmes et nous nous embrassons comme des forcenés. J'aimerais de tout mon cœur apprécier ces moments où nous sommes proches, oublier un tant soit peu ce qui m'attend chez moi. Mais ça ne marche pas. Malgré tout ce que je me dis, malgré les messages presque mielleux que j'envoie à mon petit ami, je me retrouve sans cesse en tête à tête avec le rouge.

J'ai repris mon endroit habituel, les poignets. Les cuisses sont trop musclées, s'en est presque compliqué. Et puis, je crois que j'en ai rien à faire qu'on remarque mes cicatrices. Enfin, une partie de moi est comme ça. L'autre est tout l'inverse, devenant méfiant au possible, tirant sans cesse sur les manches de ma chemise alors que je crève de chaud, alors que j'aimerais me promener en t-shirt, ou même sans rien sur le haut. Je suis dans cette espèce de paradoxe sur patte qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Le sommeil me fuit, l'appétit aussi, je sombre comme au début du mois. Et je suis incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

Mais je fais comme si, et intérieurement, j'essaie de me raccrocher à ce festival de sport. J'essaie de me dire qu'une petite victoire, ça peut m'aider. Qu'une petite victoire me fera remonter un barreau de mon échelle, là, tout au fond de mon magnifique trou. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de dire à Sasuke pour mes parents. Je veux qu'il sache. Je veux qu'il arrête de parler d'eux et je redoute le moment où il souhaitera les rencontrer. À ce moment-là, je l'inviterais chez moi et je lui raconterais tout. L'accident, mon cousin jeté de ma vie, mes cicatrices. Je n'espère pas de l'aide, parce que d'après ce que je sais, Sasuke n'est pas psy. Mais au moins, un peu de compréhension et une certaine attention dans ce qu'il dit.

Alors que nous sommes coincés en maths, je note ça dans mon agenda, à demain. En français, pour qu'on me lise plus difficilement, je rajoute _Tout dire à Sasuke._

Hier, nous sommes allés nous inscrire pour nos épreuves : un cent mètres pour moi — forcément — et le relais avec mon petit ami. Je sais qu'on va tout défoncer et ça sera beau. Je souris en pensant ça, réellement. Oui, ça sera magnifique. Le reste de la journée se dessine dans ma tête et je commence à me balancer sur ma chaise, presque excité par la situation. Le sport peut me sauver. Le sport peut m'aider et il ne faut pas que je le néglige par rapport au rouge. Et puis, je repense aussi à cette fameuse journée d'hier, quand, complètement sans gêne, j'ai invité Sakura, ma chère Sakura, à manger avec nous. Elle aussi, elle doit tout savoir sur ce qui se passe. Au moins le fait que Sasuke ne craquera jamais sur elle. Il est temps qu'on avance de nouveau tous ensemble.

— Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter de vous remuer sur votre chaise. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait bouger ainsi et cela ne m'intéresse pas le monde, mais cela me gêne.

Ce cher hérisson, toujours là pour casser l'ambiance. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'ouvrir ma bouche, sachant pertinemment que mon voisin va le faire à ma place, avec un plaisir non camouflé.

— Je ne sais pas si la vie de votre établissement vous intéresse, mais peut-être que vous savez qu'un festival de sport se déroule demain. Mon ami, assis à ma gauche, est simplement pressé de montrer son talent sur les pistes, voilà tout.

Nous le fixons à deux, le sourire de travers. Même si ma vie ressemble à une espèce de champ de ruine, il me reste encore quelques plaisirs très bêtes. Faire tourner les profs en bourrique en est un. Ce cher Madara-senseï serre sa craie de toutes ses forces et les premiers rangs ne paraissent pas très rassurés de le voir dans un état pareil. C'est drôle comme tout à voir, surtout qu'il ne peut rien faire, sous peine de se prendre une sanction.

— Si vous voulez bouger, Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous invite à aller le faire dehors. Et tenez, prenez votre arrogant ami avec vous, cela me fera des vacances.

— Monsieur, je tiens à dire qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Pourriez-vous vous calmer et nous supporter encore pendant ce petit laps de temps ? continue Sasuke sur le même ton.

Il est sarcastique à souhait et fait démarrer mon pauvre petit cœur. J'ai envie de l'embrasser quand il est comme ça et je ne me gênerais pas pour lui demander si je peux, une fois qu'on sera tous les deux. Le prof continue à bouillir sur place et je dois me mordiller l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il rougit, ses cheveux doivent se hérisser sur sa tête. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, nous n'avons peur.

— Uchiha, Uzumaki, vous prenez vos affaires et vous dégagez de ma salle. Pas besoin de passer par la case permanence, vous allez directement chez la sous-directrice !

Encore une fois, j'ai envie de rire. La sous-directrice, cette vieille femme qui essaie de cacher son âge sous une tonne de crème, est une bonne pote. Vu le nombre de fois que je suis passé par son bureau, et puis toute l'histoire avec mon parrain et mes parents. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Mais, écoutant ce cher Madara-senseï, nous commençons, sans nous consulter, à remballer nos affaires le plus silencieusement possible. Il est prêt à exploser comme un volcan et je jubile d'avance. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un tout petit peu de pouvoir. En plus, il vient de faire un autre meurtre de craie. Les pauvres.

Et une minute avant la sonnerie, nous sommes dehors, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, c'est complètement inutile. Mais c'est pour la beauté du geste. Et je m'empresse de le répéter à mon voisin.

— Un coup de génie, que dis-je, un coup de maître ! Sérieux, tu t'es surpassé Sasuke, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait nous assassiner avec ses yeux. Et puis en plus, t'étais grave sexy.

Il se transforme en tomate sous mes yeux, mais ne fait aucune remarque. Je ne m'en formalise pas le moins du monde.

— Le plus amusant dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai été calme et que je n'en ai pas perdu mes mots. Contrairement à lui.

— Ouais, complètement ! Ça te dit qu'on aille attendre Sakura devant la salle de sa classe ? Je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir. Par contre, faudra éviter cette chère Hinata, elle a malheureusement cours avec elle.

— Je te suis.

Nos doigts se frôlent, mais ne se trouvent pas, de peur d'être surpris par d'autres élèves étant sortis en avance. Les joues de mon voisin sont toujours rouges et je m'en nourris un peu. Heureusement qu'il est là parfois, pour me rappeler qu'il existe des couleurs ici-bas. J'abandonne le rouge de Sasuke pour le rose des cheveux de ma meilleure amie. Elle vient de se lever de sa chaise, Hinata étant juste devant elle. Je remarque qu'elle a abandonné sa couleur pour revenir vers sa nuance naturelle, un noir de jais qui met ses yeux en valeur. Elle ressemble franchement à Neji et c'en est troublant. Les deux filles se rapprochent de nous sans nous voir et le son de leur voix arrive à nos oreilles.

— Tu vas vraiment aller déjeuner avec eux ? Même après ce que m'a fait ce blond plus bête que mes pieds ? Tu es censée être ma meilleure amie Sakura et me soutenir là-dedans.

Elle ment avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle joue son rôle et elle est douée. Et bien sûr, son accompagnatrice va tomber dans le panneau.

— Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as voulu me frapper dans des toilettes, alors que j'étais à terre ! Tu m'as traitée de tous les noms parce que j'ai fini par découvrir ton petit jeu avec mon propre meilleur ami. Et cette épreuve ? Sérieusement ? Tu es partie en roulant des hanches, pas franchement accablée de chagrin. Tu n'étais pas attaché à Naruto, je me demande même si tu es attachée à une autre personne qu'à toi-même. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je parle encore avec toi. Alors ouais, ouais je vais aller manger avec eux, que ça te plaise ou non.

Là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de sourire toutes dents dehors, parce que je reconnais très bien celle qui aime tant me frapper avec ses poings sur le haut de son crâne, qui m'a soutenu l'année dernière quand je commençais à perdre confiance en Gaara. Je retrouve Sakura, tout simplement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a pardonné. Moi aussi, je devrais le faire. Alors, je m'avance vers elle et lui présente mon bras coincé en angle sur ma hanche.

— Tes chevaliers servants sont là pour t'escorter vers le haut-lieu du toit. Prête ma chère ?

— Totalement, termine-t-il en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Je fais un signe un peu lourd de la tête vers cet enfoiré brun de mon cœur, pour qu'il vienne entourer la rose de l'autre côté. Elle attrape le bras avec un mouvement guilleret et nous montons vers le toit dans un bel ensemble. Je crois qu'un truc est en train de se créer.

— L'épreuve de baseball se déroule à quelle heure ?

Sasuke brise le silence du repas, ayant terminé sa dernière bouchée de son déjeuner. L'interrogée sursaute un peu, parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas. De toute manière, il est comme ça. Complètement surprenant.

— Toute l'après-midi, finit-elle par répondre. Il s'agit d'un tournoi, avec une équipe par lycée. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Le brun sourit doucement, de ce petit geste qui me fait fondre comme neige au soleil. J'ai envie de mettre la tête sur son épaule et me laisser bercer par sa respiration. Mais je ne sais pas s'il veut l'annoncer à notre voisine. Et puis, j'ai carrément peur de sa réaction.

— Très simple, reprend Sasuke sur le même ton que précédemment. Mon épreuve se déroule la matinée et celle de Naruto en fin d'après-midi. Nous avons énormément de temps à tuer. Je pensais donc que nous pouvions venir t'encourager, cela serait la moindre des choses.

La jeune femme rougit doucement, et se resserre sur elle-même. Elle prend une sorte de respiration, que je connais bien. Elle se donne du courage.

— Dites les garçons… je peux vous poser une question ?

— Ne te gêne pas, a vite fait de répliquer le brun.

Je suis complètement tétanisé sur place, buvant mon jus de fruits pour éviter de croiser le regard vert d'eau de mon amie, qui me rappelle immédiatement d'autres souvenirs.

— Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

J'avale mon pauvre jus de fruits complètement de travers. Il passe par les mauvais tuyaux, comme dirait mon père et ressort presque par mon nez — je prie pour que personne ne me voie ainsi. Ma dernière gorgée finit littéralement sur le sol et mon être entier se met à trembler. Je ne suis pas surpris, j'ai absolument peur de ce que pourrait dire ma chère meilleure amie, amoureuse de mon copain depuis presque quatre ans et à qui j'avais promis de ne pas m'approcher. Elle pourrait me zigouiller dans la seconde. Je peux presque voir la détresse dans mes propres yeux.

— Écoute Naruto, j'étais là quand y a toute cette histoire avec G… ce mec aux cheveux rouges, se rattrape-t-elle. J'étais avec toi tout du long, du moment où t'étais une guimauve sur pattes à celui où je t'ai annoncé qu'il te mentait sûrement et où chaque rendez-vous te foutait les jetons. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, parce que sinon, je ne serais pas digne d'être ta meilleure amie et même pas ton amie du tout. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois vos petits regards appuyés, votre étrange complicité qui dépasse celle de l'amitié. Alors, je répète ma question : est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

Pas d'évocation de ses propres sentiments ni de l'espèce de promesse que je lui ai faite. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, franchement heureuse, et ses cheveux volent au vent qui anime notre petit déjeuner. Oubliant la fille, je me focalise sur la deuxième partie de notre couple, qui a carrément son mot à dire là-dessus, puisque moi, je suis déjà sorti du placard avec elle. En fait, j'aimerais qu'il réponde ce qu'il désire et qu'il ne culpabilise pas là-dessus. Très lentement, il attrape sa bouteille d'eau et en boit une gorgée, tout en fixant les pupilles émeraude de Sakura. Il dépose le tout avec le même manque de vitesse et respire un grand coup.

— Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Mon petit cœur démarre à toute vitesse et j'étire mes lèvres du plus haut que je puisse. C'est bizarre, cette impression d'être à nouveau dans la bulle composée de Sasuke et uniquement de lui. Surtout parce que je sais que je vais bien vite redescendre. Mais pour l'instant, je me focalise sur la rougeur de mes pommettes chaudes, sur la figure franchement heureuse de mon amie et sur le regard du brun. J'ai bien vite fait de toucher ma joue du bout du doigt, de me lever et de dire.

— Deux petites secondes Sakura, j'ai un petit truc à faire, glissé-je en m'approchant.

Je m'accroupis devant lui, attendant sa réaction à ma demande silencieuse. Son annuaire gauche est au même endroit que le mien et il sourit discrètement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Voyant le positif, je l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie et je fais durer le plaisir le plus longtemps que je puisse. Parce que je sais que dès que ça sera fini, ma bulle se brisera en mille morceaux et que ça partira à nouveau en live. La jolie couleur de mes poignets en atteste. Mais Sakura ne sait rien de tout ça, alors Sakura se racle la gorge parce qu'elle doit se sentir toute seule et gênée.

— Je dérange peut-être ? Vous savez, le rôle de chandelle ou de piquet, c'est très peu pour moi. Alors les déclarations très mignonnes, je ne suis pas contre, mais les grandes démonstrations d'affection pleines de bave, je peux m'en passer, merci bien.

C'est du elle tout craché. Franche et rentre dedans. Assurément, je suis presque certain que Sasuke va le prendre au premier degré.

— Ce n'est pas habituel, nous défend-il. Simplement, Naruto ne s'attendait sûrement pas que j'admette à voix haute que nous formions un couple, alors que je ne lui ai même pas fait entièrement part de mes sentiments.

Il rougit à une vitesse incroyable et je le fixe comme un poisson. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il m'aime, parce que ça se voit, comme si c'était écrit sur son front — sinon, moi, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne le presse pas pour savoir, mais l'entendre le dire de cette manière, ça me surprend au plus haut point. Je ne dois pas vraiment le rassurer, vu ma réaction et j'essaie de vite trouver un autre sujet de discussion, de changer de sujet sans la moindre subtilité. Mais je me fais devancer par Sasuke, qui se tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

— Dis-moi Sakura, toi aussi, tu es une fan de Marato, le manga préféré de Naruto ?

Ses yeux s'éclairent comme des lanternes. À ce niveau, on se tient. Je crois même qu'on a commencé ensemble, quand on était assez âgés pour les lire dans les magazines de prépublication. Elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée au fait que c'était destiné aux jeunes garçons.

— Bon sang oui ! Tu lis ? Tu regardes ? Tu fais les deux ? C'est qui ton personnage préféré ? C'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à Totsuke… Moi, mon personnage préféré, c'est Denasut, le maître de Sora, le personnage qui me ressemble. Elle est forte, elle est belle, elle a une classe phénoménale et une histoire à te faire pleurer un oignon…

La rose le bombarde de questions et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Ça fait tout simplement du bien de voir qu'il n'y a pas de ressentiment entre nous, qu'on arrive même à s'entendre. Je sais que ça ne me sauvera pas, mais au moins, ça me fait m'évader quelques secondes qui durent des heures pour mon cœur. Et puis, soudainement, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Tu as vu celui de jeudi dernier ? J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser devant ma télé, tellement j'étais contente. L'équipe 77 enfin réunie, depuis plus de trois ans qu'elle était séparée ! Et puis à la fin, avec la triple invocation des trois personnages, et le petit vent qui soufflait d'on ne sait où, et quand on voit le frère de Totsuke qui regarde depuis le ciel, avec la mère de Marato, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, j'étais tellement émue !

— Mon frère est mort ? Mais depuis quand ?

Mon palpitant rate un battement et je me tourne vers la voix. C'est la toute première fois qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je lis et regarde. C'est la toute première fois que j'ai réellement l'impression qu'il se rapproche, qu'il veut en savoir plus sur moi. Il hausse les sourcils, il est incroyablement mignon, comme d'habitude. Mais pour ne pas donner l'impression de fondre telle une guimauve, je m'empresse de prendre un ton acerbe, totalement simulé.

— Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

— Itachi, mon véritable grand frère qui est bien vivant, je vous rassure, est également fan de ce manga. Tous les jeudis soirs, je m'installe avec lui sur le sofa et nous regardons ensemble. Je ne savais simplement pas que son équivalent dans le manga était mort.

— C'est ton personnage qui l'a tué, parce que tu le haïssais de toute ton âme. Mais après, tu as appris qu'il avait fait ce qu'il a fait — je t'expliquerais après — pour te sauver la vie, et tu lui as pardonné. Il a ressuscité — je te passe les détails — et vous combattus un mec ensemble. Et après, il est reparti au ciel. Itachi ne t'a pas raconté la sordide histoire des Shinai ?

— Dans les grandes lignes. Le clan aurait été tué dans un véritable massacre.

— Massacre perpétré par Taihichi, le frère de Totsuke. D'ailleurs, ton sosie est le seul survivant.

— Ce manga est très sanglant et sombre. J'avais l'impression qu'on y riait beaucoup, souffle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras après cette réplique, mais je me fais plus rapidement alpaguer par Sakura pour continuer à parler de l'épisode, des génériques et de tout ce qui tourne autour. Mais de temps en temps, je lance des regards vers le brun. Les yeux un peu au ciel, il sourit. Moi aussi.

À cause du festival, les clubs sportifs sont sur le pied de guerre, le mien le premier. Pourtant, le coach nous a interdit de courir, pour ne pas qu'on se porte malchance pour demain. Alors, on est obligés de tester les autres sports. J'envie Sakura, qui est sur le terrain avec sa casquette blanche et sa batte pour faire ce qu'elle aime. Moi, je suis cantonné au basket, chose presque impossible à pratiquer sans que mes cheveux ne viennent m'embêter. Je m'empresse donc d'emprunter des barrettes à des filles du club pour retenir des mèches folles, et à très bien positionner mes bracelets éponge. Je remarque qu'au dernier moment, lorsque je suis déjà sur le terrain, que mes cicatrices se sont rouvertes et qu'elles vont tâcher l'éponge. Pire encore, l'un d'entre eux, le droit, est sur le point de craquer, ce qui est normal, comme je les mets tous les jours. À un moment, je rate un beau panier et je l'enlève, ne pensant pas, dans le vif de l'action, aux conséquences de mes actes. Il est lancé en direction de Sasuke, comme un acte manqué, comme si j'avais envie de lui raconter tout ce qui se passe en moi, sur moi, autour de moi. Je ne le fixe pas, parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas au risque de me prendre un ballon en pleine poire.

Par contre, le brun est incapable d'éviter celui qui file à toute vitesse vers lui et qui lui cogne assez violemment le nez. Celui-ci saigne et je me dirige à toutes jambes vers lui. Le lanceur est plus rapide que moi et va s'excuser, chose auquel mon petit ami lui répond avec une voix totalement différente de celle de d'habitude. Il se dirige vers la sortie du gymnase et je le suis. Il porte mon bracelet dans sa main droite. Je vais y passer, je le sais. J'essaie de changer de sujet.

— Mes coéquipiers sont des barbares, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit de te placer pour que tu évites les ballons. Laisse-moi faire avec ton mouchoir, tu t'y prends mal.

Je l'arrête dans le couloir qui va nous mener à l'infirmerie. J'avise rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, ce qui sous-entend le toit. Il comprend rapidement où je veux en venir, que j'ai simplement envie d'avoir cette discussion aux oreilles de tout le monde. Je lui attrape la main, de la gauche pour qu'il ne voie pas les cicatrices que j'essaie de cacher depuis trois mois. Mais ses yeux se promènent sur mon autre poignet et je déglutis.

Nous nous appuyons sur le mur de la cage d'escalier, à l'extérieur. Je lui demande de pencher la tête, pour remettre son mouchoir en place. Je dois utiliser mes deux mains et j'ai bien envie de hurler contre ma propre personne. J'aurais dû m'attaquer à mes cuisses, finalement.

— T'es une vraie fontaine, ma parole… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sang de toute ma vie.

Assurément, je mens. Il y a eu la semaine dernière, et les jours d'avant encore. Le rouge m'entourait de partout. Il touche le poignet découvert du bout des doigts, sans me brusquer. C'est parti.

— Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne joue pas à l'ignorant. J'aurais préféré qu'il me demande directement. Je lâche son mouchoir et détourne les yeux. Je n'ai plus envie de parler. Ce genre de comportement me dégoute. Je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé à raconter tout ce qui se cache derrière ces marques.

— Rien du tout. Tu te sens mieux ? changé-je de sujet, me rapprochant de lui, le narguant de toute ma personne.

Il n'est pas bête. Il sait très bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Il s'éloigne à toute vitesse. Qu'il soit vexé, je m'en fiche. Il n'a pas à l'être, c'est ma vie, et ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec lui que je dois lui raconter toute ma vie.

— Naruto, ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu te fais du mal. Tu as besoin d'en parler ? Je t'écouterais avec plaisir, sache-le. Je veux tout faire pour que tu te sentes bien, déclare-t-il en rougissant.

Le problème, c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, il m'incite à faire tout le contraire. Avec des phrases comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire pour mes parents, pour le rouge, le silence et le vide. Alors je souris et je fais ce pour quoi je suis extrêmement doué. Mentir.

— Écoute… Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer là-dessus maintenant. C'est compliqué et comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas spécialement joyeux. Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais ne le fais pas, je vais bien. Je te promets de te raconter tout ce qui se passe après le festival, devant un bon bol de ramen. Crois-moi, glissé-je en lui caressant la joue, avant de l'embrasser.

Je souris pour le rassurer encore plus, alors que j'ai tout simplement envie de pleurer. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour en discuter, même avec une personne importante comme Sasuke. D'une certaine manière, j'espère qu'un jour, la vérité prendra le pas sur le mensonge.

Ce matin, au moment même où j'ouvre les yeux, je m'empresse de sortir de mon lit. Ce matin, rien ni personne ne pourra m'entamer, bien au chaud dans ma bulle. Elle se brisera ce soir, ça ne fait rien, je le sais parfaitement bien. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux vivre une belle journée, même si Jiraya n'a pas pu venir. Parce que je me rattache aux personnes importantes : Sasuke et Sakura, qui redevient avec une rapidité sans pareille la vieille amie qu'elle était avant le décès de mes parents. La pitié est présente au fond de ses pupilles, mais au moins, je ne suis plus seul pour l'affronter.

Hier soir, lorsque nous sommes rentrés, j'ai pris une nouvelle décision. Il ne faut pas que j'attende de la part de Sasuke de bien agir vis-à-vis de mes cicatrices, il faut simplement que je lui dise tout, sans rien cacher. Ainsi, je pourrais partager mon fardeau avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes poignets et peut-être que je me déciderais enfin à faire quelque chose pour ça. Je me suis quand même coupé hier soir, parce qu'une dernière fois avant la fin. Les promesses n'ont jamais tenu trop longtemps entre mes lèvres, c'est pour ça que j'espère que celle-ci ira mieux.

Je me prépare en vitesse, j'enfile de nouveaux bracelets éponges, retrouvés au fond de mes armoires. J'ai bandé le plus fort que je puisse pour ne pas que les cicatrices se rouvrent et je me suis déjà habillé en conséquence ; un pantacourt de sport et un t-shirt blanc, celui réglementaire du lycée avec son nom inscrit au dos. Je suis fier de représenter nos couleurs.

Alors que je suis prêt à partir, j'avise l'heure sur l'horloge du micro-onde, dans la cuisine. Sept heures. J'ai dû me réveiller bien avance, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre seul dans le salon, à me demander si je vais gagner ou perdre, à écouter les petites voix qui me déclarent déjà dernier de toutes mes courses. Je louche sur mon téléphone et la photo qui décore l'écran de verrouillage. C'est nous deux, assurément, au mois de février. Le sourire du brun, tout pixélisé, me décide à écouter mon cœur plutôt que mes oreilles. Attrapant toutes mes affaires, je cours vers la gare.

J'ai vite fait de sauter dans le premier train vers le quartier que je commence lentement mais sûrement à connaitre. Je sais très bien que ça va lui faire une surprise et j'espère qu'il en sourira. Je ne fais pas ça pour qu'il me présente à ses parents comme autre que son meilleur ami, parce que je ne veux surtout pas le forcer, mais tout simplement pour passer un bon moment avec mon amoureux — j'en rougis même.

Je toque de toutes mes forces sur la porte des Uchiha et c'est sa mère qui m'ouvre en souriant, bien que ses sourcils soient relevés de surprise. Dans un certain sens, elle ressemble à la mienne et je suis certain qu'elles se seraient bien entendues toutes les deux.

— Oui ?

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger Madame Uchiha, mais je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le meilleur ami de votre fils. Je sais que je suis drôlement en avance par rapport à d'habitude, mais en fait… on a un festival sportif et je me disais que ce serait chouette de… manger ensemble. Et mince, je suis drôlement mal poli en m'invitant ainsi chez vous… veuillez m'excuser.

— Oh, mais je me souviens de toi, Uzumaki ! C'est toi qui es un jour venu jouer du violon avec nous, puis repeindre la chambre de notre fils ?

— Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je, peu sûr de moi.

— Ton travail était exceptionnel. Et notre Sasuke n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ce festival lorsque nous mangeons, je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir dès ce matin, pour que tu l'encourages !

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis drôlement doué pour encourager les gens.

Sauf pour moi, étrangement. Mais je mets ça sur le dos du rouge. Il est responsable de plein de trucs.

J'entre dans la maison chaleureuse et me débarrasse poliment de mes chaussures à l'entrée, ne voulant pas salir leur intérieur si bien arrangé. La cuisine est non loin du vestibule et je salue le reste de la famille avec une révérence, souriant à tout le monde. Je ne mens même pas, ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour être souligné. Pour l'instant, ma petite promesse à moi-même tient la route. J'en suis tout heureux. J'avise rapidement les environs et je ne remarque pas la chevelure particulière de Sasuke, ses cheveux rebiquant de partout. Il doit être encore couché.

— Tu veux déjeuner avec nous, Uzumaki ? me propose le père de mon petit ami.

— Si c'est si gentiment proposé, je ne vais pas dire non. Est-ce que j'abuse si je vous demande si vous avez des nouilles instantanées ?

— Pas du tout, il y en a pour tous les gouts ici ! Et il te faut des forces pour votre relais à Sasuke et toi.

— Il vous en a parlé ? m'éveillé-je en m'asseyant à la table de la salle à manger.

— Il n'arrête pas ! Il se plaint tout le temps. Mon frère est un vrai végétal. J'suis presque content qu'il t'ai rencontré, tu le fais bouger un peu.

Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois qu'Itachi s'adresse bien à moi. Je lui souris en retour, surpris au possible. Les choses changent lentement.

— Non seulement il se bouge, mais en même temps, on va gagner tous les deux.

— Uzumaki, tu préfères bœuf ou poulet pour tes nouilles ? m'interroge la mère de Sasuke.

— Bœuf s'il vous plait.

Et le petit déjeuner commence ainsi, sous les critiques douces du brun qui tarde à se montrer. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse à l'idée de le voir paraître devant nous. Et heureusement pour lui, il ne tarde pas à le faire.

— Que fais-tu ici, Naruto ?

Il est dans son uniforme d'été, mais avec un gilet noir à la place de la veste. Il est vraiment mignon, mais je dois contenir mon envie de me transformer en guimauve sur pattes. À la place, je louche vers son père et son frère, à cheval sur la politesse qui doit m'être due. Moi, sur le coup, je m'en fiche complètement. Rattrapant le coup, sa mère finit par répondre, pour calmer un peu l'ambiance.

— J'allais sortir m'aérer l'esprit quand je l'ai entendu toquer à la porte. Je crois bien que ce jeune homme était drôlement excité par votre fameux festival sportif, alors il est directement venu te chercher. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir à petit déjeuner avec nous.

Il ne pipe pas mot, mais je le vois sourire. On se parle littéralement avec les yeux, se faisant comprendre tout ce qu'on aimerait faire sans le pouvoir. L'injustice est assez puissante dans cette situation, c'est incroyable. Pour éviter de craquer, il louche sur ma nourriture et je sens venir la petite remarque acerbe et sarcastique.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Des nouilles instantanées au petit déjeuner ?

— Sache, mon cher, que les nouilles sont si géniales, si délicieuses, si fantastiques que tu peux en manger à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et donc oui, aussi au petit déjeuner. Maintenant monsieur le sceptique, je vais finir mon excellent plat offert gentiment par tes parents, que ça te plaise ou non.

Je m'amuse et c'est assez exceptionnel pour être mis en avant. Je n'ai clairement pas pu m'en empêcher et pour pousser le vice un peu plus loin, j'attrape avec une habilité sans pareille une de mes nouilles que j'engouffre dans ma bouche ouverte comme un four. Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et me fixe comme si j'étais un gamin, avant de recevoir un petit déjeuner un peu plus traditionnel — du riz et une part conséquente d'omelette sucrée. Il commence à manger et je le regarde un peu faire, tellement content qu'il soit juste à côté de moi, nos genoux se touchant. Et puis, tout d'un coup, j'en lâche mes baguettes sur la table, les joues rouges comme des tomates. Les gestes qu'il fait sont tellement suggestifs que ma tête commence à se faire un scénario toute seule. C'est absolument affreux à soutenir, surtout que Sasuke cherche sans cesse mon regard. Trouvant sans doute toute cette histoire gênante au possible, il avale son riz et le reste de son omelette sucrée en deux temps trois mouvements et s'enfuit littéralement vers sa chambre. Je le suis en remerciant mes hôtes de ce délicieux et étrange petit déjeuner qu'ils m'ont offert et je leur explique que je vais chercher à comprendre les agissements bizarres de leur fils, bien que je sache déjà que j'en suis la principale raison.

En entrant dans sa chambre, je le trouve dos à la porte et je m'en inquiète. Si ça se trouve, il va détester de l'avoir rejoint ici, de m'être incrusté à son petit-déjeuner et va me demander de déguerpir bien vite. Je lui tape l'épaule pour ne pas me faire vaincre par le stress et l'interroge.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien…

— Oui. Mais ta venue à notre table de petit-déjeuner m'a surpris. Dans le bon sens, j'entends. Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu faisais une tête… J'avais l'impression que tu avais avalé quelque chose de pas frais ou que l'omelette de ta mère n'était pas bonne et que tu n'osais pas lui dire.

— Puis-je te poser une question ? me coupe-t-il un peu, sans s'en rendre compte.

— Ne te gêne pas. Que veux-tu savoir ? mentis-je légèrement, connaissant déjà la réponse à ma question.

— Pourquoi as-tu subitement rougi lorsque nous étions à table ? Tu m'as fixé, tu as lâché tes baguettes et tu t'es totalement arrêté de manger. En te voyant ainsi, je ne me sentais pas beaucoup à l'aise.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller comme des grosses billes et je commence même à stresser, les joues rouges comme une tomate — je suis énormément dans la comparaison aujourd'hui.

— Comment veux-tu que je t'explique ça… ? C'est… pas des trucs que tu dis comme ça… Enfin… bon…

Il ne m'a jamais vraiment vu comme ça, cette part de moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'envoie sur les roses.

— Quand je t'ai vu manger ton omelette avec tant de… joie, ça m'a fait penser à d'autres trucs. Et j'ai eu subitement envie de t'embrasser. Voilà tout.

Il sursaute tout en rougissant et se fige sur sa place. M'approchant, je continue à parler.

— Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que nous sommes tout seuls, je peux te demander. Dis, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Il hoche la tête positivement et je vais chercher les plis de sa chemise, dans son dos. Nos lèvres se rencontrent délicatement, lui répondant avec une envie non dissimulée. Nous reprenons rapidement notre souffle avant de reprendre, et ce, trois fois d'affilée. Nous nous faisons couper par une voix extérieure à la chambre.

— Les garçons, au lieu de discuter dans votre coin, il faudrait sans doute partir pour les cours. Sinon, vous allez être en retard.

Sasuke se recule suite à cette phrase, lui le phobique du retard. Je dois être de la même couleur, n'osant dire un mot. Ses yeux étoilés croisent son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre et il observe sa tête. Je fais vite de même, découvrant des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé d'avoir une coiffure aussi étrange, mais pour ne pas nous trahir, nous et nos activités, Sasuke lisse le tout du plat de sa main, comme un fer de repassage. Lorsqu'il termine, il se racle la gorge pour m'inciter à sortir et nous passons la porte d'entrée de la maison sans un mot de plus. Le moment est comme en suspension au-dessus du temps, vraiment appréciable.

Une fois à l'extérieur, mon voisin reprend ses bonnes habitudes avec le ciel en se focalisant sur lui. Mais sa moue se transforme rapidement en une sorte de grimace qui ne lui va pas, à cause de sa couleur grise, annonçant du mauvais temps. Je n'ai pas envie que la météo fasse annuler nos épreuves et vienne également gâcher ma journée. Alors, ne voulant pas me laisser avoir, je tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke et lui dis :

— On y va ?

Il hoche la tête et nous démarrons vers la gare. Au milieu du chemin, à peu près, la pluie déverse son eau sur notre tête d'une manière extrêmement subite. Un peu chacun pour soi, nous nous abandonnant mutuellement pour trouver un coin où nous réfugier. C'est Sasuke qui repère notre cachette le premier et je le suis en éternuant, n'étant pas le moins du monde discret.

— Tu n'as pas de parapluie non plus ?

Il balance négativement, toujours sans un mot. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi et je commence à me poser des questions. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de travers qui lui a déplu ? Je soupire contre moi-même, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout faire foirer, tout le temps.

— Est-ce que je te fais peur ? osé-je, dernière barrière avant que je craque et vienne m'effondrer sur lui, en pleurs.

— Peur ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Parce que je fais, ou ce que je te dis. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, et crois-moi, ça l'est aussi pour moi. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas parlé, tu regardes au loin et tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Alors, je me demande si je te fais peur.

Je détourne les yeux vers la pluie qui strie le ciel. Ça me fait penser à Baudelaire. Ça me fait penser à ma mère. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et entends un soupir au loin. Peut-être qu'il va me dire oui.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais peur. C'est tout ce que tu engendres. Les regards, les rougissements, les contacts qui ne sont plus anodins, les enlacements, les baisers et les sentiments. Ce sont ces derniers qui m'effrayent. Parce que je ne les comprends pas. Enfin, je pense ne pas les comprendre. Je dois sans doute me poser trop de questions sur eux, sur les tiens ou les miens.

Ça me fait réagir, immédiatement réagir. Mon cœur démarre à toute vitesse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rapprocher. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour sur le toit, avec Sakura. Il sourit doucement, il est vraiment beau comme ça, à moitié mouillé, en train d'ouvrir son cœur. Je suis prêt à le recevoir. Parce que je sais que ce sera l'entière vérité.

— Alors au lieu de parler avec ta tête, aussi pleine soit-elle, parle avec autre chose. Ne réfléchis pas et ouvre la bouche. Laisse couler les mots, lui indiqué-je.

Je le sens se plonger dans mes yeux, se focalisant uniquement sur eux. Lui rendant la pareille, j'observe ses pupilles noires, habitées des mêmes lumières qui ne sont présentes que lorsque je suis dans les parages ou qu'il regarde le ciel. Si lui est dans les nuages, moi, je suis dans les étoiles.

— Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, toi et ton amitié pressante. Et puis en avril, il s'est passé toutes ces choses, j'étais perdu et je le suis toujours. Enfin, j'ai compris certaines choses au lac, lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Tu me plais et je te veux, c'est certain. J'y pense sou… tout le temps à vrai dire. Tu me hantes non pas comme un fantôme, mais plutôt comme une délicieuse odeur. C'est étrange dit ainsi, mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas réfléchir, alors c'est ce que je fais.

Il s'arrête subitement dans son petit monologue et ne sourit pas. Je retiens ma respiration, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Je t'aime, Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux et ma respiration se bloque, avant de repartir à toute vitesse, comme complètement détraquée. Il l'a dit. Il l'a vraiment dit.

— Je… bon sang… je…

J'en paume mes mots et je n'arrive même pas à la retenir. Je touche ma joue du bout des doigts et le vois faire pareil. Là, je saute à moitié sur ses lèvres, complètement avide. C'est complètement fiévreux et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Une de mes mains est sur sa taille, la seconde contre sa nuque toute mouillée. Et alors que nous nous embrassons comme deux êtres en manque, je pense à ce soir, à ce que je pourrais faire pour notre relation. Je pense au fait que je vais lui dire pour mes parents, pour qu'il rencontre le vrai Naruto, pour qu'il apprenne à le connaitre. Qu'il tombe encore une fois amoureux de moi.

À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je souris avec toute mon honnêteté, sans la moindre trace de mensonges. Et je glisse, tout doucement, pour que lui seul m'entende.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sasuke. Complètement et absolument.

Avec Sasuke, nous commençons le festival sportif avant que celui-ci ne débute réellement en se tapant le sprint de notre vie sur la montée menant au lycée, après notre petite pause sous la pluie. La grille se referme sous notre nez, sous les yeux amusés de l'ancienne déléguée des élèves, venue aider pour l'occasion.

— Vous avez de la chance que je sois super cool, les gars, et que vous me rappeliez mes meilleurs amis. Sinon je ne vous aurais pas fait passer.

Elle nous fait un clin d'œil et nous devance un peu en accélérant, à l'aise dans son jean taille basse. Je me souviens bien d'elle, elle avait fondé un club arc-en-ciel. Je me retourne et observe Sasuke se transformer en une pivoine, transpirant de tous ses pores. J'ai bien envie de rire et je ne me gêne pas le moins du monde.

— Bah alors ? Ils ont servi à quoi tous nos entrainements si tu perds ton souffle dès deux cent mètres ?

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'à la fin, nous passions tout notre temps dans certaines toilettes ? Et que le mouvement venait souvent de toi ?

— Tu m'accuses de te déconcentrer ? me défendé-je.

— Totalement, affirme-t-il en reprenant une couleur plus normale. Mais en même temps, tu es un but. Vois-tu, lorsque nous nous sommes entrainés pour le relais, je me servais de toi comme d'un but. T'atteindre était ce que je voulais et j'y mettais toute mon énergie. Il en sera de même aujourd'hui.

— Arrête de dire des choses aussi adorables, me caché-je la tête en rougissant plus que je ne le suis déjà. Parce que du coup, c'est toi qui vas me déconcentrer.

À travers mes doigts, je le vois sourire, presque fier de lui. C'est bien la première fois qu'il réagit ainsi à quelque chose que je lui dis. Habituellement, il est gêné au possible et il préfère se cacher. Là, il adopte plutôt son attitude de Sasuke habituel, qui me fait tant craquer.

— Espèce d'enfoiré, va, murmuré-je en riant.

— Je n'y peux rien si tu es un idiot, crétin.

En disant cela, il me donne un tout petit coup de coude. J'en profite pour lui attraper les doigts et les serrer de toutes mes forces.

— On va gagner, hein ?

— Oui, nous allons gagner. Tous les deux ensemble.

Je lui embrasse la joue d'un coup et nous passons, avec classe et style, les doubles portes du lycée. Là, nous nous faisons envahir par une horde de nouveaux élèves. Mes yeux se promènent immédiatement dans la foule, de peur de trouver des uniformes rouges à carreaux, en particulier un, qui pourrait me faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais mon sourire reste sur mes lèvres lorsque je croise les pupilles étranges de ma meilleure amie. Nous nous approchons tous les deux en même temps, et Sasuke se laisse avoir par le dessin de rosace des lentilles de Sakura.

— Tu comptes hypnotiser tous tes adversaires avec les yeux de Totsuke ? Parce que c'est bien parti avec Sasuke, tu verrais la tête qu'il tire !

Le brun me fixe avec de grands yeux et remue la tête comme un chat. Se moquer de lui gentiment est sans doute l'une de mes activités préférées. Parce qu'il court toujours, aussi intelligent qu'il soit, dans le petit piège que je lui tends. Je m'attends à une réplique acerbe, mais le haut-parleur lui coupe toute envie.

— Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, veuillez vous rendre dans la cour principale du lycée. Le proviseur de l'institut Nord de Konoha vous présentera les épreuves et les lieux où celles-ci se dérouleront. Veuillez avancer de façon disciplinée.

J'aurais préféré entendre la voix bien franche de la sous-directrice, qui est plus qu'embêtée par cette petite activité qu'est le festival. Elle a dû courir partout pour avoir les équipes, le matériel et l'emploi du temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait appel à l'ancienne déléguée des élèves. La réunion est complètement inutile pour nous, parce que ça fait presque un mois que nous nous en mangeons sans interruption. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de sécher ce petit rassemblement, ce qui me ravit plus qu'autre chose. Je sais que le lycée du Sud est présent, puisque j'ai vu quelques-uns de leurs élèves. J'ai même cru apercevoir les chignons de Tenten, à un moment donné.

Notre épreuve démarre dans une demi-heure et nous en profitons pour nous évader vers le gymnase pour nous changer et nous échauffer. J'ai déjà prévu le coup en partant avec des vêtements de sport et je n'ai qu'à attendre que Sasuke passe les siens. Je profite de la vue, lorsqu'il enlève sa chemise, bouton après bouton. J'avale difficilement ma salive, évite du mieux que je puisse son regard, mais ne peux pas détacher le mien de son corps. C'est affreux à soutenir. Il ne dit pas un mot et c'en est presque pire.

Heureusement pour moi, Sakura nous demande de sortir de notre vestiaire pour commencer un petit entrainement avec nous. Elle est dans une forme olympique et ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. Nous courrons un tout petit peu, nous nous étirons pour éviter de nous faire un claquage, mais surtout, nous rions tous les trois. Nous détendre avant notre épreuve est totalement bénéfique et quand nos adversaires arrivent les uns après les autres, nous nous sentons plus en confiance. Le téléphone de Sasuke nous prévient que notre épreuve va commencer et nous nous mettons tous en place.

Il a été convenu avec notre coach que je me place en deuxième position, pour rattraper l'éventuel retard de mon binôme — bien que je crois en lui. Je ne vois personne devant moi, mis à part la piste qui s'étend à perte de vue. C'est une sensation que j'adore, c'est pourquoi la course à pied est également un défouloir pour moi, autre que mes poignets ; parce que je me sens libre quand le vent court dans mes cheveux et mes habits, parce que lorsque mes chaussures ne sont plus sur le sol, je me sens littéralement voler. Personne ne peut vraiment le comprendre, si ce n'est Charles, mon cousin. Lui, ce qu'il adorait, c'était la bicyclette. À chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il était sur son fidèle vélo aux couleurs défraichies. Parfois, on faisait des courses dans les rues, à rire et à se dépasser mutuellement. D'autres fois, je montais sur son porte-bagage et on allait tout simplement découvrir notre ville. C'est impressionnant comme il me manque.

Lorsque j'entends le sifflet sonner, je me remets les deux pieds sur terre en respirant bien. Il faut que je me détende et non que je pense à des choses qui me font tordre mon cœur, comme le fait que Charlou ne fasse plus partie de ma vie par ma seule et unique faute. Je tourne un peu la tête, ne voyant pas Sasuke du premier abord. Mais j'ai foi en lui et je sais qu'il va se dépasser du mieux qu'il puisse. Et puis, tout d'un coup, les mèches brunes, presque noires, apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, tout comme son sourire. Mes lèvres s'étirent à mon tour et je comprends qu'il va arriver premier. Je suis tellement fier de lui.

Je reçois le témoin d'un seul coup, comme je lui ai appris et je démarre aussitôt. Certes, je ne suis pas mon propre conseil, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours été une fusée et mes parents me surnommaient ainsi, avant que je sois renommé en l'arc-en-ciel. Je dépasse rapidement mes petits camarades et me place en tête. Les forces s'amenuisent, mais ça ne fait rien, parce que je sais que je vais gagner. Mais le dossard numéro trois ne semble pas de cet avis et remonte sur sa ligne, me dépassant presque. Je puise dans mes dernières forces et soudainement, j'entends deux voix qui s'élèvent dans l'air.

— Tu vas y arriver, Naruto !

La politesse est complètement mise à la benne, mais ça me permet très facilement de savoir qui me hurle ainsi. Les forces reviennent et j'ai l'impression d'être dans Marato, quand le héros aussi blond que moi puise son énergie dans les encouragements de ses amis. Je dépasse le numéro trois qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe et les deux bras en avant, je passe la ligne d'arrivée le premier. J'entends un cri de joie au bout du terrain et j'en mets mon cœur à trancher que c'est Sasuke. J'ai envie de me retourner vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je dois attendre l'autorisation du professeur encadrant notre épreuve.

— Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, du lycée Nord de Konoha remportent cette épreuve de relais. Félicitations à eux. Nous vous invitons désormais à l'épreuve de natation dans notre piscine, qui commence dans quelques minutes. Une lycéenne de première année est engagée pour nous, venez l'encourager !

Je me fiche complètement de l'annonce au-dessus de ma tête. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont mes camarades qui s'en vont vers les vestiaires. Pour reprendre mon souffle, je me plie en deux sur ma position, tout en respirant un peu mieux. Je colle mes mains moites sur mon jogging et je souris. La journée commence vraiment bien, j'ai l'impression de tout réussir. Pas une seule fois mes yeux se sont dirigés vers mes cicatrices.

Et puis tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose près de moi, comme une présence. Une voix au fond de mon oreille et une demande.

— Je peux t'embrasser sur la joue ?

Je hoche la tête en sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agit et je reçois, très rapidement, deux lèvres sur mes joues chaudes. Je relève toute ma personne vers Sasuke qui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est d'une facilité impressionnante de lui répondre de la même manière. On se plonge dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et pendant quelques minutes, plus rien ne compte autour de nous.

— T'as géré Sasuke. Vraiment. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi.

— Tu sais, tu y as également participé. Alors c'est aussi à mon tour de te féliciter. Tu as été… exceptionnel. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai vu sur ce terrain. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours su, depuis février, que tu aimais courir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin vu la démonstration de ce même amour. Et c'est impressionnant.

Je rougis et baisse la tête suite à tous ces compliments. Et puis, ça me rappelle d'autres trucs. Ça me rappelle quand j'ai quitté la maison ce matin, la sorte de promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même. J'en deviens nerveux, je joue avec le sol du terrain. J'ouvre la bouche, mais me dégonfle avant la fin de ma phrase.

— Je… non, rien, oublie, commencé-je.

Il hoche la tête et ne parvient pas à cacher sa déception. Il doit comprendre que je me suis ratatiné comme un ballon de baudruche.

Mais heureusement pour moi, Sakura débarque à côté de nous en souriant. On s'arrête tous les deux pour l'observer, les cheveux flottant dans le vent sous le soleil de cette fin mai. L'été est en train de doucement arriver et j'ai l'impression que nous allons en vivre un exceptionnel, avec la rose. En arrivant vers nous, elle nous attrape par le cou, comme un étau bienveillant et nous serre dans ses bras, écrabouillés contre sa poitrine. Je manque assez facilement de souffle et j'utilise les derniers filets d'air qu'il me reste pour nous défendre.

— Sakura, tu veux nous broyer ou quoi ?

— Mais je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Vous avez gagné, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Elle saute comme un kangourou pour nous démontrer son argument et elle a vite fait de nous embarquer avec elle dans son étrange activité. Nous sommes une sorte de bloc de trois, à bondir au milieu d'une piste vide et à rire comme des gamins. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit quand même par se rendre compte qu'on est toujours contre elle et elle finit par nous relâcher. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, j'en profite pour demander.

— On fait quoi jusqu'à midi ?

— Il doit bien avoir d'autres épreuves que nous pouvons aller voir. Nous pouvons par exemple aller encourager quelque un de nos camarades… commence Sasuke, avec son vocabulaire habituel.

— Des filles de ma classe participent au concours de volley. Vous voulez aller les voir ?

— Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Direction le gymnase, alors.

Je commence tranquillement à marcher vers le grand bâtiment, mais remarque bien vite qu'il manque une personne à notre trio. Sasuke est arrêté sur place, ne bougeant plus et admirant un peu le lointain. Je me tourne vers lui, le fixe pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Il fait une sorte de signe vers Sakura pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut continuer sans nous, mais moi, je ne me fais pas avoir. Je me rapproche en quelques pas et je lui prends doucement la main, faisant attention aux personnes autour de nous. Je penche ma tête d'un côté droit, inquiet qu'il soit si silencieux. Il lève la tête vers le ciel bien bleu, m'évitant en tout état de cause, et commence à parler.

— Le gymnase me rappelle cette journée que j'aimerais tant oublier où je t'ai blessé et où tu as commencé à m'ignorer pour t'intéresser à Hinata et plus particulièrement le moment où tu m'as dit de rentrer seul et que tu l'as raccompagnée chez elle. Je n'avais pas fait le chemin jusque chez moi sans toi depuis plus d'un mois et cela m'avait fait mal que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés, souriant et riant. C'est tout.

Ça me fout un coup au cœur et je lui attrape le menton, mes gestes allant plus vite que mon cerveau. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je m'entends dire, sûr, mais butant sur les mots.

— Tu sais… tout à l'heure je voulais te dire… Si tu veux, après le festival, tu peux venir à la maison et je te ferais la démonstration d'un autre amour que celui de la course à pied. Enfin, si tu en as envie bien sûr.

C'est clairement entrer les deux pieds dans le plat. Mais cette petite soirée, s'il accepte, peut être également le moment où je lui révélerais la vérité sur mes cicatrices et sur le fait que ma maison soit vide de parents. Ce soir, ça peut être la vérité tout entière, tout simplement. On se fuit tous les deux du regard, sachant ce que je viens de proposer. On a les joues rouges comme des tomates et on ne sait plus où se mettre. Dans un certain sens, ça me fait bien rire, une réaction comme ça.

— Bon, je crois que Sakura nous attend. Tu viens ? tenté-je de changer de sujet.

Il hoche la tête, encore rouge comme une tomate. Moi, mon cœur sourit comme un soleil.

— Elles les ont laminés, ces premières années ! Je suis vraiment fière d'elles. Et on va en finale, vous vous rendez compte ? C'était vraiment magique, hurle Sakura à qui veut l'entendre.

Nous avons migré du toit vers un petit banc dans la cour. Il fait drôlement bon, nous venons d'assister à une victoire écrasante des filles de notre équipe. Il y a des gens autour de nous, mais on s'en fiche un peu. On s'enfonce tous les trois dans notre banc en riant comme des loutres. Ça fait vraiment du bien et je sens que cette journée va continuer comme elle a commencé. Mais on se fait couper par des bruits de pas autour de nous, qui interviennent juste à la fin de nos rires. On tourne tous les trois la tête vers cette interruption et on le fixe.

Au début, j'ai l'impression de voir un sosie de Sasuke. La même peau un peu pâle, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux d'encre. Mais le visage est plus rond, et son expression faciale est littéralement inexistante. Il en ferait presque peur.

— Toi, la fille aux cheveux roses, je t'ai entendu. Tu es méchante, et hideuse. Absolument hideuse, dans ton apparence comme dans ta personnalité. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir des amis. Tu ne le mérites pas.

Et il tourne les talons sur nos têtes médusées. Je serre mes poings et appuie sur mes baskets pour me lever. Mais je remarque bien vite les sourcils bruns de mon amie qui sont froncés et ses pas qui rattrapent l'énergumène, qu'elle rattrape par la manche.

— Je ne t'ai clairement pas demandé ton avis sur la question, mon bonhomme. Je te connais pas, je sais pas d'où tu viens ni ce qui te permet de m'insulter totalement gratuitement comme tu viens de le faire. Mais je vais te dire un truc : on a tous notre vision de l'hideux et du magnifique, je te le concède. Les peintres, les auteurs, les poètes, les gens sans talents, ils ont tous une vision différente. Toi et moi on a une vision différente. Mais tu sais quoi, moi, je te la donne pas à voix haute devant tes amis. Je me tais, je la garde pour moi, je l'écris dans mon journal ou je sais pas quoi. Alors maintenant, va retrouver tes idiots d'amis et ne viens plus m'embêter.

— Intéressante vision des choses. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me répondes ainsi. Tu en viendrais presque à m'intriguer. Alors, je vais te poser une petite question : que penses-tu de moi, qui te trouve hideuse ?

— Franchement, je me disais tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas mal, mais maintenant je te trouve juste affreusement horripilant à me prendre de haut comme tu le fais. Surtout que je ne sais même pas qui t'es !

— Je m'appelle Sai. Ne t'embête pas à me donner ton prénom, je le connais déjà, Sakura.

Il fouille dans sa poche et offre une carte de visite à la jeune fille. Il se dépêche ensuite de s'échapper pour ne pas être rattrapé comme précédemment. La rose nous fixe tour à tour, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson.

— Je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Nous hochons tous les deux négativement la tête, montrant notre profonde non-compréhension de la situation. On aurait pu rester dans cet état un bon moment, mais mon ventre nous ramène à la raison et à quelque chose de bien important pour nos corps d'adolescent grandissant : la nourriture. Il est midi et j'ai tout simplement faim.

— Bon… ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois aller m'entrainer pour ma propre épreuve. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de concentration. Sakura, tu vas tout déchirer parce que t'es la meilleure. Et puis en plus, t'auras des super encouragements dans les gradins, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde les deux personnes sur le banc où nous sommes retournés, debout devant elles. Ils me sourient tous les deux de toutes leurs dents. Je meurs d'envie d'embrasser Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas envie de gêner la rose.

— Je vais me débarbouiller un peu, tu ne bouges pas, hein ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'envole vers les toilettes, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je me rapproche du brun, me place juste à côté de lui, à demi tourné sur le banc.

— Vient-elle de trouver une excuse pour nous laisser seuls ?

— Carrément. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'y suis pour rien.

— C'est une véritable amie. Depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé cette balle sur la tête, je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Je la trouve plus nature que lorsque tu me l'as présentée en février.

— Parce que là, tu as le droit à la vraie Sakura, pas une espèce de contrefaçon qu'elle essayait d'être pour te plaire. Mais…

Je le fixe, n'arrivant pas à terminer ma phrase. Je n'ai pas envie d'être jaloux, parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ça malsain. Mais je ne respire pas la confiance en moi et entendre ce genre de phrase, ça me fait flipper. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me lâche parce que la vie pourrait être plus facile avec Sakura, parce qu'il ne serait pas obligé de se cacher pour l'embrasser ou lui prendre la main. Pas comme moi.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Naruto. Mon ciel d'été, c'est toi.

J'écarquille les yeux comme des billes et lui attrape les épaules.

— Répète ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— Que tu étais mon ciel d'été. Tu trouves cette réplique maladroite ? Elle te fait mal ? Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas et je retire ce que j'ai dit.

— Non, surtout pas ! hurlé-je presque, faisant retourner plusieurs regards vers nous.

Je baisse la tête et le lâche, extrêmement gêné. Fixant mes genoux, je continue à un ton beaucoup plus bas et posé.

— C'est super adorable ce que tu me dis. Je suis juste surpris parce que mis à part ta super déclaration ce matin, tu n'as jamais dit de telles choses. Et c'est vraiment beau en fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça.

Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui. Ses pupilles sont pleines d'étoiles, alors que nous sommes en pleine journée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je glisse, en français pour ne pas qu'on nous comprenne.

— Si moi je suis un ciel d'été, toi, tu es un ciel étoilé.

Ses pupilles se colorent de rouge, signe qu'il a compris — j'ai fait attention à mon articulation et aux mots que j'ai utilisés. On se mange à moitié du regard sur notre pauvre banc, entouré de beaucoup trop de personnes pour qu'on puisse se rapprocher décemment. Ça me prend les nerfs. Et la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des épreuves ne m'aide pas plus. Au contraire. Sakura revient tranquillement, de peur de déranger. En un coup d'œil, elle comprend. Elle me passe une main sur l'épaule, me glisse un baiser sur la joue et sourit discrètement à Sasuke.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, les garçons. Si vous saviez.

— On s'en doute, petite fleur. Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi avec nous.

Elle s'assoit entre nous et nous serre dans ses bras, chacun d'un côté.

— Vous aussi, vous êtes précieux pour moi. D'ailleurs, ce week-end, vous ne voulez pas qu'on se fasse un trucs tous les trois ? Genre, aller en ville, boire un jus de fruits et discuter de tout et de rien ?

Cette proposition me ramène à toute vitesse deux ans en arrière. Je venais de commencer à sortir avec Gaara et ma meilleure amie me manquait affreusement. Elle avait lancé cette idée et ça m'avait fait vraiment du bien de sortir de mon espèce de cocon.

— Complètement, souris-je. Je connais un endroit qui sert de super jus d'orange sanguine.

Elle étire ses lèvres, ayant compris de quoi je parle. Le brun en face de nous hoche la tête et nous finissons par nous lever pour vaquer à nos occupations diverses et variées.

Je me dirige vers le gymnase en souriant. J'ai l'impression que tout va bien : l'été arrive et c'est ma saison préférée, avec toute cette chaleur et ces couleurs flamboyantes. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec les personnes que j'apprécie au plus haut point. Et puis, ce soir, je laisse enfin tomber le masque et je raconte tout à Sasuke. Je serais au moins débarrassé du poids du mensonge sur ma poitrine. Et avant tout ça, je vais gagner ma course. Je vais montrer au coach qu'il a bien fait de croire en moi.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire ainsi. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas le revoir.

Je m'arrête dans ma marche et mon sourire s'efface d'un seul coup. Je connais parfaitement bien cette voix. Je me retourne doucement, un peu au ralenti, comme dans les films qu'on regardait avec mes parents, ceux dont on aimait bien se moquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gaara ?

Une part de moi le savait. Qu'il était là. Mais j'étais tellement concentré que j'ai totalement arrêté de chercher des uniformes rouges, ceux du lycée sud. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ça m'aurait évité ce genre de rencontre.

— Je participe au festival sportif. Tu as oublié que c'est entre plusieurs écoles ?

Je déteste son ton condescendant. Il se moque de moi, c'est certain.

— Arrête de faire ça.

Il se rapproche un peu et sourit. Mon cœur accélère, mais ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons.

— Faire quoi ?

— Être aussi condescendant. Je sais bien que tu vaux mieux que ça.

— Tu me fais des compliments ?

Il est plus proche, désormais. On est derrière le gymnase, personne ne peut nous voir. Je déteste ça. J'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Parce que rien que sa présence me ramène à de très mauvais souvenirs.

— C'est pas le but, continué-je. Je dis simplement ce que je pense de toi. C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je ne peux plus être gentil avec toi. Même si ça s'est mal fini entre nous.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixe. Je ne dois surtout pas me plonger dans ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Ça a toujours été une sacrée faiblesse.

— À qui le dis-tu. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre que tu sois si gentil avec moi après m'avoir jeté comme… oui, franchement, comme une merde.

J'écarquille les yeux et la colère prend le pas sur la peur. Là aussi, il se moque de moi. Je ne vois que ça.

— Mes parents venaient de mourir, t'es la toute première personne à qui je suis venu le dire, avant mon cousin, qui est pourtant ma famille. Et toi, tu as été incroyablement égoïste, parce que t'avais peur que tes parents nous voient. Ta propre sœur avait compris pour nous et pourtant, elle n'a jamais rien dit et elle nous a même aidés, sans que tu t'en rendes compte. J'avais besoin de toi à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de la personne qui disait m'aimer, j'avais besoin de réconfort et de paroles complètement irréalistes pour me rassurer. J'avais besoin que tu me dises que tout irait bien, que tout se passerait merveilleusement bien et que tu serais là pour me soutenir. C'est ça, pour moi, aimer une personne. Et c'est à ce moment-là, quand tu m'as sorti tout ton petit discours égoïste, que j'ai su qu'il me serait impossible de tomber amoureux de toi, parce que tu passais ton temps à me mentir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté.

— C'est bon, tu as fini de te plaindre ?

— Me plaindre ? Je t'explique tout ce qui se passe, je prends du temps et de l'énergie que je pourrais réserver à autre chose pour te raconter des trucs qui font pas forcément du bien et tu crois que je me plains ? T'es sérieux là, Gaara ?

— Que veux-tu, un câlin parce que tes parents sont morts ? Ça fait six mois Naruto. Faut passer à autre chose maintenant, avancer dans la vie.

J'en perds mes mots. Je me décompose sur place. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le frapper ou de pleurer ou les deux en même temps.

— Comment oses-tu ? Tu les connaissais, tu les as rencontrés plusieurs fois, tu sais que je tenais énormément à eux. Comment peux-tu réduire ma peine à ce point-là ? Tous les soirs j'y pense. Et tu veux savoir le meilleur Gaara, le plus marrant là-dedans ?

D'un coup, j'enlève l'un de mes bracelets d'éponge, du côté où je ne me suis pas coupé hier soir. Les cicatrices datent de la semaine dernière, elles sont encore toutes rouges.

— Voilà ce que je me fais parce que mes parents sont morts, parce que j'arrive pas à garder la douleur en moi, parce que j'arrive pas à me pardonner de ce qui s'est passé, parce que je crois que c'est de ma faute si leur avion s'est crashé. Tu vas encore dire que je me plains ?

— Tu essaies d'attirer ma pitié pour qu'on recommence tous les deux ?

— Avec une mentalité pareille, c'est hors de question. Je te montre ça parce que je veux que tu comprennes que c'est pas rien. Mais t'as jamais vécu ça, tu peux pas comprendre. Et t'es trop centré sur toi-même pour tenter de compatir. Donc maintenant, je vais repartir, parce que sinon, je pense que je vais te foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Je ne préfère pas lui parler de Sasuke. Ça envenimerait les choses et elles le sont déjà bien assez.

— C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas évolué depuis novembre. Parce que j'étais prêt à retenter notre histoire. J'étais très heureux ce matin quand je t'ai vu courir et j'avais pensé que c'était bien dommage de s'être séparés sur un malentendu.

En disant cela, il passe un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'était notre signal, pour demander à l'autre de l'embrasser. Ça me dégoute qu'il soit comme ça. Ça me dégoute et je suis en train de tomber dans la panneau.

— Jamais de la vie. T'es peut-être le premier gars qui m'a plu, mais ça dépassera plus ce stade. Compris ?

Et là, je me détourne complètement. Je ravale mes pauvres larmes, mais me fais bien vite attraper par le poignet. Il appuie sur mes cicatrices toutes fraiches et je suis certain qu'il le fait exprès.

— Ne me mens pas. Tu as été incapable de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais très bien que c'est ce qui te plaisait le plus chez moi. Il faut être honnête de temps en temps, Naruto, ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

— Lâche-moi.

Il enlève sa main et je m'échappe en courant. Les larmes se pressent au fond de mes pupilles et je me fiche si quelqu'un me voit. Il faut que je coure le plus vite possible. Pour ne pas me laisser me rattraper, me ramener dans les endroits que j'ai tenté d'éviter toute la journée. Pour que le rouge ne prenne pas le dessus sur moi.

J'ai échoué dans les vestiaires. Je les connais bien, parce que c'est ceux que j'utilise pendant mes entrainements sportifs. Je suis caché dans les toilettes, parce qu'il y a une épreuve avant la mienne et que je ne peux pas m'effondrer devant d'éventuelles personnes arrivant en avance. Alors je me cache.

Gaara ne m'a pas suivi et je remercie le ciel pour ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté devoir le confronter encore une fois. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre encore des horreurs. Je n'ai même pas été capable de lui répondre convenablement. Je n'en avais pas la force et l'énergie, j'essayais de continuer à me dire que cette journée était une bonne journée et que je ne devais surtout pas craquer. Mais caché dans cet endroit, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, c'est extrêmement dur de se retenir de toucher à mes poignets.

Du bruit au niveau de la porte me fait sursauter et je fais remonter mes pieds sur la cuvette sur laquelle je suis assis, afin qu'on ne me voie pas. J'ai les oreilles tendues, et je reconnais les baskets de mon lycée.

— Tu comptes faire quoi après toi ?

— J'vais me reposer un peu, je pense, comme ça je serais en forme pour la fête de ce soir.

— Ça te dit pas de regarder la prochaine épreuve ?

— Bah, ça dépend. Y a des gens de chez nous qui s'alignent ?

— Ouais, y a Uzumaki, de la classe B.

— Sérieux ? J'ai un pote qui est dans le club d'athlétisme, c'est quasiment son héros. J'ai bien envie de le voir à l'œuvre. Et puis, j'étais dans sa classe en première année, il a toujours été super sympa et puis marrant, surtout quand il répondait aux profs !

— D'accord, donc c'est décidé. On va se trouver une place ?

Et les deux s'en vont en faisant claquer la porte, me laissant souriant sur mon siège de toilette. Je ne les connais pas du tout, mais ils croient en moi. Ils croient en moi. Je me décide à sortir et à m'observer dans un miroir. J'attrape les coins du lavabo et me fixe, comme si j'allais me donner une leçon.

— Ça va le faire Naruto. Ça va vraiment le faire. Tu vas tout défoncer, tu vas gagner cette fichue épreuve, et ensuite tu vas prendre Sasuke dans tes bras et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Ouais, tu vas faire ça.

Et je ressors, découvrant des vestiaires vides. Je souris discrètement et vais m'installer au centre. Avant chaque compétition, je me détends toujours. Et aujourd'hui, ma détente, c'est ma mère. Hier soir, au moment de préparer mon sac, j'ai glissé les Misérables dans mon sac. Parce que c'était son roman préféré de Victor Hugo et parce qu'elle était tout simplement ma plus grande supportrice. J'ai de ce fait pris une part d'elle avec moi. Je glisse mes écouteurs tout neufs dans mes oreilles et commence ma lecture. Je m'étais arrêté au chapitre trois, la dernière fois que j'avais eu l'énergie de lire ce livre.

La musique me fait battre des pieds, assez forte dans mes oreilles. Je suis à fond dedans, parce que ça me permet de m'éloigner très loin de la réalité, même si le monde décrit par Hugo n'est pas le plus rose, loin de là. Mais je sais que c'est de la fiction et dans un sens, ça me rassure presque. C'est une petite tape sur l'épaule qui me fait sortir de ma bulle littéraire. Je sursaute littéralement et me tourne vers le côté qui a été touché. Comme si j'étais dans un rêve, Sasuke est là, assis à quelques centimètres de moi et nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. Totalement seul. Si bien que dès qu'il pose le doigt sur sa joue, je me penche vers ses lèvres pour accepter avec ferveur la proposition. Je l'attendais avec une telle impatience, qu'il vienne me voir. Parce que ça me fait vraiment du bien de le savoir juste à côté de moi, à me dire des mots doux, contrairement à Gaara, que je ne vais surtout pas évoquer.

Le baiser est assez long, j'en profite grandement et je sens que lui aussi. Depuis sa déclaration de ce matin, il semble bien plus ouvert à nos contacts, plus à l'aise aussi. Ça me ravit au plus haut point. Parce que je me sens plus libre, plus accepté aussi. Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi pour revenir à sa position initiale, je glisse quelques mots sans queue ni tête.

— Wow… C'est… wow…

— Tu en perds tes mots ? rit-il, se moquant sans doute de moi.

— Ouais… C'est impressionnant l'effet que tu me fais… Tu es… wow… Je sais même plus quoi te dire, tu me cloues le bec là.

— Alors, ne dis rien et profite. Qu'écoutes-tu ? Que lis-tu ?

Je m'empresse d'arracher un de mes écouteurs et de lui donner. Je fais de même avec mon livre et l'observe entrer dans ma bulle. La musique est énergique, c'est en japonais parce que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à devoir traduire les paroles. Le groupe que j'écoute a fait plusieurs opening de Marato et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je l'ai découvert. Ça a l'air de plaire à Sasuke, parce qu'il sourit.

— Tu n'avais pas dit que Victor Hugo était un auteur presque impossible à lire ? Alors que fais-tu avec ces Misérables entre les mains ?

— Ma mère m'a conseillé de le lire. C'est vrai que c'est dur et pas franchement gai, mais on est facilement pris dans le récit et on a parfois du mal à le lâcher.

— Je te crois, dit-il en l'ouvrant doucement. Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il en pointant un prénom écrit. Ku-shi-na, joli prénom.

J'évite de réagir. Il ne faut pas que je me trahisse. Il faut que j'attende ce soir avant de tout dire.

— Ma mère. Elle s'appelle comme ça. Le bouquin est à elle, elle me l'a refilé quand… Quand je suis parti de la maison ce matin.

Raté. Je ne sais plus mentir. Je deviens nul, c'est impressionnant.

— Je suis curieux de rencontrer tes parents, puisque tu connais un peu les miens, jusqu'à t'inviter à mon petit déjeuner. Penses-tu que cela serait possible d'organiser un diner avec eux ?

Tout mon corps se fige comme une statue. C'est extrêmement dur de le regarder dans les yeux, si bien que je m'oblige à le fuir. Il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne que mes parents ne pourront jamais répondre à une invitation des siens.

— Moui, soufflé-je, fuyant. Je verrais avec eux, mais c'est tout à fait possible.

Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'il change de sujet, qu'on s'embrasse encore, qu'il me dise que je vais tout exploser. Mais le cosmos répond différemment en envoyant les autres garçons qui doivent se changer ou se rafraichir dans le vestiaire. Ça nous oblige à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et Sasuke commence à se lever, en me rendant mes affaires. Mais avant de se faire, il se penche vers mon oreille et me glisse, tout bas.

— N'oublie pas, lorsque tu seras sur le terrain, que je t'aime.

Je rougis comme une grosse tomate bien mûre et l'observe s'en aller avec le sourire, me laissant comme une sorte d'imbécile pantois.

Et je reste dans ma grosse bulle jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle sur le terrain. Je regarde mes adversaires avec un air déjà victorieux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment confiance en moi, sauf quand je cours, parce que je sais que je suis très bon, que tout le monde passe son temps à me le répéter. Même le deuxième gars de mon lycée me regarde en souriant, comme s'il m'encourageait déjà, laissant tomber toutes ses chances avant le commencement même de la course. Moi, j'y crois aussi.

Lorsque nous nous plaçons sur nos lignes, je croise très rapidement le regard de Sasuke dans les gradins. Il est entouré de Sakura, qui m'envoie le V de la victoire et de l'autre énergumène de tout à l'heure, qui fixe le vide. Il en est presque effrayant. En bougeant la tête, je remarque aussi, malheureusement, les yeux verts d'eau de Gaara. Il est venu me voir et je le déteste pour ça. Parce que ça va faire un gros trou dans ma jolie bulle. Il me sourit et je l'ignore. Il n'a pas besoin de mon attention.

C'est Monsieur Gai qui donne le top départ de la course. Il me scrute, comme pour me donner toute l'énergie possible et imaginable pour bien réussir. L'été de la jeunesse, comme il aime le dire. Il me fait même un clin d'œil, juste avant de siffler.

Le cent mètres est la discipline phare de l'athlétisme. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je maitrise particulièrement bien, étant plus fort sur la durée que sur la vitesse. Mais je me suis entrainé dur, seul ou avec le coach — j'avais bien trop peur que mon petit ami me déconcentre pour lui demander de m'aider. Et je suis prêt. Je pars comme une fusée, je me donne un but pour la ligne d'arriver — embrasser Sasuke, lui parler, le serrer dans mes bras, lui parler de mes parents — et je cours sans me préoccuper du reste. Je fonce, je reste en tête, je vois les mètres qui défilent sous mes pieds. Je suis déjà prêt à gagner.

Mais le problème, c'est que je vais trop vite, que je suis déconcentré, relâché, que je ne fais plus attention à ce que je fais. Parce que mes pieds s'emmêlent comme des lacets défaits et je me tords la cheville d'un petit mouvement qui ne me fait pas spécialement mal, mais qui me fait me casser la figure. J'entends des bruits dans les gradins, mais tout à moitié sourd — je dois être carrément sonné. J'essaie de me remettre debout, mais je perds des précieuses secondes. Je me fais dépasser. Une fois, deux fois. La troisième, je ne me laisse pas faire. Je passe la ligne d'arrivée le troisième, alors que j'aurais dû être premier. Alors que c'était ma course. Alors que c'était ma victoire.

Je pourrais insulter l'univers ou le cosmos, le ciel au-dessus de moi, mais la seule chose que je fais, c'est me mordiller les joues pour me punir. Parce que tout est de ma faute. Parce que j'avais complètement les capacités de gagner et que je me suis déconcentré. Parce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je ne mérite pas de récompense. Je ne mérite pas de passer une bonne soirée. Je ne mérite pas de tout dire, de me décharger de mon fardeau. Parce que faut être quelqu'un de bien pour faire ça. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

En ne m'occupant de personne, je fonce dans les vestiaires. Je ne me change pas, j'attrape toutes mes affaires et je m'en vais. Je ne cherche pas Sasuke ni Sakura. Parce que je les ai déçus, tous les deux. Ils croyaient en moi et je les ai déçus. Je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé par eux. Pas du tout. On me dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, pour que je puisse me soigner, j'accepte en mentant facilement, parce que ça me fera les pieds, de souffrir. Je sais que c'est dangereux, que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse, mais tant pis. C'est une punition, comme les morsures des joues. Et puis, je ne peux pas avoir le rouge ici.

En sortant des vestiaires, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Tout mon petit cœur battant la chamade imagine qu'il s'agit de Sasuke et je souris déjà. Mais celui-ci s'en va à toute vitesse lorsque je croise la figure de Gaara. L'univers se fout de ma tronche et il a bien raison.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta course. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre.

— J'en veux pas, de ta compassion. Je veux rien de toi. Dégage, vraiment.

— Naruto… C'est inscrit sur ton visage que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as besoin qu'on te remonte le moral.

Je regarde autour de nous et avise un banc, non loin du gymnase. Toutes les personnes vont partir se changer pour la fête de fin de festival, aller se chercher à manger. On sera tranquille, sur le coup. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça autour de trop d'oreilles.

— C'est un peu tard pour se réveiller, tu sais. Et puis, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas quand mes parents sont morts ?

— Ce que tu as dit m'a fait réfléchir. Sur le fait d'être égoïste et tout.

C'est marrant, mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'impression. Je sais à quel jeu il joue. Il veut que je retombe dans ses bras. Et puis, c'est presque facile, avec l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Gaara est le premier gars pour qui j'ai eu de l'affection autre qu'amicale. Il a été mon premier baiser aussi. C'était mignon entre nous, au début. Et puis, je ne me sens plus digne de Sasuke, parce qu'il est bien meilleur que moi, dans tout un tas de domaines. Alors, oui, je pourrais retomber dans les bras de Gaara. Même si je n'en ai pas envie.

— Tu mens très mal. Vraiment très mal. Je sais ce que tu veux, faut pas croire que je suis cruche parce que je suis blond, c'est totalement faux. Je ne me remettrais pas avec toi. Parce que tu vas me faire vivre le même enfer que celui que j'ai quitté en te laissant tomber en novembre. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Alors je vais te demander très poliment de t'éloigner et de faire comme si je n'existais pas, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas.

— Tu le regretteras.

Sûr de lui. Toujours aussi sûr de lui. Si j'avais de l'énergie, je pense bien que je le frapperais. Mais toutes mes forces sont parties beaucoup trop loin de moi.

— Ah, et je t'avais pris ça dans un distributeur. Tu vas quand même l'accepter ?

Il me tend une bouteille bien froide que je glisse dans ma main. Il rêve pour que je le remercie et il comprend bien vite que ma bouche ne s'ouvrira plus dans sa présence. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne enfin, je retire mes chaussures pour masser ma cheville. Elle fait quand même mal, cette chose. À un moment, je ne sais pas trop quand, j'entends du bruit qui arrive vers moi. Prêt à hurler de nouveau, je m'arrête quand je vois qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Je l'ai déçu. Je l'ai incroyablement déçu.

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne préfères pas passer à l'infirmerie ? Ils pourront sans doute te mettre un bandage et te soulager.

— T'occupes, j'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice. Va faire la fête avec Sakura, vu que vous vous entendez si bien et que vous avez gagné, vous, lâché-je, incroyablement calme.

J'ai mal partout. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler comme ça. Ça me brule la bouche, la gorge et le cœur. C'est moche.

— Je ne joue pas à la nourrice, continue-t-il sur le même ton. Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as disparu sans ne dire mot après ta course et je me demandais simplement où tu étais et si tu allais bien.

Il s'inquiète. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je ne mérite pas toutes ses inquiétudes. Il doit aller s'amuser, se rendre compte que Sakura est une chouette fille et me lâcher. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Mais il faut qu'il ne se doute pas de mes pensées. Alors, je mens, parce que je ne vois que ça à faire, parce que c'est incroyablement facile.

— Désolé d'avoir été si brut. Je suis simplement dégoûté de ne pas avoir gagné, tout ça parce que je ne tiens pas sur mes fichues jambes. Dès que ça ira mieux, je vous rejoins dans la cour du lycée, je vous promets. J'ai juste besoin de digérer un peu, lancé-je en souriant bien faussement.

Il étire les lèvres, convaincu, et je m'en veux encore plus. Il est trop bien pour que je fasse ça avec lui, lui raconter n'importe quoi. Dire que c'était censé la journée sans secrets, sans mensonges. Je suis pathétique, affreusement pathétique. Je le laisse partir sans lui avouer que mon cœur lui hurle de rester et je me fais avoir par le vide.

Je le sentais, là, qui guettait, qui guettait le silence et tous ses petits amis, la culpabilité, la honte, le mensonge, la tristesse, la peur, la perte d'envie de tout. Le vide est quelque chose d'incroyablement vicieux. Et il m'a eu comme un débutant.

Je sais parfaitement où aller. Mes pas me guident sans que j'aie la moindre volonté et mon esprit part loin, très loin. J'entre dans le bâtiment principal, je monte les marches, je dépasse le premier étage, le deuxième, le troisième et le quatrième et j'arrive enfin à cette fameuse porte. Je la franchis et je me laisse tomber contre le mur. Je replie immédiatement mes jambes contre moi, je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon casque et je le branche à mon téléphone. Je vais devoir lutter contre le rouge, contre le vide avec la seule chose que j'ai à ma disposition et dont je suis encore digne. Je sais quelle musique choisir et j'enclenche immédiatement le mode répétition.

— Allez, le silence, maintenant, tu peux dégager. Tu entends bien Simon et Garfunkel. Ils disent que tu crains. Tu ne veux pas les écouter ? Vraiment pas ?

Je sens les larmes qui dégoulinent à toute vitesse sur mes joues. Elles se décident enfin à sortir celles-ci. C'était pas trop tôt. Je lève les yeux au ciel et malgré la brouille de mes pleurs, je vois le ciel et ses étoiles. Et, immédiatement, ça me ramène à Sasuke et à son regard incroyablement lumineux. Ça me rappelle que je lui ai menti, que je suis incapable de lui dire la vérité sur moi, de laisser tomber le masque, même si j'étais décidé ce matin. Mais la course, la bulle qui explose, Gaara, tout ça a fait que mon masque est resté collé sur ma peau, bien accroché. Parce que les petites voix me hurlent que c'est trop dangereux. Et les autres me glissent que je ne suis digne de rien et qu'il faut que je me punisse. Alors, au lieu de hurler comme d'habitude, je parle. Je laisse tout tomber d'un coup.

— Vous en avez pas marre, hein, de briller comme ça. Ce que c'est con une étoile. De la lumière qui est morte il y a des milliers d'années, faut avouer que y a plus intéressant comme objet d'études. Pourtant, nous, bêtes humains, on les aime les étoiles. On les chante, on les dessine, on les insère dans des techniques de drague complètement pourries. On en devient même, d'après les croyances populaires. On dit ça aux enfants quand leur grand-mère meurt. T'inquiètes pas mon petit, ta mamie, c'est une étoile, elle t'observe de là-haut. Tu vois, t'es pas seul dans le noir. Finalement, on est qu'une bande de gros menteurs. Parce ce qu'on dit pas à ce pauvre gosse qui se croit rassuré, c'est que les étoiles qu'il regarde avec un sourire le soir, elles sont mortes bien avant la grand-mère de sa grand-mère. Il est tout seul, comme un débile à regarder des objets morts.

Je renifle, les larmes s'arrêtent un peu. Je suis qu'au début de tout ça.

— Je dis ça, mais je suis pareil, voire même pire. Je hurle à des personnes qui ne m'entendent même pas, qui sont dans l'incapacité la plus complète de me répondre, qui ne veulent même pas se donner la peine de m'écouter. Je hurle au silence, hé ho, je suis là, je suis pas mort moi, et je suis tout seul. Tu veux pas me tenir un peu compagnie, hein, le silence ? Hé, t'en vas pas ! Non, me laisse pas avec ta copine la solitude et l'autre, la folie, qui guette. M'abandonne pas ! T'es comme eux finalement, tu fuis, t'abandonnes, tu me laisses me démerder tout seul et tu me regardes sombrer dans un gros trou bien noir. Ça te fait marrer, hein, le silence. Ça te fait marrer de me voir gesticuler tout seul dans le noir, de causer à une immensité et de devenir complètement fou. Mais ce que tu comprends pas, saloperie de silence, c'est que j'ai mal. J'ai mal à en crever. J'ai mal de voir Sasuke sourire à Sakura, de la voir le regarder comme moi je le regarde, de le voir tomber pour elle, de les voir devenir un petit couple heureux et affreusement cliché, de s'amuser alors que je suis incapable de le faire. J'ai mal parce que je ne suis incapable de lui raconter la vérité, que je me cache sous un masque, que je dis de ne pas s'inquiéter alors que tout fout le camp par la grande porte. Ça fait mal, le silence, parce que tu vois, avec Sasuke, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'entendait. J'avais pas l'impression que t'étais là, entre nous, à me rappeler la dure réalité. J'avais pas l'impression que tu dictais ma vie comme tu sembles adorer le faire depuis novembre de ma deuxième année.

Je vais beaucoup plus loin que ma pensée. J'extrapole. Ce n'est pas moi qui cause, c'est ce fichu vide. Encore et toujours.

— Mais là, t'es à nouveau là, m'englobant dans toute ma personne, allant s'infiltrer jusque dans mes chansons, jusque dans mon sang et mes gestes. Parce que tu vois, saloperie de silence, tu vois ce que tu me fais faire. Hein, tu vois, je voulais arrêter, je voulais vraiment arrêter et je n'ai rien fait, même quand j'en avais envie. J'ai prié pour que ça cicatrise avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, même si je sais que c'est pas possible, parce que je demande la lune à des étoiles. Mais tu vois, saloperie de silence, tu vois, tu n'as rien fait comme il faut. Parce qu'il les a vus, qu'il a compris que c'est moi qui me faisais tout ça, que son inquiétude me fait mal aux tripes, parce que c'est la toute première fois qu'on me dit ça. Parce que tu sais, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, j'ai à nouveau les mêmes idées. Tu les connais, hein, ces idées. Bien sûr que tu les connais.

Il n'y a que le silence qui les connaît, mes fameuses idées. Le silence et mes poignets. Je m'arrête, parce que je suis tout vide et je tourne la tête vers du bruit que je viens d'entendre, entre deux répétitions du silence et de l'obscurité. Sasuke est là, juste là, il a tout entendu. Tant pis, il comprendra comme ça. Tant pis, ça ne sera pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais. Tant pis, c'est trop tard.

Son accolade ne me fait rien. Rien du tout. Il ne parle pas, alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il réagisse. Je ne parle pas parce que je n'ai plus d'énergie. Et je regarde les étoiles juste au-dessus de nous.

Elles sont si belles que je voudrais m'arracher le cœur.


	6. Juin

_Nous reveoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci est particulièrement dur dans ses propos et dans ses sujets. De plus, il change beaucoup par rapport à sa version dans Ciel d'été alors pour les personnes qui l'auraient déjà lu, ne vous y fiez pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Juin

Le mois de juin est l'un de mes préférés. Le soleil qui se reflète dans mes cheveux blonds, le bleu du ciel qui s'allie avec mes yeux. Pourtant, cette année, je ne vois rien de tout cela. Je suis aussi vide qu'une coquille Saint-Jacques sans mollusque.

 _When you're feeling empty,_

 _Keep me in your memory,_

 _Leave out all the rest._

Je regarde les paroles sur l'écran de mon téléphone portable, essayant de m'en imprégner du mieux que je puisse. Elles viennent de Sasuke, avec la traduction en dessous — j'ai directement compris en anglais, merci. Je sais pourquoi il m'envoie ça. Je le sais et pourtant, je l'ignore royalement. Je fixe le plafond orange de mon salon, tentant de ne pas pleurer. De toute manière, je crois que je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire.

Je n'ai rien dit. Le soir du festival sportif, je suis resté dans ses bras, sans mots, sans vie, sans mouvements. Dans un vide absolu et complet. Il a voulu me raccompagner chez moi, j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Parce que forcément, ça allait me rappeler ce qui devait se passer ce soir. Ça me rappelait que je me l'étais promis. Ça me rappelait que j'arrivais pas à tenir cette promesse.

Pour être honnête, j'y pensais à nouveau. À ce que je vais faire demain. J'ai dévisagé les rails comme on le ferait avec quelqu'un, je me suis laissé couler dans ma tristesse et dans ma fatigue. Et puis il m'a rattrapé par la main, m'a pris dans ses bras — à plus de vingt-deux heures, la gare était vide — et m'a encore dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ferait tout pour moi, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Je pense sincèrement qu'il le croit, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tout ceci est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à envisager ces mots comme des barreaux d'échelle sur lesquels il faut que je pose mes pieds puis mes mains. Depuis le fond de mon trou, je les regarde se construire puis disparaître, comme tous les autres.

Une part de moi meurt d'envie de lui dire. De le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire. De lui dire que je ne suis qu'un menteur qui, une fois chez lui, balaye son masque d'un revers de main, se met en boule sur le carrelage de sa cuisine et pleure ou hurle — ou même les deux à la fois parfois. Que le rouge est partout, tout le temps et que j'avais recommencé le soir même, alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas y toucher. De plus y toucher.

Le silence règne en maître dans le salon. Il règne en maître sur toute la maison, pour être totalement honnête. Parfois, je me dis que je vais le supporter. Je me dis que tout va bien aller, que je n'ai qu'à regarder la télé, lire Marato, chanter à tue-tête les génériques. Mais même le plus fort de tous mes cris ne brise pas le silence. Il est bien trop fort. Alors ce vil être s'insinue en moi, me fait tomber comme une pierre sur le sol de la cuisine — toujours la cuisine étrangement, jamais une autre pièce, sans doute à cause du rouge. Je n'entends pas le ronronnement du frigo, les clapotis de l'eau gouttant de l'évier, les oiseaux à la fenêtre le matin. Je n'entends pas les souvenirs qui viennent immédiatement m'envahir dès que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux plus d'une seconde. Je n'entends rien.

Comment expliquer à qui que ce soit que je n'entends rien alors que mon audition se porte parfaitement bien ? Impossible. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cherché à aller à l'hôpital, demandé à voir quelqu'un et lui annoncer de but en blanc que je suis suicidaire et que je sais bien le cacher, mais que bientôt, j'y arriverais plus. Ça fait quatre mois que je connais Sasuke et pourtant, il n'a remarqué les cicatrices sur mes bras qu'il n'y a une semaine. Ça en serait presque désespérant. Je me camoufle apparemment bien. Et puis, il s'y est pris tellement mal. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien pu expliquer à ce moment-là. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait cette fichue promesse que je n'ai même pas été capable de tenir.

Mais je ne me vois pas lui déclarer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux que malgré sa présence à mes côtés, malgré le fait qu'il a fait naitre en moi des sentiments qui réchauffent mon cœur tout froid, malgré tout ça, le silence et le vide sont en train de me battre et d'avoir raison de moi. Je pense sincèrement tenir à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie — en tout cas, je l'aime plus que celle-ci. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose. Que j'aurais beau parler, tout passera dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Alors je fais l'égoïste et décide de tout tout seul. Je prends mes décisions dans le silence, à cause de lui, par sa faute. J'écris des messages sans queue ni tête, je tente de dormir, je tente de faire quelque chose. Mais tout m'ennuie. Le vide. Encore et toujours lui. Sasuke finit par m'appeler, s'inquiète, propose que l'on se voie au lac ou même autre part. Je mime une toux fulgurante — je sais qu'il n'est pas crédule — et une grippe en plein moins de juin. Le fait de savoir que ce que je vais faire — enfin — m'enlève une certaine culpabilité qui aurait pu m'envahir. Il raccroche en me disant à demain et je n'ose pas dire que demain, je me serais transformé en la personnification du silence. Je vérifie la température extérieure et décide d'aller au lac dès ce soir. Les étoiles se moqueront encore de moi.

Je parviens à surprendre le dernier train vers la banlieue nord. Un couple de personnes âgées m'interroge sur ma présence dans ces lieux à une heure aussi tardive — il n'est pourtant que vingt-trois heures — et je mens avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si j'avais repris mes bonnes habitudes d'avant février. Je souris joliment et raconte que ma grand-mère est malade et que je vais lui rendre visite pour prendre soin d'elle. Le grand-père aux nombreuses rides presque joyeuses hoche la tête en me félicitant pour ma considération. Je ne me sens même pas mal d'être aussi hypocrite. Le mal-être qui m'habite déjà est bien trop fort. Le vase est entièrement plein.

Dans la forêt, je suis comme chez moi. Je viens ici depuis plusieurs années, quand ça va, quand ça va pas, tout seul la plupart du temps. Comme Sasuke l'a dit, c'est un genre de jardin secret. Et aussi, il s'agit du seul endroit où j'entends autre chose que le silence. C'est paradoxal comme façon de faire. Devenir le silence dans un endroit bruyant. Mais c'est parce que la cascade est un endroit significatif que je l'ai choisie. Ça aura au moins un peu de sens.

Je dépose mon plaid sur les pierres qui bordent le lac. J'ai ramené un réchaud, pour pouvoir manger. Je n'ai pas décidé de mourir de faim, même si les ramens sont fades — même eux. Mais mon corps, mon humanité réclame de la nourriture. Alors j'avale tout sans penser au fait que tout ait le même goût. Étrange, comme dernier repas. Je voulais simplement terminer par quelque chose que j'aime.

Lorsque tout est terminé, je range le tout dans un sac plastique, puis dans mon sac de cours. Je l'ai pris sans beaucoup réfléchir. Il y a tout un tas de choses à l'intérieur, mais le plus important est dans la poche de mon jean. Mes meilleures amies.

J'avise l'eau non loin de moi. Elle est calme, simplement perturbée par la cascade qui coule doucement. Le débit n'a jamais été très important, mais suffisamment pour porter le nom que je viens de lui donner. J'ai soudainement envie d'aller plonger dans l'onde. Je dépose toutes mes affaires, me déshabille entièrement et entre doucement.

L'eau est froide, pas plus de dix-huit degrés. Je frissonne, ma peau se couvre de chair de poule. Je passe outre et m'enfonce dans le liquide noir. La lune éclaire un peu le tout, ainsi que les étoiles. Les astres se reflètent, ça pourrait être beau si je ne voyais pas tout en gris. Peut-être aurions-nous dû faire une soirée à la belle étoile ici. Les étoiles me font penser à lui, à ses grands yeux. Ça me rappelle le soir du festival, lorsque j'ai fini par prendre cette décision. Je n'étais pas encore très sûr de moi, et en entrant, j'ai voulu tenter un dernier truc, juste après m'être coupé. Je voulais appeler Jiraya, tout lui dire pour mes poignets, lui dire que j'étais prêt à aller chez un psy, mais qu'il fallait qu'il rentre parce que j'aurais besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas répondu et le lendemain, j'avais quelque chose sur mon téléphone. L'avisant, je l'écoute une nouvelle fois, même si commence à le connaître par cœur.

— Salut gamin. Je sais que je devais être rentré début juin, parce que j'avais pas réussi à venir fin mai. Mais je n'ai pas terminé mes recherches, qui prennent bien plus de temps que prévu. De plus, les trains sont bloqués pour une raison qui m'échappe et je ne peux redescendre de la montagne sur laquelle je me trouve. Heureusement qu'il me reste encore un peu de réseau, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai viré ce qu'il te faut pour juin et ne fais pas trop de bêtises sans moi, ahaha.

Si je pouvais, je lancerais mon téléphone dans l'eau. Mais j'en ai encore besoin, sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment la raison. Alors, je le redépose sur la pierre et je m'allonge totalement, faisant la planche. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours froid, mais ça ne vaut rien par rapport à la douleur qui me traverse de part en part. C'est le problème. Aux yeux extérieurs, je vais parfaitement bien. Je ne suis presque jamais malade et on peut dire que ma forme physique est excellente. Pourtant, en sortant mes bras de l'eau, je vois bien les striures sur mes poignets. J'ai tout laissé tomber, les bandages, les bracelets éponge. De toute manière, je serais le dernier à me voir. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des belles métaphores sur elles. Ce ne sont pas des barreaux que je me suis dessiné moi-même pour m'enfermer dans une quelconque prison. Il n'y a pas besoin de métaphores pour savoir que j'y suis. Enfermé.

J'essaie de fermer les yeux, dormir. Mais Morphée m'abandonne, comme tous les autres êtres cosmiques qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je me dis que je vais me laisser dériver, mourir de froid sans romantisme — qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau à devenir tout bleu ? Mais je me réchauffe, j'accepte la température et mon idée de devenir bleu tombe à l'eau — sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je pourrais aussi me laisser glisser sous l'eau. Cette théorie m'intéresse au plus haut point. Je ne suis pas bon nageur alors ça pourrait marcher. Mais par pur automatisme, je prends une grande respiration avant de mettre la tête sous l'eau. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je suis déjà dans le silence, je ne veux pas en rajouter avec le noir.

Pourtant, il y a très peu de lumière dans le petit lac de la cascade. Ce n'est pas très propre, il n'y a pas de poissons. Uniquement moi et le silence. Habituellement, je tiens une trentaine de secondes. Alors je compte dans ma tête. Trente, trente-cinq. Quarante et les poumons semblent exploser. Cinquante et j'ai envie de remonter. Une minute et je ne bouge pas. Dix secondes de plus et mon instinct de survie refait surface, aux deux sens du terme. Je suis incapable de me noyer.

Je sors de l'onde, et le liquide ne dégouline pas uniquement de mes cheveux plaqués contre mon front. Mes yeux s'y mettent aussi et je laisse faire, complètement dépassé. Je vais m'écraser contre la falaise, sous la cascade — je passe au travers — avec mes habits et mon téléphone sous le bras. Je me rhabille sans me sécher le moins du monde. Mon instinct ne veut pas me laisser faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Je voudrais simplement le museler au fond de mon estomac sans qu'il n'en ressorte. Et puis je me souviens de ma poche. Je me souviens de ce qu'elle contient. Et je souris. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Une étrange fatigue me rattrape et je m'effondre. La tête contre la pierre, je m'endors sans rêver. Le sommeil est agité, plein de cauchemars. Je glisse de contre la paroi, je me couche complètement contre le sol dur. J'ai mal partout, j'ai envie de vomir mon maigre repas. Je vois les heures défiler, le soleil avancer et reculer. La journée s'efface pour laisser place à une autre, encore vierge de toute souffrance. La dernière de la vie de Naruto Uzumaki. J'avise à nouveau mon téléphone non loin de moi. Il est sec, comme préservé de l'eau qui m'entoure. Clignotant de rouge, il n'a presque plus de batterie. Bien, ça sera suffisant pour le message que je dois envoyer.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas peur. Que je regarde le ciel, que les lames, mes lames, font leur entrée et que je me dis que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir rien fait avec Sasuke. Est-ce que je suis égoïste ? Sans doute, mais les sentiments et les jugements sont bien loin de moi aujourd'hui. Seuls comptent les éléments autour de moi, et le froid dans ma paume. J'attrape mon téléphone. Il est cinq heures du matin. Il ne se lève pas avant une heure et demie. J'aurais le temps de me vider à moitié de mon sang avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que je veux faire, qu'il trouve où je suis et me ramène à la raison. Je fixe mes mots étalés sur le blanc des messages de mon téléphone. J'appuie sur envoyer et je souffle. Je suis prêt.

Tout va affreusement vite. Regarder, couper. Des verbes simples, des actions simples, tout est mécanique, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Ça ne fait même plus mal. Je n'ai pas envie de me regarder faire, de me décrire parce que c'est horrible. Alors je lève la tête au ciel et je regarde les couleurs qui changent. Le soleil est en train de se lever et fait son travail de peintre. Mon père aimait bien observer le orange et le jaune, avec un peu de violet aussi. Bientôt, je pourrais en parler avec lui.

J'essaie de me lever. Ça goutte, on suit mon chemin. Je m'effondre au début du lac, juste en dessous de la cascade. Je reste couché, le dos dans l'eau. Je n'ai ni froid ni chaud. Je regarde le ciel. C'est beau. Je ferme les yeux. C'est la dernière image que je veux garder en mémoire.

Est-ce que l'on rêve lorsqu'on perd conscience ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans le blanc le plus total. Et puis les images se mettent bout à bout. Ma maison, sa porte rouge. Une voiture que je ne connais pas garée devant. Je suis dans la rue, en chemise et jean noirs. J'entends du bruit et j'avance doucement. Je m'attendais à passer à travers la porte comme un fantôme, mais je me la prends en pleine tête. Plaçant mon bras sur la poignée, je l'ouvre donc d'un tournant. Trois visages se tournent vers moi. On me sourit.

— Te voilà enfin Naruto. Où étais-tu, tu as failli nous faire attendre ?

Ma mère tente de prendre un air pincé, mais son sourire la trahit. Ses yeux, si semblables aux miens brillent parfaitement. Elle a toujours été belle, maman. Mon père est également dans le vestibule, accrochant une veste sur le porte-manteau. Et puis, il y a Sasuke, un paquet dans la main, la figure un peu blanche et les lèvres étirées discrètement.

— Alors ? Tu nous présentes ? continue ma mère.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Sans doute le manque de sang qui me monte à la tête. Je m'approche de mon petit ami, je lui attrape la main. Il tremble, j'essaie de le calmer d'une pression. Il est encore plus beau en étant vulnérable, au creux de mes bras.

— Maman, Papa, je vous présente Sasuke. Sasuke, voici mes parents.

Mon père, soudainement très sérieux — je sais qu'il joue au même jeu que ma mère, le faux air qui fait peur — et se penche vers le brun, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Les deux iris noirs rencontrent leurs homologues. Plus personne ne bouge. Et soudainement, le plus âgé éclate de rire, avant de placer une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du second, qui ne comprend aucunement ce qui se passe.

— Tu aurais vu ta tête, mon petit !

— Minato, tu vas nous l'effrayer et il va se demander d'où sort notre Naruto ! rouspète ma mère, les mains sur les hanches.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Votre fils est votre image parfaite. Et j'étais pressé de rencontrer ceux qui ont élevé quelqu'un de si exceptionnel.

Le compliment me fait rougir des pieds à la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sasuke retrouve son sourire et je me détends immédiatement. Nous passons tous au salon pour déjeuner et avant d'entrer dans la pièce lumineuse, mon petit-ami me colle un baiser sur la joue, tout en glissant.

— J'adore tes parents.

Le repas se passe merveilleusement bien, parce que je suis dans mon monde, où tout est beau et rose. Nous jouons à un jeu de société tous ensemble, nous invitons même les parents de Sasuke qui sont miraculeusement au courant pour nous deux et nous acceptent sans broncher. En fin d'après-midi, nous nous échappons vers ma chambre, où nous faisons l'amour pour la toute première fois. Tout se passe divinement bien. Sasuke est contre mon cœur et joue avec mes doigts. Moi, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Je ne peux pas dire que mon cœur bat ; je suis parfaitement incapable de l'entendre.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça Naruto ?

Je lui embrasse le sommet du crâne en demandant le pourquoi de cette question.

— Ce qu'on vient de faire ? Bah c'est simple non, parce que je t'aime.

— Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais de ça, continue-t-il en m'attrapant brutalement le bras.

Et je le vois. Le sang. Le sang sur mes avant-bras. Sur le lit. Tout autour de moi devient rouge, même Sasuke. Je panique, je me lève pour patauger dans mon liquide vital. Le monde infernal tourne dans tous les sens.

Et puis j'ouvre les yeux. L'environnement est devenu entièrement blanc. Je me dis que c'est une sorte d'entre deux mondes, comme dans Harry Potter. Mais je comprends quand je vois les points bleu et verts, les tâches beiges. Des gens sont autour de moi. Ils s'affairent, ouvrent et referment la bouche. Je n'entends rien, uniquement ma respiration qui semble amplifiée par quelque chose.

—…. umaki ? Vous m'entendez ?

Un visage se détache des autres. Une figure amicale, des traits agréables, mais des yeux incroyablement vides de vie.

Je finis par comprendre. Je ne suis pas dans l'entre-deux monde, je ne vais pas subitement croiser Dumbledore. Je suis à l'hôpital. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Ce qui veut dire que je suis toujours en vie.

Je gémis à travers le respirateur qu'on m'a collé sur la bouche. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin. Le médecin — enfin je le devine — vient le retirer de ma bouche et je peux enfin respirer normalement. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je peux parler ni si je le veux. Je pense que l'on ne m'obligera pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

— Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait. Vous avez perdu une quantité conséquente de sang. Nous vous transfusons actuellement, puis nous vous transférons dans une unité vous correspondant.

Il semble vouloir dire encore quelque chose, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Je crois que je sais de quoi il veut parler. Il a peur de dire les choses. Vous avez perdu du sang parce que vous vous êtes ouvert les veines. On va vous transférer avec les suicidaires, exactement comme vous. Vous pouvez remercier la personne qui vous a sauvé. Je ne suis pas une petite créature fragile qui se brise au moindre mot. Sous prétexte que je suis un adolescent, on me prend avec des pincettes.

Le médecin s'éloigne de moi et je lui attrape le bras. Me raclant la gorge, j'essaie de demander.

— Qui… sauvé ?

— Qui vous a sauvé ? C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux bien noirs, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il attend dans le hall. Vous le connaissez ?

Je hoche la tête et il continue.

— Vous voulez le voir ? Je pense que je peux m'arranger avec le docteur Akiko pour qu'il vienne quelques minutes.

Je sursaute. Ce nom de famille. C'est celui de mon cousin. J'ai atterri dans le seul hôpital où il ne fallait pas que j'aille. Je tourne la tête vers la porte et pense. Sasuke. Est-ce que je veux voir Sasuke ? Est-ce que je veux voir la seule personne que j'ai prévenue de ce que j'allais faire ? Est-ce que je veux voir la personne qui m'a ramené à la vie ? Est-ce que je veux voir quelqu'un qui, après tout, ne sait rien de moi ? Aucune envie. Alors je balance ma tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre que je désire être seul.

Alors je vois ce docteur s'éloigner, passer une porte. Et pendant un quart de seconde, j'aperçois la lueur des yeux de Sasuke. Brillante, mélancolique et incroyablement triste. La culpabilité arrive comme un cheval lancé au triple galop. Je balaye le plafond de mes yeux. Je voudrais retourner dans mon rêve. Je voudrais retourner sous la cascade, ne pas envoyer de message et mourir tout seul dans l'eau.

— Je suis désolé papa et maman. Je suis toujours en vie, murmuré-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Je suis dans une chambre. On m'a déplacé pendant que je dormais. Elle est grise, les meubles sont habillés d'un bleu sans couleur, le dessus de lit est ocre délavé. S'ils croient que je vais me sentir mieux dans un environnement tel que celui-ci, ils me connaissent incroyablement mal.

— Ce n'est pas beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute, avant de chercher cette voix dans ma petite chambre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est assis sur une chaise, juste en face de mon lit. Son pantalon de toile beige est plié par ses genoux croisés, accompagné d'une chemise hideuse à rayures roses et bleues. Une cravate à motifs indéfinissable complète le tout. Ça pique les yeux. Je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite, mais je sais très bien qui c'est.

— Je suis désolé, mais il a fallu choisir entre les unités où vous placer. Il n'y a plus de place dans l'unité pédiatrique. Il semble qu'il y ait une sorte d'épidémie d'appendicite en ce moment, et les parents sont effrayés si leurs petits bouts de choux sortent avant deux jours. Donc vous avez atterri ici, sous ma garde. Je suis le docteur Akiko, pédopsychiatre. Retenez bien mon nom, nous allons nous voir souvent.

— Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de mon existence, mais je suis votre neveu. Ma mère est la sœur de votre ex-femme. On a passé des vacances ensemble.

— Oh, fait-il, mal à l'aise. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Je me suis éloigné de la famille de Naomie il y a longtemps.

— Est-ce que vous avez été proche de votre famille tout court ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que vous avez un fils au moins ? Un fils qui avait besoin de vous, de son père et que vous avez littéralement laissé tomber ? Vous savez où il est en ce moment ?

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où est mon cousin. Moi aussi, j'ai oublié que j'avais une famille.

— Vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de ma vie personnelle. Vous êtes ici pour me parler de vous. Alors, veuillez vous calmer.

Je le fixe, les sourcils froncés. Je n'avais pas réagi lorsque j'avais entendu son nom de famille tout à l'heure, étant encore à moitié dans les pommes. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû demander quelqu'un d'autre. Il ressemble beaucoup trop à Charles.

— Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qui s'est passé. Nous, nous savons. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous submerger de question. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, nous vous avons fait un bilan médical, nous vous avons transfusé pour que vous puissiez récupérer. Mais désormais, maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes sauvé d'un point de vue somatique, j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses.

— Vous croyez sincèrement qu'avec vos petits sourires et vos habits pas assortis, vous allez réussir à m'amadouer, que je vais me mettre à pleurer, à vous raconter mon histoire et que je regrette amèrement de m'être coupé les veines ? Vous avez mis quoi dans votre café ce matin ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce petit discours ? Vous faites comme si vous ne me connaissez pas ou quoi ? Vous avez le droit de me soigner ? Ça va pas complètement contre la déontologie ?

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un que nous pouvons joindre ? Nous avons déjà appelé chez vous, mais la sonnerie a retenti dans le vide. De plus, personne dans cet hôpital ne sait que je suis votre oncle. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes noms de famille, mon ex-femme est en France, mon fils je ne sais où et pour vos parents…

— Mon parrain, le coupé-je. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur mes parents. Mais il n'est pas en ville. Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je doute qu'il vous réponde. Il se fiche de mon sort. Il me vire l'argent dont j'ai besoin pour le mois et il croit qu'il s'occupe de moi, me braqué-je, serrant les poings.

— Et ce jeune homme ? Celui qui vous a sauvé ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne le connaissez pas, je ne vous croirais pas.

— Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai une tête de menteur ?

— Non. J'ai discuté avec les ambulanciers qui vous ont amené ici. Vous avez été trouvé dans la banlieue nord de la ville, or d'après votre carte d'identité, vous habitez dans un quartier résidentiel, non loin du centre-ville. Je pense que vous avez prévenu ce jeune homme de ce que vous alliez faire, pour qu'il vienne vous chercher.

— Non ! hurlé-je tout d'un coup. Non ! Je voulais juste faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il fallait qu'il m'oublie tant qu'il est encore temps ! Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide, je vou… je veux mourir ! Je voulais pas être sauvé, surtout pas.

— Alors pourquoi lui avez-vous envoyé un message ? continue-t-il, incroyablement calme.

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Parce que c'est le seul qui méritait mes derniers mots. Et c'est le seul qui les aurait compris, de toute façon.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le message était en français, vous savez, la langue qu'on partage, glissé-je, ne me rendant pas compte que je suis en train de faire ce que je redoutais. Parce que c'était de la poésie, certes mauvaise, mais de la poésie quand même. Parce que la poésie, c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés.

Je pense qu'il a compris. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien. C'est un psy, il attend que je parle. Il fait son travail. C'est malheureux. Je n'ai pas dû lui parler depuis qu'ils sont divorcés avec sa femme et qu'il a foutu son fils à la porte de sa vie. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans maintenant. Et voilà que je lui confie toute ma vie.

— Mon interne m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas le voir. Si on oublie le fait que vous êtes dans un hôpital et dans une unité psychiatrique, pourquoi ne pas vouloir le voir ?

— Parce qu'il ne va pas comprendre. Parce que je sais qu'il va me juger, même s'il ne le veut pas. Il va me demander des millions d'explications, que je ne serais pas forcément apte à lui donner. Parce qu'il va regarder mes poignets avec un air de pitié, alors qu'elle me rebute. C'est pas la première fois qu'il les voit, il a demandé des explications, mais j'ai jamais été capable de le faire.

— Vous n'avez jamais essayé de le faire ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en lui ?

— Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en lui. Celui en qui je n'ai pas confiance, c'est moi. Vous savez, je devais lui dire, fin mai. Je m'étais fait une promesse à moi-même, pour m'encourager à ne plus me couper. Je l'ai tenue jusqu'à dix-sept heures, jusqu'à ce que je perde une bête course. Mais cette bête course, c'était toute ma confiance en moi. C'était tout. Alors, je ne lui ai rien dit, je me suis caché sur le toit et j'ai parlé au ciel, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour me comprendre.

Il ne répond pas et note quelque chose sur carnet. J'entends la porte de la chambre, l'adrénaline monte — je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai peur d'une porte — et Sasuke entre. Comme ça, sans rien dire, en regardant le plafond. Le psy sourit et moi, je fais tout l'inverse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette trahison ? J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas le voir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ? Vous le faites exprès ? Je vous ai dit que je ne souhaite pas le voir !

Charles avait raison. Il se fout de moi. Il me trahit dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

— Il fait partie de votre thérapie. Vous avez besoin de vous expliquer avec la personne qui vous a sauvé. De toute manière, je sais très bien que vous ne me parlerez pas. Alors il faut que vous le fassiez avec lui.

Il me darde de ses yeux bleus. C'est la seule différence qu'il a avec mon cousin. La couleur de ses yeux. Tout le reste, les cheveux, la coupe, tout est pareil.

— C'est votre espion, c'est ça ? Vous pensez que je vais lui déballer ma vie et qu'il va tout vous raconter ?

— Je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille, Naruto, intervient Sasuke, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le psychiatre profite de cette action de mon petit ami pour s'évaporer. La porte se referme en un claquement et je fixe mon vis-à-vis, tentant de ne pas surréagir à sa présence. Il a la mine fermée, le visage plus blanc qu'un fantôme, les yeux vitreux, les lunettes sales. Je peux voir le sillon de ses larmes sur ses joues. Ça me retourne encore le cœur et je me déteste pour cette réaction. Parce que tout est de ma faute. Parce que je ne suis pas digne de lui.

Il s'approche doucement, comme s'il n'osait pas. Il ne me lâche pourtant pas des yeux, sorte de paradoxe. Il s'assied sur mon lit, tout en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser. Il vient timidement attraper mes doigts et caresse le plat de ma main. Ni l'un ni l'autre, nous n'osons parler. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais je ne peux pas le lâcher des yeux. Lui, je devine qu'il hésite. Alors nous nous observons sans rien dire, sa main contre la mienne, réalisant toujours ses petits mouvements.

— Naruto, je… commence-t-il.

— Mes parents sont morts, le coupé-je.

Il se tait, tout en écarquillant les yeux. Ses doigts se resserrent contre les miens. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Alors je comprends qu'il faut que je continue. Je ne lâche pas une bombe sans en expliquer la raison.

— C'était en novembre, il y a un peu plus de sept mois. Ils sont partis en France pour rendre visite à ma grand-mère maternelle et leur avion s'est crashé au plein milieu de la mer. Peut-être que t'en a entendu parlé, c'était à la télé pendant quelques jours. On a jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Mon parrain, un écrivain qui bouge énormément dans tout le pays, était censé être là. Mais pendant leur séjour, j'étais tout seul. J'étais tout seul quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, parce qu'il venait de partir en voyage pour des recherches. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à la cascade. La souffrance était si forte que je ne pouvais décidément pas rester en place. J'ai pris le premier train qui est arrivé et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir, quelque chose que j'adore faire.

Je m'arrête et il serre plus fort ma main droite. Je me laisse faire, anesthésié. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en parle ; il y a eu ce gars sur le toit, que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Il y a eu Charles et Konstantin. Il y a eu Sakura, forcément, puisqu'elle était là à la veillée funéraire. Tentant de cacher l'émotion de ma voix et tout ce qu'elle peut contenir, je continue.

— Ma mère adorait la poésie. Elle disait tout le temps que c'était un vestige de sa vie en France, de ses études de lettres et du peu de temps qu'elle a passé comme prof dans un lycée de banlieue à faire aimer la littérature à des délinquants. Avant qu'elle ne meure, je me foutais complètement de la littérature. Je détestais ça. J'enchainais connerie sur connerie, que ce soit au lycée comme à la maison. J'crois... j'crois que j'avais un besoin de reconnaissance. À la veillée funéraire chez moi, j'ai lu un poème de Baudelaire, le préféré de ma mère. Mon père lui avait lu quand il l'a rencontrée et c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. Alors quand je t'ai entendu en février, au plein milieu de ton cours de littérature, déclamer un poème du même recueil, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Parce que j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère.

Lire de la poésie c'est comme un hommage que je lui fais. C'est elle, dans un certain sens, qui m'y a donné goût. À la maison, elle avait des dizaines de livres traitant du sujet. Dans la semaine après sa mort, je passais mes journées dans son bureau à lire. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais au moins, ça atténuait la douleur dans mon cœur.

Cette fois-ci, des mots franchissent ses lèvres, comme par automatisme.

— Et ton père ? Parle-moi de ton père.

Un léger silence s'installe et je ne le brise pas. C'est vrai que je n'ai parlé que de ma mère.

— Mon père était commercial, mais là n'est pas l'important. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son métier, mais il nous permettait de vivre, même si ma mère enseignait encore dans un lycée en temps que prof de français — mais elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup. Ce qui faisait de mon père un être exceptionnel, c'était son immense talent pour la peinture. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Il exposait dans une petite galerie tenue par un ami de ma mère, en France. Elle est venue à l'inauguration et ils se sont parlé. Au début, ma mère trouvait ses tableaux totalement hideux — et c'était vrai, c'était très sombre et pas assez coloré. Mon père a ri en avouant à ma mère que c'était lui le peintre. Elle a été toute gênée et s'est excusée. Mon père lui a alors dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce tableau non plus, mais que le galeriste le trouvait magnifique. Il a demandé son numéro à ma mère — elle lui pas tout de suite donné d'ailleurs — pour qu'il puisse l'avertir quand un tableau plus coloré serait réalisé. Quand ils se sont revus à l'atelier de mon père, ma mère avait pris son recueil des Fleurs du Mal. Mon père lui a subtilement emprunté et il a lu celui sur lequel elle était arrêtée. Ma mère venait juste de poser les yeux sur le tableau que mon père désirait lui montrer. Je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse en regardant et écoutant.

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me faisait lire et mon père dessiner. Ils voulaient que je leur ressemble absolument. C'était plutôt drôle, apparemment. J'ai appris à lire avant tout le monde et j'avais toujours la note maximale en art à l'école primaire. Je crois que mes parents voulaient que je devienne un artiste, parce que j'ai fait du violon dès mes six ans. Comme je te l'ai dit, au début, je détestais ça. Alors, je me suis mis à courir. Dans la maison, je pouvais pas rester deux minutes en place sans bouger et faire des bêtises. Je passais mes journées à énerver mes parents. J'aurais pas aimé que tu me rencontres à ce moment-là. Puis finalement, je me suis assagi. J'ai grandi, je pense. On est devenu une belle petite famille, je leur ai dit que j'aimais aussi les garçons, en plus des filles j'entends que je voulais devenir soldat et ils m'ont toujours soutenu.

— En avril, à qui parlais-tu alors ?

Je hoquette de surprise. Il s'en souvient. Il se souvient de cette étrange journée où nous avons manqué de nous embrasser, lorsqu'il m'a surpris à étaler mes sentiments sur la place publique à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il va me juger si je lui explique. Mais je suis lancé et, comme dans une course, je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

— Je parlais au silence, pour lutter contre lui. Je tentais simplement de le combler. De faire quelque chose. Je parlais tout seul, en somme. Tu vas me prendre pour un grand malade maintenant. J…

— Non, me coupe-t-il, se rapprochant de moi. Pas du tout. J'essaie simplement de comprendre. De comprendre aussi pourquoi tu as fait ça. Te… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Moi qui pensais qu'en lui parlant de mes parents, il pourrait saisir les raisons de mon mal-être. Mais il est à côté de la plaque. Et ça fait bouillonner quelque chose en moi.

— Tu n'es même pas capable de le dire. Comment veux-tu comprendre la raison de mon geste si tu ne parviens pas à le nommer ? C'en est presque ridicule.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, mais je ne le laisse pas finir. La colère prend le dessus. Je ne suis même plus clair dans mes propres sentiments.

— Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu comprends pas. Je voulais pas être sauvé. Je demandais rien, mis à part qu'on me laisse crever sous cette cascade. Je t'ai parlé de mes parents parce que je me suis dit que tu pourrais comprendre, toi qui es si intelligent, toi qui sais tout sur tout.

— Tu me demandes d'être devin, Naruto, tente-t-il d'insérer.

— Que tu pourrais comprendre que je n'ai pas fait mon deuil, que je ne parviens pas à vivre sans eux, que je suis tout seul et que finalement, le silence a gagné, continué-je, sans faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Mais non. Tu hésites. Tu n'as remarqué qu'il y a très récemment mes cicatrices sur mes poignets. Peut-être que t'osais pas, j'en sais rien. Mais tu n'as pas cherché à savoir, alors que moi, je crevais d'envie de t'expliquer. Je crevais d'envie de te dire de me sauver.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu as été jusqu'à la cascade et cette horrible couleur rouge ?

— Parce que tu n'as rien dit. Parce que tu n'as fait que me serrer dans tes bras, sur le toit du lycée. Parce que tu essaies de prendre des nouvelles, tu m'envoies des bouts de chansons, mais tu ne fais rien d'autre. C'est de la surface et j'ai besoin de profondeur.

— Alors pourquoi ce message ? Pourquoi ce poème ? Tu me connais, Naruto, tu sais que je lis entre les lignes, tu sais que je comprends les messages cachés des textes, que je comprends l'implicite, l'explicite, l'abstrait et le concret. J'ai facilement deviné que ce message était une lettre d'adieu. Si tu ne voulais pas que je te sauve, il ne fallait pas me prévenir.

Sa main me fait presque mal. Il la serre de toutes ses forces, s'étant levé de sa place. Je crois que la machine est lancée et que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

— C'est ton instinct, ton cœur d'humain qui veut se préserver qui a parlé dans ce message. Ce cœur qui bat toujours au fond de ta poitrine toute tordue, ce cœur qui réclame la vie qui t'habitait il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Cette vie qui s'infiltre dans ton sourire capable de me réchauffer, moi, le glaçon et dans tes yeux que j'aime tant. La vie t'habite toujours Naruto, il faut juste que tu l'acceptes à nouveau.

C'est incroyablement facile de dire ça. C'est le discours du vieil optimiste, ce qui pourrait correspondre à la personnalité que j'ai laissée se dessiner devant les yeux de Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce genre de réaction, ce genre de répliques, elles me dégoutent. Alors dans un mouvement brusque, je retire ma main de la sienne et de la seconde, je le repousse loin de moi. D'une voix dure et cassante, je lâche.

— Dégage de ma chambre.

Il recule, incrédule. Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, je rouvre la bouche, bien plus férocement.

— Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ou j'appelle les infirmières !

Ses yeux se brouilleraient presque, il rougit légèrement, mais il finit par m'écouter. Avant de totalement franchir la porte, il glisse, uniquement pour moi-même.

— Je t'aime.

Et je m'effondre. Les vannes s'ouvrent et je pleure. Je ne comprends pas, je ne m'arrête pas et je laisse simplement couler. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Me laissant tomber contre mon oreiller, je le déplace de derrière à devant ma tête. Je le positionne contre ma tête pour tenter de stopper mes pleurs. Et en appuyant, je remarque que le tissu rugueux manquant de blancheur ne bloque pas uniquement l'eau, mais également l'air. Alors je serre, je serre, je serre. Je ne bouge plus. J'y suis presque.

— Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça. Vous laisserez forcément un filet d'air entre l'oreiller et votre bouche.

Le psy — je l'ai reconnu — attrape mes mains et me fait lâcher ce que je tenais. Il m'observe, sans pitié, sans colère, sans aucune émotion presque. Reprenant son siège, il se place à nouveau en face de moi et me fixe, sans mots dire.

— C'est vous le psy, c'est vous qui devez commencer la discussion, pas moi.

— Et pourtant, c'est ce que vous faites. Vous avez envie de parler avec moi. Vous voulez me raconter ce qui vient de se passer.

— Je voulais m'étouffer. Il n'y a rien à rajouter.

— Votre discussion précédente ? Avec le jeune homme.

— Comme je m'y attendais, il ne comprend rien à rien. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il croit que je fais ça pour rire, pour me faire remarquer. Alors que non.

— Est-ce que vous lui avez expliqué ?

— Je lui ai dit pour mes parents. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Que je lui dise.

— Oui. Ensuite, parlez-moi de votre parrain. Il est votre tuteur non ?

— Oui. Officiellement. Officieusement, je prends soin de moi-même tout seul. Il n'y a pas de négligence en soi et au point de vue de la loi, puisqu'il pourvoit à mes besoins. Je ne vais pas demander à ce qu'il soit arrêté parce qu'il ne vit pas à Konoha et qu'il me laisse seul les trois quarts de l'année.

— Vous tentez de lui trouver des excuses. Mais il vous néglige bel et bien. Vous n'êtes pas un quelconque animal à qui il faut donner une gamelle pleine d'eau et des croquettes. Vous avez besoin de plus. De bien plus. Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

— Vous êtes marrant vous. Pour vous, tout semble facile. Parler à Sasuke comme à Jiraya. Il n'est jamais là. Quand il passe à la maison, c'est souvent pour faire une lessive et dormir sur le canapé avec une bouteille de saké à côté de lui. Et il a une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Il dit quelque chose, oui oui je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, comme d'habitude, il ne se montre pas, parce qu'il est à Kyoto ou Sapporo et qu'il m'a simplement oublié. Vous savez, il devait revenir en juin. En fait, c'était même en mai, pour le festival sportif du lycée. Au dernier moment, il a décalé. Il devait arriver hier.

— Vous semblez en colère.

— C'est un euphémisme, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Je suis non seulement en colère, mais j'en souffre. Je souffre des promesses non tenues, des oui oui qui se transforment en non non, des tiens, je t'ai envoyé ce qu'il te faut pour le mois. Je me fiche des liasses de yens, si vous saviez ! Il pourrait me donner des milliers de billets que je ne me sentirais pas moins seul.

— Il le sait que vous vous sentez seul ?

— Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! Il connaît très bien ma relation avec mes parents. Il sait que j'étais très proche avec eux et que leur disparition a laissé un vide intersidéral dans ma vie. Que ce vide, il a été envahi par le silence et la solitude et que moi, j'ai tenté de le combler, en hurlant et en écoutant de la musique, mais que je n'y parviens pas. Les striures sur mes poignets, c'est à cause de lui qu'elles sont là !

Je hurle cette dernière phrase. J'ai pointé mes deux bras vers lui, les muscles et les veines battantes. Je crois que j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

— Si vous pouviez le voir aujourd'hui, que feriez-vous ?

— Je le frapperais. J'aurais envie de lui faire mal comme lui le fait. Mais en même temps, je pense que je l'enlacerais. Parce que, n'empêche, ce vieux, il me manque drôlement, continué-je en reniflant, tentant de reprendre mes moyens. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, parce que c'est totalement illogique, comme façon de penser.

— Pas du tout. De plus, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, mais vous écouter. C'est normal de réagir comme ça.

Je hoquette, surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me répondre comme ça. Je tente de sourire, mais mon corps refuse encore. J'aimerais le remercier autrement qu'avec mes mots.

— Je dois vous laisser. Demain, je vous donnerais un programme, avec des séances dans mon bureau, ou votre chambre si vous le souhaitez. Dans cette unité, nous essayons de faire participer nos résidents à des activités de groupe. Il y a la télévision dans la salle de repos, bien entendu, de l'art, du théâtre, de la musique, des balades organisées. Il y a également un créneau pour les visites. Oh, et ceci vous appartient.

Il s'avance vers ma tablette et dépose mon téléphone portable, tel que je l'avais laissé sur les pierres à côté de la cascade. Interloqué, je demande des explications silencieuses à l'homme qui vient de me le donner.

— Il a été ramassé par votre ami, puis remis aux ambulanciers. Je pense que vous devriez lire et écouter ce que contient ce téléphone.

Et il s'envole sans rien ajouter. J'avise le smartphone devant moi. Cliquant sur l'écran, je découvre les notifications brillantes de bleu, couleur attribuée à Sasuke. Il a été rechargé par je ne sais qui.

 _Vous, hier 5 h 12_

 _L'oiseau navigue dans le ciel bleu_

 _Ivre de joie, pour lui ceci n'est qu'un jeu_

 _Ballot_ _é par les vents_

 _Et, comme le pé_ _lican_

 _Riant, il vole, ailes déployées_

 _Trouvant son chemin grâce aux nuages grisés_

 _Et, grand et puissant, vit pleinement sa liberté._

Sasuke, hier 5 h 50

Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poème ?

5 h 51

Il est bien construit. Tu voulais mon avis ?

5 h 53

J'apprécie particulièrement le désir de liberté de l'oiseau.

5 h 54

Est-ce toi, cet oiseau ? Est-ce toi qui as besoin de liberté ? Est-ce que tu veux monter dans le ciel et t'envoler ? Est-ce que c'est un message d'adieu ?

Les mails s'arrêtent là, mais mon téléphone clignote toujours. Balayant le centre de notification, je découvre un message sur ma boite vocale. Baissant légèrement le son en faisant jouer les doigts sur mon écran, je colle le petit haut-parleur sur mon oreille.

— Naruto, où es-tu ? Je viens de quitter la maison en courant, et je ne sais même pas où aller pour te chercher… je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où tu habites… à moins que… le lac. Je suis certain que tu es au lac. Parce que ce lieu est incroyablement significatif pour toi… et… je t'en supplie, réponds.

Un second bip et un autre message s'enclenche. Il date de plus de vingt minutes plus tard. Il doit bien être six heures trente désormais.

— Je viens d'arriver dans la banlieue nord et je ne sais plus où est le lac. C'est toujours toi qui nous guides… les feuilles se ressemblent toutes, je manque de me prendre les pieds dans les petites branches et je ne sais pas où aller. Je crève de trouille. Tu vois, je me répète et j'en perds mon vocabulaire. Je ne veux pas te perdre Naruto. Surtout pas. Je tiens à toi. Bon sang, c'est même bien plus qu'un simple attachement. Je t'aime. Alors, pitié, reste en vie.

La voix automatique prend le relais sur celle de Sasuke pour réciter ce que l'on entend à chaque fin de message. Je lâche mon téléphone sur le couvre-lit, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans mes sentiments. J'ai ressenti un étrange pincement lorsque j'ai vu que le brun me suppliait de rester en vie. Je ne changerais certainement pas d'avis et de psychologie en deux heures — je ne suis pas de ces personnages qui ne sont pas d'accord avec eux-mêmes dans certains mauvais livres —, mais une telle démonstration d'affection réchauffe mon esprit froid.

Pourtant, je ne veux toujours pas voir ni entendre mon petit ami ; tant qu'il ne cherchera pas à comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait, il sera très complexe pour nous de communiquer normalement.

Je m'endors jusqu'au repas. En apercevant l'étrange soupe miso au goût tout à fait discutable, je demande des explications à l'infirmière en charge de m'apporter les plateaux. En effet, de là où je me trouve, je vois parfaitement les tranches de bœuf en sauce et l'odeur plus ragoutante qui s'en dégage.

— Vous venez d'arriver. Tant que le docteur Akiko ne nous a pas donné le feu vert, vous aurez des plats pouvant se manger très facilement, avec un seul couvert, débite-t-elle en ne lâchant pas mes poignets recouverts de bandages.

— Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais rien qui nécessite l'intervention d'un couteau ? Parce que je pourrais l'utiliser, me cacher dans la salle de bain et m'ouvrir les veines sous la douche ?

— Exactement. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et vous ne serez pas le dernier dans ce cas. N'essayez pas de me faire les yeux doux ou des promesses, je vous connais. Il ne faut pas vous croire.

— Vous ?

— Les TS.

J'allais demander ce que TS signifie, avant de très légèrement écarquiller les yeux et me reculer sur mon lit. Les Tentatives de Suicide. Les gens comme moi. Ceux qui voulaient mourir et qui ont été sauvés.

— Vous mettez tout le monde dans le même sac ? Pour vous, nous ne sommes que des psychopathes qui veulent absolument voir du sang, parce qu'on est fasciné par la mort et tout ce qui s'en suit ? Parce qu'on est complètement dingue ? Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous travaillez dans cette unité à longueur de journée. Je plains vos autres patients.

Elle s'en va sans répondre, vexée. Je le suis également, tentant de prendre goût à cette immonde mixture. Je dois également avaler des pilules — deux en tout — dont j'ignore les effets. Je n'ai pas confiance dans le personnel ; je les cache donc sous mon lit sans les prendre. J'éteins mon téléphone, le dépose sur la table de chevet et pose la tête sur l'oreiller, gigotant dans la chemise de l'hôpital. Je ne parviens pas immédiatement à dormir ; je pense donc, sans sujets spécifiques.

Ce tourbillon me coupe du sommeil pendant plus de trois heures. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner, rien ne vient. J'essaie de ne pas me dire que finalement, cette journée ne fut pas la dernière de ma vie. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

— Le facteur vient de passer et il a quelque chose pour vous, Naruto. Tenez, je dépose le colis sur votre lit.

C'est ainsi que je me fais réveiller le lendemain matin. Il est un peu moins de huit heures et le docteur Akiko vient d'entrer dans ma chambre, un gros sac orange dans les mains. Je fronce les sourcils, le reconnaissant immédiatement ; il s'agit de l'un des miens. Croyant à ce que je supposais impossible, je m'approche de l'objet avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

— C'est Jiraya qui vous l'a apporté ? Il est rentré et il est passé à la maison pour me ramener mes affaires ? Vous avez dit que les visites commencent à quelles heures déjà ?

Je débite les questions tout en ouvrant les fermetures éclair. Je perds mon semblant de sourire en trouvant une lettre déposée sur mes vêtements. Je reconnais immédiatement ces formes nobles des kanjis ; c'est l'écriture de Sasuke. De nouvelles interrogations m'envahissant, je commence immédiatement à lire.

 _Naruto,_

 _On m'a donné le sac que l'on a trouvé à côté de toi, à la cascade. Je ne voulais pas fouiller à l'intérieur, mais tes clefs de maison en sont sorties. J'_ _ai appel_ _é les services de renseignements pour connaître ton adresse — j'aurais sans doute dû le faire hier, mais je ne souhaitais pas perdre du temps inutilement. Je m'y suis rendu. Je m'excuse d'être ainsi entré dans ton intimité, mais après ton récit sur tes parents, j'en ai conclu que tu devais y vivre seul — donc personne ne serait capable de t'apporter quelques affaires._

 _J'y suis passé_ _tel un fant_ _ôme, totalement étranger à ces lieux. Les murs ont beau ê_ _tre color_ _és, sans leur habitant, ils sont incroyablement ternes. Ta chambre est comme un endroit sacré_ _, que j_ _'ai osé déverrouiller. J'y ai trouvé ce sac, y ai glissé quelques vêtements, ton ordinateur, ton recueil de poésie préféré ainsi qu'_ _un tome de Marato_ _— celui sur ta table de chevet. J'_ _ai_ _également aper_ _ç_ _u une photographie sur ce même meuble et je me suis permis de l'inclure à cet ensemble._

 _Tu trouveras également une clef USB. Elle contient quelque chose que je désire te dire, mais dont je suis incapable d'écrire. J'aimerais que tu la branches et que tu regardes avec des écouteurs, si possible. Si tu désires en parler, je serais tout à fait disponible pour ce faire._

 _J'_ _ai d_ _û expliquer à mes parents que j'avais dû m'occuper de toi — sans révéler pourquoi — ce qui explique le fait que je ne sois pas allé au lycé_ _e hier. Mon p_ _ère semblait contrarié_ _, mais n_ _'a rien dit. Je pense qu'_ _Itachi commence_ _à se poser des questions sur nous. Je t'avoue avoir parfois envie d'exploser et tout leur dire sur toi. Ma mère, elle, te souhaite prompt rétablissement._

 _Et moi, je veux m'excuser. J'aimerais te dire que je te comprends, mais je crois en être parfaitement incapable de le faire pour le moment. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te juger, mais toute cette histoire n'est pas simple. Peut-être pourrais-je passer après ma journée de cours pour en discuter. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, préviens-moi. Je comprendrais. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne t'abandonnerais pas ainsi à_ _ton sort._

 _Rappelle-toi ceci,_

 _Sasuke._

Je dépose la lettre sur le lit, avant de sortir mon ordinateur portable — possédant un beau capot jaune poussin — et d'écouter ce qui m'est dicté sur la feuille de papier. La clef USB est rangée dans une poche de la protection de l'ordinateur et je la trouve immédiatement. Je la branche, accompagnée de mes écouteurs et clique sur un fichier m'étant adressé. Il s'agit d'une vidéo, ce qui me surprend.

Bien placé en face de son ordinateur, Sasuke sourit discrètement. J'aime particulièrement ce sourire. En coin du côté droit, on pourrait croire qu'il est un brin moqueur. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est que sa marque de fabrique. Cliquant sur le bouton play, sa voix résonne doucement dans mes oreilles. Elle est légèrement déformée par l'enregistrement.

— Ce que je vais faire ici, je ne l'ai jamais fait devant quelqu'un — enfin, pas réellement devant, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Regarde la vidéo jusqu'au bout si tu ne comprends pas tout.

Il se déplace, s'éloigne et je devine son salon — je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait être dans sa chambre, plus tranquille. Il s'installe au piano, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil. Je pensais que le pianiste de la famille, c'était Itachi. Respirant doucement et déposant très doucement ses mains sur les touches, il commence à jouer. Mais ce ne sont pas les notes qui me surprennent, mais la voix qui s'élève au-dessus d'elle. Une voix totalement différente de celle que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre. Il chante. C'est en anglais, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Et, complètement happé, j'écoute.

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

 _We don't need_

 _Anything_

 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing cars_

 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_

 _To remind me_

 _To find my own_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _All that I am_

 _All that I ever was_

 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Je coupe mes pensées, je coupe presque ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. C'est beau. C'est incroyablement beau. Les paroles, la mélodie, la voix. Je me laisse emporter par les larmes, et je me fiche de savoir si le docteur Akiko est toujours là. Je veux simplement écouter.

Ce sont les quatre minutes les plus rapides de toute ma vie, si bien que je redémarre la chanson aussitôt qu'elle se termine. Pendant que tout redémarre, j'attrape mon téléphone, l'application de message et me laisse guider par les mots.

J'sais que tu es en cours, mais… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, en fait. Je suis extrêmement touché que je sois le premier à t'entendre chanter ainsi. Et… bon sang ce que tu es doué. Bon sang qu'après cette chanson, j'avais envie de rentrer dans mon écran et de te serrer dans mes bras. Les paroles sont magnifiques, et j'ai bien envie de répondre à la question que tu m'as posée. Bien que ce soit facile et quelque peu égoïste, je veux bien m'allonger avec toi et oublier le monde. Je veux faire ça, oublier mes parents, oublier mes poignets, oublier mes pensées et ne te garder que toi. (ceci est très niais, mais je m'en fiche, c'est ce que je pense là à ce moment). Je t'aime jusqu'au ciel, Sasuke.

Je repose le téléphone sans grand ménagement — il ne l'est jamais, de toute manière — avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de me pencher à nouveau sur mon ordinateur. Avec quelques manipulations techniques, je copie la vidéo, la coupe et la transforme en fichier mp3. Une fois cela fait, je peux l'écouter en boucle, sans m'en lasser. Je pleure toujours, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de joie ou de peine.

Ma journée se résume à deux grandes séances de discussion avec le docteur Akiko : une le matin, une en fin d'après-midi — j'ai ainsi dit à Sasuke de passer à dix-huit heures, lorsque j'en aurais terminé. Pendant l'après-midi, je peux aller m'inscrire à des sortes d'activités. Je ne suis pas encore sorti de ma chambre, osant à peine croiser les autres résidents de l'unité. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas spécialisée dans la pédiatrie et je crois avoir peur de ne croiser personne de mon âge.

C'est le français qui me fait sortir de ma pièce. Alors j'étais plongé dans un des poèmes de Lamartine, je perçois quelques intonations bien connues dans le couloir. Me focalisant bien sur les mots, j'écarquille les yeux, avant de sortir en trombe, sans chaussures. Je tombe littéralement sur un autre garçon aux cheveux presque blancs et aux yeux bleu très foncé. L'aidant à se relever, je l'apostrophe immédiatement.

— Dis, tu parles français ?

Il se transforme en poisson sous mes yeux. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il pourrait me sauter dans les bras dans la seconde qui suit.

— Oui. C'est toi Naruto ?

Je lève les sourcils. Comment connaît-il mon prénom ?

— Oui, c'est moi. Mais comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

— C'est le docteur Akiko qui m'a parlé de toi. Tu es de ceux qui sont en chaussettes et qui se promènent dans l'hôpital. Tu as de la chance. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien me promener en chaussettes. C'est plus confortable que des chaussures.

J'ai envie de rire. Il est drôle, ce mec, avec son histoire de chaussettes. Un peu hors de propos, mais très sympathique. Ma peur précédente est en train de totalement disparaître.

— Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demandé-je, nous guidant vers les sièges de la salle de repos.

— Hyacinthe. On m'a dit que c'était grec. Moi, je suis français, pas comme mon prénom.

— J'aime beaucoup. C'est original.

Et nous continuons à discuter ainsi, de tout et de rien, dérapant souvent des sujets que je tente de lancer. J'apprends qu'il est dans le même lycée que moi, qu'il aime tout le monde et qu'il y a également une fille qui vit quotidiennement ici.

— Elle s'appelle Astéria. Ça aussi, c'est grec. Moi, je suis amoureux d'elle.

J'ai cette légère impression d'avoir en face de moi quelqu'un d'incroyablement naïf, tout en étant plus qu'attachant. Je ne me sens pas attiré par lui, mais j'ai parfois envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui cacher la cruauté du monde, de lui dire que tout va bien. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous passons une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler ensemble. Lorsque vient le temps pour lui de rentrer — j'avais une excuse pour toute l'après-midi au lycée — il me glisse, avec un trop grand sourire.

— Tu sais Naruto, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil. Tu ne m'as pas jugé. Je pense que je t'aime bien.

Il me laisse là, pantois. Je n'ai même pas réussi à répondre. Voyant approcher les dix-sept heures, je me dirige vers ma chambre, m'installe confortablement sur mon lit et attends patiemment la venue du psychiatre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Lorsqu'il arrive, je parle immédiatement.

— Vous essayez de me faire parler en m'envoyant des français maintenant ?

Il sourit, croise ses jambes sur la chaise tout en s'asseyant. Il doit avoir l'habitude.

— Non, je pensais seulement vous changer les idées, parler votre langue maternelle sans avoir besoin de vous justifier auprès de quelqu'un. De plus, c'est également thérapeutique pour Hyacinthe.

Je baisse les yeux, joue avec mes doigts.

— Il est gentil. Peut-être presque un peu trop. Il va se faire manger par le monde.

— Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il doit discuter avec moi. Mais il est fort et il ne changera pas. Il est ainsi. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de lui. Nous sommes ici pour vous. Vous pouvez me parler de ce que vous voulez. Vos rêves, vos peurs, ces derniers mois. Vous pouvez même rester silencieux si vous le désirez.

Je le fixe de haut en bas. C'est simplement dommage qu'à l'intérieur, tout soit pourri. Pourtant, j'essaie de passer outre et j'ouvre la bouche sur la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis complètement taré parce que j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours ?

Il écarquille les yeux. Pourtant, j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il en avait déjà des pires que ça.

— Pas du tout. J'ai déjà fait mon diagnostic et ça n'a rien à voir avec la folie.

— Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? joué-je au naïf.

— Vous semblez être dépressif. Mais cela pourrait encore changer.

— Dépressif ? Mais j'arrête pas de sourire, tout le temps. Demandez à n'importe qui, je suis le gars le plus lumineux de tous les temps. Je suis excentrique, je croque la vie à pleines dents.

J'ai retrouvé mes mensonges habituels. Je pourrais en rire, si c'était pas devant mon psy.

— Est-ce que vous croyez à ce que vous me dites là ? Est-ce que vous le pensez toujours, au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'ici.

Je relève les yeux, tout doucement. Il sourit et je vois encore Charles. Ça fait trop mal, si bien que je ferme les paupières, sans lui expliquer le principe.

— Quand mes parents sont morts, le jour même où je l'ai appris, je me suis senti aussi vide qu'un trou. Je fuyais le silence à toutes jambes, mais je trouvais ça normal, et toutes les personnes à qui j'en ai parlé ont trouvé ça normal, comme votre fils par exemple. Mais Charles est reparti, en n'emportant pas le silence avec lui, au contraire. Son départ, sous ma demande, m'a laissé dans le rien. J'ai laissé passer le mois et c'est à partir du moment où on a arrêté de me demander comment j'allais que j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème. Que je devais aller mieux, passer outre sans oublier, arrêter de pleurer et de lutter contre le silence. Mais ça ne marchait pas, absolument rien ne marchait. Je hurlais, j'écoutais des musiques à fond, mais le silence ne bougeait pas. Et quand j'avais besoin de lui, il ne restait même pas en place. C'était assez contradictoire, en fait.

— Était-ce votre première tentative ?

— Oui, mentis-je sans aucune hésitation. Je sais qu'à la vue de mes poignets, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup.

— Vous vous automutiliez ?

— Oh, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le mettre au passé. C'est toujours d'actualité. La toute dernière cicatrice, avant que je prenne ma décision d'en finir, c'était fin mai. Juste après ce fichu festival sportif.

— Racontez-moi ce festival, si vous le voulez.

— Oh, c'était un sacré événement. J'avais passé un mois plutôt pas mal. Certes, au début, ça avait été vraiment dur. Mais je remettais les profs à leur place, je venais de révéler mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime, sentiments ô miracle réciproques et on se faisait des déclarations toutes plus mielleuses les unes que les autres. On avait gagné notre première course, tous les deux ensemble, on passait du bon temps avec Sakura tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire tenir la chandelle, parce que c'est franchement horrible comme poste. On a rencontré un étrange gus qui est venu agresser notre amie et puis après, y a eu ma course. Ma course à moi. Et je dois vous parler aussi de ma promesse. Juste avant de partir, juste après la dernière cicatrice, je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire et de tout dire à Sasuke. Mais il fallait que je gagne.

Je rouvre les yeux, les baisse. Les larmes viennent poindre à l'horizon et je ne les arrête pas. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

— Vous savez, j'adore courir. Cette année, j'ai enfin réussi à entrer dans le club d'athlétisme, c'était une grande réalisation pour moi. Alors, participer à cette course, c'était la suite logique. Juste avant, j'avais relu mon poème préféré, dans un ancien recueil de ma mère. J'avais presque failli dire la vérité à Sasuke, sur eux, pour qu'il me dise, complètement égoïstement je l'entends, que tout allait bien se passer. Mais je me suis tu et j'ai encore menti. Et je suis parti courir avec l'image de mes parents dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas concentré, alors je me suis retrouvé la tête la première par terre, la cheville douloureuse à l'arrivée. Troisième alors que j'étais premier.

— Cela vous a déçu ?

— Bien entendu. J'étais le seul d'entre nous à perdre. C'était un échec, le premier depuis quelque temps. Et ça m'a tout rappelé. Absolument tout.

— En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ? De ce sentiment d'échec en vous ?

— Non. J'ai croisé mon ex qui m'a sorti des horreurs alors que j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas le croiser. Et puis, ensuite, j'ai menti à Sasuke en lui disant que tout allait bien. Je suis presque certain qu'il aurait pu m'écouter, mais en soi, je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je suis allé me cacher sur le toit et j'ai pleuré en déblatérant un discours sans queue ni tête aux étoiles. J'étais tellement triste et en colère à la fois. Et quand Sasuke est arrivé, m'a serré dans ses bras, ça n'a pas changé d'un iota. J'avais l'impression de le décevoir, tout en pensant qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien et qu'une simple accolade ne réglerait rien de ce que je ressentais, ou ne ressentais pas, justement. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser.

— Sasuke était-il au courant pour vos cicatrices ?

— Il l'a appris quelques jours auparavant, quand je faisais du sport. Je trouvais ça assez bizarre qu'il ne m'en dise rien, parce qu'il aurait pu les voir, rien qu'en tirant les manches de ma chemise. Peut-être qu'il les avait vues, mais qu'il les ignorait.

— En avez-vous déjà discuté ?

— Je n'en ai pas envie, vraiment. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, de ses questions, de ses « mais faut que t'arrête, tu te fais du mal ! » Parce que vous savez, j'en ai déjà parlé à certaines personnes, dans des accès de tristesse infinie et elles m'ont dit que c'était complètement bête de se faire du mal soi-même. Qu'il y a plein de gens qui souffrent de maladie pire que la mienne et que moi, je n'ai rien, alors je n'ai pas de raison. Qu'il faut que je me soigne, au lieu de me faire autant de mal. Que finalement, je ne suis qu'un fou parmi tant d'autres.

— Qui vous a dit cela ? demande-t-il, gardant son calme et décroisant les jambes.

— Mon ex. Un soir, en décembre, je l'ai appelé. Je n'en pouvais plus du silence et tout ça, alors j'ai attrapé mon téléphone et je lui ai tout dit. Je n'ai pas fait de discours enflammé sur le fait qu'il me manquait ou que c'était de sa faute si j'étais dans un état pareil. Mais je lui ai demandé de venir me sortir de là, de combler les trous dans ma vie, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui, tout simplement ; mon parrain était loin, j'avais rejeté mon cousin loin de ma vie et le reste de ma famille n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi. Il est venu, il m'a vu dans la cuisine avec mes lames de rasoir que j'avais pris dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il a vu le sang qui gouttait tout doucement sur le carrelage. Et il m'a engueulé, il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir et il m'a dit toutes ces choses. Je ne vous explique pas mon état après ça. J'ai raté toute la semaine de cours sous prétexte que j'avais une grippe carabinée. Je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à me lever, je n'en avais plus la force.

Les larmes reviennent, encore une fois. Je les laisse couler, parce que me rappeler de tout cela ne me fait pas du bien, au contraire. J'ai l'impression de me faire à nouveau extraire le cœur à la petite cuillère, comme une boule chez le glacier. Quelque chose de bien rond, de bien coulant. Sauf que ce n'est pas beau, c'est effrayant.

— C'est pour cela que vous avez peur d'en parler à Sasuke ? De peur de recevoir à nouveau ces mots ?

— Oui. Je sais qu'il est différent de Gaara, mais il y a toujours cette part de mystère chez quelqu'un, cette question silencieuse. On ne sait pas comment il ou elle va réagir à un propos, à une histoire que l'on pourrait raconter. Et c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. Tant que je ne protège pas mes arrières, tant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne me sorte pas ce genre de choses, je ne dirais rien.

Je me tais, baisse la tête. Je sais très bien qu'à un moment, s'il n'y avait pas eu tout cela, s'il n'y avait pas eu la rechute, j'aurais finalement dû révéler mon secret. J'aurais dû lui annoncer que mes parents étaient décédés, que je ne le vivais pas bien du tout. De plus, avec ma proposition pendant le festival sportif, il aurait fini par me voir sans ma chemise d'uniforme, sans les vêtements qui me camouflent si bien. Et il se serait posé des questions, j'en suis certain.

— Vous êtes dans une bonne optique. Celle de la protection. Si vous ne voulez pas plonger au plus bas, c'est ce qui faut que vous fassiez. Que vous appreniez à vous protéger de l'extérieur, de ce qui peut vous toucher, sans pour autant vous couper de tout et de tout le monde. Et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre à faire, pendant votre séjour ici.

J'écarquille les yeux face à son sourire. C'est étrange, je ne me serais jamais imaginé quelqu'un comme lui, au vu de la description que m'en avait faite Charles. Si bien que lorsqu'il se lève, je me précipite vers la porte, lâchant mes mots un peu trop rapidement.

— Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Je le tutoie subitement, franchissant des lignes qu'il a lui-même supprimées au moment où il a choisi d'être mon psychiatre. Si lui en a le droit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire à mon tour.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi t'étais aussi affreux avec Charles alors que tu sembles être un bon médecin ?

Il me fixe de haut en bas et lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je l'ai peut-être énervé.

— Il y a une différence entre la vie familiale et la vie professionnelle. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ce que je fais pendant toute la journée. Et mon fils me le rappelle sans cesse. Les boites de médicaments, ceux pour ne pas faire de cauchemar, ceux qui régulent son humeur, tout cela, me le rappelle. Tout comme les souvenirs qui viennent poindre à l'horizon, ceux de notre vie de famille avant ses seize ans, ceux où j'attendais le moment où tout se déclencherait pour pouvoir réagir. Mais comme cela a eu lieu à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de chez nous, je n'ai rien pu faire et cette maladie a détruit notre famille. Voilà pourquoi je suis ainsi. Parce que j'ai tout perdu.

Je serre les poings, ayant subitement envie de lui en envoyer un dans la figure.

— Pourtant, avec tes nombreuses années d'études, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y peut rien. Qu'il est né ainsi et que ça ne pourra rien changer. Qu'il en souffre énormément, qu'il ne se le pardonne pas, qu'il ne cesse de se le répéter alors que rien n'est de sa faute. Rien du tout. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, votre famille était détruite bien avant la première crise de Charles.

— Je le sais. Mais je n'y peux rien. Pour tout te dire, je suis heureux qu'il soit loin de moi. Non pas parce que je suis égoïste, mais parce que je sais qu'il ne souffrira pas à mes côtés. De plus, Naomie a pu revenir à la maison, et nous tentons de reprendre une vie de couple digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera, mais elle a l'air d'avoir changé.

— Ne lui dites rien pour moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas que cette femme, même pas digne de venir à l'enterrement de sa propre sœur, daigne avoir de mes nouvelles. Elle n'en a pas le droit.

— Bien, comme vous le souhaitez. Je vous revois demain à dix heures. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Il s'en retourne vers l'entrée et la passe, son carnet de notes sous la main. Je suis toujours sous une sorte de choc, si bien que je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, la tête dirigée vers le plafond et expirant. Tous mes sentiments sont en vrac, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Je suis perdu en moi et cette discussion n'arrange pas les choses — c'est presque l'inverse. Je place mes bras devant mes yeux, ferme les paupières, me protégeant un peu mieux des éblouissements des néons de ma chambre. Nous sommes bientôt en été, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont obligés d'allumer. Je vois très bien devant moi.

Lorsque l'on toque tout doucement à la porte, je sursaute littéralement et cache mes mains derrière mon dos, comme si j'avais été surpris dans une position embarrassante — ce qui n'est aucunement le cas. Je lâche quelque chose d'une toute petite voix, redoutant à nouveau les infirmières qui se moquent de moi.

— Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

— C'est moi Naruto. C'est Sasuke. Tu m'as demandé de passer pour dix-huit heures. Je suis désolé, je suis légèrement en avance et…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et fonce lui ouvrir. Je me retrouve face à un visage fatigué, les cheveux dans le vent, la chemise relevée sur les bras. Ses lunettes sont parfaitement propres, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Il essaie de sourire, mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Il n'y croit pas du tout et ça se voit. Il hésite, il ne sait que dire, que faire, si bien que je prends les devants et l'enlace doucement. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, laisse encore les larmes couler. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la joie ou toute autre chose.

D'abord les bras ballants, le brun lâche son sac de cours au sol et me rend mon étreinte en venant déposer sa tête au creux de mon cou — j'adore quand il fait ça, surtout de son propre chef. Les nerfs sont à nouveau en vrac.

— Je suis désolé, glisse-t-il tout doucement, se reculant à une distance qui n'est pas vraiment raisonnable. Je suis désolé pour mon manque d'effort envers toi, pour ce que j'ai pu dire, pour ce que j'ai pu faire. Je voulais le faire en chanson, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui exprimait suffisamment justement mes sentiments.

— Ta voix est magnifique, le coupé-je en tentant de sourire, sans pourtant réussir. Tu m'as directement happé et je n'arrivais plus à en ressortir. J'ai dû l'écouter dix fois ce matin.

— Réellement ? s'enquit-il.

— Réellement.

Ses lèvres s'étirent joliment, comme lorsque l'on lui parle de poésie. Ça lui va tellement bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue. Il se rapproche, n'ose pas, penche la tête, hésite à nouveau. Et, finalement, voyant mon mouvement vers lui, il vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, sans pression, sans demande. Il y va à mon rythme et j'apprécie cela, grandement.

— Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, chuchote-t-il en se détachant. J'étais légèrement anxieux à l'idée de me montrer.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais je le pense.

Je lui souris pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il me voit sans masque, sans rien.

— Que veux-tu faire ? demande-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus dans ma chambre, observant les murs blancs, sans doute à la recherche du ciel.

— Rien du tout. Je sais que t'as fait du chemin vers le lycée, que tu veux peut-être parler parce que les profs craignent, mais… j'ai parlé toute la journée et je n'en peux plus. J'ai juste envie de profiter de ta présence.

Il hoche la tête et va s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je le suis sans un bruit, me place en tailleur, n'osant pas le regarder. Je pense à toutes sortes de choses, dont la moitié ne sont pas gais. Le fait d'avoir usé mes cordes vocales toute la journée est un peu une excuse pour ne pas avoir à expliquer mon comportement. J'ai l'impression d'être lâche, même en sachant que j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Alors, tout d'un coup, je me laisse tomber sur son épaule, sans préavis. Il sursaute, il me fixe et nos yeux se croisent enfin. Ses joues rougissent comme d'habitude et c'est toujours aussi adorable. J'aimerais qu'une vision aussi renversante pour mon pauvre cœur me sorte de là en quelques minutes, mais ça serait beaucoup trop simple. La vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

M'attendant à ce que Sasuke soit rigide comme une feuille, c'est à moi d'être surpris de sentir sa main dans mon dos, sur ma blouse. Il me resserre contre lui, me rapproche également. Je sens sa chaleur, avec d'autres parfums plus ou moins alléchants. Fermant les yeux, je laisse échapper quelques mots.

— Dis, est-ce que tu crois que notre silence est en train de se moquer de nous ?

Sa tête se tourne à nouveau vers moi, ses lèvres ne sont pas loin de mon front. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois que nous sommes dans cette position.

— Pardon ?

Je soupire, conscient que ça n'est pas très compréhensible. À vrai dire, il n'est pas dans ma tête, il ne sait pas à quoi je pense.

— On n'aime pas le silence, tous les deux. Moi, parce que ça me rappelle que je n'ai plus personne chez moi, toi parce que ça fait écho à ta solitude que tu détestes, même si tu avais appris à vivre avec. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que cette fichue chanson qui nous hante sans cesse, elle commence par le mot ami. C'est… assez paradoxal, en fait.

— En effet, souffle-t-il en se focalisant à nouveau sur la fenêtre, loin de moi.

J'aimerais lui offrir l'accès à mes pensées, mais même à moi, elles me sont bloquées. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de gâcher notre temps.

— Dis Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te la chante ? The Sound of Silence, est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ?

Je me recule totalement, presque incrédule. Ses yeux qu'il croit morts brillent à la lueur du Soleil dans le ciel d'été. C'est beau.

— Tu en as envie ?

— Oui. Mais je connais son effet sur toi. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que de bien. Voilà pourquoi je préfère demander. Cela gâche un peu la surprise, mais c'est mieux ainsi, à mon sens.

— C'est parfait, complété-je. Et je t'en prie. Ce concert privé clôturera ma journée en beauté.

Il se laisse aller sur le lit, contre toute attente. La tête inclinée vers le plafond, les yeux dans les miens, les cheveux éparpillés sur la couverture et sa main trouvant mes doigts, il commence à chanter. S'il ne me regardait pas comme il est en train de le faire, je fermerais les paupières et je me laisserais porter loin, très loin d'ici. À la cascade, près des arbres, avec mon violon et les fantômes de mes parents comme auditeurs. Venant me glisser à ses côtés, je m'accroche à la chemise de son uniforme, laissant les larmes couler sans les arrêter. Il arrive à la partie que je déteste le plus, celle qui parle des personnes qui entendent sans écouter, qui discutent sans vraiment parler. Celle qui est en quelque sorte à l'origine de tout cela.

— Veux-tu que je cesse ? dit-il tout d'un coup, cassant la jolie mélodie.

— Non, murmuré-je, à bout de souffle.

— Naruto…

— T'arrêtes pas Sasuke. S'il te plait. Ne t'occupe pas de mon état. Je serais comme ça quoi que tu fasses.

Ses pupilles sondent les miennes comme un véritable radar. Il est en train de forcer les verrous que j'avais greffés sur la couverture de mon livre. Il va pouvoir le lire attentivement, comme lorsqu'il est penché sur la poésie française. Avant de reprendre, il passe les bras autour de moi et me place la tête sur son cœur battant. Il joue avec mes cheveux, au rythme de la chanson qui vient envahir à nouveau le silence. Entre deux paroles, on peut m'entendre renifler comme un enfant. Lorsqu'il termine, il glisse sur le couvre-lit de manière à être en face de moi. Ses doigts blancs effacent mes larmes une à une.

— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tu sais, chuchoté-je, le fixant comme jamais.

— Que veux-tu alors ? Tu peux tout me dire.

— Je veux mes parents. Je veux ma vie d'avant, mais avec toi dedans. Je veux que tout soit facile, qu'il n'y ait pas le silence qui vient tout foutre en l'air tout le temps. Je veux savoir comment je serais dans dix ans, si je serais encore en vie. Je veux savoir si je serais heureux un de ces jours. Je veux savoir combien de temps tu comptes rester avec moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement, sa main passe sur ma joue. Il prend si rarement l'initiative de nos gestes affectueux que je suis presque obligé de les remarquer.

— Je ne compte pas d'abandonner. Sauf si un jour, tu ne veux plus de moi.

— Ne dis pas de paroles en l'air Sasuke. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Dans mon état, ça peut littéralement être mortel.

— Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. À cette distance, je suis parfaitement incapable de te mentir. Je suis sincère.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi d'écarquiller les yeux. Je ne m'y attendais certainement pas. Je pensais tout simplement qu'il allait prendre peur, comme toutes personnes entendant mon discours. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais parlé de mes idées noires à personne. Parce qu'on m'aurait mis dans une mauvaise case.

— Je sais, reprend-il en se rapprochant à nouveau, que ce que je vais te dire ne changera pas grand-chose dans ce qui se trame dans ton cœur, dans ta tête ou même dans ta vie. Mais je veux tout de même que tu le saches.

Une nouvelle caresse, une larme qui roule sur sa joue et qui me tord le cœur.

— Je t'aime Naruto. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. Je t'aime.

J'aspire de l'air, comme à bout de souffle. Je ne sais plus où regarder, complètement déstabilisé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le dit. Ça ne devrait pas me faire cet effet-là. Il me fixe, attendant sans doute un mouvement, quelque chose d'autre que cette tête d'ahuri. Mais je suis incapable de lui offrir un sourire ou même un baiser. Je suis trop déstabilisé.

— Ça ne fait rien si tu ne réponds pas. Je voulais simplement te le dire, rien de plus.

— Je… tu sais ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que là, j'ai… j'peux pas, c'est trop pour mon cœur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais jamais à dire des choses qui te sont impossibles sur le moment. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons rester ainsi, sans bouger.

Je hoche la tête sans un bruit de plus et vais m'enfouir dans ses bras, reprenant une goulée de son odeur et fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, le temps semblant s'être ralenti en sa présence. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone nous coupe dans notre échange et brise la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions cachés. Je l'entends presque jurer, ce qui me surprend au plus haut point.

— Mes parents. Ils doivent se demander où je suis.

— Tu sembles agacé. Un problème avec eux ?

— Pas vraiment. C'est simplement qu'ils me pressent pour savoir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, si je veux tenter des concours pour les universités. Je n'en ai pas envie. De plus, ils se posent des questions vis-à-vis de toi. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis si inquiété par ton état. Itachi a même sorti que je devrais plutôt essayer de me faire une copine plutôt que de rester « scotché » à toi, au risque qu'on se méprenne sur mon compte.

— Méprendre ? Ne me dis pas que…

— Exactement. Que l'on pourrait se demander si j'aime réellement les filles, question que je ne me suis jamais posée moi-même. Voilà ce qu'il sous-entend.

— Mais pour qui il se prend ? Sérieusement ? Il ne peut pas gérer sa vie amoureuse à lui, au lieu de venir s'immiscer dans la tienne ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Le téléphone bascule sur la messagerie au même moment, sous le sourire de Sasuke. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, avec autant de détermination dans le regard. C'est impressionnant et ça me remue de partout.

— T'es drôlement attirant quand t'es en mode allons remettre les idées en place de ma famille…

Je me couvre la bouche, conscient de ce que je viens de lâcher juste sous ses oreilles. Il me fixe, la tête penchée, un sourire bancal sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillent légèrement.

— Ah ?

— Je… oublie, j'ai rien dit. C'est sorti tout seul, c'est tout.

— Alors tu as bien ouvert la bouche, mon cher. Pourrais-tu étayer tes idées, je te prie ?

Je me sens rougir, baisse la tête, bégaye ridiculement. J'essaie de croiser ses pupilles, mais rien n'y fait, mon cœur est lancé. Il se rapproche, ma cage thoracique se secoue, il continue, je relève la tête. Son visage est également envahi par la gêne, même s'il aimerait l'oublier — j'en suis presque certain.

— Alors ? Le son est coupé ?

Il me nargue avec toute sa personne et je finis par craquer. Mes pupilles trouvent les siennes et je sais qu'une part de moi est perdue. Nous nous fixons sans bouger, oubliant même de respirer parfois. Nos souffles n'ont même pas besoin de se mélanger, nos nez de se cogner. Nos lèvres se lient en un rien de temps et nous nous embrassons passionnément. Il se place au-dessus de moi, ses mains cherchent les caresses sur mes joues, mon cou. Les miennes trouvent sa nuque, pour le rapprocher d'autant plus. Les langues dansent au creux de nos bouches, l'air finit par nous manquer. Mais la pause est de courte durée et nous reprenons de plus belle, nous faisant à nouveau stopper par le téléphone qui refait des siennes. Nous l'ignorons complètement, préférant nous parler.

— Est-ce que tu m'avais déjà embrassé comme ça ? murmuré-je après cet échange.

— Je ne crois pas non. C'est la première fois que je prends les choses ainsi en main.

— J'aime bien. J'adore même. C'est tout doux. Ça te ressemble, en somme.

— Doux ? J'ai plutôt trouvé cela féroce. Sans doute trop.

— Peut-être, mais tes gestes étaient doux. Comme si tu avais peur de me casser, comme si j'étais de la porcelaine. Et je me doute que tu penses ça de moi, après ce que j'ai fait. Je ne te le reproche pas, pas du tout, parce que pour l'instant, je suis de la porcelaine brisée. Il faut que je me recolle, que je retrouve toute ma forme. Mais quand ça sera fait, il faudra continuer à faire attention à moi. Comme moi je le fais avec toi.

— Je peux même t'aider, si tu le désires. Je peux être la colle même.

— Non Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande et ce n'est pas bon pour nous, pour notre relation. Tu peux m'aider, mais tu ne seras pas la colle. Parce que si un jour tu t'en vas, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou que tu me quittes, je n'ai pas envie de m'effondrer et retomber aussi bas que je le suis maintenant. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et regarde son téléphone. Cela fait déjà une heure qu'il est là et les visites sont terminées. Bientôt, une infirmière viendra me déposer ma soupe ou mes nouilles et il devra s'en aller. Une dernière fois, je le serre dans mes bras, du plus fort que je le puisse et le laisse partir. Mais avant, le cœur battant, je l'apostrophe, sur le pas de la porte.

— Hé, Sasuke ?

— Oui ?

Je me plonge dans ses yeux, souris pour une fois sincèrement.

— Je t'aime.

Les journées se ressemblent énormément dans cet endroit. Le matin, j'ai une séance avec le psy et ensuite du temps libre, que je passe à la bibliothèque ou à observer les poissons, dans les couloirs. Je croise parfois d'autres enfants, avec qui je discute et je prends des nouvelles. Je fais la lecture aux plus jeunes, qui réclament des histoires pour s'évader loin de murs blancs et des bips stridents. Le midi, j'ai le droit à un repas frugal, puis des activités avec d'autres adolescents. J'essaie d'y aller avec plaisir, mais parfois, j'ai envie de rester en boule dans ma chambre, sous les couettes à ne rien faire. En fin d'après-midi, nouvelle séance chez le psy, puis visite de Sasuke, qui me raconte sa journée, avant de passer une heure tranquille entre mes bras, à dormir paisiblement ou à parler tout bas. Cela fait une semaine et demie et je m'ennuie déjà.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke arrive en avance. Je remarque facilement qu'il attend que le psychiatre sorte de ma chambre pour entrer en trombe. Son visage est dans un drôle d'état, à moitié fermé et à moitié très ouvert.

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de faire.

— Quelque chose de pas commun, vu ta tête. Tu veux t'asseoir et me raconter ?

— Non. Je suis bien debout, il faut que je me calme et que je respire. Mais voilà. En fait, j'ai tout dit à mes parents.

— Pardon ?

— J'étais à la maison cette après-midi, parce que notre professeure de littérature a eu un empêchement familial et ne pouvait pas assurer son cours. Alors je suis rentré et j'ai trouvé mon père et ma mère en train de lire le courrier. C'était une lettre du lycée, qui décrivait mes diverses absences et renvois de cours. Habituellement Itachi les intercepte avant eux et les cache, me protégeant, mais il n'a rien fait, observant nos parents se préparant à me passer un savon.

Il reprend sa respiration, rit sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se rapproche, cherche mes yeux.

— J'ai eu le droit à tout le petit speech sur la responsabilité, sur le fait que j'étais en dernière année, que je n'arriverais jamais à entrer à l'université de Tokyo en médecine si je me comportais ainsi. Et à un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je l'ai coupé. J'ai coupé mon père pour lui dire que je ne ferais pas ce qu'il voulait lui. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à beaucoup de temps de parole, parce qu'il a continué à me hurler dessus. Mais je me suis battu pour pouvoir faire passer mes idées. Que la biologie m'ennuie, que ce qui me fait vivre, c'est la littérature. Que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir à Tokyo.

Il dépose ses mains sur mes épaules, m'embrasse la joue soudainement et continue son petit discours.

— Et il a continué sur le fait que je rentrais tard à la maison, tous les soirs et que ce n'était pas sérieux, parce que j'avais des devoirs et que j'allais être fatigué pour les examens de juillet. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais jusqu'à cette heure-ci et je lui ai parlé de toi. Très calmement, j'ai dit que j'allais te voir chez toi — je ne voulais pas révéler le fait que tu es à l'hôpital, ils pourraient en faire des conclusions hâtives — parce que tu ne te sens pas bien. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là, parce que je sentais très bien le regard d'Itachi sur moi, ses sourcils froncés. Je leur ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, que nous sortions ensemble depuis début mai et que je ne comptais pas du tout me trouver de petite amie, puisque tu étais déjà à mes côtés. Je ne te dis pas leur tête. Je les ai laissés s'énerver, être choqués, me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis resté silencieux, ce qui les a fait abandonner et me consigner dans ma chambre. Je me suis échappé par la porte-fenêtre de ma chambre, je suis passé par le jardin des voisins et je suis arrivé ici pour tout te raconter.

Et il s'arrête enfin, reprenant son souffle, les yeux toujours dans les miens. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

— Et… ça va ? osé-je enfin. Comment tu te sens après tout ça ?

— Super bien. Avec toi, c'est toujours ainsi. Je vais super bien.

— Y a ton vocabulaire qui se fait un peu la malle. Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre parler comme ça.

— Je sais. C'est normal. Parce que je suis tout retourné. Comme…

— Dans un lave-linge, terminé-je. Je connais cette sensation.

— Et maintenant, je crève d'envie de t'embrasser.

— Vraiment, c'est étrange de t'entendre parler comme ça. Mais je trouve ça… super… excitant, murmuré-je en franchissant les derniers espaces entre nous.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prends les devants, bien vite suivi par Sasuke qui répond avec ferveur, ne restant pas du tout inactif. Je recule sans rien voir derrière moi, me cogne au mur et pose mon dos contre lui. Le corps de Sasuke se rapproche, le tout devient plus vif, plus demandeur. Les mains se promènent non pas uniquement sur le visage, mais dans le cou, sur les t-shirts, sur la peau échauffée par l'échange et la température extérieure.

— Tu me dis si tu veux que je m'arrête, glisse-t-il, mangeant des syllabes.

— Surtout pas. Et pareil pour toi. Dis-moi stop quand ça va trop loin.

Il hoche la tête et se recolle à moi, fermant les yeux, ouvrant la bouche. J'ai chaud, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine, mais je me laisse aller à mes sentiments. Ça fait du bien d'être loin de mes questions, loin de ce qui me tire vers le bas. Je sais que ce n'est pas spécialement bien de se raccrocher à une personne pour se sentir mieux, mais là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Nos pas nous déplacent vers le lit, contre lequel bute le brun. Il va s'y allonger, me ramène à nouveau contre lui en me tirant par le bras. Les jambes autour de son corps, les mains encadrant sa tête, je le fixe, rouge, demandeur. Mais avant toute chose, je pose mes questions.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ?

— Oui. Mais uniquement sur le haut de mon corps. Pas plus loin.

— D'accord. Est-ce que je peux t'enlever ton t-shirt ?

Pour toute réponse, il le passe par-dessus sa tête et le dépose sur le sol, non loin de lui. Je fais de même avec le mien, vue qu'il semble grandement apprécier. Je ne suis pas contre non plus, laissant mes yeux se promener sur son torse. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller à la piscine avant avec le début de l'été, si bien que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons torses nus. Mes mains naviguent sur son torse, il avale de l'air pour éviter de parler. J'embrasse tout ce que je trouve, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle qui frémit à mon contact. Sasuke m'attrape les cheveux, ferme la bouche, les lèvres serrées, que je viens délier avec des baisers en remontant vers lui. Son cou se retrouve alors pris d'assaut, légèrement délaissé, tout comme le mien. Respirant un peu fort, je lui propose d'échanger nos places.

— Je n'ai… jamais fait ça. J'ai peur d'être mauvais.

Je souris en lui caressant la joue, me plaçant à ses côtés. Il est trop mignon.

— Mais non, pas du tout. T'es pas mauvais. Être inexpérimenté, ça ne veut pas dire mauvais. Tu as le droit de tâtonner, de trouver tes marques également. Ce n'est pas une tare et jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

Ses yeux évitent les miens, à nouveau par peur. Je n'ai pas envie de le forcer, alors je me tais, attendant patiemment ses actions. Son genou cogne le mien lorsqu'il se place au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres dérapent. Je le laisse faire, ne voulant pas l'arrêter dans toute sa bonne volonté. Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes, assez rapidement, puis repartent vers le cou, la naissance des épaules. Il laisse trainer sa langue à quelques endroits, chose que je n'ai pas osé faire. Je ferme les yeux, me fais violence pour ne pas gémir. Il commence fort.

— Cela te plait ?

— Continue. J'adore, arrivé-je à dire.

Et il s'aventure plus bas encore, vers le début de mon pantalon. C'est un peu la fête là-dedans et ça le fait écarquiller les yeux comme des billes.

— Désolé. Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que tu me fais de l'effet.

— C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. C'est… embêtant pour toi.

Je me relève subitement, le prends par les épaules et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

— Wow Sasuke, ne sors jamais des trucs pareils. C'est absolument et totalement faux. Je respecte tes désirs, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. T'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu ne te sens pas prêt ou que tu es gêné, ou que t'as pas envie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'accord ? Jamais. Grave-toi ça dans la tête.

Il hoche cette dernière et je lui embrasse la tempe. L'ambiance est un peu brisée, mais ça ne fait rien. Ça devenait un peu trop échauffé pour moi. Je ramasse nos t-shirts et viens écraser ma tête dans son dos, expirant une grande quantité d'air.

— À quelle heure est-ce que tu repars ? demandé-je dans la couche de vêtement.

— Le plus tard possible. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire face à mes parents.

Je l'entends avaler de l'air et avant que je puisse continuer, il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras sans une once d'explication.

— Pardonne-moi de râler sur eux. Je ne pense pas à toi. C'est bête et égoïste.

Je souris tristement. Ça fait mal, tout simplement. Mais c'est habituel.

— Quand tu n'étais pas au courant, c'était tout aussi douloureux. Mais tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec eux et de m'en faire part. Parce qu'avant de te couvrir de baisers comme je l'ai fait, je suis ton ami et je suis là pour écouter. Et ce n'est pas parce que moi, j'ai perdu mes parents que je ne peux pas t'aider. Alors tu peux me dire que tu n'as pas envie de les voir, de rentrer.

— Je t'avoue que j'ai légèrement peur. Je ne sais pas quelle va être leur réaction vis-à-vis de ce que j'ai fait. Vais-je avoir le droit de continuer à te voir ? Vais-je être surveillé au lycée pour que je ne m'enfuis plus, que je me cache à la bibliothèque ? Vais-je être forcé à faire médecine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me recule légèrement, passe la main sur sa joue. Sa seconde dextre cherche celle qui est libre et nos doigts se lient. Ses lèvres sont doucement étirées.

— Même si je ne les connais que peu, tes parents ne sont pas des tortionnaires dictatoriaux. Il va leur falloir du temps pour tout accepter, c'est sûr et ça sera sans doute difficile et pour toi, et pour eux. Mais je ne pense pas que tu vas te retrouver coincé dans une vie que tu ne désires pas. Mais au cas où, moi je suis là, à attendre patiemment tes visites chaque soir. Si tu veux passer dans l'après-midi parce que tu n'en peux plus du lycée et que les poèmes que tu lis sonnent creux, n'hésite pas.

Il caresse ma main avec sa joue, ferme les yeux. D'une voix toute basse, il me répond.

— Ce devrait être à moi de te dire ceci. Non pas l'inverse.

— Tu sais Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que je vais mal que je ne peux pas t'aider. D'ailleurs, ça me fait presque du bien de ne pas penser à moi, pour une fois.

Il m'embrasse la paume, louche vers le ciel. L'été permet que malgré les dix-neuf heures passées, il soit toujours aussi bleu.

— J'avais raison, encore une fois, murmure-t-il en ne me regardant pas.

— Sur quoi ?

Il se retourne, sourit. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges.

— Sur le fait que tu es comme un ciel d'été. Que tu brilles malgré tout, malgré les nuages. Et c'est ce qui fait ta force. C'est ce qui amène la mienne. Parce que toi, tu es mon ciel d'été.

Et il se lève après cette petite déclaration, me laissant pantois sur le lit, les pensées à l'envers et le cœur dans le même état. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me sort un truc pareil. Je connais son grand attrait pour le ciel, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il m'a plu. Mais être associé à cette voute diurne est presque un honneur. Alors, recouvrant mes esprits, je le poursuis vers la porte et le tiens par le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Pardon ?

— Ton petit discours que tu viens de me faire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ni plus ni moins que le sens des mots que j'ai utilisés, Naruto. J'en pensais chacun d'entre eux.

Il se rapproche, attend que je fasse de même. Les nerfs à nouveau en feu, je vais m'écraser contre lui, les lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'est pas long, puisqu'on pourrait se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment par une infirmière. Mais il est chargé de tout ce que nous sommes incapables de dire.

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, Sasuke revient, arrivant juste après ma séance avec le psy. La situation chez lui ne s'améliore pas, mais ses parents savent très bien que le punir de sortie ne servirait à rien, ayant un fils malin capable de s'échapper de cours ou même de leur maison. Mais l'ambiance qu'il me décrit est glaciale, invivable. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il peut se réfugier et je l'accueille à bras ouverts. J'aimerais qu'il puisse rester dormir, je le saurais en sécurité — mais cette alternative n'est pas disponible dans l'unité psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Le weekend, j'ai la chance de l'avoir à chacun de mes moments libres, dès que les visites sont ouvertes. En ce dimanche, il arrive de bonne humeur, une nouvelle clef USB en main.

— Ton ordinateur est chargé ? commence-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

— Oui, mais je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup. J'ai transféré ta chanson sur mon téléphone pour que je puisse l'écouter quand je veux. Alors, je n'en ai pas beaucoup besoin.

— Tu vas lui retrouver une utilité. Je t'ai ramené une nouvelle chose.

J'attrape le portable et le pose sur le couvre-lit, devant moi. Je tape mon mot de passe, active le son grâce aux touches dédiées et lui laisse disposer de tout cela. Il a vite fait de brancher ce qu'il tenait et de me le présenter. C'est encore lui, devant une caméra d'une qualité discutable. Mais je ne suis pas là pour critiquer la prise de vidéo, mais pour, je me doute, écouter. Sasuke appuie sur le bouton play et je ferme les yeux, ce qui doit le surprendre.

Comme je m'en doutais, il s'agit d'une nouvelle chanson. Elle parle de rêve, toute douce, jouée à la guitare, contrairement à la précédente. C'est magnifique, je ne peux même pas en dire plus. Mes larmes parlent pour moi et à la fin, je rouvre les paupières pour croiser les puits noirs de mon vis-à-vis. Ses doigts sont penchés vers mon visage, qu'il n'ose pas approcher.

— Je suis désolé, glissé-je. Ça part tout seul en ce moment. Je n'ai rien contre toi.

— Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tes sentiments ont besoin de s'exprimer d'une manière différente des miens. J'ai une seconde vidéo à te montrer, si tu le veux bien.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

— Sakura m'a aidé pour la première, c'était chez elle. Je lui ai expliqué la situation avec mes parents et elle m'aide comme elle peut. Elle est venue chez moi lorsque je devais prendre ma guitare et a croisé mon frère.

— Oh. Je… si tu n'as pas envie de parler, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Je… cela me fait du bien. Donc Itachi était là. Elle s'est présentée et il a fait du sarcasme en me demandant pourquoi j'avais choisi un garçon alors que j'avais dans mes proches une jeune fille aussi belle. C'est elle qui a répondu.

Contre toute attente, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est si rare de le voir dans cet état-là.

— J'aurais aimé que tu sois présent pour entendre sa réplique. C'était… magistral. Elle nous a défendus, comme elle voyait que je n'étais pas capable de me placer contre mon frère. Mais ce que j'ai retenu, ce que je voulais te transmettre de sa part, c'est qu'elle serait toujours derrière nous et qu'elle ne se mettrait jamais entre.

Il baisse les yeux quelques secondes, joue avec ses doigts.

— Je sais que tu as des doutes sur nous et je te comprends. Ce serait plus simple que je sortais avec Sakura. Mais la personne que j'aime, c'est toi, Naruto et personne d'autre. Et…

Il appuie sur play au même moment et sa voix légèrement robotique transparaît dans toute la pièce.

— Tu n'es pas simplement mon ciel d'été, tu es également mon rêve. C'est ce que je voulais te dire à travers cette chanson.

Je pleure toujours, je ne parviens pas à sourire pour rassurer Sasuke. Alors je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre du mieux que je puisse, contre mon cœur et mon corps. Je suis certain qu'il sait que c'est ma réponse, la seule que je suis pour l'instant capable de lui donner.

Ensuite, nous nous allongeons sur le lit et nous ne bougeons plus, nous ne parlons plus. Nous écoutons le silence ensemble, ne faisant rien pour le déranger. C'est assez marrant, parce que c'est une partie de la chanson que j'aime très particulièrement. Celle où les chanteurs insultent ceux qui louent les néons bleus, qui louent le silence en leur disant que leur dieu n'est qu'un cancer qui grandit. Mais chez nous, c'est plus une fleur qui grandit qu'un cancer.

La réalité nous rattrape tout doucement, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire grand-chose. Le psychiatre entre lentement en souriant et j'écarquille les yeux comme des billes. J'ai encore l'image de Charles en tête et là, c'est carrément son portrait craché. J'essaie de cacher mon trouble, mais Sasuke n'est pas malvoyant ni idiot. Je me promets de lui expliquer un peu plus tard ce qui se passe avec lui.

— Bon, je vais te laisser.

Sa main glisse sur la mienne. Bien sûr, nous n'osons pas nous embrasser devant une personne tierce. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en aille totalement, je lui attrape les doigts et le ramène un peu contre moi.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Sakura de venir demain ? J'aimerais beaucoup la voir. Tu sais, pour discuter de tout ça. Toi aussi, bien entendu.

Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il a envie de se pencher vers moi. Je surprends le regard du docteur Akoko sur moi et il s'évapore comme il était entré, murmurant une fausse excuse. Si je ne lui en voulais pas autant d'avoir fait du mal à mon cousin et de l'avoir obligé à fuir à l'autre bout du pays, je l'aurais remercié en bonne et due forme. Dès qu'il a franchi la porte, le brun se jette à moitié sur moi et passe ses mains sur ma nuque. Il sourit. Il est vraiment beau, sur le coup.

Je l'embrasse tout doucement, en prenant mon temps, en faisant durer le geste le plus longtemps possible. Mais il ne faut pas abuser et nous avons eu déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je lui caresse la joue, mais le sourire joue toujours aux abonnés absents. Ça ne fait rien. Je sais qu'il comprend.

— Ça me fait du bien de t'avoir là, avec moi. Vraiment. Parce que je sais que sans toi, je ne serais plus là. Littéralement.

— Tu me l'as demandé. Dans ton message, tu m'as demandé de te sauver. Alors je suis venu te chercher et j'attends que tu te reconstruises, donnant mon aide sans essayer de te réparer parce que ce n'est pas mon travail et que je respecte celui des personnes autour de toi. N'hésite pas, lorsque tu as besoin de moi, appelle. Je viendrais.

Ça sonne comme une promesse et ça me fout les jetons. Parce que les promesses sont des outils extrêmement dangereux pour les suicidaires. Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on ne les tienne pas. Parce que ça pourrait me tuer, je crois bien.

Je le laisse partir sans un mot de plus et observe le psy entrer en souriant. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas le faire, parce qu'il ressemble trop à son fils. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler à un mur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à dire. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de poser ses questions, j'entre directement dans le tas.

— Vous savez, c'est extrêmement compliqué de suivre ses rêves. J'ai l'impression que du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je n'y arriverais jamais. Que je suis coincé en bas d'une montagne que je n'arriverais jamais à gravir. Que j'ai les instruments dans mon sac, tout ce qu'il me faut, sauf que je ne sais pas comment les utiliser. Je suis complètement paralysé. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On a beau me demander ce que je fiche, là, en bas, alors que d'autres sont déjà en haut, alors que certains sont sur le chemin, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Comme si ma voix disparaissait.

— Et vous pensez que c'est pour cela que vous avez voulu vous suicider ?

— Pas uniquement, mais ça y participe. Je ne dis pas que mon rêve, c'est de garder mes parents en vie pendant toute la mienne. C'est juste que… qu'ils étaient une sorte de moteur pour moi. Ils ont toujours cru en moi, ils ne m'ont jamais arrêté sur des choix que j'ai pu faire, même les mauvais. Ils m'ont accepté lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je sortais un garçon et je suis certain qu'ils auraient été heureux de rencontrer Sasuke. Et puis, ils auraient pu m'aider à trouver un rêve, vous savez. Parce que moi, je n'en suis pas capable.

— Ça ne fait rien si vous n'avez pas de rêve. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous appelez un rêve ? Donnez-moi votre propre définition.

— Vous savez, j'ai encore reçu une chanson de Sasuke aujourd'hui. Il l'a enregistrée chez Sakura, parce que ses parents craignent un peu en ce moment. Elle parle de rêve, elle est assez triste et elle m'a encore fait pleurer. Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais à la fin de la vidéo, bien au secret de sa chambre cette fois-ci, il m'a dit que son rêve à lui, c'était moi. J'ai continué à pleurer, mais je crois que cette fois-ci, c'était de joie.

— Et vous vous sentez obligé de répliquer la même chose ?

— Pas du tout. Je pense qu'il n'attend pas ça de moi. Mais je me suis mis à réfléchir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous parler de rêve aujourd'hui. Vous ne trouvez pas ça dangereux de rêver d'une personne et non d'une chose ? Je veux dire, il y a des gens qui rêvent de gravir une montagne, c'est du concret, vous voyez. Mais une personne c'est…

— Abstrait ?

— Oui, c'est ça. C'est abstrait. Et cet abstrait me fout vraiment les jetons. Je veux dire, j'aime Sasuke de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai peur de le transformer en rêve. Parce que j'ai peur de souffrir s'il me quitte ou s'il meurt, parce que ça peut vraiment arriver à tout le monde. J'ai peur de me retrouver dans le même état que maintenant. Alors, j'aimerais bien votre avis de grand psy là-dessus, parce que vous êtes plus doué que moi.

— Je ne suis pas dans votre tête Naruto. Je ne le serais jamais. Je peux vous donner mon avis si vous le voulez, mais ne l'utilisez pas pour prendre une décision hâtive. Discutez-en avec Sasuke, vous l'avez dit vous-même qu'il n'attendait rien en retour. Posez-lui la question, demandez-lui de vous expliquer pourquoi il a dit que son rêve, c'était vous. Et là, je pense que vous saurez. C'est ça, ce que je pense.

— Je pense sincèrement qu'il ne le comprend pas lui-même. Que c'est arrivé comme ça, dans sa tête et dans son cœur et qu'il n'a pas pu lutter contre ça. Il a écouté la chanson et puis ça a fait son petit chemin.

— Comment le savez-vous ? Il vous l'a dit ?

— Oh, non, pas du tout, parce qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je dis ça parce que je fais la même chose avec les chansons que j'écoute. Ça rentre, ça se grave dans mon cœur ou dans ma peau, littéralement, et puis ça ne bouge plus du tout. J'ai pas de chanson précise sous la main, parce que ça peut être n'importe quoi.

— La musique a un pouvoir sur vous, vous pensez ?

— Totalement. Elle fait partie de moi.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je fixe mon plafond. Étrangement, discuter comme ça me plait nettement plus. Parce que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être face à un médecin qui me juge et note.

— Vous savez, mes parents ont voulu que je fasse très tôt de la musique. J'étais dans une super école primaire, un truc qui était vraiment axé sur les résultats. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec un violon dans les mains en pensant que c'était une guitare. Je ne vous dis pas le truc, j'avais l'air fin avec mon archer que je ne savais pas où mettre. Et puis ensuite j'ai détesté parce que c'était dur et que j'étais pas bon tout de suite. Je ne sais plus trop comment ça s'est passé, comment j'ai eu le déclic. Mais à la fin de ma deuxième année de violon, j'ai fait un récital avec toute ma classe et là, là, j'ai vraiment apprécié. Mes parents en ont pleuré, pour le coup. Depuis, la musique est vraiment quelque chose d'important dans ma vie. Elle rythme un peu tout, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Quand un garçon m'a plu pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai écouté de la musique pour me rassurer, malgré les mots de mes parents. J'étais sur le chemin pour aller le chercher pour la fête des étoiles et j'étais en train de me liquéfier. Et la musique m'a dit quoi faire. La musique m'a sauvé la vie le soir où j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts. Littéralement. J'étais au même lac où vous m'avez retrouvé et j'écoutais de la musique pour ne pas aller me noyer. Et puis, j'ai eu votre fils aussi, votre fils qui m'a fait découvrir un autre monde.

— Les années soixante-dix, me coupe-t-il. C'est grâce à moi qu'il est tombé là-dedans. Je ne faisais qu'écouter que cela à la maison.

Je me relève vivement pour l'observer subitement. Il sourit discrètement, quelque chose de vraiment fugace, de presque invisible. C'est marqué sur son visage qu'il souffre. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est affreusement triste.

— Oui, les années soixante-dix. C'était sa signature et ça l'est toujours. Mais ça m'a redonné espoir, quand il est parti. Malheureusement, la musique n'a pas un pouvoir illimité. Ça n'a pas comblé le silence pour toute la vie, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me faire du mal.

— Cela fait deux semaines que vous n'avez pas touché à vos poignets. Comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de ça ?

— Mal. Parce que j'ai des moments de vide et que je ne sais pas comment lutter contre eux. Je serre les dents et j'attends que ça passe, mais ça met beaucoup trop de temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mis à part me mutiler. Je n'ai pas appris autre chose, j'ai pris la première option qui s'offrait à moi.

— Je vais travailler avec vous sur une autre solution, pour lutter contre le vide et les crises de mutilation. Nous allons construire tout un programme.

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il ressemble vraiment à Charles. Mais tant pis, je ferais comme si je m'adressais à lui.

— Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je vous remercie de vous intéresser à moi, le petit blond qui ment à tout le monde et qui veut finir sa vie.

— C'est mon travail. C'est tout naturel. Et ces remerciements montrent quelque chose chez vous. Quelque chose d'important.

— Quoi donc ? fis-je, curieux à point.

— Le fait que vous voulez aller mieux. Croyez-moi, c'est un grand pas.

Et il se lève, tranquillement, me souriant au passage. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourne vers moi.

— Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Naruto. Et je veux que tu saches quelque chose : je regrette ce qui s'est passé avec Charles. Mais je ne peux pas réécrire l'histoire. Alors je laisse les pages se tourner en essayant de ne pas tout arracher au passage. J'espère que ce que nous allons entreprendre ensemble te permettra de faire mieux que moi là-dessus.

Et il s'en va, me laissant dans une sorte de silence réflectif, dans lequel je me plonge allègrement.

Le sommeil ne vient pas tout de suite, ce qui est habituel. Pour me fatiguer, je regarde partout autour de moi, comme si je découvrais cet endroit pour la toute première fois. Ça fait marcher mon cerveau, quand j'essaie de reconnaitre les choses dans le noir. Mais pas ce soir, comme s'il y avait une évolution. Après mon petit tour d'horizon, je me trouve dans le même état que précédemment. Ça ne change rien. Résigné, j'attrape mon téléphone sur la table de chevet ; ils commencent à me le laisser le soir, pour que je puisse me détendre. Vu l'heure qu'il est, Sasuke doit être couché ; tant pis, je ferais sans. La musique peut le remplacer dans mes pensées, je suis certain qu'il ne m'en voudra même pas. Je clique sur mon application habituelle, celle que je paye tous les mois avec l'argent de Jiraya. Je sais que c'est du confort, mais je m'autorise ça, comme il n'est pas là. Ça ne le remplace pas, mais ça m'aide, de temps en temps.

Les yeux encore bien ouverts, je navigue dans mes playlists, cherchant celle qui me permet de m'endormir avec les douces sonorités de piano et de violon, un assemblage qui me plait tout particulièrement. Mais en faisant aller mon doigt plus loin que d'habitude, je remarque une petite nouvelle, que je n'ai pas créée moi-même. Je lève un sourcil et clique dessus.

Tout ce que j'aurais aimé te dire (cherche dans tes notes avant de l'écouter)

Je clique sur le bouton du milieu de mon portable et m'empresse de retrouver mes notes. J'ouvre la première, qui n'a pas de nom, sans me poser de questions.

Je me suis permis d'utiliser ton téléphone pendant que tu t'es endormi contre moi. Je sais que tu es musicien comme moi, que tout ce qui touche au rythme et aux notes est important pour toi. Je le sais, car je suis similaire à toi sur ce point. La musique et les chansons m'aident à m'exprimer lorsque j'en suis incapable avec mes propres mots. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé cette liste de lecture sur ton téléphone. Les paroles ne sont pas très compliquées à comprendre, je suis certain que tu y parviendras.

Je t'embrasse,

Sasuke.

Je souris comme un imbécile devant mon écran, en touchant les caractères, faisant bien attention de ne pas les modifier. Quel enfoiré quand même. Oui, un sacré enfoiré dit ma larme en dévalant ma joue. Je l'efface en un rien de temps et lance le tout d'un coup de doigt sur l'écran. Je ferme les yeux, serre mon téléphone contre mon cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un marathon. Et je souris très discrètement.

Je n'arrête pas de fixer l'heure sur mon téléphone portable depuis le début de la séance avec le psy. Je dois l'énerver, parce qu'il soupire depuis deux minutes. C'est vrai que je ne l'écoute plus beaucoup.

— Je sais que nous sommes dimanche et que vous êtes libéré de vos activités exceptionnellement pour cette après-midi, mais vous pourriez faire preuve d'un minimum de respect envers moi. Il ne reste que dix minutes.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis excité comme une puce ! Ça faisait depuis le festival de sport que j'avais pas été comme ça ! Sakura vient me voir, vous savez, c'est une super nouvelle !

— Eh bien, parlez-moi d'elle. Qui est-elle pour vous ?

Je m'installe bien sur mon lit et j'appuie sur mes genoux avec mes poignets, comme pour me donner de l'énergie pour faire l'historique de mon amitié avec la jeune femme.

— C'est ma toute première amie ! On s'est rencontrés à l'entrée du collège, quand je me faisais traiter par les autres parce qu'ils pensaient que je ne ressemblais à rien. Elle s'est mise en travers de mes assaillants et moi et elle leur a dit que c'était des crapauds pas frais. On a ri tous les deux et après, on s'est plus quitté. Elle avait déjà les cheveux roses à l'époque et tout le monde la regardait de travers parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était pas sérieux, alors que c'était vraiment joli ! Et puis sa grande cousine était coiffeuse, elle lui avait fait une coloration naturelle, un truc super qui n'attaquait pas son cerveau comme les autres disaient.

Je souris en baissant la tête et continue ma petite histoire.

— C'est la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop trop si c'était de l'amour, mais j'avais des tas de sentiments qui me traversaient dès que je l'apercevais. Mais, elle, elle m'a toujours vu comme son ami et rien d'autre et en dernière année de collège, je me suis pris un énorme râteau. J'en rigole maintenant, mais c'était pas très drôle… Ma mère m'a pas mal soutenu sur ce gros coup dur, mais au moins, ça a supprimé toute ambiguïté entre nous. Ça a aussi été l'une des premières à savoir quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Gaara, même si j'aurais préféré lui annoncer moi-même… Y a eu un petit dérapage entre nous, dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à mes propres parents.

— Un dérapage ?

— On s'est embrassés quand j'étais encore avec Gaara. C'était juste avant Noël, pendant notre première année. J'allais pas bien, elle non plus, on s'est fait du bien pendant quelques minutes. Mais ça n'a jamais rien redéclenché en moi, parce que je crois que j'avais déjà Sasuke en tête, même si c'était juste le nom de famille du gars dont ma meilleure amie était amoureuse. C'est assez étrange à dire, mais ce baiser nous a rapproché en tant qu'amis.

Je triture mes doigts. La chronologie arrive à un moment qui n'est pas spécialement plaisant.

— Elle était là pour la veillée funéraire de mes parents. Elle m'a soutenu, comme mes autres amis, comme Charles et Konstantin, comme toute personne présente ce jour-là.

Il fait un drôle d'air. C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être au courant pour le russe. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de revenir sur les fréquentations de mon cousin.

— Mais je voyais bien au milieu de ses pupilles brunes toute sa pitié. Et j'ai toujours détesté ça. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'apparaître comme faible à ses yeux. Alors je me suis éloigné, d'autant plus quand j'ai rencontré Sasuke. J'avais le sentiment profond de la trahir, parce qu'elle aimait plaisanter sur le fait que je pourrais lui piquer son cher Uchiha. C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, surtout qu'il répondait sans le comprendre à mon début de sentiments. Alors je suis tombé amoureux très lentement, chose que je n'avais même pas réussi à faire avec Gaara. Et je l'ai évitée encore plus, en lui mentant, ce qui était insupportable pour moi.

— Vous savez pourquoi vous faisiez ça ? Mis à part le fait que vous aviez l'impression de la trahir ?

— Oh oui, c'était facile. Très facile. Parce qu'elle me connaissait avant. Avant que mes parents ne décèdent. Elle cherche un Naruto qui est mort en même temps que l'avion s'est écrasé. Et je ne peux pas lui donner cette part de moi, parce qu'elle a disparu. Ca me bouffe, parce que j'aimerais qu'elle me voie maintenant, comme un être cassé en mille morceaux, mais qu'elle ne culpabilise pas, parce que ce n'est pas du tout de sa faute. Chose qui ne va pas être facile, je le sais bien. Aujourd'hui, elle va découvrir un nouveau Naruto. Naruto tout court. C'est pour ça que je saute partout.

Il sourit. J'ai l'impression que ce que je raconte lui plaît, pour une fois. Il note quelque chose sur son carnet et se lève, même si ce n'est pas encore la fin. Ses lèvres sont toujours étirées et je me demande bien ce qui se passe, finalement.

— Moi aussi, je suis heureux de le rencontrer, ce Naruto tout court. Vous progressez. Certes, petit à petit, mais vous progressez. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et je vous dis à demain.

Et il me laisse là comme ça avec son sourire en tête et le cœur tout bizarre. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'en le regardant, ce n'est pas un sentiment de colère ou de honte qui transparaît. Mais tout simplement d'une once de joie.

Avisant l'heure, je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et changer de t-shirt pour être le plus frais et jovial possible pour recevoir mon amie et l'élu de mon cœur. Comme je m'y attendais, Sasuke toque à l'heure précise et entre en s'annonçant. Je suis sur mon lit, assis en tailleur et patientant en apparence tranquillement — alors qu'à l'intérieur, je suis une vraie bouilloire électrique.

— Nous voilà, introduit le brun en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je descends de mon perchoir et vais lui coller un baiser sur la joue pour ne pas gêner la jeune femme, qui se cache un peu juste derrière lui. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres, et est légèrement maquillée. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue autrement qu'avec son uniforme et apercevoir cette jolie robe blanche qui me rappelle des dizaines de souvenirs me fait extrêmement chaud au cœur. Elle a accompagné le tout d'un petit sac en bandoulière rouge et d'un très grand chapeau de paille. Ses cheveux sont attachés en deux couettes qui lui donnent un air enfantin sans la rendre gamine. Elle est vraiment jolie. Et qu'est-ce que son sourire est beau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée, petite fleur. Je peux te faire un câlin ?

— Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui vais te foncer dans les bras. Alors, magne toi, le blond.

On tombe presque l'un sur l'autre. Je sens son parfum de lavande et la pêche de son shampooing. On dirait qu'elle a pris l'été avec elle.

Après cette accolade, j'invite les deux personnes sur mon lit. Immédiatement, je saisis les mains de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le délaisse pas. Mais le connaissant, il doit deviner le moindre de mes sentiments.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez de beau ? Du nouveau ? J'ai désespérément besoin de nouvelles du monde, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bunker antiatomique ici.

Je ris à moitié parce que je suis en train de tourner en bourrique. Il faut que je pense à demander à Sasuke de me ramener d'autres livres et mangas.

— Tu ne devineras pas ce qui se passe la semaine prochaine dans notre belle ville, commence Sakura.

— Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

Sasuke se baisse vers un sachet dont je découvre subitement l'existence et attrape un hebdomadaire du magazine dans lequel Marato est prépublié. Il tourne les pages une à une, sachant très bien ce qu'il recherche. Et finalement, le sourire aux lèvres, il me présente le tout.

— Comment ça, Khosomito-senseï vient dans notre ville ? m'exclamé-je en me levant du lit comme une furie.

— Lis la suite de l'article, m'encourage le brun en souriant.

— À l'occasion de la sortie prochaine du dernier film de la franchise, l'auteur sera en ville pour une projection en avant-première ainsi qu'une séance de dédicace du dernier tome de la saga. Vous pourrez gagner un entretien exclusif avec le maître au cours de cette séance.

Je relève la tête vers mes deux amis qui sourient de toutes leurs dents. Je crois qu'ils sont fiers d'eux et je les comprends totalement. C'est une nouvelle assez exceptionnelle. Mais il y a une ombre au tableau.

— Par contre, il faudra que vous me racontiez tout. Parce que moi, je ne peux pas sortir de ce trou, je vous rappelle. Comme Jiraya n'est pas rentré…

Sakura se rapproche de moi et passe son bras autour de mon épaule. Son sourire se fait plus mystérieux, un sentiment que je ne lui connaissais pas vraiment.

— Ma mère est allée parler à ton psychiatre. Elle a pas mal bataillé parce qu'elle n'est pas de la famille, mais comme ton tuteur n'est pas joignable, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Elle se propose pour nous chaperonner et puis tu pourras dormir à la maison si tu veux. Elle sera avec nous tout le temps, même si je vous prévois déjà un moment de « révisions » pour que vous puissiez être un peu seuls tous les deux. Et bien sûr, elle viendra avec nous au cinéma. Sous mes yeux ébahis, elle brandit une autorisation de sortie pour vingt-quatre heures, signée du docteur Akiko. Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire. Mais ça explique parfaitement l'attitude qu'il a eue avec moi au moment de quitter ma chambre. Quel coquin.

— En parlant de ça, je vais aller régler les derniers détails avec lui dans son bureau. Vous allez tenir sans moi pendant un bon quart d'heure ?

Elle ponctue sa question d'un clin d'œil et nous rougissons comme une belle salade de tomates. Bien sûr qu'elle fait exprès. Cette fille est une perle. Mais avant de pouvoir câliner Sasuke sans personne pour nous regarder, je lui demande quelques minutes de discussion, rien que tous les deux.

— S'il te plait n'en tiens pas rigueur Sasuke, lui indiqué-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que…

— Tu as beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Je te fais entièrement confiance et je sais que vous avez du temps à rattraper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attends là.

Le cœur sautant dans la poitrine, je vais lui embrasser la joue et rejoindre mon amie, juste en dehors de la chambre. Nous nous asseyons sur des chaises non loin, dans une sorte de petit espace détente dédié aux visiteurs qui viennent voir les malades. J'évite un peu de croiser son regard, sans une raison particulière de le faire.

Je l'entends prendre une respiration et je l'arrête immédiatement, la fixant. Bien sûr, il y a de la pitié, comme je m'en doutais. Mais il y a autre chose, que je ne parviens pas à déceler. Peut-être de la culpabilité.

— Je te préviens, si tu t'excuses, je rentre dans la chambre et notre discussion est terminée. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Point final. Tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans, personne ne l'est. Et je cachais particulièrement bien mon jeu, même pour les personnes qui me sont proches. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'excuse pas.

— J'aurais quand même pu voir que tu n'allais pas bien. J'aurais pu m'en inquiéter, surtout après la mort de tes parents. Surtout qu'on était dans la même classe. Surtout que j'étais censée être ta meilleure amie. Surtout…

— Premièrement, avec du conditionnel, on peut tout faire sans que ça soit pourtant réalisable, alors arrête de te prendre le chou avec ce temps-là. Et secundo, tu es ma meilleure amie. Y a pas de censé qui tienne. C'est moi qui me suis éloigné pour ne pas que tu te rendes compte que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Sasuke. C'est moi qui suis fautif là-dedans. Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire, je me serais quand même barré. Parce que, malgré toi, tu continues de voir l'ancien Naruto. Celui qui avait encore ses parents. Et je ne sais pas trop s'il existe toujours.

— Je suis désolée, baisse-t-elle la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'es pas devin.

— Peut-être, mais je voyais ce qui m'arrangeait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ta tristesse, parce que je ne la comprenais pas. Je croyais que tu allais tourner la page, parce que ce n'était pas de ta faute, cet accident d'avion, que… tu n'y pouvais rien et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais allé trafiquer les ailes ou que sais-je encore. Je voulais que tu passes à autre chose et que tu effaces cet horrible éclat dans tes yeux, parce que je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus ce Naruto tout triste. J'étais vraiment égoïste et j'espère que tu m'excuseras de te sortir autant d'horreur. Je voyais le Naruto d'avant parce que c'était plus facile pour moi, plus facile à gérer aussi. Je suis… vraiment désolé.

Les larmes coulent en silence des deux côtés. Forcément, ce n'est pas facile à entendre, toutes ces révélations. Mais je sens qu'elle veut bien faire. Je sens qu'elle veut rattraper ses erreurs et qu'elle apprit de toute cette histoire. Alors je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre fort, parce qu'elle le mérite, elle mérite tout cet amour qu'on peut lui donner.

— Je te pardonne Sakura. Vraiment.

— T'es une personne exceptionnelle, et j'espère qu'un jour, tu t'en rendras compte.

— J'espère que toi aussi, tu finiras par t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, souris-je un peu pour détourner l'attention de moi et la ramener vers elle.

Elle sèche l'eau qui a arrêté de couler et se regarde dans l'écran de son téléphone pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts sur son maquillage. Elle s'évapore vers les toilettes en m'indiquant, toujours malicieuse, de prendre mon temps avec mon amoureux. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, je suis aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? s'inquiète Sasuke, retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

— Parfaitement bien, indiqué-je en allant rejoindre ses bras, m'asseyant à ses côtés sur mon lit.

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule et j'expire bruyamment, presque comme un soupir. Je souris pour ne pas l'inquiéter et je profite un peu du silence. J'entends son corps vivre contre moi et c'en est presque grisant. Surtout quand je sais que je suis l'une des raisons pour laquelle son cœur bat si rapidement.

— Merci d'être là au fait, merci d'avoir amené Sakura et de ne pas avoir fui quand je t'ai raconté mon histoire. Et…

Les larmes reviennent à nouveau dans mes yeux, mais je ne sais pas quel sentiment mettre sur elles.

— Merci de m'avoir sorti de ce lac.

Je suis dans la minuscule salle de bain de ma chambre d'hôpital. Je me regarde dans le miroir, avec mes habits sur le dos. Les habits que Sasuke a été précisément chercher dans mon armoire et qu'il m'a ramenés ici. J'ai presque fini mon déguisement, il ne manque plus que quelques bandes de tissu par-ci par-là. Normalement, il n'y en a qu'une sur la cuisse. Mais moi, j'en ai demandé trois. Très précisément. Parce que les deux autres sont pour mes poignets. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à sortir les cicatrices à l'air. Le psy comprend tout à fait, mais je lui ai rétorqué ce matin que c'était normal parce que c'était son métier.

— J'ai peur que Sasuke fasse une fixette dessus. Parce qu'on peut effacer le sang par terre et on peut oublier le début du mois. Mais les cicatrices, elles, resteront à vie sur ma peau. Et je ne veux pas qu'il les regarde comme si c'était des choses étrangères à mon corps, de la peau d'alien ou que sais-je encore. Elles font partie de moi et le seront toujours. C'est un fait.

— Je pense très franchement que vous pouvez lui dire. Lui en parler. Une bonne fois pour toutes, pour mettre les choses à plat. Ça peut vous permettre d'avancer. Parce qu'on les regardera toujours, vos cicatrices. Les yeux curieux qui vous fixent de cette façon malsaine. Ceux-là mêmes qui peuvent se demander ce qui a bien pu vous arriver parce qu'ils se nourrissent des histoires tristes des autres. Je ne vous dis pas d'expliquer à chaque personne qui vous fixera ce que représentent vos cicatrices. Mais à quelqu'un de proche comme votre petit ami, oui.

Je lui ai souri pour acquiescer et il s'était levé pour repartir. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, je lui avais attrapé le bras pour l'arrêter. Je savais que je n'avais normalement pas à me permettre une telle familiarité, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas fini de parler.

— Je te remercie de me laisser sortir demain. Tu sais comme c'est important pour moi tout ça. Que ça me fait du bien. Et puis je voulais aussi te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Crois-moi, c'est dur de te voir comme ça, parce que tu me rappelles Charles, mais grâce à toi, j'ai pu réussir à dire à Sasuke que j'étais heureux qu'il soit venu me chercher dans ce fichu lac. Donc voilà.

Il m'avait fixé comme jamais, sûrement surpris de ce que je venais de prononcer, mes pupilles bleues dans les siennes, de la même couleur. Ne regardant même pas autour de lui pour voir si nous étions observés, il m'avait enlacé au pas de ma porte, avant de poser la main sur le sommet de mon crâne.

— Et je n'ai pas fini mon travail avec toi. Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber, et je suis très fier que tu penses cela maintenant. Tu mérites amplement de vivre, Naruto.

Je crois bien qu'avec le recul, il se retenait de pleurer. Il s'en était retourné voir d'autres patients et moi, j'avais appelé Sasuke. Cette même personne qui m'attend derrière la porte que je viens de franchir, assise sur mon lit à jouer sur son téléphone.

— Alors ? Je suis classe, hein ?

Il lève des yeux lentillés de rouge et de noir et me fixe de haut en bas avec un sourire et du rouge aux joues. Je ne comprends pas beaucoup ce comportement parce que je ne suis pas plus attirant que d'habitude, dans mes habits orange et mon bandeau sur les cheveux. Peut-être que c'est le sourire. Depuis le début de la journée, il ne me quitte plus. Ça me fait tellement bizarre.

— Oui, très classe. Très ressemblant aussi.

Je lui souris et l'observe à la dérobée. Sakura a fait du bon boulot en lui trouvant un cosplay de Totsuke qui lui va comme un gant. Mais le haut un peu trop fermé pour le ninja le plus débraillé de tout l'univers créé par cet auteur de génie. D'un pas, je m'approche rapidement et me poste devant lui.

— Juste un petit détail, et tu seras parfait.

J'ouvre la fermeture du haut et laisse apparaître la peau blanche sous mes doigts. On retient tous les deux nos respirations, c'est assez gênant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se touche ainsi. Mais l'ambiance semble presque électrique tout autour de nous.

— Voilà, là, t'es parfait.

Mes pupilles bleues vont se fondre dans les fosses noires de ses lentilles. Elles m'embêtent un peu, car je ne peux pas apercevoir l'éclat de ses petites étoiles. Lui, par contre, il se gorge de mon ciel d'été. J'ai fini par déceler les moments où il est perdu dans cette immensité qui le fascine sans que je ne parvienne à en comprendre la raison.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est moi ou lui qui fait le mouvement le premier. Mais nous décidons de briser toute cette électricité, cette ambiance cotonneuse en acceptant ce que nos cœurs réclament depuis que nos regards se sont croisés.

Ses lèvres se retrouvent rapidement sur les miennes, j'en décolle de partout et mes mains ne passent même pas par son visage, allant immédiatement trouver sa taille. Je le rapproche, je lui hurle silencieusement de ne plus me lâcher, de continuer surtout. Je respire bruyamment, je reprends mon souffle à toute vitesse et je ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir ou de loucher vers l'heure. Mon cerveau est un peu débranché pour profiter le plus possible de ce rapprochement subit.

Je ne cache pas ni moi ni l'état de mon corps. La chaleur monte, le reste aussi et je commence à reprendre contenance. Il faut que nous nous arrêtions ou je pourrais franchir des lignes qui ne sont sans doute pas ouvertes. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente poussé ou forcé.

— Eh bien… souffle-t-il en se séparant de moi. Je ne sais que dire…

— Pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ça. Tes baisers me suffisent amplement.

Il passe une main sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes en appréciant le contact. Il est doué, c'en est presque injuste.

— Cela te va bien de sourire. Extrêmement bien. Et… Naruto ?

Je rouvre les yeux et trouve immédiatement les siens. Ils sont brillants au travers des lentilles. C'est magique.

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime.

Lorsque nous sortons de l'hôpital, nos mains se frôlant, je devine tout de suite que Sakura a bien compris ce qui nous a pris autant de temps. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me passe pas un savon publiquement. En arrivant près d'elle, elle me gratifie d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et d'un regard en biais qui en dit long.

— Ça va ? C'était bien ?

— Super bien, si tu savais.

— Tu feras gaffe, hein, tu es tout débraillé. Et ton partenaire aussi, vous êtes grillés à des kilomètres à la ronde.

J'ouvre de grands yeux en la fixant.

— Sérieux ?

— Vous en êtes au point où on a l'impression que vous vous promenez avec un panneau géant au-dessus de vos têtes qui dit : je viens de rouler des pelles d'enfer à mon copain et j'ai beaucoup aimé ça.

Bien entendu, Sasuke n'en perd pas une miette et se tourne vers la jeune femme, rouge comme une pivoine et en démentant tout ça.

— Absolument pas. Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher une histoire pareille Sakura, mais c'est complètement faux.

— Rien que le fait que tu t'échauffes comme ça me prouve complètement le contraire. Mais je vous charrie les garçons, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, bien au contraire.

Elle nous attrape tous les deux par le bras et se place entre nous, toute guillerette, pour nous mener à la voiture de sa mère, qui nous attend bien tranquillement depuis tout à l'heure.

— Je vous remercie, Madame Haruno, de nous amener au cinéma, commence immédiatement Sasuke en entrant dans la voiture.

— Vous en avez besoin tous les trois, j'en suis certaine. Et je suis ravie de t'accueillir à la maison Naruto, ça fait si longtemps. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents, c'était des gens bien, partis bien trop tôt.

Mes yeux se baissent et je perds un peu de mon sourire. Je m'en doutais qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose, alors je me suis blindé le cœur. Mais entre les attentes et la réalité, il y a parfois un gouffre qu'on est obligé de franchir.

— Merci, et vous avez raison. Je donnerais tout pour qu'ils soient avec nous en ce moment.

Sakura me sourit discrètement, se tournant vers moi depuis le siège de devant. Avec une infinie douceur, mon amoureux me prend la main sur la banquette et serre tout doucement mes doigts, pour me montrer qu'il est là, tout simplement. Et le cœur se fait un tout petit peu plus léger.

Nous arrivons au cinéma avec une avance considérable, sous la demande express de Monsieur Uchiha qui ne supporte pas le retard. Je le remercie silencieusement, parce qu'on peut choisir nos places dans tout le cinéma. La mère de Sakura s'éloigne le plus possible de nous et commence à jouer sur son téléphone. Nous sommes dans la salle qui commence à se remplir et je me sens bien, réellement bien.

— Mais que vois-je ? N'est-ce pas cette fille hideuse avec ses deux amis ?

Nous sursautons tous les trois en même temps, avec un certain air de déjà vu. Nos têtes se tournent comme trois automates vers la voix qui nous a interpelés, bien que nous sachions très bien de qui il s'agit.

— Bah tiens Sai, on imaginait pas te croiser là. Tu aimes Marato ? dis-je avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que je connaisse.

Sasuke m'a raconté ce qu'il avait dit quand je n'étais pas là et que je me préparais pour ma course. Je lui en veux comme ce n'est pas possible parce que des rumeurs pareilles, ça peut me faire douter, ça peut me faire faire des choses regrettables — des choses en rapport avec ce cher Gaara, bien entendu.

— Je ressemble à l'un des personnages alors, oui, j'aime. C'est comique, nous sommes l'équipe 77 au grand complet maintenant, annoncé-t-il en s'asseyant juste à côté de la fille qu'il trouve toujours hideuse.

Celle-ci prend la parole avant que je n'aie le temps de le faire pour rétorquer.

— Tu te trompes. Kai est la pièce rapportée. L'équipe 77 originale, c'est Marato, Totsuke et Sora. Point final. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse que Totsuke est un déserteur ou je te claque le bec. Compris ?

— Tu es une fan aussi, Sakura ?

Elle écarquille ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Là, elle va sortir les crocs.

— Tu m'expliques ce que je ficherais ici si je n'aimais pas, cosplayée ainsi ? Et ce n'est pas pour espionner mes amis. Encore une fois, si tu fais la moindre allusion, je te la fais ravaler.

— Tu es de plus en plus belle en tout cas.

Nouveau grossissement des pupilles. Je serais dans le même état si on me draguait de cette manière. Ça ne ressemble à rien.

— Tu m'énerves, Sai. Tais-toi un peu. Ça nous fera des vacances.

Et celui-ci s'exécute, au grand bonheur de nos oreilles. De plus, la séance spéciale va bientôt commencer. On nous annonce qu'à la fin du film, nous pourrons gagner l'interview spéciale avec l'auteur. Bien assis sur nos sièges, nous voyons les lumières baisser et les studios de production s'afficher. Je souris à l'idée de partager ça avec des personnes que j'aime — et un intrus.

Au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes, Sasuke m'attrape la main et joue avec mes doigts. Je remercie le noir pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir, mais j'accentue un peu le contact pour lui montrer que ça me plait beaucoup.

Le film défile à une vitesse incroyable et je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il est déjà terminé. Un speaker, armé d'un micro, prend alors place devant l'écran redevenu blanc et commence son travail.

— Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit du dernier film de la franchise Marato. Maître Koshimito l'a annoncé lui-même. C'est pour cela que notre ville, ainsi que le cinéma, a organisé un événement tel que celui-ci. Afin de gagner votre place devant le bureau de l'auteur, il vous faudra répondre à une batterie de questions. Les quatre personnes ayant le plus de bonnes réponses pourront rencontrer l'auteur. Vous êtes prêt ? Première question : dans quel tome Totsuke a-t-il vaincu son grand frère Taihichi ?

Contre toute attente, Sasuke lève bien haut la main et répond avant que la question n'ait eu le temps de traverser mon esprit.

— Officiellement, c'est dans le tome quarante-trois, bien que le combat commence dans le précédent.

Je me retourne avec vitesse vers lui et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. Je suis complètement atterré.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais tout ça toi ?

— Mon frère voulait absolument que je connaisse l'histoire des Shinai. Alors il m'a fait lire tout ce qui les concernait, dont ce combat d'anthologie. De plus, tu connais ma mémoire.

— Si ton frère n'était pas comme il est, j'irais lui faire une bise. Grâce à lui, nous avons déjà un point.

Il baisse la tête à la mention d'Itachi et je m'excuse immédiatement. À la manière de Charles pour moi, c'est un sujet sensible. Il aimerait tout faire pour que leur relation s'améliore. Mais mis à part changer qui il est, il est impuissant. Et je sais qu'il ne se reniera pas.

Notre lancée continue alors, avec de bonnes réponses des trois membres de notre groupe. Malheureusement pour nous, Sai est un vrai petit génie et se souvient de beaucoup de choses, comme les noms de personnages qui n'apparaissent qu'une fois et qu'on ne revoie pas ensuite. Si bien qu'à la fin, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre dans une pièce spéciale du cinéma, des étoiles dans les yeux et prêts à rencontrer le maître.

Ledit maître en perd ses lunettes lorsqu'il nous voit arriver. Il manque même de tomber de sa chaise.

— Vos cosplays sont exceptionnels ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mes personnages en face de moi. Les lentilles de Marato sont vraiment d'excellente qualité, la nuance est presque exacte…

Je souris, un peu gêné par la situation.

— Ce ne sont pas mes lentilles, Maître, ce sont mes yeux. Je suis aussi blond aux yeux bleus que ce que vous me voyez là. Les seules choses qui changent, ce sont mes vêtements et les moustaches du démon renard que j'ai dessinés.

Les assistants de l'auteur semblent bien s'amuser derrière, en riant sous cape. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre ses personnages en chair et os.

— Alors, sosie de Marato, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Uzumaki Naruto, maitre. Je suis fan depuis que je suis tout gosse, vous imaginez même pas. J'ai vu votre style devenir de plus en plus beau, et vos pages et vos… je suis désolé, quand on me lance sur le sujet, on ne m'arrête plus.

— Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Cela me fait réellement plaisir de voir quelqu'un apprécier ainsi mon travail.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et lui tends mon tome, qu'il signe de son nom. Sasuke passe à ma suite et je reste non loin de la table, pour écouter discrètement ce qu'ils se disent.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez dédicacer votre tome pour Itachi s'il vous plait ? Ce n'est pas mon prénom, mais celui de mon frère. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer aujourd'hui, alors je lui rends ce service. Il aime votre travail par-dessus tout et il a même réussi à me transmettre cette passion.

— Et votre frère, il ressemble à mon Taihichi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement.

— Décidément, tout votre petit groupe m'aura surpris. Ce n'est pas la première séance de dédicaces que je fais et je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière. Mais vous serez ceux qui m'auront le plus marqué. Je vous en remercie.

Et nous sortons en riant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nous rentrons en serrant bien fort nos tomes, le cœur plus léger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté ce monde pour celui de Marato et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que ce soit le cas.

La mère de Sakura nous propose à boire autour de la table du salon et nous nous asseyons avec une certaine gêne. Sasuke est extrêmement poli, comme à son habitude, et moi, je ne me sens pas naturel, ayant l'impression de mentir par tous les pores de ma peau. Heureusement pour nous, la jeune femme le remarque assez vite et nous sort de la panade, avec son énergie habituelle.

— Je vais faire faire le tour de la maison aux garçons, maman, je reviens !

Elle nous attrape par le bras et nous mène vers le fond de l'habitation de pleins pieds. Nous entrons dans une pièce quelconque et je comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle essaie de faire — contrairement à Sasuke qui regarde partout autour de lui.

— Je vais prétendre qu'il nous manque des trucs pour le repas de ce soir et je vais amener ma mère dans une épicerie à l'autre bout de la ville. Vous, vous n'aurez qu'à rester là parce que Naruto doit encore réviser, comme il a pris du retard avec son hospitalisation. Comme ça, vous aurez la maison pour vous tout seul.

Sasuke rougit un tout petit peu et moi, je passe un bras autour de l'épaule de la rose.

— T'es la meilleure petite fleur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi.

Elle cligne d'un œil et s'envole vers la cuisine, fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. Avant que nous allions faire notre cinéma, mon petit ami me prend la main et s'approche de moi, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser la joue ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Et d'une toute petite pression, il appuie ses lèvres sur ma peau. Moi, je fonds encore plus.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après que Sakura nous ait fait part de son idée, les deux femmes sont dehors, les sacs de courses entre les mains et prêtes à reprendre la voiture. Moi, je suis devant mon livre d'histoire, à faire semblant de relire les dates importantes de notre nation. Lorsque le bruit du moteur se fait entendre au travers des fenêtres, je lâche le tout et me poste devant le brun, qui peine à lever les yeux vers moi.

— Je te promets que je ne ferais rien qui ne te plaise pas. On va à ton rythme. Et j'ai eu une idée, pour que tu sois encore plus à l'aise. Suis-moi, lui dis-je en présentant ma main.

Il l'attrape sans pour autant me regarder, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Connaissant bien mieux la maison que lui, je le mène vers le fond du salon et la porte-fenêtre, que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Nos quartiers résidentiels, à Sakura et moi, se ressemblent énormément, si bien qu'elle aussi, elle a une terrasse. Elle est assez petite et construite en bois, mais elle donne accès à un carré de gazon d'une taille raisonnable pour que deux jeunes hommes s'y allongent sans se prendre les pieds dans les chaises ou la table. Et c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, sous l'œil étonné de Sasuke.

— Je sais que le ciel a un effet étrange sur toi. J'essaie toujours de percer ce mystère, parce que je sais que ça te définit en grande partie. Alors, en attendant, j'essaie de tout faire pour que tu te sentes bien comme ça.

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant et il ose enfin se plonger dans mes pupilles. Plonger est le bon terme, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir subitement perdu. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour longtemps et que ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'il revient de son voyage dans ses pensées en souriant.

— Je te fais confiance, Naruto. Et je sais que tu veux que je sois dans un bon état d'esprit. Parce que tu fais attention à moi, je le sais.

Il s'avance vers moi, glisse ses doigts dans les miens et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça, qu'il prend l'initiative d'un rapprochement. J'adore ça, et je ne m'en cache pas.

— Ça me réchauffe le cœur de te voir là, tout contre moi. Si tu savais. Je n'ai vraiment besoin que de ça, pas d'autre chose.

— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? tente-t-il en caressant l'espace entre mon pouce et mes autres doigts.

— Bien sûr.

Mon cœur explose un peu dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis effrayé.

— Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Je sais que ça ne concerne pas uniquement cet instant présent. Je sais que ça concerne ma personne en général. Alors, j'ose prendre mon temps. J'ose réfléchir.

— Oui Sasuke. Oui, je me sens bien.

Et pour une fois, je ne mens pas.


	7. Juillet

_Comme le chapitre est d'une taille conséquente, vous n'en aurez pas la semaine prochaine, le temps que je puisse écrire la suite, qui n'avance pas très vite. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne serez pas trop dérangé(e) par les modifications que j'ai pu faire sur les personnages originaux._

Juillet

Je me souviens parfaitement de juillet de l'année dernière. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon cousin, après un temps infernal sans se voir, et j'avais fait la rencontre de celui qui partageait sa vie — même si ma première opinion de lui avait été incroyablement mauvaise. J'étais proche de fêter nos un an avec Gaara, et il me pressait de plus en plus pour que nous couchions ensemble. Je n'en avais aucune envie, parce que depuis février, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Ce même quelqu'un qui se trouve actuellement à deux centimètres de moi, allongé avec moi sur mon lit d'hôpital.

— Tu penses à quoi ? lancé-je pour me sortir de pensées qui ne sont pas forcément bonnes pour moi.

— Au ciel, que j'essaie de voir et à mon frère. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire lorsque je lui donnerais le tome de Marato que je lui ai acheté et fait dédicacer.

— Tu veux faire les choses bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage se tourne vers le mien et il me sourit gentiment. Pourtant, je vois bien la douleur au fond de ses pupilles. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est incapable de me la cacher, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Il souffre bien plus de cette situation qu'il n'osera me l'admettre. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas jouer à la compétition avec moi, mais nos histoires ne sont pas comparables. Et j'aimerais l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

— Oui. Mais j'ai peur de son regard, de ce qu'il pourrait me faire rien qu'en me fixant. Tu sais, mon frère est comme un modèle pour moi. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Je me relève à toute vitesse de ma position et place mes mains sur ses joues, me plongeant dans ses deux puis noirs sans fond. Les étoiles ne sont pas présentes et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

— Il n'a pas à être déçu de toi. Tu es qui tu es et tu n'as surtout pas à t'excuser parce que tu m'aimes moi ou tout autre garçon. C'est à lui de s'excuser pour t'avoir dit tout un tas de trucs affreux. Mais je pense que justement, lui rappeler que toi, tu l'aimes et que tu le chéris de tout ton cœur, c'est une bonne chose. Ça lui rappellera qu'il est complètement débile de te laisser ainsi de côté. Sans vouloir le vexer hein.

Il sait que je n'en pense pas un mot et que si j'étais face à Itachi, je lui ferais rapidement comprendre ma façon de penser vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire. Mais je suis certain que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Sasuke que je prenne ainsi les devants. Alors je ne fais que lui donner quelques conseils.

— Crois-tu que je puisse lui écrire une lettre que je glisserais dans le tome ?

Je suis toujours face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il cherche une réponse, une approbation à son idée.

— Totalement. En plus, ça te correspond bien de passer par l'écrit pour faire exprimer tes idées.

Son regard est clairement interrogateur et je me rends compte que ma réponse n'est pas entièrement complète. Je m'empresse de continuer pour la rassurer.

— Tu es très doué à l'oral, c'est certain et tu parles magnifiquement bien. Mais je crois que l'écrit te va mieux, bien mieux. Parce que tu peux totalement te lâcher et faire… je ne sais pas, des figures de style si ça te chante. Et puis, le faire à la main ou à l'ordinateur te permet de prendre ton temps pour choisir tes mots. Et je sais que tu prends soin de le faire à chaque fois et que tu y es attaché. Mais si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, n'hésite pas à me contredire.

Là, je retrouve complètement le sourire qui me fait démarrer le cœur sur les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis. Sa main gauche se déplace vers ma joue, qu'il caresse tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser en mille morceaux. Je souris, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et peu de temps après, nos lèvres se retrouvent les unes contre les autres, comme une continuité de notre activité précédente. Il n'y a pas de but là-dedans et ni l'un, ni l'autre, nous cherchons à pousser le contact plus loin qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas, parce que je ne veux le forcer en rien. Il faut que nos envies soient coordonnées.

Nous nous faisons stopper par quelques coups sur la porte. Mes yeux louchent vers le réveil rouge qu'on a fini par me donner. Il est dix-huit heures trois, ma séance avec le psy va bientôt commencer. J'ai l'impression que l'après-midi est passée à toute vitesse et ça me désespère plus qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas laisser partir Sasuke, parce que premièrement, je sais que je vais un peu m'ennuyer et secondement, je suis parfaitement au courant de l'ambiance délicieuse qui l'attend chez lui. C'est avec une contrainte très marquée que je me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir sur le docteur Akiko, tout sourire. Il porte un sachet dans la main, ce qui m'intrigue au plus haut point.

— Bonjour, Naruto, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Très franchement, je n'avais pas vu celui qui est quand même mon oncle aussi heureux depuis sept bonnes années, lorsque nous étions partis tous ensemble en vacances, avec mon cousin. Après, ce n'avait été question que de divorce et de rejet de son propre fils.

— Bonjour docteur. Je peux encore dire au revoir à Sasuke ou nous sommes déjà en retard ?

Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas à cheval sur les horaires. Je suis bien au courant que je suis son dernier rendez-vous de la journée, parce qu'ensuite, il va s'occuper des enfants qui n'ont que des problèmes physiques.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui dire au revoir. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons une séance tous les trois ensemble. À moins que vous ne soyez expressément demandé chez vous, jeune homme.

Mon petit ami est surpris au plus haut point et ne s'en cache pas. Il s'empresse de répondre, avec sa tenue habituelle.

— Non, je peux tout à fait rester ici avec vous. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Le psy prend son siège habituel et je vais me réinstaller sur le lit, avec Sasuke qui a vite fait de me rejoindre. Le sachet de papier est toujours dans les mains du docteur Akiko et m'intrigue de plus en plus.

— Pour être honnête avec vous, cette séance est habituellement avec les parents du patient ou de la patiente, quand il ou elle se sent mieux. Comme nous ne parvenons pas à joindre votre parrain qui est votre tuteur légal, je vais faire avec les moyens du bord et avec la seconde personne la plus proche de vous, que ce soit physiquement comme émotionnellement.

Je sais qu'il fait allusion, avec ces adverbes, à Charles. Je sais que la seconde personne, après Jiraya, qui est proche de moi, c'est mon cousin, que je considère comme mon frère. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'ai jamais parlé de Charlou à Sasuke, parce que c'est encore trop dur. Et parce que ça ferait revenir ma culpabilité au grand galop, culpabilité dont je dois déjà me débarrasser, concernant mes parents.

— De plus, monsieur Uchiha me semble tout à fait apte à entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Je glisse ma main dans celle du brun pour le rassurer, sentant son stress monter. J'espère qu'il n'a pas peur de cette réunion improvisée.

— Il existe plusieurs moyens pour éviter les crises qui vous mènent au rouge, ou au moins, les contenir un maximum. Il faut vous détendre ou pour certaines personnes, vous défouler sur quelque chose. Je propose toujours une technique à mes patients que j'ai sélectionnés moi-même, après plusieurs séances. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une proposition, vous n'êtes pas obligé de la suivre à la lettre. Vous faites comme vous le souhaitez.

Il fouille enfin dans son sachet mystérieux et je trépigne un peu sur place. Je suis quelqu'un d'affreusement curieux et le type de petit discours qu'il vient de me servir me met toujours en jambes.

— Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un qui donne beaucoup d'importance à l'art et aux couleurs. Vous étiez quelqu'un de très coloré lorsque vous étiez au début de votre adolescence. Alors, je vous propose une collection de feutres. Lorsque le vide reviendra et il reviendra, au moins au début, que vous avez l'impression que tout recommence, trouvez ces feutres. Au lieu de vous laisser embarquer par le rouge, dessinez-vous dessus. Mes patients me disent eux-mêmes que la pointe fine fait presque « mal ». Vous pouvez dessiner tout ce que vous voulez.

J'observe les couleurs sous tous les angles. Il doit en avoir une bonne trentaine, dans un étui d'une qualité supérieure. Je connais cette marque parce que mon père en avait, avant de se mettre à la peinture et à l'aquarelle. Ils sont assez chers, il a dû payer une fortune pour les avoir.

Parmi eux se trouve du noir et même du blanc, ainsi que quelques jaunes, de différentes nuances. Une idée me prend directement et je les empoigne, sous les yeux étonnés de Sasuke et malicieux du psy. Je me mets un peu dans mon monde, celui dans lequel j'allais me réfugier tout au début, jusqu'à fin décembre, au moment où j'ai voulu mourir pour la première fois. Ce monde où seules les couleurs comptent et que j'en suis leur maitre ultime, tout comme mon père me l'a appris. Bien sûr, je me sens toujours extrêmement proche de lui dans ces moments-là.

Je tends mon poignet le plus abîmé, auquel je n'ai plus touché depuis un mois — je sais que c'est parce que je suis constamment occupé et qu'on me donne des médicaments peu forts pour dormir. Les cicatrices sont en train de se refermer tranquillement, ce qu'elles n'ont pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps, parce que j'en créais sans cesse des nouvelles.

Dans un premier temps, je couvre mon poignet de noir. Je ne m'applique pas spécialement, parce que ce n'est qu'un fond, quelque chose d'uni et de presque triste. Ce qui est important, c'est ce qui vient après ce noir. Le blanc, le jaune, que je mets par touche. Je ne regarde personne, mis à part mon poignet droit — puisque je suis gaucher — qui est ma toute nouvelle toile. Je piquète les étoiles les unes après les autres, comme si j'étais le créateur du ciel — une sorte de rêve. Lorsque je suis fier de mon œuvre, je la montre au docteur Akiko.

— Vous voulez dire dans ce genre-là ?

— Exactement. Qu'avez-vous ressenti en faisant ça ?

— Une certaine forme de joie. Et du soulagement aussi. Parce que je sais encore dessiner et ça me fait à nouveau quelque chose. Ce n'est pas vide de sens. Ça fait du bien, en fait.

Je souris en le fixant. J'adore cette idée et j'espère de tout cœur m'y tenir lorsque je serais sorti d'ici.

— Puis-je vous demander pourquoi un ciel étoilé ? continue-t-il, un tout petit peu malicieux.

Je rougis en baissant la tête. Ma main droite, que j'avais retirée de celle de Sasuke, va la retrouver sans un bruit. Je lui serre les doigts comme pour lui faire tout comprendre avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

— Parce que ça me fait penser à cette personne à côté de moi. À ce qui brille au fond de ses yeux sans qu'il n'en sache rien et qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Mon voisin rougit tout autant que moi et le psy hoche la tête. Se reprenant bien vite, sans pour autant me lâcher, mon petit ami ouvre enfin la bouche pour interroger le médecin.

— Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect docteur, mais je ne comprends pas le sens de ma présence à cette séance. Je sais que je ne dois pas être une forme de médicament pour Naruto, puisque je ne dois pas le sauver de toutes ses souffrances. Alors que fais-je là ?

Il sourit, tout en fixant le brun. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va lui dire, parce que nous en avons déjà discuté pendant l'un de nos rendez-vous.

— Vous êtes important pour mon patient. Et vous avez besoin de comprendre, de comprendre ce qu'il traverse pour ne pas le blesser lorsqu'il vous fera part de ses souffrances. Vous avez besoin de comprendre que la mutilation est une addiction dont il va avoir du mal à se séparer, une fois sorti d'ici. Parce que maintenant que vous connaissez une méthode alternative, vous pouvez l'encourager à continuer vers cette voie-là, et vous pouvez le réconforter lorsque vous voyez des dessins sur ses poignets. Parce que vous avez raison, vous ne devez pas être un médicament pour votre petit ami. Mais vous pouvez tout à fait le réconforter, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, bien au contraire. De plus, j'aime toujours montrer aux proches de mes patients et patientes les progrès réalisés. Parce que cela fait toujours plaisir de voir les sourires sur leurs visages.

— D'accord, je comprends votre démarche. Je vous remercie de m'avoir inclus dans celle-ci.

— Mais c'est tout naturel, termine le psy en se levant, sous mon air complètement surpris.

— La séance est terminée ? me retourné-je vers lui, en abandonnant la main de Sasuke, que je laisse un tout petit peu de côté.

— Oui, elle est terminée. Je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Vérifiant bien que Sasuke ne nous regarde pas spécialement, il me glisse un clin d'œil rapide, qui signifie _si tu vois de quoi je veux parler et bien sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle._ Je n'en reviens pas. Même si ça fait un tout petit plus d'un mois que je suis dans ce service, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à cet oncle sympa et drôle, sans penser à tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Charles, ce qui l'a poussé à partir à Tokyo, loin de moi. Certes, je sais que c'est parfaitement égoïste et je ne suis pas le centre de l'univers de mon cousin, mais parfois, je me dis que tout est de la faute de cet homme qui fait comme si de rien n'était avec moi. Je ne suis pas encore capable, dans toutes mes tripes, de lui pardonner le mal qu'il a fait à ma famille, ma véritable famille. C'est pour ça que je lui lance un faible sourire en refermant la porte, tout en lui disant à demain. Je pense que je vais encore ruminer dessus toute la nuit et penser à Charles, à ce qu'il fait maintenant de sa vie. Et ça m'énerve, parce qu'à chaque fois que je veux raconter la vérité à Sasuke, rien ne sort. Je suis encore bloqué dans un cercle vicieux de mensonge, comme avant que je lui dise que mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Et le serpent de ce cercle se mord la queue, puisque je ne peux pas en parler à mon psy. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il sache où se trouve Charles, je ne veux pas qu'il parvienne à le retrouver.

— Tout va bien ? m'interroge Sasuke lorsque je viens me rassoir à côté de lui.

— Oui, je pensais juste à de mauvais souvenirs. Rien contre quoi tu peux lutter.

Il m'attrape la main et la caresse tout doucement. Je me laisse tomber contre le couvre-lit, les pieds pendant dans le vide, tout en l'emmenant avec moi. Il comprend ce que j'essaie de faire, et ouvre ses bras pour que j'aille me caler contre lui. J'aime le sentir vivre contre moi, parce que ça me rappelle que je ne suis plus seul. Que je peux lutter.

— Merci, glissé-je. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait jusque là. Parce que sans toi, je pense que je ne serais plus là pour en parler, tout simplement.

— Ne me donne pas trop d'importance Naruto, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. Je suis un être humain capable de faire de nombreuses erreurs et capable de te blesser. Je ne désire pas que tu penses que je suis parfait parce que je ne le suis pas.

Je le fixe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux, et je comprends rapidement qu'il parle avec son cœur grand ouvert.

— Je sais tout ça Sasuke, parce que je suis exactement comme toi. Et je sais que tu n'es pas le seul à m'aider à sortir de toute cette noirceur. Mais ne minimise pas ton rôle. Et puis… il y a que toi qui m'aimes comme tu le fais.

Il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne et je me glisse plus encore contre lui. Je suis bien comme ça, j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, j'ai le droit à la venue de mon aimable psychiatre dans ma chambre. Il semble d'une excellente humeur et ça me fait presque peur. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me rajoute encore une activité quelconque en fin d'après-midi, parce que j'ai déjà prévu de voir Sasuke — le message que je compte lu envoyer est déjà prêt depuis hier soir sur mon téléphone.

— Bonjour, Naruto, comment avez-vous dormi cette nuit ?

Bien et mal à la fois. Bien, parce que je me suis endormi en serrant fort un pull que m'a laissé mon petit ami et qui sent son odeur. Mal, parce qu'ensuite, j'ai refait des cauchemars, où mon cousin ne me voulait plus dans sa vie, sans la moindre explication, quand j'allais enfin lui reparler pour me faire pardonner de mon affreux comportement, à la veillée funéraire de mes parents. Je me braque un peu, parce que je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire la vérité ou non. Et puis tant pis.

— J'ai rêvé de Charles cette nuit. Ce n'était pas drôle ou sympa. Je fais parfois ce genre de rêve, vous voyez.

J'essaie de prendre un ton accusateur, parce que pour moi, tout est de sa faute. Mais lui, il ne comprend rien et me demande si je veux qu'on augmente mes médicaments qui aident à m'endormir. Je ne veux pas être sous l'influence de ces trucs, alors je refuse. Tant pis, je continuerais à voir le visage des personnes qui me sont chères dans mes songes, sans que ça ne me fasse du bien.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, change-t-il subitement de sujet, en ne parvenant pas à me cacher son sourire.

Mon cœur accélère au fond de ma poitrine. Je suis certain qu'ils ont enfin réussi à contacter Jiraya et qu'il se cache derrière la porte, attendant le moment opportun pour sortir de sa cachette.

— Nous avons discuté avec toute l'équipe psychiatrique et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que vous n'aurez désormais plus qu'une seule séance avec moi, en matinée. Cela commence demain, donc notre dernière séance en soirée sera dans la journée. Vous aurez plus de temps pour vous.

— Ah.

Je suis incapable de cacher ma déception. Elle fait la taille d'une montagne. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé entre quatre murs. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas avoir de permission, parce que ce sont les enfants et adolescents avec des parents vivants qui sont prioritaires par rapport à moi. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir l'impression de faire un pas en avant puis deux pas en arrière.

— Vous êtes déçu ?

— C'est un euphémisme, craché-je vers lui, sans me cacher le moins du monde. Je pensais que j'allais enfin sortir d'ici. Que vous aviez réussi à contacter mon tuteur.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous essayons tous les deux jours et nous tombons sans cesse sur sa messagerie. Messagerie qui est désormais pleine, à force.

— Il doit être encore parti je ne sais où, en retraite littéraire pour s'occuper de ses bouquins et pas de moi. Et pourquoi je peux pas sortir d'ici ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas revenir en cours, reprendre ma vie d'avant ?

Le médecin soupire et se rapproche, en faisant grogner sa chaise sur le lino. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, confortablement assis sur mon lit, à le soutenir du regard comme jamais.

— Parce que vous avez vous-même vu ce que votre vie d'avant vous a fait. Vous n'êtes plus de taille à affronter la solitude seul, à vivre par vous-même dans cette maison qui abritait vos parents. Il vous faut un environnement stable et de ce fait, un tuteur sédentaire. Mais pour l'école, nous pouvons arranger une journée et mettre en place un système qui vous permettrait de reprendre les cours tout en restant à l'hôpital.

— C'est injuste ! Vous voyez bien que je fais des efforts, que je ne suis plus si triste ! Vous m'avez donné vos feutres pour quand j'ai envie de me couper. Et je ne suis plus seul, désormais Sakura et Sasuke sont au courant et je continuerais de venir vous voir, tous les jours après les cours si vous voulez ! Laissez-moi sortir s'il vous plait, je vous promets que je ne ferais pas de bêtises.

— Vous êtes incapable de me promettre une chose pareille. Parce que vous pouvez craquer à tout moment. Je sais que même avec la présence de votre tuteur, vous pouvez craquer et ça ne fait rien, parce que ça arrive. Mais je me sentirais mal, en tant que médecin, de vous renvoyer dans ce même environnement néfaste qui vous a fait venir ici en premier lieu.

— Punaise, Jiraya, qu'est-ce que tu fais chier !

Je laisse totalement échapper ma frustration, ma colère et surtout, ma tristesse. Parce que je suis encore fois la dernière roue de la charrette pour mon parrain, pour celui qui est censé prendre soin de moi. Je suis un poids pour lui, un fardeau sur ses épaules. La preuve, il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre aux appels de l'hôpital.

— Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça, c'est la politique de l'hôpital. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

— Et toi, n'en rajoute pas, je me sens suffisamment impuissant comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ou de ta pitié, elles ne servent totalement à rien.

— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Naruto, je ne veux que ton bien. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'aider, autre que mon travail, je le ferais.

Cette fois-ci, la colère me prend aux tripes et je me lève d'un bond de mon lit. Je m'approche de lui en quelque pas et je manque de lui attraper le col de rage.

— Alors, remonte le temps et deviens un père pour ton propre fils ! Fais-le rester à Konoha, évite qu'il se taille je ne sais où pour éviter de finir dans le même état que moi ! Prends soin de lui, fais le sourire et ne lui répète pas qu'il est une maladie sur pattes ! Rends-moi ma famille, celle qui est toujours en vie, qui en a affaire de moi ! Arrête-moi quand j'ai jeté mon cousin de ma vie, dis-moi de ne pas faire ça parce que je risque d'amèrement le regretter ! Dis-moi de rompre plus vite avec Gaara parce qu'il ne me rendait pas heureux ! T'es capable de faire toutes ces choses ? T'es capable d'effacer tes erreurs et les miennes par la même occasion ? Non, alors, franchement, tais-toi et barre-toi de ma chambre, parce que sinon, je risque de te foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi violent de toute ma vie. Je reprends ma respiration après tout ce que je viens de sortir de ma bouche en même temps, et m'éloigne, les yeux écarquillés. Je suis affreux. Je suis un patient affreux. Mon médecin me fixe gentiment, mais sans le moindre sourire — ce serait quand même assez étrange qu'il étire les lèvres après tout ce qu'il vient de se prendre dans la figure. Il me contourne sans un mot, me dit à ce soir et referme la porte derrière lui. Ce fut la séance la plus courte de tout mon séjour dans cet hôpital et la plus remuante — avec la première, bien entendu. Comme si on m'avait volé mon énergie, je vais m'écraser sur mon lit, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce que j'ai osé faire.

Et les larmes viennent ensuite. Rapidement, avec une force sans pareille. Elles dégoulinent avec une violence sans pareille sur mes joues et je ne fais absolument rien pour les arrêter. À quoi bon ? Je crois bien que j'ai besoin d'évacuer et que mon corps a trouvé cette manière. Parfois, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je pleure des litres d'eau plutôt que j'aille en rendez-vous avec le rouge. C'est moins dangereux pour ma santé, dans un certain sens — je dois juste penser à me réhydrater, mais je suis comme une éponge en ce moment.

Le cœur battant, les joues rouges, les sens se promenant totalement ailleurs, je saisis mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et je navigue dans les contacts à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne vais pas chercher un S comme on pourrait se l'imaginer, mais un K. Parce que c'est la seule personne à qui j'ai actuellement envie de parler et qui me comprendra mieux que moi-même.

Ça sonne pendant de longues minutes. Je ne sais même s'il est toujours au Japon, en France ou même dans son pays d'origine. Je ne sais rien, je ne fais qu'appeler en espérant qu'on me réponde et qu'on me dise ce que je veux entendre. Et je me fiche complètement de me faire insulter. De toute manière, je l'aurais bien mérité.

— _Est-ce que ton doigt a glissé sur la mauvaise lettre le blond ?_ commence une voix rauque, mais heureusement pas ensommeillée.

— Pas du tout. C'est toi que je voulais avoir Konstantin. Et personne d'autre.

— _D'accord. Alors j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je fasse mention du fait que cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu la moindre de tes nouvelles, que tu m'as un peu balancé de ta vie et que l'intonation que tu m'offres est sans conteste en train de pleurer dans mes chères oreilles. C'est ça ?_

— Exactement, continué-je. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses mention de cet appel à Charles. Jamais, sauf si moi, un jour, je lui en parle. D'accord ?

— _D'accord. Alors, est-ce que tu éclaires un peu ma lanterne ? Ou je reste dans le brouillard ? Parce que je suis en train de prendre sur ma pause à l'hôpital là, et que je sache si je peux ou pas aller m'en griller une._

Contre toute attente, je souris légèrement à travers le combiné. Ça me rassure que Konstantin n'ait pas changé pendant ces longs mois. Il est toujours le même, à dire ce qu'il pense sans se compliquer la tâche. Il est complètement aux antipodes de Sasuke et ça change.

— Tu peux aller t'en griller une en même temps. Te connaissant, tu as sans doute ton kit mains libres sur toi. Et ça ne me dérangera pas de t'entendre fumer. Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Ce temps où mon cousin était à ma place, enfermé sans qu'on ne daigne le laisser sortir, et à qui j'étais venu rendre visite, un paquet de clopes entre les mains et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce bon vieux temps où mes parents étaient en vie et que j'étais un grand arc-en-ciel. J'aurais aimé rencontrer un certain brun à cette époque.

— _Alors ? Tu causes ou pas, le blond ?_

Je l'entends bouger, sans doute monter les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le toit — je me l'imagine parfaitement bien. Son appellation me fait sourire, parce que Konstantin est aussi blond que moi, voire plus lorsque ses cheveux ne sont pas colorés de son bleu habituel, qui ne lâchera sans doute jamais. Les deux semblent indissociables.

— Comment va Charlot ? Est-ce qu'il a eu son diplôme ? Est-ce que vous êtes encore ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Est-ce que je lui manque ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, il arrivera à me pardonner, parce que tu vois, moi, je n'y arrive pas du tout et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fichu en l'air ? Est-ce qu'au moins, il est heureux ?

Les larmes dégoulinent toujours sur moi, accompagnées de morve qui est peu ragoutante. Heureusement que je n'ai pas activé la caméra, sinon mon interlocuteur aurait fait un bon en avant en m'apercevant aussi mal en point. Quoiqu'il m'a vu le soir où j'ai appris la mort de mes parents, alors je crois qu'il a vu le pire de moi-même.

— _Ohlà, tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec tes questions. J'y réponds les unes après les autres, tu veux bien ?_

Je hoche la tête et puis je me souviens qu'il n'est pas en face de moi. Je m'empresse de valider et je le laisse commencer.

— _Charlot va bien. Tu le connais, c'est un sacré optimiste quand il s'y met. Tellement que parfois, ça en devient soulant. Il a eu un épisode dépressif il y a quelques mois, mais il est stable maintenant. Il prend soin de lui et au moins, je le sais dans un environnement stable, avec ses grands-parents, en France. Il y est depuis le mois d'avril, depuis que nous avons eu nos diplômes tous les deux. Il n'avait plus rien qui l'attachait au Japon, alors il est parti, avec moi avec. On s'est payé des vacances rien que tous les deux et je suis reparti depuis dix jours en Russie, chez mon frère. Je fais un stage non payé dans un hôpital, avant de commencer ma formation d'infirmier. Et bien sûr que la plante verte et moi, on est encore ensemble, non, mais tu crois quoi toi !_

Là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le sourire vient découvrir mes lèvres, et je renifle pour effacer un peu les larmes. C'est assez impressionnant comme les intonations de voix de Konstantin me font du bien. Parce que c'est un élément familier, d'avant le décès de mes parents. Parce que c'est un élément qui ne me jugera jamais.

— _Il ne t'en veut pas, Naruto, et moi non plus, par la même occasion, parce que sinon, j'aurais jamais répondu. Il ne t'en voudra jamais, parce qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur et que tu es comme son frère. Avec le recul, il a fini par comprendre. Il a fini par comprendre que tu avais besoin de te retrouver toi-même, que ton quotidien venait de se prendre la claque du siècle et qu'il se relèverait de cette difficulté différent et plus jamais le même. Moi, j'ai une autre théorie là-dessus, mais j'ai décidé que je ne me mêlais pas de vos affaires. C'est quelque chose qui se joue entre vous deux, et c'est tout. Et pour continuer, oui, tu lui manques affreusement, tout comme moi. Tu étais un peu comme sa deuxième moitié de cœur, tu étais sa famille, la seule qui voulait encore bien de lui. Alors oui, parfois, quand j'étais en Bretagne, je le voyais lever la tête vers le ciel et se demander ce que toi, tu faisais, tu pensais et surtout si tu étais heureux. On espère de tout cœur que c'est le cas._

Les sanglots reviennent. Je m'en doutais. Mon corps est un traitre. Une saleté de traitre.

— _Je ne pourrais jamais parler au nom de Charles, parce qu'il a sa propre façon de le faire et de penser, alors je vais te dire ce que moi, je crois, même si ton impolitesse certaine ne me l'a même pas demandé. Je pense qu'il te faut du temps Naruto. Qu'il ne faut pas que tu te presses, même si ça fait mal des deux côtés. Parce que je sais une chose sur ma plante verte, c'est qu'il ne supportera pas que tu lui mentes. Si tu dois te présenter devant lui et lui demander un quelconque pardon, ou juste reprendre contact, il faut que tu sois plein et entier. Il faut que tu sois toi. Et je crois, au vu de ce que j'entends à travers ce combiné, que c'est pas trop le cas. Je te blâme pas sur ça Naru, parce qu'on a chacun nos moments de faiblesse. Mais t'as pas tout fichu en l'air. Tu étais juste brisé et il fallait que tu réapprennes à te reconstruire. Que tu le fasses toujours, aussi._

Il renifle un peu et souffle sans éloigner son micro. Je devine qu'il est dehors, en train de fumer, comme il me l'a dit. Autour de lui doit s'étaler sa ville natale, Saint-Pétersbourg. Ça doit être beau à voir.

— Je crois que Charles est heureux. C'est ce que j'ai envie de croire, parce que je ne le vois plus si souvent qu'avant. Ça me vrille le cœur, c'est sûr, mais nos routes doivent se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Mais j'ai envie de croire de toutes mes forces qu'il est heureux et qu'il me reviendra dans quelques années avec son sourire de plante verte sur le visage, comme je l'aime.

Il rit et continue aussitôt sa réplique.

— Désolé, je dois être un peu mielleux. Je pourrais t'écrire un bouquin sur lui, si tu savais. Est-ce que tu as toutes les informations que tu voulais, monsieur le silencieux ?

— Oui. Mais est-ce que je peux encore te parler de quelque chose ? Je te promets que cette fois-ci, ça te concerne.

Une toute petite onomatopée de surprise — enfin, je m'en doute, puisque c'est en russe. Je pense bien qu'il ne s'en doutait pas. Je n'ai jamais été extrêmement proche de Konstantin. J'ai même plutôt passé mon temps à l'insulter de tous les noms, parce qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de mon cousin comme il fallait. Mais il l'a dit lui-même, tout le monde a ses moments de faiblesse. Et lui aussi.

— Comment tu faisais pour vivre sans ton frère, pour ne même pas en parler autour de toi, même pas à la personne que t'aimes ? Comme c'était, comme sentiment ?

Encore un rire. Il est plus sardonique, plus ironique. Je me doute que ça ne va pas être drôle.

— _Je ne vivais pas Naruto. Je faisais que survivre, vivoter, planer sans vraiment voler pour prendre une métaphore un peu plus céleste. J'ai pris plein de cachetons pour revoir Artemy quand j'étais au Japon sans lui. Je me suis détruit la santé comme jamais et j'en souffre encore. Et ne pas en parler, c'était un calvaire. Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur, parce que je me détestais de suivre les instructions de mon père qui voulait pas qu'on l'évoque à la maison, même pas qu'on en discute entre nous. C'était un calvaire parce que je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche et que je racontais tout à Charles, j'allais finir par replonger dans la drogue, même si c'est vrai, je l'ai fait en sa présence. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas tenir si je le faisais. C'est qu'une fois que j'étais sûr que tout allait mieux, que je prenais ma fichue vie en main que j'ai pu enfin en discuter avec lui. Et qu'il a arrêté de se poser des questions sur ce fameux Artemy qui m'attendait en Russie._

Un rire des deux côtés. C'est vrai que mon cousin croyait que le frère de son petit ami était un ex qui voulait absolument le récupérer et à qui Konstantin avait brisé le cœur en quittant son pays natal à douze ans. En fait, il ne s'agissait que de son grand frère, qui avait été renié par son père parce qu'il avait eu un enfant à quinze ans. Toute la famille était partie vers le Japon suite à la mutation du diplomate à Tokyo et avait laissé le jeune homme, sans travail et sans argent, seul. Son petit frère m'a raconté qu'il avait trimé et qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir.

— _Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? ose-t-il finalement, faisant un bruit indéfini à l'autre bout du fil._

— Parce que… que j'arrive pas à causer de Charles à… à quelqu'un qui est important pour moi. Ça me bloque, parce que je ne sais pas comment commencer toute cette histoire. Et comment ne pas passer pour un connard sur patte, rie-je, bien ironiquement.

C'est vrai que Sasuke n'est pas un ange ni un saint, mais je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera ce que j'ai fait à ma famille. Et surtout que j'en rajoute une couche en osant me plaindre qu'elle me manque, cette fameuse famille.

— _T'as un nouveau copain, c'est ça ? Ou une copine, c'est pareil._

J'écarquille les yeux dernière mon téléphone et souris, ce qui doit s'entendre. Je ne savais pas que Konstantin me connaissait aussi bien. C'est presque insupportable.

— Bah, comment tu sais ?

— _Facile. T'hésites, le blond, ça s'entend que tu es gêné. Mais ça fait rien. J'peux comprendre, parce que c'est pas facile de parler de ces choses-là, même avec quelqu'un que tu aimes de tout ton cœur. Si je n'avais pas replongé en juillet dernier, Charlot n'aurait rien su sur la drogue. Enfin, si, mais pas à deux mois de relation. Et lui a toujours eu du mal à parler de sa bipolarité parce qu'on le mettait dans une boite dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir ensuite. J'te jugerais jamais le blond, tu sais. Et puis, ça me fait du bien de t'entendre. Au moins, je suis rassuré que tu sois toujours en vie._

— Ça a failli ne pas être le cas, tu sais. C'est Sasuke qui m'a sorti de là, et le psy.

Et là, je déballe tout. Je ne m'arrête pas. Je parle du mois de mai, de mes espérances, de Jiraya, de tout qui s'effondre à cause d'une pauvre course, le lac et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une, je sais que ce n'est pas très poli, mais tant pis. J'ai besoin de tout sortir, sans qu'on essaie de me guérir, qu'on essaie de m'analyser de tous les coins. J'ai besoin de l'oreille d'un vrai ami, qui peut comprendre ce que j'ai.

— _La vache Naruto. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit dès le début, que t'étais à l'hôpital ?_

— Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié, tu sais. Parce que je voulais que tu me parles normalement, pas que tu fasses le futur infirmier avec moi. Je ne veux pas être un patient à tes yeux, mais un ami. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un silence. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu avec mon explication étrange. Je n'espère pas.

— _Oui, bien sûr. Et n'hésite pas, si tu as d'autres moments comme ça, à m'appeler. Même au milieu de la nuit, je ferais mon possible pour te répondre. J'te le promets. Et si un jour, tu veux que j'en cause à Charlot, suffira de le dire._

Cette phrase sonne comme celle qu'on lance avant de raccrocher. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je lui tiens la jambe. Sa pause n'est pas extensible et je m'en rends bien compte.

— Merci Konstantin. Merci d'être comme tu es. Merci d'être toi, aussi. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai mal parlé, l'année dernière. Parce que t'as raison. Tout le monde fait des gaffes, dans la vie. Et puis, je crois que je t'aime bien, parce que tu rends heureux ma plante verte de cousin. Et c'est l'essentiel.

— _Détrompe-toi, Naru. C'est lui qui me rend heureux, même s'il en est pas toujours conscient._

Cette phrase toute bête me fait sourire de toutes mes dents, à travers les larmes qui sont en train de sécher sur mes joues. Je laisse au russe le loisir de raccrocher, et dès que c'est fait, je regarde mon téléphone. Bien entendu, si je m'écoutais, je m'empresserais de téléphoner à Charles, pour lui dire que lui aussi, il me manque affreusement et que j'aimerais le revoir de tout cœur. Mais son petit ami a entièrement raison il faut que je me laisse le temps de me guérir, d'aller mieux, avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il faudra qu'un jour, j'ose enfin en parler à Sasuke. Parce que je n'en peux plus de lui mentir à longueur de journée.

Je passe le reste de la journée à dessiner sur le carnet ramené par mon brun préféré. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller aux activités, surtout qu'elles sont parfaitement ennuyantes en ce moment. Et lorsque l'inspiration me déserte un peu, je prends mes cours soigneusement annotés par le premier de classe et les révise assidûment. Parce que je sais qu'à un moment donné, que ce soit ce mois-ci ou un autre, je devrais passer mes examens trimestriels et les réussir. Ou je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

Dans les environs de dix-sept heures trente, je reçois un message de mon cher Sasuke, qui me demande si je suis disponible. En ayant ras le bol de la biologie qui a la bonne idée de me rappeler Orochimaru-sensei je m'empresse de répondre à l'affirmative. Je sais que c'est bientôt mon rendez-vous — le dernier à cette heure-ci normalement — avec le psy, et que mon copain ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Tant pis, il entendra la fin. Au moins, il connaît le docteur Akiko.

Lorsque celui-ci toque à ma porte, je suis prêt à m'excuser de mon comportement. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'énerver sur lui, parce que ce n'est pas directement à moi qu'il a fait du mal. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir volé la colère de Charles et je me sens parfaitement bête dans cette position. Mais lorsque le médecin s'installe à sa place habituelle, sur la chaise en face de mon lit, rien ne sort. Je n'arrive pas à former mes phrases. Il y en a plein d'autres qui me viennent à l'esprit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, même si je pars sur complètement autre chose.

— Y a un truc dont j'aimerais vous parler depuis que je suis ici. Vous écoutez de la musique non ? Tout le monde écoute de la musique, pourquoi pas un psy ? J'en écoute tous les jours, sans exception. Même si c'est le temps d'une chanson, même si c'est toujours la même qui tourne en boucle et en boucle dans mes écouteurs. Mais dans tout mon répertoire assez hétéroclite, y en a une qui ne me lassera jamais. Jamais.

Vous savez, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit ou pas dans une séance précédente, mais je déteste le silence. C'est… viscéral. Je ne supporte pas l'absence de bruit. C'est mon ennemi et pourtant, lorsqu'il m'abandonne, lorsque même lui me fuit, je lui hurle dessus et lui dis de revenir. J'ai besoin du silence autant que je le hais. Le silence, c'est cette chose qui m'entoure dès que j'ai franchi la porte de ma maison, dès que je me poste au milieu de mon vestibule, au milieu de ma chambre et que je regarde dans le vide. Le silence est mon compagnon depuis huit mois, depuis que mes parents ne sont plus là. Comme je n'ai plus que lui dans cette maison trop vide, nous parlons. Enfin… vous avez compris. Je hurle, il me répond, je tourne les pages de mon manga favori, il me répond, je mets ma chanson préférée à fond dans le salon, il me répond. Et puis, un jour, il a arrêté de me répondre. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Rien du tout. C'était le vide intersidéral, intergalactique. Tout était noir, sans couleur, et pire que silencieux. Ce jour-là, j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire revenir le silence. J'ai navigué dans mes chansons et je l'ai trouvée. Le son du silence. Drôle de titre vous allez me dire. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

Vous savez, je suis nul en anglais. Je ne m'appelle pas Sasuke, que voulez-vous. Pourtant, cette fichue chanson, je l'ai comprise à la première écoute. Les paroles m'ont transpercé comme une flèche transperce une pomme sur la tête d'un bouffon. J'avais l'impression de me prendre un tsunami en pleine face, avant de me faire secouer par un tremblement de terre de haute magnitude. Je tremblais, je pleurais et je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Pourtant, sitôt que les dernières notes ont retenti, je l'ai fait retentir à nouveau, cette chanson étrange. Parce que quand tout s'était arrêté, quand les pleurs avaient cessé, quand les tremblements m'avaient quitté, je l'avais à nouveau senti. Le silence, il était revenu. Logique, allez-vous me dire, puisque la chanson était finie. Oui et non. Parce quand la musique s'est à nouveau fait entendre, le silence n'est pas reparti. Il est resté.

Et je termine mon étrange monologue en reniflant, sentant à nouveau les larmes dégouliner sur mes joues. Je regarde mon oncle dans les yeux, chose que je n'étais pas capable de faire ce matin, après mon coup de violence. Je ne parle pas, parce que les mots viennent de sortir en masse, mais j'espère qu'il me comprend, au moins un minimum. Il se lève à nouveau, alors qu'il n'a pas dit un seul mot et qu'il n'est pas là depuis longtemps et ouvre la porte. Porte derrière laquelle se trouve Sasuke, armé de sa guitare. Ils échangent quelques mots que je ne comprends pas forcément et le brun arrive vers moi pour me saluer, en refermant derrière lui. Je me promets que demain matin, je demanderais des explications à cet étrange psy.

— Alors, cette journée ? commence le brun en s'installant sur le lit, me souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Comme toutes les autres. Ennuyante. Cet endroit va finir par avoir ma peau, malgré les quelques décorations que t'as apportées de chez moi et mes blocs de dessin. J'ai envie de retrouver mon chez-moi, les piques d'Orochimaru et le toit du lycée. Mais ils ne veulent pas me faire sortir d'ici tant que mon parrain ne sera pas rentré et sédentaire dans la ville. Il me faut un environnement stable d'après eux. Sauf qu'ils ne le connaissent pas, mon parrain. Il peut pas rester deux semaines dans la même ville sans avoir envie de s'en barrer.

— Comprends-les, ils ne font que leur travail. Tu as… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce serait manquer de professionnalisme de te faire sortir si vite de l'hôpital après une telle tentative. Ils ne veulent pas que tu rentres chez toi, dans la maison où tes parents ont vécu et que tu retournes dans le silence qui t'a fait perdre pied. Tu as besoin de vie autour de toi, pas de silence.

Je le fixe comme s'il venait de m'avouer qu'il débarque de Mars pour m'avaler tout cru. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

— T'es avec eux ? Toi aussi tu crois que je suis un déglingué qui s'est ouvert les veines sous une cascade ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Hein ?

Avec une violence extrême, il me saisit les deux bras. Il n'y a pas de dessin dessus aujourd'hui. Une partie de moi n'en avait pas la force. Mais le geste de Sasuke est incroyablement violent.

— Moi aussi ça me désespère de te voir enfermé ici. Mais ça, ce n'est pas rien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu as fait, et des conséquences. Il n'y a pas de camp à choisir, hormis peut-être celui de la vie. Je ne pense pas que tu sois déglingué, simplement… c'était un appel à l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu crois que tenter de mettre fin à mes jours se place sur la même marche que mettre des couleurs flashy et d'être excentrique ? Tu comprends rien alors !

J'ai l'impression de causer à un mur. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait compris que je souffrais le martyre, que je ne savais pas comment faire pour que cette douleur s'en aille. Moi qui croyais que ça allait mieux.

— Je ne comprends que ce qu'on veut bien m'expliquer. Je me considère comme quelqu'un de plutôt perspicace, mais je ne suis pas devin non plus, ni psychiatre.

Il se fiche de moi. Il croit que c'est facile. Rentrant dans son jeu, j'en deviens sarcastique.

— Si tu es si perspicace, pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné pour mes parents, pour mes cicatrices ? Pourquoi t'as pas réagi plus tôt, pourquoi t'as pas demandé plus explications que cette toute petite discussion sur le toit ?

— Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Naruto ! étouffe-t-il, alors que la colère déforme ses traits. Et tu oses me faire porter le chapeau parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de toi-même ? Je ne suis pas un super héros, je ne suis qu'un être humain.

— Je ne te demandais pas de me protéger, simplement de me connaître. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais deviné et peut-être que ça se serait passé différemment.

Je suis un peu vache, parce que j'arrivais pertinemment bien à cacher mes cicatrices. Mais il m'a lancé là-dedans, et j'ai l'impression que plus ça avance, plus ça devient problématique.

— Mais je ne demandais que ça, te connaître ! hurle-t-il finalement, me vrillant les oreilles au passage. C'est toi qui es entré dans ma vie par la grande porte, qui a décidé, envers et contre tous, de devenir mon ami, qui m'a fait ressentir toutes ces… choses que je ne voulais pas ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé respirer ! Tu es entré dans mon univers avec de grands pas et pourtant, moi, je suis toujours coincé à la porte du tien. Tu as bien raison. Je ne te connais pas.

J'ai envie de répliquer, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il reprend toutes ses affaires les unes après les autres et passe la porte qu'il avait refermée il y a peu de temps. Je le regarde faire, l'air complètement ailleurs, comme si je m'étais élevé en dehors de mon corps. C'est notre première dispute. Ça fait tout drôle de passer de l'arc-en-ciel aux nuages noirs. Et moi qui voulait juste passer un doux moment avec lui, à profiter et à décompresser de cette journée riche en évènements, je me fourvoyais complètement. C'est embêtant, j'ai encore envie de pleurer.

Et le vide, ce vil être, attend patiemment à la porte, que je daigne lui ouvrir.

Cette nuit-là, je fais un cauchemar. Pour une fois, il est différent des autres. Ce ne sont pas mes parents ou mon cousin que je revois, mais Sasuke. Il est à la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital, le regard mauvais. Je m'avance pour le saluer avec un grand sourire, mais il place une main devant son visage, une main incroyablement opaque. L'instant d'après, lorsque je peux enfin le revoir, il a les deux lèvres collées sur celles de Gaara, qui, comme par hasard, passait par là. Ils ont franchement l'air d'apprécier le moment et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et lorsque les deux nouveaux tourtereaux se séparent, le brun me regarde droit dans les yeux et déclare, avec sa voix grave.

— Maintenant, c'est lui mon ciel d'été. Je te quitte, Naruto et j'espère que la prochaine fois, tu ne te louperas pas.

Et je me réveille en sursaut, d'un seul coup, en hurlant dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres patients à côté de moi et pour être honnête, je me fiche complètement de les avoir réveillés. Ça leur fera les pieds. Le sommeil me fuit comme la peste, alors je n'essaie pas de le réapprivoiser. Je me laisse faire, même s'il est quatre heures et demie du matin. Si j'étais chez moi, j'irais me mettre devant la télé, à regarder les émissions sur la pêche et en priant pour ne pas tomber sur des trucs pornos en zappant. Ça m'arrache vite fait un sourire, mais il s'efface bien vite en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer dans mon esprit. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais c'est la colère qui sort la première, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Sasuke m'a fait un remake du Gaara et que ça m'a rappelé je ne sais pas combien de mauvais souvenirs, comme le festival sportif au mois de mai ? Je croyais qu'en assistant à un rendez-vous avec mon psy, ça rentrerait dans sa tête de mec intelligent. Mais là-dedans, l'intelligence n'a rien à jouer. Je ne sais même pas ce qui joue.

C'est sûr que je vais en parler au docteur Akiko. Parce que le vide va revenir, je le connais parfaitement bien. Je sais qu'il attend à la porte, que je baisse les bras pour la crocheter et entrer en fracassant tout sur son passage, mais dans le pire silence qui soit. Je ne sais pas ce que le médecin va me dire. Peut-être qu'il va confirmer que j'ai réellement besoin de rester ici, vu que je me sens si mal, si faible aussi.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis le plus triste. Dans ces moments où je suis parfaitement impuissant face à la situation et que les personnes dont j'ai le plus besoin ne sont pas là avec moi, mais dans les étoiles. Ça me désespère, parce que je sais que ma mère saurait exactement quoi me dire, pour que tout se passe bien avec Sasuke et qu'enfin il me comprenne. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, si ma mère était là, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne serait pas morte et que je n'aurais pas souffert comme je souffre actuellement. Je n'en serais pas revenu à me mutiler et ça ne serait pas un sujet de dispute. Sacré cercle vicieux. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-ci. Alors, comme en mai, comme en avril aussi, je prends mon téléphone et je compose le numéro du fixe de la maison. Je n'ai jamais voulu changer le message, parce qu'il n'y a que là que je peux encore entendre la douce voix de mes parents. Le plus drôle, si je puis dire, c'est qu'ils l'avaient enregistré peu de temps avant de prendre leur fichu avion.

— Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur des Uzumaki et Namikaze ! Nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour le moment, nous sommes sans doute en train de faire totalement autre chose, mais si ça vous chante, vous pouvez laisser un message. On vous promet qu'on l'écoutera avec intérêt, termine mon père, après toutes les tonalités.

Je prends une respiration et je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux. C'est sûr que là, elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Les traitresses.

— Papa, maman, c'est encore moi. Oui, je sais, je vous téléphone souvent, mais vous voyez, j'ai souvent besoin de vous. Vous savez, aujourd'hui, j'ai repensé à février de l'année dernière, le jour de ma fichue fête, quand je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. C'est un peu ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Je m'arrête un peu, me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'ai chaud et je suis au rez-de-chaussée, alors je ne peux pas ouvrir beaucoup la fenêtre. Le psy m'a dit que c'était pour éviter les vols de matériel médical, moi je pense que c'est plutôt pour nous éviter de nous échapper de cette prison. Je me penche sur le rebord et profite un tout petit peu de l'air qui me souffle doucement sur le visage. Ça ne fait pas du bien, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et enfin, je reprends mon monologue.

— J'aurais besoin d'une tisane et de vos précieux conseils. Parce que je suis paumé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pensais que j'allais mieux, mais la vie aime bien m'envoyer des leurs en pleine tronche, pour me rappeler que quand elle s'y met, c'est une vraie teigne. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cet endroit, parce que votre soi-disant ami ne veut pas avoir affaire à moi. Il ne répond même pas aux messages qu'on lui laisse sur le répondeur. Bon, vous allez me dire, vous non plus, mais vous avez une circonstance atténuante, vous. Lui, il me fait des promesses qu'il est incapable de tenir et il accepte je ne sais pas combien de retraites littéraires pour pouvoir m'éviter comme la peste. Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis la peste ? Je suis presque certain qu'il n'a jamais essayé de rester à Konoha pendant plus de deux jours. C'est une super ville, avec plein d'endroits pour trouver l'inspiration. En tout cas, c'est ce que tu disais Papa.

Je soupire et tout d'un coup, je pense aux cigarettes de mon cousin. Actuellement, j'aimerais bien raconter toutes mes mésaventures autour d'un bâtonnet de nicotine à quelqu'un qui saurait réellement m'écouter. Sur le coup, je n'en connais que deux. Mais j'ai viré l'un de ma vie et l'autre est actuellement en Russie. Ce n'est pas juste.

— Et puis, Sasuke s'y met aussi, à être d'accord avec les médecins. J'vous avoue que j'aurais bien voulu un peu de soutien, moi. Pas qu'il dise que tout ce que je peux déblatérer est juste, mais qu'il comprenne que je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un animal en cage. S'il me connaissait mieux, il pourrait savoir que j'ai besoin de bouger, j'ai besoin d'énergie pour redevenir moi-même. Pourtant, il m'a vu courir, pendant le festival et les préparations. Il sait qu'à ces moments-là, je suis pleinement moi-même. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de demi-copiée-collée de Gaara sous les yeux. Vous savez, qui fait genre qu'il me comprend tout à fait alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse de la même manière qu'avec Gaara. Parce que tu avais raison, maman, l'amour, ça ne craint pas autant que je le pensais. Je suis tombé amoureux comme un imbécile et je crois que je vais me faire plaquer comme un imbécile.

La réalité est dure, mais elle est vraie. C'est ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que Sasuke est venu dans ma chambre. Qu'en repartant, il avait donné un énorme coup sur notre relation. Et si quelqu'un, que ce soit lui ou moi, n'arrive pas rapidement avec du scotch, tout va se casser la figure, pour finir par disparaître sous nos yeux mêmes pas ébahis. C'est quelque chose que je redoute, forcément, parce que je me rends compte que malgré tout ce que je me dis à moi-même, je suis extrêmement attaché à Sasuke. Bien trop, pour être honnête.

— J'aurais besoin de tes câlins, maman, de tes sourires, papa, et d'une activité qui me change l'esprit. Du dessin, du violon, ou même de la lecture de classique français, de quelque chose dans ma seconde langue maternelle. Le problème, c'est que je suis enfermé ici et que vous êtes devenus des étoiles. C'est triste, mais c'est vrai.

Je soupire une dernière fois, efface mes larmes d'un seul coup en irritant sans doute au passage mon visage et je dépose mon téléphone derrière moi, sur le fauteuil utilisé bien souvent par le psychiatre, lorsqu'il vient me voir. Tentant d'un peu mieux ouvrir la fenêtre — elle daigne se déplacer de quelques centimètres — je me perds dans le ciel étoilé de juillet. Et mes pensées se dirigent vers celui, qui, lentement, est en train de disparaître de ma vie.

Je suis retourné au lit, sans dormir jusqu'à sept heures, devant me réveiller une heure plus tard. Et pour une fois, c'est l'infirmière chargée de déposer mon repas qui me sort de mon sommeil agité. Mes parents ont repris leur place initiale dans mes songes et je finis par appeler la jeune femme qui s'occupe de moi par le premier mot qui me sort par la bouche.

— Maman ! hurlé-je lorsqu'elle vient me tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

— Désolée, ce n'est que Mademoiselle Shizune. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt, je te l'ai installé sur la tablette. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Naruto ?

J'ai réussi à convaincre chaque infirmière de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom. Étrangement, mon nom de famille me renvoie à mes parents, et en ce moment, ce n'est pas le moment pour que ça. C'est l'une des seules qui l'a pris avec plaisir. J'ai appris, quelque temps plus tard par le docteur Akiko, que c'était une étudiante qui effectuait son tout premier stage en psychiatrie. Au moins, elle change de celle qui m'avait accueilli, début juin. Elle ne me traite pas de maladie mentale sur pattes. Et puis, sa coloration blond miel me rappelle à certaines nuances près celle de Konstantin, en novembre, quand il n'avait pas refait sa coloration bleue. Comme ils font tous les deux le même métier, le rapprochement est très facile.

— Pardonne-moi, affreuse nuit. Je crois qu'il faut que j'en cause avec le docteur Akiko.

— J'espère que tu vas aller mieux. On t'aime bien, nous ici. Tu es drôlement attachant, comme jeune.

Elle ne doit avoir que deux ou trois ans de différence avec moi, mais je la laisse m'appeler comme ça. Ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir, et ce n'est pas dérangeant.

— Merci. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'adore, même si je ne lui dirais jamais.

— Un ami ? sourit-elle, contente que je lui parle un peu plus que d'habitude.

— Oui. Même si parfois, je le considère un peu comme mon beau-frère, soit quasiment de la famille. C'est un peu compliqué, tu vois. Mais au début, j'étais vraiment affreux avec lui, je voulais qu'il soit parfait pour mon presque frère, parce que c'est l'une des personnes les plus chères du monde à mes yeux, avec mes parents. Alors je traitais cet ami comme un moins que rien, alors que crois-moi, il se donnait vraiment à fond. Maintenant, je me rends compte de mes erreurs et j'essaie de les rattraper. Même si je n'arrive pas à lui transmettre mes vrais sentiments, cette admiration sans borne que j'ai pour lui. Un peu comme un modèle, tu vois. Et puis comme toi, il veut devenir infirmier.

— C'est vrai ? Il est peut-être dans mon école. Comment il s'appelle ?

Je souris vaguement et lève la tête au ciel, un tic que j'ai pris de Sasuke. Je m'empresse de répondre pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je l'ignore, loin de là.

— Konstantin. Mais je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses. Il est en Russie, actuellement.

Ses grands yeux bruns s'écarquillent de derrière ses lunettes aux branches fines. Sa bouche forme un O, et elle a une main devant elle.

— Je me souviens bien de lui ! Il était au lycée Nord, non, et il est plus âgé que toi ?

— Euh, oui, mais tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne, s'il te plait ? Je ne te suis plus trop.

— Je suis sortie quelque temps avec sa meilleure amie, Ran. J'ai fait partie de leur groupe d'amis, même si j'étais en dernière année et eux en première. Ces deux-là étaient de joyeux lurons. C'était de bons moments. Mais comme j'avais les examens et que je ne savais pas trop quelle fac allait accepter de me prendre, j'ai préféré rompre avec Ran. J'ai un peu regretté parce que je m'étais attaché à eux.

Je la comprends si bien, c'en est presque infernal. Je baisse la tête, honteux et gêné. Je ne sais pas si je vais lui raconter toute notre histoire, à Charles, Konstantin et moi. Premièrement, ce serait sans doute trop long et deuxièmement, ça va encore remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui est encore trop ouverte.

— C'est marrant ça, quand même, commenté-je, sans grande joie, en regardant l'extérieur, désintéressé de la conversation.

— Oui, comprend-elle. Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Passe une bonne matinée et à ce midi, je m'arrangerais pour t'apporter ton déjeuner. Et peut-être qu'on pourra un peu continuer cette discussion.

Elle sait très bien que je l'ai coupée abruptement. Mais je me dis que discuter avec le docteur Akiko va peut-être me faire du bien et que j'aurais plus d'énergie pour papoter avec elle. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu'elle connaissait Konstantin.

J'ai tout juste terminé de manger lorsque le psychiatre entre dans ma chambre, en toquant comme d'habitude. Je m'empresse de me débarbouiller un peu, pour paraître plus présentable devant lui. Et je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé hier et cette nuit. Il semble assez étonné par tout ça, alors je continue sur les réflexions qui me sont venues pendant le petit déjeuner.

— Vous savez, je pense qu'avec un peu de recul, je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sorte. Parce que je suis encore fragile. La preuve hier, lorsque je me suis disputé avec Sasuke. Je sais que si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais foncé dans la cuisine pour me faire payer ça, pour me rappeler que je suis un être ignoble qui mérite de souffrir. Je ne dis pas que je dois être préservé toute ma vie, parce que justement, ça ne serait pas viable. Mais une part de moi est d'accord avec ça. Qu'il faut que j'attende Jiraya, qu'on mette les choses à plat entre nous pour qu'on puisse retourner sur de bonnes bases. Mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais tellement retourner en cours, rien qu'une journée.

Je le vois sourire derrière son carnet et noter certaines choses. J'espère qu'il pense que je fais des efforts. J'espère que c'est positif aussi, parce que ça n'a pas été facile de se dire ça. Pas facile du tout.

— Bien, très bien même. Est-ce que vous allez le dire à Sasuke ?

— La prochaine fois qu'il vient, c'est sûr. Ça ne pardonne pas tout ce qu'il a dit, mais j'espère que ça engagera la discussion sur quelque chose de nouveau et que là aussi, on pourra mettre les choses à plat. Vous savez, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que notre relation s'arrête sur ça. Ça serait trop bête.

— Bien entendu. Pour votre journée en dehors de l'hôpital, je pense que nous pouvons nous décider pour demain. Je vous réservais le créneau depuis quelques jours, parce que j'avais foi en vous, sur vos progrès. Et je suis fier de toi, Naruto. Vraiment fier.

Je lui souris en retour. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, ce qu'il me dit, même si ce n'est pas du tout déontologique.

Je le laisse repartir et lui promets de repasser dans les environs de seize heures. J'essaierais de dessiner cette après-midi, peut-être même avec les autres adolescents et enfants du service. J'ai besoin de compagnie et je n'en peux plus du virtuel. Et sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. C'est un message de mon petit-ami, qui fait le silencieux depuis hier, quand il est reparti de ma chambre à toute vitesse. Je l'ouvre avec une trouille pas possible et je laisse les mots en français s'étaler devant mes yeux.

 _« Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,_

 _Défilent lentement dans mon âme_ _; l'Espoir,_

 _Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,_

 _Sur mon crâ_ _ne inclin_ _é plante son drapeau noir. »_

La larme dégouline sans que je ne sache ce qui se passe.

Il faut que je sorte de ma chambre. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai reçu la fin du septième Spleen de Baudelaire et je suis en train de laisser le vide entrer par la grande porte. Je n'ai même pas envie de dessiner par mes poignets, parce que je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il faut que je sorte de là. Heureusement pour moi, il y a des activités prévues cet après-midi. Le planning est toujours affiché dans la salle commune, là où il y a la télévision qui n'est jamais allumée. Je remarque un atelier de musique, je pense à mon violon auquel je n'ai pas touché depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Alors je note l'heure et je continue à me promener. Je sens que je vais sauter le repas, mais ça ne fait rien. Je n'ai absolument pas faim.

— Oh, tu es le français qui se balade en chaussettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrête, surpris par ma langue maternelle. Je cherche quelqu'un des yeux, me souvenant vaguement d'un adolescent qui n'est pas patient quotidiennement ici, mais qui voit aussi le docteur Akiko. Il a un nom de fleur, ou grec ou les deux à la fois. Je ne sais plus trop.

— Je suppose que oui, vu que je suis capable de te répondre. Je suis désolé, j'ai un trou de mémoire pour ton nom. C'est quoi déjà ?

Je ne suis pas très poli, c'est vrai, mais je préfère crever l'absent dès le début. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose que j'ai vraisemblablement oublié.

— Hyacinthe. Et toi, je sais que tu t'appelles Naruto, parce que j'ai trouvé ça joli.

Je lui souris, sans grande honnêteté. Bien sûr, comme le vide est revenu, le mensonge a vite suivi. Je vais me cacher à nouveau aux yeux des autres.

— Arrête d'être hypocrite avec moi. Si tu n'as pas envie de sourire, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Ça ne fait rien, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Hein ? parvené-je à dire.

— Ça se voit que tu ne veux pas sourire. Que tu fais semblant. Je suis assez doué pour deviner ça, c'est Hyppolyte qui me l'a dit. Alors je te dis que si tu veux faire la tête, tu peux.

— Tu veux que je te raconte pourquoi je fais la tête ?

— Non, je m'en fiche un peu. Je ne te connais pas.

Il est assez brut, mais sur le coup, ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que dans un certain sens, ça me fait mal et c'est ce que je recherche. Alors je range le faux sourire et je lui fais face avec la tête qui exprime réellement ce qui se trouve dans mon cœur. Rien, du vide complet.

— Voilà, là, je préfère. Dis, toi, tu veux bien m'écouter ?

J'avise l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Un couloir, juste à côté des chambres. En soi, je pourrais l'amener dans la mienne, mais j'en suis sorti, ce n'est pas pour y retourner. Et je me souviens de l'aquarium, proche de l'ascenseur. Peut-être que ça me détendra un peu de regarder des poissons nager. En plus, il y a des chaises pour pouvoir s'assoir et ne pas se vriller le dos.

— Ouais. Viens avec moi, je vais t'amener dans un endroit top.

Il ne pose pas de questions et me suit bien gentiment. Je pourrais être bien plus méchant avec lui, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Ça ne servirait à rien, parce que c'est à moi que je dois faire du mal, pas les autres.

Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes vers les aquariums et nous nous posons sur les chaises. Il replie ses pieds vers lui-même et je les croise en tailleur, me faisant mal aux genoux par la même occasion. Ça ne fait rien.

— Tu vois, j'ai un ami. Il s'appelle Hyppolyte. Et il va partir, parce que ses parents ne sont pas gentils avec lui et ils l'ont mis en dehors de la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle à personne, que c'était un secret, mais toi, tu ne le connais pas, alors ça fait rien si je te le dis. Il va partir en Norvège, sans prévenir personne, parce qu'il a un super cousin là-haut. Il va me laisser tout seul, alors je suis en colère contre lui. Astéria ne veut plus me parler, alors je vais vraiment être tout seul. Parce que je crois que Yahiko ne m'aime pas du tout, même si je me suis excusé.

Je ne comprends rien du tout, mais ça a l'air de lui faire du bien, alors je hoche la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Le docteur, il pense que je suis amoureux de Hyppolyte, tu sais, comme j'aime tout le monde. Je te l'avais dit la dernière fois, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié. Moi, je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'on s'est déjà embrassés et que c'était bien, vraiment bien. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on se moquait de moi parce que je suis une asperge, tu sais. Et Hyppolyte, il a toujours fait attention à moi, il a toujours été super gentil avec moi. Alors parfois, quand il vient avec moi à l'hôpital, j'aimerais l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre que ça me manque, tu vois ? Mais il y a Yahiko et c'est de lui dont il amoureux. Il a pas fait de chouettes choses Hyppolyte, avec Yahiko et à cause de ça, je lui ai mis un coup de poing en pleine figure, même si je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

Je souris. C'est toujours aussi brouillon, mais c'est mignon. Cette fois-ci, je m'autorise une intervention, parce que je pense qu'il ne veut pas d'un mur comme interlocuteur.

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit, à Hyppolyte, ce que tu ressentais ?

— Non. Parce qu'il a Yahiko.

— Mais tu as dit que vous vous étiez embrassé, non ? Même s'il y a Yahiko.

— Oui, et on a pas fait que ça. Dans le planétarium, c'était vraiment bien aussi, on était très proche.

Je comprends sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire plus. Raison de plus pour que je continue à l'encourager.

— Et lui, il t'avait dit quelque chose sur ses sentiments, à cette époque-là ?

— Il avait envie de m'embrasser, je crois. Et c'est lui qui m'a amené au planétarium, et aussi, quand il est venu chez moi après avoir fait du mal au cœur de Yahiko. C'était toujours lui qui faisait tout, mais j'étais d'accord, t'inquiète pas !

— Tant mieux si tu étais d'accord. Moi, je pense qu'Hyppolyte, il est amoureux de toi, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas fait toutes ces choses en ayant Yahiko. Il te voulait vraiment. Alors je crois que tu peux tenter le coup. Moi, j'ai bien envie de t'encourager.

— C'est vrai ?

Ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminent et il m'offre le sourire le plus bienfaisant que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est mignon, comme ça, même si je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Il a le cœur sur la main, et il ne pensera jamais à mentir aux personnes autour de lui. C'est beau, sur le coup.

— Oui.

— Tu crois que je peux le faire tout à l'heure, quand il revient après les cours ? Tu pourras être pas loin de moi ?

— Bien sûr. Je peux t'aider autant que tu veux, Hyacinthe.

Et là, il me saute dans les bras. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à cette expression de joie. Alors je lui rends son accolade et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Parce que j'aimerais être aussi heureux que lui, dans la seconde. J'ai l'impression que cet après-midi, une histoire va commencer et une autre va se terminer.

Avisant de l'heure, je préviens mon interlocuteur que je dois aller à mon activité, à laquelle il peut assister s'il le veut — il est en hôpital de jour, ça se voit. Il me dit qu'il préfère regarder les poissons nager, pour penser à ce qu'il va dire à Hyppolyte. Je lui souhaite bonne chance et je cours rapidement vers ma chambre, chercher mon violon. Je n'y reste qu'une trentaine de secondes, le temps d'attraper mon instrument et de ressortir. L'ambiance est toujours aussi oppressante et ça me vrille le cerveau, ce dont je n'ai pas besoin. Et puis, je sens le vide courir au travers de mes veines, et ça n'augure rien de bon.

Dans la salle d'activité, je m'installe dans un coin seul. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui écoute de la musique à travers un casque, ou qui regarde des choses sur des tablettes. J'espère ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais en même temps, je sais que j'en ai incroyablement besoin. Dans mon étui, j'ai quelques partitions, que j'accroche sur un pupitre mis à ma disposition. Et je commence, entrant dans mon monde.

Je savais que jouer allait me faire du bien, parce que là, je laisse couler mes pensées loin de moi. Je pense aux bons souvenirs qui sont rattachés aux sonorités du violon. Les soirées avec mes parents, mon enfance, quand j'ai fini par l'apprécier un minimum, l'après-midi chez les Uchiha, lorsque j'ai eu l'impression de m'envoler. À nouveau, ça me reprend. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la musique irlandaise, mais quelque chose de plus classique, mais la sensation est bien là. Je souris, et je crois que je pleure en même temps. Je ferme les yeux, je change de morceau pour un que je connais sur le bout des doigts. Je les laisse glisser sur les cordes, sur mon archet aussi.

Et finalement, tout s'arrête, comme tout le reste. Je finis ma partition invisible et je rouvre les yeux. Toutes les autres personnes de la salle, dont quelques visages connus, sont à côté de moi, à m'observer avec leurs grands yeux tout mouillés, extrêmement admiratifs. Je me sens gêné, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'habitude de jouer devant une audience. Ma musique a toujours été très égoïste, réservée à quelques élus.

— Tu peux continuer s'il te plait ? C'est trop beau ! m'interroge un enfant de l'unité pédiatrique.

J'avise l'heure. Il n'est pas encore quinze heures trente, heure à laquelle Hyacinthe m'a demandé de venir à l'entrée de l'unité de pédopsychiatrie. Alors je souris bien hypocritement et je recommence.

Comme prévu, le français est posté devant l'entrée, les mains derrière le dos et un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est un peu recoiffé. Moi, je suis sur des sièges, non loin du bureau des infirmières. Je l'observe avec un œil presque paternel. Mon téléphone est dans ma poche, me rappelant à son bon souvenir, me brulant la peau au passage. J'essaie de l'ignorer du mieux que je puisse.

Et enfin, un roux fait son entrée dans l'unité, ce qui fait augmenter — comme si c'était possible — le sourire de Hyacinthe. Il se jette dans les bras du nouvel arrivant que j'imagine être le fameux Hyppolyte. Ses cheveux sont couleur carotte, lui arrivant plus bas que les épaules. Ils sont aussi lisses que des baguettes et semblent l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Je ne vois pas précisément la couleur de ses yeux de là où je suis, mais je crois qu'ils sont verts.

Hyacinthe se retourne rapidement vers moi et je lui envoie deux pouces levés, pour lui dire qu'il va réussir. Et je me décide à les laisser tranquilles, parce que tout ça ne me concerne pas. Surtout que je sais que si le jeune homme obtient ce qu'il veut, je vais me mettre à pleurer. Alors, je m'éloigne au plus possible de lui, j'empoigne mon téléphone en évitant consciencieusement l'heure et je glisse mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je laisse la musique couler en moi d'une manière différente de ce début d'après-midi et je marche sans but, en comptant les minutes, avec une précaution sans faille. Et lorsque l'aiguille de la salle de repos des infirmières, que je vois de ma place, arrive sur le douze et le quatre, que les deux amoureux du silence sont en train de chanter leur litanie dans mes oreilles, je me décide à ouvrir mon téléphone portable sur les messages et la conversation avec Sasuke. Le cœur au bout des doigts, j'écris ce que mes oreilles entendent si bien.

 _«_ _People talking without speaking,_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_ _»_

 _On peut continuer à s'envoyer des rimes par é_ _cran_ _s_ _interpos_ _és, des rimes qui ne parlent qu'à nous et qui ont une signification qu'on ne veut pas comprendre parce que ce serait trop dur de comprendre. Sauf que je ne veux pas continuer à parler comme_ _ç_ _a. Je veux te voir, je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu as à me dire, et voir si j'ai bien compris ces quelques vers de poésies. Toi, réfléchis sur_ _ç_ _a, expressément sur la seconde ligne. Faut pas que tu fuies Sasuke, parce que je ne le supporterais pas._

Je mets toutes mes espérances dans ce message, tout ce que je retiens depuis ce matin. Et, le pas trainant, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Parce que je sais que c'est là qu'il viendra me chercher. Je reste hagard sur mon lit, en oubliant le temps autour de moi. Je découvre que je suis capable de ne penser à rien, ce que je croyais impossible. Je suis incroyablement vide, comme un immense vase, tout transparent. Je ne sais pas comment me remplir de quelque chose, alors j'attends. J'attends qu'on vienne me poignarder le cœur.

Ça arrive plus vite que je ne le croyais. Je l'entends arriver, derrière la porte. Je l'entends respirer, attendre aussi. Il doit peser le pour et le contre, même si sa décision a été prise au moment où il m'a envoyé ce message, ce matin. Ça ne changera rien qu'il me fasse poireauter plus longtemps. Je me lève de ma place, en sautant sur mes deux pieds nus. J'avance vers la porte. Et enfin, cette dernière s'ouvre.

La première chose que je vois, ce sont ses deux pupilles. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'étoiles à l'intérieur. On dirait le ciel noir que j'ai observé la veille de le rencontrer, quand je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que le silence se taise. Je l'observe de toutes parts, comme pour m'imprégner de sa personne, comme pour souvenir de ce premier vrai amour, de mes premiers vrais sentiments. Comme pour me souvenir comment j'ai eu le cœur brisé par ce qu'il va faire.

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Je n'ai même pas la force de demander. Alors je me touche la joue et j'attends. J'attends qu'il fasse de même, parce que même si c'est fini, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il s'exécute en miroir et je me penche vers lui, une dernière fois. Ses joues sont incroyablement froides, même si on est en juillet. Il est frigide, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un glaçon. Alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, ça bouillonne comme ce n'est pas pensable. Parce que je suis triste, en colère et que je suis incapable de comprendre les raisons qui le poussent à faire ça. Dire qu'à la base, j'étais censé m'excuser. Et dire qu'après, je vais devoir aller dans le bureau de mon oncle et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je reste attaché à lui, tout contre son torse. J'ai presque du mal à respirer. Je reste comme ça longtemps, pour continuer ce que je faisais avec mes yeux. Après la vue et le toucher, je laisse l'odorat s'imprégner une dernière fois de Sasuke. C'est douloureux comme ce n'est pas pensable. Et puis, finalement, je parviens à ouvrir la bouche.

— Dis-le, Sasuke. Dis-le.

— Je ne crois pas que cela soit…

Il ne bouge pas, mais moi si. Je veux qu'il me regarde dans les yeux en faisant ça. C'est peut-être sadique pour lui, mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette. C'est à moi qu'il brise le cœur.

— Dis-le, le coupé-je en faisant mon mouvement. Tu me dois bien ça.

Une pause. Une demi-seconde. Un battement de cœur qui ripe.

— Je t'aime Naruto. Mais je désire rompre.

Les mots sont enfin sortis de ce lourd silence. La seule chose que j'entends, ce sont les craquements au fond de mon cœur. Ensuite, c'est la chaleur qui se retire, parce que Sasuke se décolle lentement de moi. Et enfin, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui dégoulinent sur mes joues, au moment où le brun passe ma porte.

Le silence est là, avec tous ses petits amis. Moi, je me dis que je suis bientôt fichu.

Je me fixe dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. Je fais incroyablement peur. J'ai la figure toute rouge, comme si j'étais passé dans un four. Mes yeux sont bouffis comme tout. Et je crois que je n'ai plus de voix. J'ai arrêté de pleurer parce que je crois que je n'avais plus rien à pleurer. Il est seize heures quarante-cinq, je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, c'est infernal.

Il est temps que j'aille dans le bureau de mon psy pour faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je me sentais mieux et que j'avais tout expliqué à Sasuke, mais que malheureusement, il avait beaucoup de devoirs, alors il avait dû retourner chez lui. Surtout que connaissant le médecin qui s'occupe de moi depuis le début du mois précédent, il va comprendre en deux temps trois mouvements que ça ne va pas.

Je toque à la porte de son bureau sans la moindre énergie et j'entre en entendant la réponse qui me vient très rapidement. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui balance mon grand sourire et m'assieds sur l'un des deux sièges prévus à cet effet.

— Oh, tu es tout seul. Je pensais bien que tu serais accompagné.

— Sasuke a dû vite repartir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a pu parler à cœur ouvert. Tout va bien. Et il est tellement content que je sois en permission qu'il m'a même invité chez lui, si ça se fait, bien entendu.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais toujours incroyablement bien mentir. Ça, ça n'a pas disparu. Le psychiatre sourit, convaincu. Mon job est fait. Après tout, il y a de quoi me croire. Les derniers jours, on avait vraiment l'air de filer le parfait amour, avec le brun. Peut-être même que le médecin croit que nous allons passer à l'étape supérieure. Moi, j'ai envie de rire à l'intérieur de moi-même, parce qu'il n'y a plus d'étape à passer du tout. C'est ironique, bien entendu.

— Alors, tu peux lui téléphoner et lui dire que tu peux partir dès maintenant. Ta permission est pour vingt-quatre heures, au moment où tu quittes l'hôpital. S'il n'est pas encore disponible, ça ne fait rien, nous te laisserons partir dès que ce sera le cas. Par contre, tu dois être accompagné d'un membre du personnel de l'hôpital, comme tu n'es pas majeur.

— Je veux Mademoiselle Shizune, s'il vous plait. Je l'aime bien, comme infirmière. Par contre, Sasuke n'est pas disponible maintenant. Vous pensez que je peux trainer un peu en ville avant d'aller chez lui ?

— Bien, je lui ferais passer le mot. Et tu peux y aller, bien sûr. Tant que Mademoiselle Shizune reste avec toi, et qu'elle t'a déposé auprès des parents d'Sasuke, tout va bien.

— Je peux vous poser une question ?

Il se braque un peu, mais ça me titille la langue depuis qu'il m'a parlé de cette permission. Parce que je ne le comprends pas très bien, sur le coup.

— J'aurais atterri où, si mon petit ami n'avait pas été disponible ?

— Chez toi. Je me serais porté garant pour toi, bien entendu.

— Tu serais venu veiller sur moi la nuit ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aurais été une forme de tuteur pour toi. Ton tuteur pour une nuit, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu fasses signer des papiers aux parents de Sasuke, devant Mademoiselle Shizune, et elle me les ramènera à l'hôpital. C'est une histoire de légalité.

Je ris encore une fois intérieurement. C'est sûr que ce qu'il avait prévu, c'était très légal. Je falsifiais le tout, pour que ça passe bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais là, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité et des brancardiers en même temps.

Je glisse donc vers ma chambre avec une fausse bonne humeur. Je pense que je vais simplement rentrer chez moi ce soir et serrer les dents pour ne pas succomber au rouge, qui me narguera depuis la cuisine. Et j'espère de tout cœur que Mademoiselle Shizune me comprendra au moins un minimum.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui vient toquer à ma porte, un petit quart d'heure après que j'ai vu le psychiatre. Elle a eu vite fait. Elle n'a pas changé ses habits d'infirmière, du moins pour le haut. Au lieu de son pantalon de toile rose, elle aborde une jolie jupe mi-cuisse, d'un jaune poussin qui ferait pâlir les oiseaux.

— Merci de m'avoir choisie ! Je croyais que tu allais demander à ton psy. J'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux.

— Oh, si tu savais, ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de répliquer.

Elle lève des sourcils incompréhensifs et je me décide à tout lui raconter. De toute manière, j'ai le temps, jusqu'aux quartiers sud. Nous sortons ensemble, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Je le déposerais chez moi tranquillement quand je serais seul, et j'irais sûrement courir en hurlant à la nuit. Peut-être qu'on appellera la police, mais au moins, je serais enfermé pour la bonne cause. Et dès que nous avons franchi les doubles portes de l'hôpital, je me lâche enfin. Je lui parle de Charles, de Konstantin, de mes parents, de Gaara, de Sakura, de Sasuke, en long en large et en travers. Je lui raconte tout de suite la vérité, parce qu'après autant d'honnêteté, ce serait bizarre de lui mentir de nouveau. Elle écoute tout avec une oreille extrêmement attentive en me suivant dans le train, qui me mène vers un coin de la ville que je prends toujours infiniment garde à éviter. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me confronter à mes démons.

— Pourquoi sommes nous devant un lycée ? m'interroge l'infirmière, lorsque nous nous arrêtons enfin dans notre marche infernale. C'est le tien ? Je croyais que tu étais à celui du Nord…

— J'y suis bien. Là, tu es devant l'école de tous mes amis de collège. Et celle de mon ex, par la même occasion. C'est lui que j'ai envie de voir en fait.

— Mais pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que j'ai une question à lui poser.

Je sais grâce aux réseaux sociaux et aux photos postées par Kiba que les deux amis font la même option football en salle, le jeudi soir — comme aujourd'hui. Comme le brun aime raconter sa vie, je sais qu'ils sortent dans les environs de dix-huit heures. Ils ne vont plus trop tarder.

Je connais ce lycée parce que je l'avais visité avec tous mes amis. Parce qu'au début, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de me séparer de tout le monde. Bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas encore celui qui allait devenir mon petit ami quelques mois plus tard, alors ce n'est pas pour lui que j'étais venu en repérage. Mais le manque d'option sportive me plaisant avait eu raison de moi, et j'avais demandé le lycée Nord. De plus, le concours d'entrée était affreusement compliqué. Je suis presque sûr que je ne l'aurais pas eu.

De ce fait, je sais où sont le gymnase et les vestiaires. Comme nous sommes bien en été, le soleil se couche tard, ce qui me permet de distinguer très rapidement les visages des personnes qui passent devant mes yeux.

— Naruto ? C'est toi ?

Cette exclamation enjouée ne peut que venir de Kiba, qui était mon meilleur ami de collège. C'est incroyable comme il me manque. À la manière de tous les autres, la dernière fois que je l'ai revu, c'était pour la cérémonie funéraire en l'honneur de mes parents. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me rappeler de ce souvenir. Le brun a toujours été très énergique, avec ses cheveux hirsutes dressés sur sa tête comme des piquants. Son visage est presque féroce, mais en le découvrant plus en profondeur, on se rend compte qu'il peut être doux comme tout, exactement comme les chats que sa famille élève.

— Salut, souris-je, faussement bien sûr.

— Bah ? Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? T'es pas un peu loin de ton lycée ?

— J'avais envie de passer, juste comme ça. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Même si nous ne sommes plus aussi proches, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Ça me briserait plus encore le cœur.

— Moi, ça va super ! Figure-toi que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, cette année ! Je suis super fier, tu peux pas l'imaginer !

Là, je ne peux pas empêcher l'honnêteté de sortir à toute vitesse de mon corps. Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui fais une accolade rapide.

— Ouah, bah bravo ! C'est top !

Ça me manque, parfois d'être comme ça. Je n'aime pas la version de moi qui est ironique et sec. J'estime que ça ne me va pas, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, présentement.

— Et toi ? Tu es rentré dans le club d'athlétisme ? Je me souviens en mai, je voulais venir te voir, mais j'étais pris par un match qui s'est fini trop tard.

— Tu n'as rien raté, il est arrivé troisième, intervient une voix de derrière Kiba, un peu d'outre-tombe.

Le voilà enfin. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il fichait là.

— Les erreurs arrivent à tout le monde, Gaara. Même aux plus forts.

Cette phrase est bête. Je suis bête. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fiche ici. Parfois, j'ai des idées complètement irréalistes. Je devrais m'arrêter lorsqu'il est encore temps.

— C'est vrai, je te le reconnais. Sinon, que fais-tu là, mis à part lancer des phrases philosophiques qui excusent ta piètre performance ?

— Je suis venu te parler. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être vu avec moi, je te propose de laisser ces deux jeunes gens discuter et de nous éloigner vers le mur du gymnase. Ça te rappellera des souvenirs, non ?

Je le tacle et je me retourne vers l'infirmière. Je m'excuse rapidement de l'avoir embarquée là-dedans. Avant qu'on arrive, je lui ai demandé de jouer la camarade de classe, pour éviter qu'on se pose des questions sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète ou pire, qu'on me juge parce que je suis à l'hôpital.

Le roux coloré me suit donc vers l'arrière du gymnase, où je m'appuie contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il voie mes cicatrices, alors je les cache du mieux que je puisse.

— Alors ? Tu vas te décider à me faire ta déclaration ? commence-t-il en soupirant.

— Pardon ? Tu crois que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te dire que je t'aime ?

— Oui. Les choses ont mis du temps à s'enclencher dans ton cerveau de blond, mais tu as dû réfléchir à cette perspective, depuis mai. Tu as de la chance, je suis resté célibataire exprès pour ça.

Je le sens s'approcher, passer un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il y a quelque temps, c'était notre signal quand l'un voulait embrasser l'autre. Forcément, ça me ramène à des souvenirs agréables, parce qu'avant de devenir ce connard infâme et horriblement prétentieux, Gaara était une personne sympathique et surtout prévenante. Heureux de constater que ça, au moins, ça n'a pas changé.

À vrai dire, je suis tenté. À vrai dire, je me pose la question, là, maintenant tout de suite. Je sais que ça ne soignera rien, que ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire — je voulais lui demander pourquoi il me disait qu'il l'aimait alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Oh et puis merde. Je suis libre, après tout.

Je retrouve ces lèvres que je connais si bien, puisque ce sont les premières que j'ai embrassées. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec Sasuke, c'est bien plus brutal — sans que ce soit dérangeant, parce que là, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Tout va très vite, parce qu'on était habitué l'un à l'autre, qu'on connaît nos habitudes. Je me retrouve plaqué plus encore contre le mur, il dépose une main sur ma joue, moi sur sa taille. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, alors il se plie légèrement pour être à ma hauteur. J'aime bien cette sensation, parce que ça me rappelle il y a deux ans, quand j'avais l'impression d'être protégé. Maintenant, je sais que ce sont des utopies. Mais la sensation reste, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

On s'embrasse un peu comme deux forcenés, qui ne l'ont pas fait depuis longtemps et qui aimaient ça, énormément. On reprend notre souffle à toute vitesse, on se regarde en deux secondes avant de recommencer. C'est vraiment différent d'avec Sasuke. Mais je ne suis pas là pour comparer. D'ailleurs, je me laisser glisser vers un état second, où mon cerveau ne pourra pas faire sa loi. Au moins, là, je serais tranquille et je pourrais embrasser ce mec comme il se doit.

— Tu es toujours aussi… aussi… glisse-t-il entre deux baisers, le souffle court.

— Aussi quoi ? Tu paumes tes mots, mon pauvre.

Je me moque de lui, c'est méchant. Je m'en fiche, qu'il continue à m'embrasser, c'est mieux.

— Aussi mignon et insupportable. Un étrange mélange.

Je souris avant de recommencer. J'attends qu'il se lasse de moi ou que sa peur d'être surpris le fasse nous arrêter. Mais c'est plutôt une envie commune qui nous fait nous stopper. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me plonger dans sa menthe à l'eau.

— Ça ne veut rien dire, d'accord ? déclare-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

— Comme tu veux. De toute manière, je n'étais pas venu pour te faire ma déclaration. Je voulais te poser une question, mais je l'ai oubliée, c'est con, continué-je en haussant les épaules.

— Est-ce qu'on vient de s'utiliser mutuellement pour se faire du bien ?

— Je dirais bien que oui. Mais on était consentants, tous les deux. Alors on a rien fait de répressible.

Je ne me sens pas mal, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trahi Sasuke. Mais au moins, mes idées sont en place. Je sais ce que je veux et je m'empresse d'aller le répéter à Mademoiselle Shizune. Je salue mon ancien ami, et envoie un simple signe de tête à mon ex, qui fait de même. Si je disais à mon interlocutrice qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, nous étions en train de nous rouler de sacrées pelles, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle me croirait.

— Alors, tu as eu des réponses à tes questions ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber, pour Sasuke. Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a jeté, et essayer de faire quelque chose pour que ça change. Je ne me transformerais pas en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas pour ses beaux yeux, mais je suis sûr que c'est sauvable. Sauf si lui, il ne veut pas. Je n'insisterais pas.

— Tu vas aller chez lui ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

— Oui, mais dans la soirée. Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais aller chez moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu as envie.

— Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je vais rentrer. Merci pour la balade et la discussion. J'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître. Et compte sur moi, je falsifiais la signature pour toi. Je le fais souvent pour mes supérieurs, alors je suis entrainée.

Je la laisse à une gare, dans le centre et je reprends un vieux chemin, qui m'a un tant soit peu manqué. Celui de chez moi.

Je tourne les clefs à toute vitesse dans la serrure. Je ne suis pas revenu depuis le début du mois de juin, alors que je croyais que je quittais cette maison pour toujours. Tout est propre, bien rangé et on ne voit même pas les différents passages d'Sasuke, qui venait me chercher des affaires et faire de temps en temps mes lessives. Les murs ne sont qu'habités par des fantômes, et une part de moi ne s'en plaint pas. Parce que je crois que moi aussi, je suis un fantôme. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis longtemps.

Je dépose mon sac de voyage dans le vestibule et je navigue vers le salon, en évitant avec précaution la cuisine. J'ai peut-être fait face à Gaara aujourd'hui me rendre compte que c'était vraiment fini, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à faire exactement la même chose avec le rouge. Je ne suis pas encore assez fort et je pourrais replonger dedans en un rien de temps. Et si le psychiatre aperçoit ne serait-ce qu'une trace sur mes poignets, je suis bon pour encore allonger mon séjour à l'hôpital, ce que je veux éviter à tout prix.

Je vais donc me jeter comme une masse dans le salon, sur le canapé. J'avise la télévision qui ne me fait pas du tout envie, la console qui est soigneusement rangée, les magazines qui prennent la poussière sur la table et puis il y a le téléphone fixe, que je n'utilise qu'en tant que répondeur. La petite diode clignote doucement, et je sais que c'est à cause de moi. En roulant des yeux, j'appuie sur le bouton. Je n'aime pas entendre ma voix enregistrée, mais tant pis. Si je veux continuer ce petit manège, il faut que j'efface quelques messages.

Alors j'écoute celui de février, juste après que j'ai revu Sasuke, celui de mars après que je sois rentré de chez lui, juste après la réalisation de mes sentiments, celui d'avril qui a tout démarré entre nous. Et les derniers, en juin, quand je le faisais presque tous les jours, quand je n'en pouvais plus de l'hôpital. Le dernier en date, d'hier. Et alors, lorsque j'entends mes derniers mots, je me dis que je dois me trouver une autre activité pour éviter de succomber au rouge. Je me lève pour aller me changer et passer des habits de sports, lorsque je me fais arrêter par une voix que je ne croyais pas entendre sur ce répondeur.

— Salut gamin… J'ai reçu les messages de l'hôpital, et je n'ai pas envie de leur causer à eux. Je me dis que peut-être, ils t'ont fait rentrer à la maison et que tu pouvais me répondre. Je n'arrive pas à avoir ton portable, le réseau est très mauvais où je suis. J'ai tenté le fixe sans grand espoir, mais au moins, ça a l'air de fonctionner. J'espère que tu vas bien, mon petit Naru. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas être rentré plus tôt et que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu as voulu faire… ça. Je tombe des nues. Je sais pas quoi te dire, surtout que j'ai l'impression que la bonne femme de la poste m'écoute avec une oreille attentive. Écoute, je rentre le plus vite possible, dès que j'arrive à trouver un train. Et je viens m'occuper de toi, parce que tu as besoin de moi. Je te demande pardon, Naruto.

Et ça s'arrête sur une sorte de sanglot, comme si ce vieil homme fort en avait pleuré. Moi, je m'effondre sur le sol comme un château de cartes et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, sans pouvoir m'arrêter une seule seconde. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je suis une vraie fontaine. Mais ce message me fait quelque chose. Parce qu'enfin, enfin, je vais avoir quelqu'un entre ces quatre murs. Enfin, je vais arrêter d'avoir aussi peur de la solitude. Enfin, il a compris que ça n'allait pas.

Je reste sur le sol pendant un bon quart d'heure, à ne penser à rien et tout à la fois. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses en même temps, et la première, c'est qu'il faut que je parte d'ici si je ne veux pas succomber au rouge. Alors, j'enfile mes habits de sport, je prends un gilet même si je sais qu'il ne fera pas froid et je vais courir. Pour une fois, j'ai un but. Mais ce but est parfaitement effrayant.

Habituellement, je mets une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez Sasuke en train, sans le moindre arrêt et en ayant toutes les correspondances sans attendre. À pied, c'est bien plus long, surtout que je m'arrête dans une échoppe de ramen quelconque pour me restaurer, comme je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin. Au moins, le gérant ne me connaît pas et personne ne me pose de question. Mes cicatrices sont cachées sous mon gilet et je dine comme n'importe quel ado qui se promène en ville un jeudi soir. Je sais que nous sommes en semaine et qu'à dix-neuf heures passées, je devrais être chez moi, avec mes parents, à raconter ma journée de cours. Si seulement ces gens savaient.

Je reste une heure dans cette atmosphère qui m'empêche de penser à l'endroit où je me dirige et aux autres choses qui parasitent ma vie. Je ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais faire quand j'y serais. Est-ce que je vais toquer ? Est-ce que je vais entrer sans prévenir ? C'est un peu effrayant comme manière de faire. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter par les propriétaires, qui ne doivent plus beaucoup m'aimer — puisque j'ai rendu leur fils complètement déréglé. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'y vais, comme tout à l'heure avec Gaara. Mon cerveau est vraiment en compote, c'est infernal.

Je paye en laissant un pourboire. J'ai encore beaucoup d'argent, puisque Jiraya me fait des virements tous les mois, automatisés. Il y a aussi l'argent versé par la compagnie d'avion en dédommagement de la perte des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Comme si une liasse de yens pouvait remplacer des êtres humains. Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire là-dessus.

Je reprends ma marche tranquillement, sans courir. Je glisse mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et je lève la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil n'est toujours pas couché, mais la Lune est déjà là. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Au moins, elle, elle ne me fait pas penser à Sasuke, contrairement aux étoiles qui me narguent de toute leur brillance et de leur lumière. Au moins, elle ne bousille pas plus mon cœur mal en point.

C'est à vingt heures trente que j'atteins le quartier de Sasuke. Comme si elle était recouverte d'un halo, je reconnais immédiatement son habitation. Je ne peux pas voir sa chambre, puisqu'elle ne donne pas sur la rue, mais sur le jardin. Mais je suis certain qu'il s'y trouve en ce moment même, évitant ses deux parents comme la peste — il a dû se réconcilier avec Itachi, du moins, je l'espère.

Non loin de chez les Uchiha — presque juste en face, en réalité —, il y a un petit parc, idéal pour promener son animal de compagnie et pour se détendre avec de jeunes enfants. Moi, je trouve un banc qui n'est pas utilisé. Je ne suis pas seul, il y a un groupe de trois enfants qui jouent juste à côté de moi. Deux petits garçons et une fille, toute rousse. Avec leurs rires, ils parviennent à m'arracher un sourire que je ne cache pas. De toute manière, je n'ai plus de larmes à pleurer, alors je ne peux faire que ça. J'ai enlevé mes écouteurs, pour profiter de la vie en cette soirée chaude d'été. Il y a un tout petit peu de vent, qui rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Une ambiance parfaite pour simplement profiter, pour simplement vivre.

Mais je me coupe de cette plénitude lorsque j'entends du bruit non loin de moi. Les enfants sont partis se coucher, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Peut-être que je me suis endormi sans le vouloir. J'espère que ce n'est pas la police, sinon je vais finir dans une mauvaise passe — puisque je suis censé être dans la maison que j'observe depuis tout à l'heure. C'est d'ailleurs cette même maison qui est la source du bruit. Quelqu'un en sort, avec un sachet dans les mains — que je devine aisément être un sachet poubelle. Cette personne se dirige vers moi et j'en perds mon sang froid. La nuit tombe doucement, alors je peine un peu à distinguer qui s'avance vers ma position.

— Naruto ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Au moins, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas Sasuke. Même surpris, il ne m'aurait pas parlé comme ça. Et de toute manière, sa voix est trop aiguë pour que ce soit lui.

— Qui est-ce ? Je ne vois plus très clair, avec la nuit, osé-je, de peur de faire face à un père en colère et de me retrouver avec un poing dans la figure.

— Itachi Uchiha.

Je ne suis rassuré qu'à moitié. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait parlé avec Sasuke de toute la situation. Je sais que le brun voulait le faire, mais il y a une sacrée différence entre vouloir et accepter de l'autre côté. Et c'est cette différence qui me fait peur.

Mais le plus âgé de la fratrie ne semble pas dangereux. Il jette son paquet dans l'immense benne non loin de moi — que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de remarquer — et vient s'assoir juste à côté de moi. Je lui souris pour la forme, même si je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire en sa présence. Je suis complètement perdu.

— Sasuke m'a raconté. Pour vous deux. Il voulait se soûler, quand il est rentré de l'hôpital, cette après-midi. Je l'en ai empêché. Ensuite, il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans en ressortir de la soirée.

— Tout va bien pour vous deux ?

Un sourire discret. C'est vrai qu'il est sans doute gêné de discuter avec moi. Il va prendre le parti de son petit frère dans cette rupture. Et moi, je suis l'ennemi.

— J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir sans le savoir. Et d'avoir tant mal traité mon petit frère adoré. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je m'en veux. Mais je t'avoue qu'entendre que ce petit imbécile avait rompu avec toi, ça m'a fait un sacré choc.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux et il le remarque très bien. Je ne suis pas spécialement discret, c'est vrai.

— Ha bon ?

— Bah, comprends-moi. Il nous sort un discours limite enflammé en nous disant qu'il ferait sa vie avec toi envers et contre tout, qu'il se fichait des répercussions et ensuite, il m'annonce de but en blanc que vous deux c'est fini parce que Monsieur croit ne pas te connaître. C'est à se mettre la tête dans le lave-vaisselle, cette histoire.

Je ris à la métaphore un peu étrange et je baisse les yeux. Je suis assez calme, ce qui me surprend.

— C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Le mois dernier, j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien et qu'on allait continuer avec cette vitesse de croisière, tranquillement, sans se presser. Et là, je me retrouve à errer le soir, le cœur en miettes et le cerveau en compote, à me demander pourquoi diable il a fait ça.

— Est-ce que je peux te donner mon avis sur la question ? Je sais que je ne te connais pas bien et que pour l'instant, tu ne devais pas avoir une super image de moi. Mais je connais Sasuke depuis qu'il est né et je pense comprendre un peu son fonctionnement.

— Vas-y, je suis preneur. Peut-être que tu pourras éclairer ma lanterne.

Je me tourne vers lui, parce que je trouve ça plus poli que baisser la tête. Son regard, toute sa personne, ressemble à son petit frère. C'est dur de le soutenir.

— Je pense que même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais à lui-même, Sasuke crève de trouille. Il a peur de tout ça, de ce que votre relation peut engendrer sur lui. Il a peur des changements autour de lui, des changements sur lui aussi. Parce que ça, personne ne peut le nier, il a changé depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Il est plus ouvert, il ose plus parler. Jamais il n'aurait osé faire ce qu'il a fait en juin, avant. Sauf que lui, il est habitué à une certaine routine. Que les choses s'emboitent bien, comme un puzzle. Et là, son puzzle, il est tout retourné. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ça allait changer autant de choses autour de lui, sa relation avec moi, sa relation avec nos parents, sa relation avec d'éventuels nouveaux amis. Mais surtout, c'est sa relation à lui-même qui change. Et ça, il faut qu'il le comprenne et qu'il l'accepte. Je pense qu'il t'a balancé une excuse à coucher dehors avec un billet de logement, qu'il est raide dingue amoureux de toi et qu'il lui faut du temps.

Je souris discrètement, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme mot sur ce que je ressens actuellement.

— Ne laisse pas tomber, Naruto. Je me doute que c'est dur, parce que tu as le cœur brisé — connaissant Sasuke, il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte avec toi. Mais vous deux, ça vaut le coup. Moi, en tout cas, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps, j'y crois.

Là, ça me touche, comme une flèche qui siffle juste à côté de moi. Je le fixe avec de grands yeux, observe son sourire lumineux, qui ne ressemble à celui de son frère. Un sourire en coin, presque triste, discret comme tout. Un sourire à lui.

— T'es vraiment un chouette gars, Itachi. C'est dommage que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt. Et puis, je comprends pourquoi Sasuke est aussi attaché à toi.

— Désolé de ne pas avoir montré cette part de moi. Mais toi, du coup, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse entrer discrètement pour voir mon frère ?

— Je pense que je vais rester là, jusqu'à ce que je me fatigue. Et je finirais par rentrer en me demandant ce que je suis venu faire ici.

Le sourire est presque ironique de mon côté. C'est vrai que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fiche ici.

— Bah, si tu veux, tu peux aller sur la terrasse. Je peux te ramener un thé. Mes parents sont des couches tôt et leur chambre n'est pas de ce côté-là de la maison. Et l'autre grognon, il râle sous sa serre. Et si tu veux toujours bien de moi, je veux bien continuer à discuter avec toi. D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu aimes Marato. On aura forcément des choses à se dire.

Je réfléchis à la proposition. C'est vrai que c'est tentant. Il fait encore bon — de toute manière, j'ai ma veste — et la perspective de mieux connaître Itachi est sympathique. Alors j'accepte et je me dirige vers la terrasse, en passant devant la porte-fenêtre de Sasuke, non loin de là. Ça me fait quelque chose, c'est sûr, de l'avoir à portée de main, mais sans pouvoir l'approcher.

Itachi m'indique qu'il va simplement prévenir ses parents qu'il va se détendre sur la terrasse en lisant un peu quelques mangas et ne passe même pas par la chambre de son frère.

— Il va me rembarrer et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me frotter à sa mauvaise humeur. On dirait un porc-épic quand il s'y met.

Je ris doucement de la comparaison, imaginant mon ex comme un animal à piquant, râlant de tout et de rien. Ça a au moins l'effet de me détendre, tout comme le thé qu'Itachi m'apporte.

Notre discussion se prolonge assez tard dans la nuit. C'est très agréable de lui faire la conversation, parce qu'il a des choses à dire, des théories sur presque chaque personnage de Marato et beaucoup de critiques envers l'auteur, surtout sur la construction de ses protagonistes. Je le défends un peu, mais je suis souvent d'accord avec le jeune homme. C'est enrichissant d'avoir un œil neuf sur ce qui me passionnait, avant.

Dans les environs de vingt-trois heures trente, le jeune homme commence à beaucoup bâiller. Les thés sont avalés depuis longtemps déjà et la fatigue vient doucement le cueillir. Moi, étrangement, je suis toujours dans une forme presque olympique. C'est sans doute parce que ça fait trop de temps que je suis coincé à l'hôpital, à parfois végéter toute la journée. Lorsqu'il se lève et nous débarrasse, je fais de même, de peur de déranger. Je le salue, le remercie chaleureusement pour son accueil sur cette terrasse et je me prépare à repartir vers chez moi. J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour courir, alors ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la sortie — il est presque minuit — et passe encore une fois devant cette porte. Mais ce à quoi je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'ouvre doucement, et que quelqu'un en sorte, les larmes aux yeux que l'on essuie violemment. Une phrase transperce l'air et glisse jusqu'à mes oreilles.

— Pourquoi est-ce au milieu de la nuit que mon humanité se réveille ?

Une pause de quelques secondes, le temps que je me reprenne. Le temps que je comprenne aussi.

— Peut-être parce que quand tu dors, tu ne peux pas la museler au fond de ton cœur tout froid.

Il relève la tête à toute vitesse et il me fixe comme jamais. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici. À vrai dire, moi, je pensais repartir sans le voir, comme je l'ai dit à Itachi. Mais non, le cosmos, l'univers et les étoiles ont voulu que je croise Sasuke ce soir, au pas de la porte menant à sa chambre.

Il paraît complètement abasourdi que je sois là. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que j'avais le droit à une permission. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que j'allais me diriger vers chez lui, pour me pointer, là, devant son nez. Assez sadique, je décide immédiatement de jouer un peu avec lui. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai le droit de lui briser le cœur.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ? m'interroge-t-il en premier lieu, ce qui est bien normal.

Dans mon optique drôle, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je le regarde de haut en bas avant de lâcher, claquant.

— Je me suis enfui à dos de grenouille géante et je suis venu t'étrangler dans ton sommeil. Chouette programme, non ?

J'ai envie de rire. Je ne sais pas où je vais chercher des trucs pareils.

— Je suis sérieux Naruto. Que fais-tu ici ?

Je croise quelques secondes ses pupilles, qui ripent vers les miennes. C'est certain qu'il ne veut pas me fixer, parce que je le déstabilise. Au moins, on est deux.

— Je suis en permission. Je comptais t'en parler quand tu serais venu, juste après les cours, comme d'habitude. Le docteur Akiko m'a permis de quitter l'hôpital pour vingt-quatre heures. On aurait pu passer chez moi, jouer à la console, aller manger en ville avec Sakura. On aurait pu aller où on avait envie pour finir notre nuit, à discuter de tout et de rien, à s'embrasser si t'en avais envie. Et puis le lendemain, on aurait repris notre routine qui me manque tant. On serait allé tous les deux au lycée, on aurait bien soûlé les profs, on se serait retrouvé à la bibliothèque à lire de la poésie, et on aurait déjeuné sur le toit, rien que tous les trois, le ciel, toi et moi. Et ensuite, je serais rentré tranquillement à l'hôpital, à attendre que mon parrain daigne se montrer. Je pense très certainement que ça aurait été une superbe journée. Mais…

— Mais j'ai tout foutu par terre en rompant avec toi.

— Exactement. T'as raison, t'es drôlement perspicace !

Je me moque de lui et je jubile. Je devrais me sentir coupable, mais même pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une forme de vengeance, ou tout simplement lui montrer à quel point je suis blessé de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Il ne relève pas la pique que je viens de lui lancer. Il préfère me détailler de haut en bas, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. Il évite toujours mon regard, et moi, je suis à la recherche du sien. C'est assez drôle, comme petit jeu.

— Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

— Avec mes jambes. Elles sont parfaitement fonctionnelles, j'ai de la chance. Après, j'ai croisé ton frère. Un véritable ange, j'en suis même venu si je ne m'étais pas trompé de Uchiha en tombant amoureux de toi.

Une nouvelle pique. Je ne me savais pas aussi fort. Il ne moufte pas et à l'intérieur, ça gronde comme un volcan. Je respire rapidement. J'ai l'impression de faire face à un mur, comme cette après-midi, dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis déplacé.

Alors, je romps cet écart que j'ai moi-même formé avec mes sarcasmes et je m'approche d'une enjambée de lui. Je l'oblige presque à me fixer et lorsque je sens enfin ses deux grands puits noirs se poser sur moi, j'ose parler comme le véritable moi.

— Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ?

La réponse fuse, comme s'il s'attendait à ma question.

— Je ne sais même pas comment me l'expliquer à moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'en avais besoin.

C'est exactement ce qu'Itachi m'avait expliqué. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, parce qu'il est perdu dans le brouillard, dans les affres de ses sentiments et de ce qui doit être démêlé. J'aimerais ne pas lui en vouloir, parce que ça pourrait m'arriver, parce que personne ne fonctionne de la même manière, mais mon cœur en miettes en est incapable. Alors, je m'avance encore plus, jusqu'à rentrer dans son espace personnel, et je lui prends le bras. Là, la fixation se fait plus longue, plus complète aussi. Je me perds dans son ciel étoilé. Il me manque déjà, c'est infernal. Et là, les mots sortent tout seuls, sans que je ne les contrôle le moins du monde.

— L'étang mystérieux, suaire aux blanches moires,

Frisonne ; au fond du bois la clairière apparaît ;

Les arbres sont profonds et les branches sont noires ;

Avez-vous vu Vénus à travers la forêt ?

Il écarquille des grands yeux. C'est sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me mette à réciter de la poésie, en français, qui plus est. Je suis presque sûr qu'il sait déjà que c'est de Victor Hugo.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Tais-toi et écoute, le coupé-je en glissant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Écoute, ouvre ton cœur et apprécie.

(insérer Hugo)

Je m'arrête, avec une sorte de flottement. C'est un poème que j'aime énormément. À vrai dire, je suis assez fier d'avoir réussi à m'éloigner des goûts de ma mère. Parce qu'à mes yeux, ça veut dire que je suis en train de me construire, littérairement parlant. Et c'est une certaine fierté.

— C'est beau, mais noir, finit-il par dire, retirant mon doigt de lui-même. Pourquoi ce poème ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir. Ça vient tout seul.

— Parce qu'il représente mes sentiments pour toi. C'est fort, tu sais. En fait… je sais même plus pourquoi je voulais te réciter ce poème. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout et je désirais te le faire écouter. Un peu comme toi avec ce SMS, ce midi. À la fois plein de sens et vide de signification. Un vrai paradoxe.

J'aime bien les paradoxes. Je trouve que ça me décrit bien. Et lui aussi, dans un certain sens. Son regard se perd derrière moi. Je ne me suis toujours pas reculé. J'ai l'impression que si je le fais, je perdrais le contact et je serais obligé de rentrer chez moi.

— Un paradoxe, souffle-t-il. C'est exactement ce que tu es. Parfois, tu vas dans le sens commun, dans le sens de ce qu'on attend de toi. Et d'autres fois, tu fais complètement l'inverse, tu vas contre le sens commun. Tu es une bouffée d'oxygène et deux secondes après, tu peux empoisonner l'air. Une énigme, un rubix cube même.

Je ris, parce qu'il a raison. Moi, j'appelle ça porter un masque. Chacun ses images.

— Tu sais que ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas clair du tout ?

Je me moque encore. Parce que je sais qu'à moi aussi, ça m'arrive de lancer des discours complètement insensés.

— La faute à qui ? Je viens me faire déranger chez moi par une personne qui me met les nerfs sans dessus de dessous. Moi non plus, je ne comprends plus rien.

Il en perd un tout petit peu son vocabulaire. J'aime bien quand ses sentiments vont plus vite que sa façon de parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus lui-même dans ces moments-là.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis bloqué. Nous ne faisons que nous renvoyer la balle, encore et toujours, parce que personne n'est capable d'expliquer ce qui se trame entre nous. Et le silence en profite pour s'installer. J'ai bien envie de dire quelque chose pour le chasser, mais je comprends bien que ce serait vain. Il est plus fort que nous, sur ce coup-là. Mais en même temps, je trouve que Sasuke est très expressif quand il se tait. Parce que ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, parce que tout son corps est tendu vers moi, aussi. Parce que le moindre de ses mouvements est dirigé vers ma personne.

— Tu sais, tes silences sont bien plus significatifs que tes paroles.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et je crois que ça se sent. Tant pis, au moins, il comprendra ce qui se déroule en moi. Le brun soupire, baisse les yeux — mais il fixe mes chaussures. Il marmonne un peu, mais je l'entends toujours.

— Le silence, encore lui. Omniprésent, comme toujours.

C'est un peu à ce moment-là que ça me frappe. Le fait que lui aussi, il en souffre, de ce fameux silence. Je ne suis pas le seul enfermé dans cette boite géante et transparente qui me bloque de toutes paroles et envoie le vide et son ami le rouge sur moi. Lui aussi, même si nos mesures ne sont pas comparables. Je prends une respiration, me ravise. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité. Je verrais bien en parlant, ce qui sort le premier.

— Parfois, je préfère le silence, surtout entre nous. Je l'ai bien vu aujourd'hui. Tes paroles ont été de parfaits poignards pour mon pauvre cœur qui n'avait rien demandé. Et puis, le silence te va bien. C'est bizarre comme façon de parler, mais c'est ce que je pense. Le silence te sied à merveille.

Je finis ma phrase un peu en suspens, comme le poème. Mais lui, il relève la tête à toute vitesse vers moi, comme un automate. Je crois que ma vérité lui a fait quelque chose. Il se rapproche plus encore de moi et m'empoigne les deux joues, comme un enfant. Je n'ai pas mal, parce que j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps ce stade de douleur.

— Je le déteste. Je le déteste ! Tu l'écoutes, la chanson que tu m'as citée par message ? Le silence, c'est un cancer qui grandit dans nos cerveaux. Il faut l'éradiquer, et non le cultiver. Il faut crier, il faut chanter, il faut vivre et ne pas se laisser vaincre par le silence. Tu dis que le silence me sied à merveille parce que je suis quelqu'un de solitaire. Je suis quelqu'un de mélancolique qui se plait à regarder le ciel, qui se plait à être seul, à vivre dans sa bulle au-dessus des autres adolescents, qui se plait à passer au-dessus de sa vie. Mais c'est l'image que je renvoie au monde, c'est le sens commun dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas être le sens commun. Moi aussi, je veux être un paradoxe.

Enfin, il s'exprime. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais dite plus tôt, cette fichue phrase. Mais ça me renvoie une autre vérité en pleine face. Une vérité qui fait bien mal, bien plus que mes deux joues attrapées.

— Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. On ne se connaît pas. On ne sait pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre.

Je baisse la tête en murmurant ces mots. Ils font mal au cœur, mais je n'ai pas envie de me raccrocher à eux. Je veux me raccrocher à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de moins abstrait.

— Mais il y a une réalité entre nous. Une réalité bien vraie. On est amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça, on n'y peut absolument rien. Ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur, quand on est l'un face à l'autre, on est des bombes à retardement qui manquent d'exploser. Et moi, j'ai envie d'exploser. J'ai super envie d'exploser.

Ma métaphore pourrait presque faire de la concurrence à celles de Konstantin. Ce détail me fait sourire. Et puis, je repense à ce qu'Itachi a dit. Ça, Sasuke ne peut pas le nier. Il m'aime, ça se voit au travers de toute sa personne. Je prie pour qu'il ne me remballe pas, parce que dans un certain sens, je suis en train de lui montrer que j'ai compris qu'il a besoin de temps.

— Moi aussi je veux exploser. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi enclencher la minuterie. Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est viscéral. C'est maladif, presque. Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'attendais. Et le petit bonus, c'est qu'il entre dans mon image bizarre d'explosion.

— D'accord. Dès que je sors de l'hôpital, j'enclenche la minuterie de mon côté. Je fais tout dans les règles de l'art. Le décompte, les fils bleus et rouges, choisir celui que l'on va couper, le stress avant de se décider et la grande explosion. T'auras le droit à tout ça. Enfin, à tout ce que la métaphore sous-entend.

Et mes yeux disent _j'essaie de te comprendre, alors, toi aussi, fais un pas. Je ne suis pas tout seul, dans cette histoire._

— J'avais compris.

J'ai l'utopique impression que mon cœur est plus léger. Je soupire d'aise lorsqu'il relâche enfin mes joues qui commençaient à légèrement me faire souffrir. Et on recommence à se fixer comme jamais. J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, avec ce qui a été dit. Aussi, c'est pour cette raison que j'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois le doigt de mon vis-à-vis sur ses joues. Je m'empresse de l'imiter, me croyant dans un rêve. Et la seconde d'après, il est contre mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas du tout électrique, ou passionné. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est doux. C'est exactement ce que je veux. Lorsqu'il me relâche les lèvres, je demande des explications, même si tout mon corps me hurle de me taire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues, Sasuke ?

— Une explosion annexe. C'était une explosion annexe.

Et moi, là-dedans, je souris comme un forcené.

Cette situation est étrange. À vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Parce que je suis en train de suivre Sasuke vers l'intérieur de sa chambre. Parce qu'il m'a invité à dormir avec lui. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il a rompu avec moi. Je suis pris dans le plus gros paradoxe de tous les temps.

— Je ne souhaite pas que tu te retrouves sur les routes aussi tard dans la nuit. Les policiers pourraient penser que tu es un fugueur et qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Je préfère que tu restes là, avec moi.

Le brun me prête un pyjama, que j'enfile à grande vitesse dans la salle de bain, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Et ensuite arrive ce moment gênant de la mise au lit. C'est la toute première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation, et je ne pensais pas que ce serait en étant séparé. Encore l'univers qui fait des siennes.

— Bien, continue Sasuke, je te souhaite bonne nuit.

Et comme si de rien n'était, il se glisse entre les draps et s'endort comme une souche. Je l'envie. Je l'envie tellement. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à fermer les yeux. Et dire que demain, je suis censé retourner en cours. Je vais avoir l'air fin devant Orochimaru-sensei, à dormir sur ma paillasse. Il va regretter d'avoir accepté de me reprendre.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit, les pensées de ce genre tourbillonnant dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et la proximité de quelqu'un qui me plait et que je ne peux pas atteindre est une véritable torture. Je ne veux surtout pas lui faire de mal, alors je reste droit comme un piquet sous les couvertures. Une heure est passée.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, je sens une main glisser dans la mienne. C'est tout doux, et on me serre les doigts, comme pour me calmer. Je regarde mon voisin avec de grands yeux. Lui aussi, il me fixe, l'air à moitié endormi. J'ai dû le réveiller, avec tous mes mouvements.

— Détends-toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Rien de mal ne te sera fait.

Il continue à me caresser la main, pour me rassurer. Je sens enfin le sommeil venir me cueillir.

Je ne rêve pas le moins du monde, bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Pour une fois, je fais une nuit complète, sans ouvrir les yeux avant le matin. Je m'attends à une petite chanson toute douce pour sortir du monde des songes, quelque chose qui correspondrait bien à Sasuke. Alors quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque parvient à mes oreilles un nombre assez infernal de hurlements. J'en tombe carrément du lit, surpris au possible, et je m'éloigne, comme un enfant, de la source de ce danger. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse indescriptible et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu peur comme ça. Je sens ma joue droite un peu mouillée, mais je m'en fiche. Je fixe le deuxième être humain de cette pièce avec un air éberlué. Et pour toute réponse, j'ai le droit à des éclats de rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça fait du bien, de le voir si détendu.

— Mais… mais… Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ? Pourquoi tu mets des chansons aussi violentes comme réveil ? Tu veux mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

Il se marre encore une fois, plus fort que précédemment. S'il ne se tait pas, il va attirer tout le reste de la maison. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de le prévenir, puisque nous entendons quelqu'un qui toque à la porte. Nous nous taisons de concert, pour laisser la voix de la mère du brun s'élever dans la pièce. Vient ensuite celle d'Itachi, qui doit se demander ce qui prend à son frère. Et finalement son père, qui entre sans demander son reste. Je me fige comme une statue de sel, et évite le regard noir — au sens propre comme au figuré — de cet homme dans sa quarantaine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi effrayant. Qu'on me rende le joyeux musicien avec sa flute irlandaise.

— Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

— Je ris simplement de bon matin d'une situation que je trouve amusante.

Sasuke est impertinent au possible. Si nous étions dans une tout autre situation, je pense que je lui dirais qu'il est drôlement sexy. Mais ma pensée grivoise se fait vite effacer par les deux pupilles aussi noires que l'encre qui me fixe. J'écarquille les yeux, complètement effrayé. Je ne vais surtout pas ouvrir la bouche, je n'ai pas envie de me faire manger tout cru.

— Que fait-il ici ?

Ah, je n'ai même pas le droit à mon prénom. Première nouvelle.

— Il a dormi à la maison. C'est moi qui l'ai invité.

Ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais ce n'est pas la vérité non plus. Techniquement, celui qui m'a invité, c'est Itachi. Et il croyait que j'étais reparti par le dernier train. C'est sans doute pour ça que son regard est aussi étrange. Il faudra absolument que je lui explique, sinon, il va me prendre pour un squatteur, ou pire.

— Sans demander l'autorisation ? continue le père, peinant à cacher sa colère qui monte.

— J'ai dix-huit ans le vingt-trois juillet. Ton autorisation, je n'en ai que faire.

Ah, ça, c'est une information importante. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je ne pensais pas du tout l'apprendre dans des circonstances pareilles. Les poings de l'homme se serrent, il me délaisse pour à nouveau fixer son fils. La colère est de plus en plus forte.

— Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas ton ami, mais ton père !

— Et que vas-tu me faire ? Me virer de la maison ? Tu en es parfaitement incapable.

Il va loin. J'en ai presque peur pour lui. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dehors. Surtout que je suis incapable de l'aider, comme je suis à l'hôpital. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, expliquer la situation. Mais encore une fois, je n'en ai pas le temps. Avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke est à deux centimètres de moi. Il ne demande rien, ne s'excuse de rien non plus. Et il m'embrasse, en faisant jouer ses lèvres et sa langue. C'est ignoble, et je n'y réponds pas le moins du monde. Mais je crois qu'il obtient quand même l'effet escompté celui de rendre chèvre son père. Et comme pour éviter toute confrontation, il s'en va vers la salle de bain, pour se changer. Je suis complètement abasourdi, et je ne suis pas le seul.

Je ne parviens toujours pas à bouger, figé dans ma position. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire aussi. Je suis toujours en pyjama, j'aimerais au moins reprendre mes habits. Alors, tout doucement, sous les yeux des quatre autres qui me fixent comme un animal en cage, je prends mon bas et mon haut, je renfile mes chaussures et je remets la couette et les coussins à leur place. Heureusement pour moi, on se désintéresse à mes actions lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur Sasuke, plus fier que jamais. Je pense que ça ne va pas plaire à son père.

Le geste est extrêmement rapide. La gifle claque sur le visage de mon ex, dont les yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mais je n'arrive pas à compatir, parce que je repense à son horrible baiser — qui n'en était même pas un. Moi aussi, si je m'écoutais, j'irais lui mettre une claque. Mais pour me contenir, je serre les poings du plus fort que je puisse.

Sasuke s'enfuit de la pièce et me fait comprendre de le suivre par la porte-fenêtre. Je lance un tout dernier regard à Itachi, qui essaie de m'excuser pour avoir mis la pagaille dans leur famille. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé que si je n'avais pas été là, tout aurait été mieux.

Le brun se tait royalement sur le chemin qui nous mène au lycée. J'ai toujours ses habits sur mon dos, et je n'ai pas eu la moindre explication. La colère prenant le pas sur la raison, je lui empoigne le bras sur le chemin, non loin de l'endroit où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la toute première fois. Mon sentiment orageux doit déformer mes traits.

— Je suis en train de me retenir de ne pas te défigurer parce que tu es actuellement en train de te foutre royalement de ma gueule. Et encore, je suis à peu près gentil. Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? C'était quoi cette agression ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, ou pas ?

— Je voulais énerver mon père. Je sais qu'il n'approuve pas notre couple.

Il se moque de moi. C'est une caméra cachée. Je ne vois que ça comme explication, sur le coup.

— Couple que tu as brisé en mille morceaux il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures ! T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Tu veux encore plus me briser que je ne le suis déjà ? Merde, arrête d'agir comme une girouette et décide-toi ! Décide ce que tu veux faire avec moi parce que moi, je ne serais pas assez solide pour supporter tes retournements de situations ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

J'ai l'impression d'être désespéré. Mais en même temps, c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Je ne sais plus de quel côté me tourner.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, mais pas de la bonne manière. Et s'il reste avec moi, la déflagration va lui arriver en plein dans la tête. Ça fera mal, très mal, trop mal.

— Vaut mieux pas qu'on aille en cours ensemble. C'est plus sûr, et pour toi, et pour moi.

Je commence à m'en aller dans la direction de chez moi. Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas terminé.

— Oh, et dernière chose, mon cher Sasuke. Ce que tu as fait là, ça s'appelle une agression. J'attends au moins des excuses de ta part. Et puis ton comportement de girouette, il me dégoûte.

Il me fixe et rit, sardoniquement, d'une manière extrêmement malveillante. Le dégoût est plus fort.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. N'est-ce pas ce genre de comportement, comme tu le dis, que tu m'as servi fin avril et début mai ? Est-ce toi ou moi qui a des problèmes de mémoire ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles qu'il ose comparer les deux. J'en suis tellement dépassé que la colère s'enfuit par tous les pores de ma peau, pour ne laisser qu'une tristesse soudaine, qui me pousse à baisser la tête et à murmurer, les larmes au bord des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose…

— Ha ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. En avril, tu m'embrasses plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qui m'arrive, mais pour toi, tout semble clair. Tu me presses pour savoir ce que j'en pense, alors que je n'étais pas prêt. Toi, tu ne respectes pas ce choix et tu sors avec Hinata, une véritable peste, dans quoi, la même semaine. Et en fin de compte, tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu m'aimes. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

C'est cruel. Il ne comprend rien, absolument rien. J'étais complètement perdu, moi aussi. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des crises. J'étais horriblement mal en point.

— Mais… tenté-je, sûr d'être coupé dans mon début d'explications.

— J'avais bien raison. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous avons été bien trop vite.

La sentence tombe, comme une chape de plomb sur mon estomac. Et je ne vois qu'une phrase à dire.

— Ouais… ouais, t'as bien raison. On a bien fait de rompre. Super bien fait, même.

J'ai l'impression que désormais, il y a un monde infranchissable entre nous. Et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour faire le premier pas.

Se retenir de pleurer ou d'exploser quelque chose avant d'arriver chez moi est compliqué. Je serre les poings, et je ravale mes larmes en même temps. Les passants doivent se demander ce qui peut bien me prendre, à être aussi tendu contre la porte du train. J'écoute une musique extrêmement violente, pour réussir à canaliser ma colère. Je me dis que ça change de la tristesse ou du vide, mais je ne suis pas spécialement en joie non plus.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, je passe immédiatement à la douche. Je jette les habits de Sasuke, je les laverais quand je serais calmé. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, même s'il ne fait pas plus de trente degrés. Et puis, tout d'un coup, je renverse les températures et je passe au froid. Je frissonne, et je sens mon sang circuler dans mes veines. Forcément, mes yeux dévient vers mes poignets. Je crève d'envie de me couper. Non pas pour me tuer, mais simplement comprendre pourquoi j'ai aussi mal. Je sors un bout de corps de la cabine, je fouille violemment dans les tiroirs. Je sais qu'il doit rester un rasoir jetable de mon père. Je le laisse tomber à terre, je l'écrase presque — tant pis si je me fais mal à la plante des pieds — pour en récupérer les lames. Et le geste revient tout seul.

Un mois. Un mois entier sans se toucher. Je me sens immédiatement coupable, mais je sais que présentement, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Bien sûr, j'en discuterais avec mon psychiatre, dès que je rentre à l'hôpital. Mais pour l'instant, je me laisse glisser dans le bac de douche et je pleure.

Le temps me rattrape. Je sors, tapote le sang sur mes bras, enroule le tout dans des bandes blanches et remets mes bracelets en éponge, que je retrouve dans la salle de bain. Je cours dans les couloirs, j'enfile mon uniforme qui me fait une sensation bizarre. Je repasse dans le vestibule et je m'arrête sur mon image, dans le miroir du placard qui renferme les manteaux d'hiver.

Je ressemble à un fantôme. Réellement. J'ai perdu toutes mes couleurs. J'ai la peau blanche, sans doute à cause de ma douche. Mes cheveux sont presque foncés, même s'ils sont quasiment secs. Même la seule touche de nuance de ma tenue, ma cravate représentant l'emblème de mon lycée, semble affreusement terne. Quand à la particularité de mes pupilles, ce bleu que Sasuke compare à un ciel d'été, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte, enterrée et qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même. C'est cette idée qui me rend le plus triste, parce que je la tiens de ma mère. C'est un héritage que je ne suis pas capable de perpétuer. Je suis ridicule.

Le silence est tout autour de moi. Il m'envahit de toutes parts, et je me laisse avoir, comme un petit nouveau. Ça ne me surprend même pas, à vrai dire. Je suis un équilibriste sur mon fil, prêt à tomber. Un coup de vent, une toute petite brise et je suis par terre, brisé en mille morceaux. À moins que ce soit déjà le cas ?

La solennité de mon moment d'introspection est coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'ai plusieurs solutions en tête.

Premièrement, il peut s'agir de mon psychiatre, qui s'est rendu compte que j'ai falsifié les signatures des parents de Sasuke et que j'ai fait n'importe quoi cette nuit. Je vais me retrouver sanglé dans un lit, avec des calmants dans les veines — je sais qu'il en est capable, il l'a fait avec son propre fils.

Deuxièmement, c'est la sous-directrice qui me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas en cours. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout quelle heure il est. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure j'ai quitté la maison de Sasuke, à quelle heure je suis revenu dans la mienne. Si ça se trouve, ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je vais être viré du lycée avant d'avoir mon diplôme de fin d'année et je n'aurais même cette fierté. Je serais vraiment un bon à rien.

Troisièmement, il peut s'agir de mon parrain, qui continue à s'excuser par appareils mobiles interposés. Il me dira qu'il fait son possible pour rentrer et dans un mois, je ne l'aurais toujours pas revu. Je serais encore une fois déçu, je serais encore une fois dans un vide complet. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, je finirais par avaler la boite de médicaments en entier, dans la salle de bain. Et je ne préviendrais personne, mourant comme la fin de ma vie s'est déroulée. Seul.

Quatrièmement, ça peut être un de mes ex. Le premier, parce que je l'ai embrassé hier sans une réelle raison, juste me prouver à moi-même que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne le voulais et que j'avais bien tourné la page. Le second pour s'excuser de ce qu'il m'a fait plus tôt dans la journée. Ou, d'une manière plus plausible, encore m'insulter, d'une manière plus violente encore. Peut-être qu'il finira par me dire que c'est vraiment dommage que je me sois raté, la première fois.

Tous ces scénarios sont bien peu encourageants, mais peuvent tout à fait se dérouler sérieusement pour moi. Je prends l'appareil entre mes mains, découvrant, tout de même avec une certaine appréhension, l'identité de l'appelant. Lorsque le nom apparaît sur l'écran, je balance toutes mes peurs par la fenêtre et je réponds à toute vitesse.

— Konstantin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est quelle heure en Russie ? Tout va bien ?

— Je ne suis pas en Russie, Naruto. Je suis au Japon, à Tokyo. Ma petite sœur a un problème à l'école, alors je suis venu la soutenir. Mon stage vient de se finir, alors j'en profite. Je voulais te prévenir, si tu voulais encore me contacter. Mais toi, ça va ? Tu as une petite voix.

Et là, je fonds en larmes. Parce que moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés parce que ça ne va pas. Parce que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien appeler à l'aide. Mais je ne sais pas qui m'écoutera.

— Non, ça va pas. Sasuke a rompu avec moi sans la moindre raison, il me fait tourner en bourrique, je me suis recoupé, je suis envahi de toutes parts, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar, Konstantin. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mis à part me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, d'un train ou de me laisser tomber d'une falaise. Je ne ressens plus la moindre petite chose.

Mes paroles vont sans doute lui faire peur, mais je suis sans filtre. Les vannes sont grandes ouvertes.

— Premièrement, c'est faux, tu ne ressens pas rien. La preuve, tu es en train de me pleurer dessus au téléphone. Et deuxièmement… tu sors bien à seize heures, ce soir ?

J'écarquille de grands yeux et me lève, comme si mon interlocuteur était en face de moi. Je fais de grands gestes, même si je suis conscient qu'il ne me voit pas le moins du monde.

— Je t'interdis de faire ça.

— C'est râpé, Naruto. Tu viens de littéralement me balancer un appel à l'aide. Je l'ai peut-être pas entendu la première fois, parce que j'avais mes propres trucs à régler, mais là, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me sentirais coupable parce que ce serait une non-assistance en personne en danger, mon égo d'infirmier en pâtirait et je perdrais un excellent ami. Alors je viens, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses. Point, final.

Et il me raccroche au nez, comme ça. Je fixe mon téléphone comme s'il allait m'avaler tout cru. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis dans le brouillard le plus total.

Et puis mes yeux dévient vers l'heure. Je dois me mettre en route vers le lycée si je ne veux pas être en retard. J'attrape mon sac sans vérifier les affaires à l'intérieur et je cours sur la route. Je me fais compresser dans le train, parce que je suis pile à l'heure de pointe. Certains étudiants du lycée Nord me reconnaissent, je leur souris gentiment, sans grande honnêteté. J'aurais préféré croiser des figures connues, comme ma petite fleur favorite. Elle doit être déjà arrivée.

Finalement, je parviens devant les grilles à une heure tout à fait correcte. Je m'autorise même une petite virée dans la cour intérieure, avant de me rendre dans ma salle de cours. J'aime bien trainer dehors sous cette chaleur, et les cicatrices de mes poignets sont camouflées sous mes bracelets éponges. Je suis donc tranquille.

J'observe les autres faire leur vie, des amis se saluer avant de retrouver leur salle de cours respectivement. Inconsciemment, je crois que je suis en train de chercher Sakura. Je veux lui annoncer moi-même ce qui se passe avec Sasuke. Tout d'un coup, j'aperçois des cheveux roses poudrés dans mon champ de vision. Je suis prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour l'apostropher, mais je me rends vite compte qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée du brun de tous mes tourments. La colère revient au cheval de course, je serre les poings et je m'approche d'eux. Lorsque je suis à une distance suffisamment raisonnable, je leur balance.

— Oh tiens, mon ex-copain qui rompt sans aucune raison et ma meilleure amie plus proche que jamais. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être dans le remake d'un mauvais drama qui passe à quinze heures le dimanche après-midi ?

En fait, je crois que je suis plus triste qu'en colère. Triste de m'être fait coiffer au poteau. Triste qu'elle l'écoute lui, plutôt que moi. Triste de me rendre compte que je suis définitivement seul.

— Tu es beaucoup trop suspicieux. C'est risible et pathétique, réplique Sasuke, du tac au tac.

— Première nouvelle, je te fais rire. Tu m'en vois ravi !

Je suis vraiment nul en sarcasme. Ça fait mal de le reconnaitre.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le sarcasme et l'ironie ne te vont pas.

J'avais bien raison, mais ça me pique qu'il me le fasse remarquer. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se croit au-dessus de moi.

— Qui es-tu pour juger ? Tu n'es qu'un ado de dix-sept ans qui pique sa petite crise parentale un peu trop tard !

C'est petit, mais ça me démange.

— Je ne suis pas à ton image, une pile électrique à qui on aurait dû apprendre à se taire de temps à autre.

Lui aussi, il entre les deux pieds dans le plat. Tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer, je suis prêt.

— Tu remets en doute mon éducation ? D'accord, partons sur ce terrain-là. Excuse-moi de ne pas être né avec un balai où je pense et d'avoir des parents légèrement plus ouverts et compréhensifs que les tiens. Vraiment désolé de ne pas être le petit bourge qui finira PDG, mais qui se fera chier à longueur de journée. Je préfère légèrement ma vie et mon éducation !

— Je ne finirais pas PDG, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Si on en est aux excuses, voilà les miennes. Je suis désolé d'avoir encore des parents en vie qui pensent à mon bonheur et à mon avenir. Qu'ont dit les tiens lorsque tu leur as annoncé que tu voulais devenir soldat ? Excellent, nous avons une chance sur deux de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants, maintenant, nous ne savons même plus si notre fils nous survivra ou si nous devrons nous occuper de son enterrement avant le nôtre.

J'ai envie de lui mettre une claque. Une claque bien sentie.

— C'est petit. Affreusement petit. Sérieusement, Sasuke, je ne savais pas que ton surnom allait te seoir à merveille. T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Mettre mes parents sur le tapis, te moquer impunément d'eux alors que tu ne les as jamais rencontrés, c'est petit. Je te croyais plus habile que ça avec les mots.

Moi aussi, je l'attaque sur son terrain. Et apparemment, ça a l'effet escompté. Il se lève du banc sur lequel il était assis avec Sakura, qui observe, impuissante, le spectacle devant elle.

— Tu sais, je reprends, je suis en train de me demander comment ce serait si on ne s'était pas rencontrés. Que tu ne m'entendes pas hurler sur ce toit et que je ne passe pas devant ta classe au moment où tu t'es mis à lire ce poème. Ça aurait réglé pas mal de trucs.

— Sauf que tu oublies quelque chose. Quelque chose de non négligeable. Si tu ne m'avais pas connu, tu n'aurais pas écrit ce SMS en juin et tu serais mort tout seul sous cette cascade, sans personne pour te sauver, sans personne pour te pleurer, sans personne pour te regretter. Tu serais mort dans le silence et la solitude et on t'aurait oublié plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je lève les sourcils, mon corps ne me répondant plus. Mon visage s'ouvre d'un coup, parce que je suis incapable de le gérer. Je suis tout simplement ailleurs, dans une réalité où il n'aurait pas prononcé cette réplique.

— T'as pas le droit. T'as pas le droit de parler de ça comme si c'était rien. C'est pas rien.

J'aimerais rajouter tellement de mots, mais mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement. Je suis comme qui dirait sonné par ce que je viens d'entendre.

— Je ne fais qu'adopter le même discours que le tien. Souviens-toi d'hier, ce n'est pas si loin. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous disputés ? Parce que tu voulais sortir contre l'avis de ton psychiatre. Ce n'est pas moi qui minimise ta tentative de suicide. C'est toi qui penses que ce n'est pas grand-chose, qu'en un mois d'hôpital, tout sera réglé, que tu retrouverais ta petite vie bien tranquille. As-tu au moins, pendant un instant, réfléchi aux conséquences que tes actes ont sur ta vie ou t'es tu simplement ouvert les veines parce que c'était fun et que le rouge est une magnifique couleur ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais essayer ?

Je savais déjà qu'il ne me comprenait pas totalement. Mais là, je tombe des nues. C'est une blague. Une vaste blague.

— Mais tu t'entends Sasuke ? Tu t'entends ? Tu crois que c'est encore une de mes étranges tentatives pour me remarquer, comme quand j'étais gosse ? Que j'ai fait ça parce que j'avais peur de ne pas exister ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que c'est, de vivre dans le silence tout le temps, d'avoir peur de disparaître complètement sous le vide ? Ne pourrais-tu pas compatir une seule seconde avec ça ? Est-ce que le Sasuke que je connais moi, celui dont je suis tombé amoureux en mars, que j'ai choisi d'aimer en avril, celui qui admire le ciel par-dessus toute chose, il ne pourrait pas compatir ? Il est passé où ce Sasuke ? Hein, dis-moi.

— Tu l'as fait disparaître en entrant dans ma vie sans y être invité. Je me suis laissé bercer par des illusions et maintenant, c'est l'heure du réveil. C'est douloureux, certes, mais nécessaire.

— Alors, pourquoi m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie ? Pourquoi m'avoir suivi au lac en février, pourquoi avoir souri sur cette photo, pourquoi m'avoir « sauvé » de tes prétendantes à la Saint-Valentin, pourquoi m'avoir amené chez toi, fait repeindre ta chambre, jouer du violon avec ta famille, apprécier ces moments ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé en avril ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu en avais envie ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de toi, si c'est pour me rejeter comme une merde et me dire que c'est fini d'une manière aussi brutale ? T'es tordu à ce point ? Tu voulais essayer, voir ce que ça fait, pour reprendre tes propres expressions ? Et maintenant, t'en as marre, tu veux pas aller plus loin ? Sérieusement, explique-moi Sasuke, parce que je suis complètement perdu.

Il voulait mon honnêteté. La voilà servie sur un plateau d'argent.

— Je ne suis pas devin, je ne lis pas dans l'avenir. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je devine ce qui allait m'arriver, ce que j'allais me mettre à ressentir ? Je croyais que tu allais être comme toutes les personnes qui m'ont approchée, que tu allais te rendre compte que je ne suis pas ouvert, que je ne me laisse pas si facilement faire et que parfois, mon cœur peut être apparenté à un glaçon. C'est pour cela que je me suis laissé faire en février. Parce que je croyais que tu allais te lasser.

— C'est raté. J'étais attaché. Je suis attaché. Je t'aime.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis vide de toute énergie, j'ai l'impression que tout est parti dans cette dispute. J'ai envie de pleurer, encore une fois. Mais je crois que je n'ai plus de larmes. Sasuke me fixe droit dans les yeux, comme pour s'imprégner de moi. Moi aussi, je m'imprègne de ce ciel étoilé qui brille, non pas de fureur, mais d'une mélancolie absolue.

— Ça aurait pu être un beau voyage, murmuré-je, mettant fin à tout ça. C'était un beau début en tout cas. C'est dommage que ça finisse aussi mal, surtout qu'hier soir, tu m'as redonné espoir en me demandant plus de temps. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Tu ne veux plus de moi, tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. T'as raison, c'est douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Mais si c'est nécessaire, je vais redevenir ce camarade de classe qui répond aux profs et lit dans la bibliothèque. Je vais redevenir cet inconnu que tu n'aurais pas voulu connaître. Bonne continuation, Uchiha, je te souhaite de la réussite dans tes projets.

J'ai l'impression de me couper en deux. Je suis en train d'abandonner. C'est le discours du condamné. Je le fixe une dernière fois, et je fais demi-tour. Je vais rentrer directement à l'hôpital, raconter la vérité au psychiatre et lui demander de me faire dormir jusqu'à seize heures. Et je m'effondrerais dans les bras de Konstantin.

— Attends, Naruto !

Je me retourne doucement. Je n'ai pas le moindre espoir sur cette situation. Il ne va pas se raviser et me faire une déclaration absolument magnifique. Je crois qu'il veut juste un dernier baiser. Son doigt sur sa joue m'indique que c'est le cas. Le baiser d'adieu. Je le lui autorise, et il se penche vers moi. C'est doux, extrêmement doux. Ce doit être l'un des plus beaux baisers qu'il m'ait donnés. Mes mains agissent toutes seules, prennent son visage en coupe. Lui fait de même, comme si on était programmés pour ça. Et enfin, il me relâche.

Et je sais que c'est terminé.

Finalement, je suis en cours. Parce qu'en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je me suis bien demandé ce que je pourrais faire une fois chez moi. C'était presque une invitation pour le silence, le vide et le rouge de sécher les cours. Et même si je ne suis pas dans un état grandiose, je ne veux pas abandonner. J'aurais l'impression que Sasuke a gagné et que je ne suis bon qu'à m'enfermer dans mon malheur. J'aurais l'impression que les efforts que j'ai faits n'auront servi à rien et je me décevrais grandement — même si les bandes autour de mes poignets me déçoivent déjà. Alors je me suis dirigé vers les couloirs après cette jolie scène dans la cour intérieure. Entre le deuxième et le troisième étage, je me suis fait rattraper par Sakura, qui avait l'air complètement éberluée. Je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à assister à un truc pareil.

— Je suis désolée, Naruto… je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que ça allait… autant dégénérer. Sinon, je l'aurais arrêté.

Je lui avais souri tristement, le corps appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers. Nous étions presque seuls, la cloche venait de sonner.

— Ça ne fait rien, Sakura. Surtout que je pense qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, parce qu'il a sa fierté. Et les choses devaient être dites. Mais par contre, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, continué-je, en retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

— Ah ?

— Déjeune avec moi ce midi ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté, rien que tous les deux. Et puis, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur ta vie.

— C'est d'accord, petit blond. Toi et moi, dans la cour principale ?

J'avais hoché la tête et nous étions retournés vers nos salles de classe. En m'asseyant, j'avais parfaitement évité le regard du brun et je m'étais concentré sur le professeur, qui avait souri un tout petit peu en me voyant à ma place.

Maintenant que les cours ont commencé et que nous sommes à la dernière heure avant le déjeuner, ça jase un peu autour de nous. C'est sûr que tout le monde doit être surpris de me voir réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était, sans une once d'explication. Je ne sais pas ce que Orochimaru-sensei leur a dit, mais j'espère qu'ils ne savent pas grand-chose. Je ne veux pas être un sujet de rumeurs.

— Karin… entendis-je derrière moi, faible murmure.

— Quoi ? répond la jeune femme apostrophée.

— Karin, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Uzumaki et Uchiha s'embrassaient dans la cour intérieure !

C'est raté pour les rumeurs. J'essaie de ne pas me braquer, mais c'est compliqué. Je n'ai jamais fait mon coming-out à l'école et ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour y penser. Je ne veux pas rajouter ça comme sujet de dépression.

— Akiko, il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes boy's love. Ça commence sérieusement à te monter à la tête. Les gens peuvent être amis sans forcément entretenir une relation amoureuse.

Je pourrais remercier cette fille que je ne connais pas le moins du monde. Je crois qu'elle est en train de me sauver la vie.

— Je te promets, reprend l'autre. Ils se sont disputés violemment, j'ai pas tout compris, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Haruno était avec eux, elle avait l'air au courant. Si tu ne me crois pas, on ira leur demander à la pause déjeuner.

C'est une véritable catastrophe. Je pensais bien qu'à un moment, on allait se poser des questions sur notre compte. Mais pas aussi vite et surtout pas dans un moment où Sasuke et moi, on ne peut plus se voir en peinture. J'esquive un regard vers lui. Son visage est rouge comme une tomate, comme si on avait accroché un panneau au-dessus de sa tête qui annonce que les deux filles ont raison. Ça m'énerve immédiatement, et je fais semblant de faire tomber mon critérium pour me pencher vers le brun.

— Tu te débrouilles tout seul pour te sortir de ça. Tu m'embrasses, tu assumes les conséquences.

Moi aussi, je dois les assumer. Mais au moins, je sais qui je suis, et je n'en ai pas honte. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que l'école entière le sache.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas faire taire les rumeurs.

— Joue au lâche. Tu sais si bien le faire.

C'est brut, mais je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre de me prendre tout en pleine tronche tout le temps. Je ne suis pas un punching-ball, à un moment, j'ai besoin d'air.

Nos deux regards se dirigent vers l'horloge. Il a un quart d'heure pour trouver une situation à son problème. Une part de moi appréhende déjà.

Dès que la cloche sonne, il sort en trombe de la salle, comme s'il était poursuivi par un énorme monstre. Je me dépêche aussi, prêt à observer ce qu'il va dire aux deux filles, s'il va assumer ou mentir. Moi, je sais déjà ce que je vais dire, si on m'interroge. Mais l'anglais se déplace vers la classe adjacente à la nôtre, celle d'Sakura. Je le suis, l'appréhension augmentant dans mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche.

De ma place, sur le côté, j'observe le manège.

— Sasuke, c'est très gentil de venir m'attendre devant ma classe, mais j'ai promis à Naruto de déjeuner avec lui, glisse mon amie en me fixant, juste en face d'elle.

Mais il ne semble pas écouter le moins du monde. Il rajoute quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et se rapproche de la rose. Je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire, parce que j'ai eu le droit au même coup ce matin. C'est une manie chez lui, d'embrasser les gens sans leur demander s'ils veulent bien ?

Bien sûr, Sakura est surprise au plus haut point. Mais les plus interloqués sont les deux pintades qui se tiennent au mur et écarquillent des yeux de merlans frits.

Moi, je ne fais que fixer Sasuke, qui s'est décollé de la jeune femme. Et je l'interroge silencieusement sur ce qu'il est en train de faire. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tout autre personne en face de moi.

Le reste des heures de cours passent extrêmement lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une machine imitant la bave d'un escargot. Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre aux profs, et mon voisin non plus. Nous avons Madara-sensei pendant cent vingt longues minutes et il n'y a que le tiers qui est passé. Celui-ci nous fixe comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire, avachis sur nos chaises. Dire que je ne comprends absolument rien est un euphémisme.

— Pour Monsieur Uzumaki, je peux comprendre, commence-t-il en posant sa craie sur le rebord du tableau noir, mais vous, Monsieur Uchiha, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Sasuke se relève à toute vitesse de sa place, interloqué. Il me lance un regard, je suis aussi perdu que lui.

— Vous vous plaignez lorsque je suis tranquille, maintenant ? Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez.

— Vous ne semblez pas être dans votre assiette. Vous semblez déboussolé, même.

— À qui le dites-vous, intervins-je, me renfonçant dans ma chaise.

Forcément, les deux pupilles noires se tournent vers moi. Forcément, je me plonge dedans. Forcément, il m'imite. Et nous revoilà complètement perdus, tous les deux ensemble. On a l'air fin, comme ça, à se manger du regard en plein cours de maths.

— Bien… bon, reprenons le cours.

Et la voix de notre prof nous coupe comme un tranchoir chinois. Brutalement. Je reprends mes esprits, mon état larvaire et me focalise à nouveau sur le cours. J'oublie complètement mes joues qui chauffent légèrement et mon cœur qui court encore une fois un marathon géant.

À la sortie des cours, je m'empresse de courir vers la gare Centrale. Je ne salue personne, je mets mes écouteurs pour ne pas être dérangé. Je fais un black-out de ma journée, parce que je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : accueillir convenablement Konstantin qui prend du temps et de l'argent pour me rendre visite. Nous avons échangé quelques messages pendant les maths : j'ai son heure d'arrivée, ce qui est l'essentiel. Il ne sait pas que je viens le chercher, j'ai envie de lui faire la surprise. Et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il aille à l'hôpital sans que je ne fasse le topo sur le docteur Akiko, et sur ce qui vient de se passer avec Sasuke. Il lui faut toutes les cartes en main.

À cette heure-ci, il y a beaucoup de monde et je rage un peu. Je slalome entre les gens qui ne savent pas se décider sur le quai de leur train, ou ceux qui essaient de trouver de la fraicheur dans ce lieu dédié aux transports en commun. Je percute d'autres adolescents, comme moi. Je crois en reconnaitre un, de mon lycée, mais il part trop vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où.

— Le train arrivant de Tokyo entrera en gare voie deux.

Je remercie le micro des annonces et vais me poster au bon endroit. Je m'assieds sur un banc pendant quelques minutes, avant de laisser ma place à une femme enceinte qui me remercie avec un grand sourire. Elle est entourée d'une fillette, dans son uniforme d'école primaire — ce qui est rare, parce que la plupart des écoles autorisent les habits de ville, maintenant. Elle est toute jolie, avec son chapeau sur la tête et ses deux couettes noires qui en dépassent. Et puis, ses grandes lunettes qui lui mangent le visage sont drôles. Elle me regarde gentiment et je lui fais un grand sourire, sans une once d'hypocrisie. À quoi bon mentir à ce petit bout ? Elle ne me fera jamais de mal.

— T'as de beaux yeux, monsieur.

Elle me pointe du doigt et je m'avance vers elle. Je m'accroupis pour lui faire face plus en détail, pour être à sa hauteur aussi. J'aurais trop l'impression d'être un géant si je restais tout droit.

— Merci beaucoup. Mais tu sais, les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. Ils sont très lumineux. On dirait des étoiles dans le ciel, en été.

— C'est vrai ?

Elle s'émerveille et ça me fout un coup au cœur. J'aimerais être aussi naïf qu'elle. J'aimerais être naïf, tout court.

— Oui, je te promets que je ne te mens pas.

— Bah merci Monsieur ! Dis, tu attends qui, toi ?

— Aname, soit plus polie, voyons ! la reprend sa mère en s'excusant auprès de moi.

— Ça ne fait rien, vous savez. J'ai connu une petite fille qui parlait comme elle. Alors, ça ne me dérange pas. Pour te répondre, j'attends un ami à moi, que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il vient de très loin, exprès pour me rendre visite. Et toi, tu attends qui ?

Je ne pense pas avoir une réponse, à cause de la mère qui peut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne dévoile trop leur intimité. Mais rien ne vient, alors la petite fille continue.

— Mon cousin et son super ami ! Avant, Monsieur Cousin vivait ici, mais il a eu des problèmes à son école, alors il a dû partir à Tokyo, avec son ami qui est trop fort en baseball. Ils me manquent beaucoup, j'aime pas quand les gens partent.

Ses grands yeux se remplissent de larmes et je me retrouve à ne pas savoir quoi faire devant elle. Je sors vite un mouchoir de mon sac, avec des poissons imprimés dessus. C'est un peu ridicule, mais au moins, ça la fait sourire. Sa mère me remercie en souriant, n'étant pas aussi rapide que moi.

— Tu sais, l'année dernière, j'avais une super amie, moi aussi. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'école, quand on a déménagé avec papa et maman. Elle avait des yeux tout pareils que les tiens et elle était vraiment gentille avec moi. Les autres se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle avait un prénom bizarre et qu'elle était blonde, mais moi, je trouvais ça débile alors je la défendais. Elle aussi, elle a eu des problèmes, je crois que c'était avec son papa qui voulait faire du mal à son frère. Alors eux aussi, ils sont partis à Tokyo, avec leur maman. Je sais que c'est mieux pour elle, mais Nounouche me manque vraiment beaucoup.

Ce surnom me saute aux yeux comme une grenouille. C'est le nom de la petite sœur de Konstantin. Mais l'annonce du train arrivant en gare me coupe dans ma phrase, qui reste en suspens. J'aimerais bien lui dire qu'à défaut de la sœur, elle va pouvoir revoir le frère.

Je reste près de cette petite famille en battant des jambes. J'ai chaud, mais je ne montre rien et surtout, je ne retire pas mes bracelets éponges. J'observe les gens descendre des wagons, la petite fille cherchant des yeux son cousin. Pour qu'elle voie mieux, je lui propose de la mettre sur mes épaules, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à sa mère. Encore assise, celle-ci accepte. Aname se retrouve donc bien installée au-dessus de moi et scrute l'horizon comme une contrôleuse aérienne.

— C'est marrant, on dirait les cheveux de Koko l'asticot là-haut.

— Koko l'asticot ? C'est qui ? ris-je du surnom donné, sans doute à l'un de ses amis.

— C'est le frère de mon amie, Nounouche. Il a les cheveux tout bleus.

Mon cœur démarre rapidement dans ma poitrine. Il est arrivé. Je rabaisse la jeune fille, qui ne comprend pas trop ce que je fais. Et lorsque le russe arrive près de moi, je me jette à moitié dans mes bras.

— Kokooooo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'es pas censé être parti loin loin ?

— Je suis venu voir Naru, parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Tu sais, c'est le cousin de la plante verte, alors c'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Avec maman, on est là pour Miho. Il revient, parce qu'il est déjà en vacances. C'est super bizarre, mais Monsieur Potiron l'accompagne, alors il est content. Et puis y aura Daurade, le p'tit chat. Ils viennent manger chez nous, c'est cool, je vais les avoir pour la soirée. Surtout que c'est le week-end.

Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais plus du tout de qui on parle. Mais j'avais raison, la meilleure amie de cette petite est la sœur de Konstantin. C'est impressionnant comme le monde est petit et adore me le prouver.

— Désolé pour ça, souffle le russe dans mon oreille. Je la connais grâce à ma sœur, et elles s'adoraient toutes les deux. Anouchka va faire une tête jusque par terre en sachant que je l'ai revue.

— J'avais cru comprendre qu'elles étaient proches. Elle est super attachante, cette fillette. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne à voir le monde à sa manière.

— J'ai ressenti la même chose avec Nounouche. Alors je te comprends totalement. Par contre, ça te dérangerait qu'on bouge ? Je suis entouré de monde depuis que j'ai quitté Tokyo et j'en ai un peu marre.

— Pas de soucis, j'allais te le proposer.

Nous saluons la jeune fille, avec une promesse de parler d'elle à la petite Russe. Konstantin ne semble pas avoir perdu ses habitudes de Konoha, ce qui me fait sourire. J'oublie parfois qu'il a vécu ici pendant de nombreuses années.

— Alors, où est-ce que tu crèches, le blond ?

— À l'hôpital, près du lycée. Je dois repasser chez moi, chercher mes affaires. Ça te dérange de me suivre ?

— Pas du tout. Mais tu as dit celui près du lycée ? Celui dans lequel Charles était en octobre, quand je suis revenu en catastrophe de Russie ?

Je baisse la tête. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas les mêmes endroits.

— Oui.

Le bleu s'arrête subitement dans sa marche, les yeux ronds. Je n'avais vraiment fait attention à la nuance bleutée de ses pupilles. Elles sont vraiment belles, mais je préfère encore celles de Sasuke.

— C'est pas vrai, Naru… me dis pas que…

— Si. C'est le père de Charlot, mon oncle, qui me soigne. C'est pas déontologique pour deux sous, mais tu sais, il est bien copain avec le chef de service et il gère le pôle de pédopsychiatrie. Alors il fait un peu ce qu'il veut. T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà failli lui mettre un poing dans la figure.

Je ris, même si ce n'est pas drôle du tout. J'imagine dans quelle situation il doit se trouver.

— Merde. J'suis désolé pour toi, ça doit pas être facile.

— Bah… je me suis fait à la ressemblance, au même regard aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à son détachement face à la situation. Il se fiche complètement de savoir où se trouve son fils. Et en plus, je crois qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, avec sa femme. Il me l'a dit, au début du mois de juin.

— Ça, je le savais. Elle a écrit une lettre horrible à Charles pour Noël où elle l'accusait de tous ses maux. Il a décidé de couper les ponts avec elle dès qu'il l'a reçue. Et puis, on est revenu ici, en février, quand mon père est mort. Il a été chercher sa bicyclette chez lui et il les a vus ensemble. Il était complètement bouleversé.

C'est à moi de m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ?

— Comment ça, ton père est mort ?

Le russe glisse les mains dans les poches de son short en jeans. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, sourit discrètement. Je me dis qu'il va pleurer, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça.

— Oui, il a cramé dans notre ancienne maison. Retour de bâton du destin, si je puis dire. Toute la famille était quand même mal en point, parce que ça fait tout drôle. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Je suis simplement en colère que mon esprit ne comprenne pas qu'il ne puisse plus m'attaquer et continue à me faire faire des cauchemars. Tu sais, j'avais pas du tout la même relation que toi avec tes parents, concernant mon père. J'étais presque… soulagé quand j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone.

Un regard se tourne vers nous. Les gens nous écoutent. J'aimerais bien changer de langue, mais je ne parle pas russe et Konstantin est nul en français. Il faut que nous sortions rapidement du train dans lequel nous nous trouvons pour continuer à discuter.

— Je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je compatis. Ca n'a pas dû être très facile à gérer, niveau émotion.

Je pose une main sur son épaule, il me sourit encore tristement, comme tout à l'heure.

— Bah, heureusement que j'avais la plante verte pour m'aider, et la thérapie et puis quand même de bonnes nouvelles.

— Ah ? souris-je, franchement content.

— Ouais, j'ai appris au mois de février que j'étais accepté dans mon école d'infirmier à Saint-Pétersbourg. Et tout ça le jour même de mon anniversaire, où mon frère nous a fait une visite surprise. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

Mes lèvres s'étirent encore plus. Je préfère le voir aussi lumineux que mélancolique, comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

— M'enfin… là, je suis pas là pour causer de moi, mais pour causer de toi. Tu me racontes ce qui se passe avec ton brun ?

Encore un regard. Heureusement que nous sortons de la gare. Les rues de mon quartier sont pleines d'enfants, mais ces derniers s'en fichent un peu de nous. L'insouciance de l'âge, je dirais.

C'est en passant la porte de chez moi que je déballe tout. Au moins, je sais que je ne serais pas écouté, que je ne serais pas fixé de travers parce qu'on peut deviner que je sors avec un gars. Enfin, sortais.

— C'est horrible de dire ça, mais j'ai l'impression de me revoir avec Charles, en septembre.

C'est à moi de sourire mélancoliquement. Je l'évite un peu.

— Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai parlé aussi facilement au téléphone. Et je suis encore désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus, en octobre quand tu es revenu. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça.

— Tu défendais ta famille, Naruto. Je comprends tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Si un jour, on touche à Nounouche, à mes mères ou à Charlot, moi aussi, je sors les crocs.

— Est-ce que tu peux me dire quoi faire ? Parce que moi, je suis perdu. J'ai l'impression de faire face à une girouette géante, et à chaque fois qu'elle tourne, je prends un coup super douloureux dans le corps, le cœur ou dans le moral. Ce matin, je n'étais vraiment pas bien après ce qu'il m'a dit. Et si tu n'étais pas venu cette après-midi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

Je lui dévoile l'un de mes poignets, où on remarque immédiatement la bande rouge, fraiche de la douche de ce matin. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire d'arrêter, que je me fais du mal pour rien. Je culpabilise déjà assez moi-même, à replonger là-dedans.

— Je suis désolé, Naruto. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Si tu as encore besoin de discuter, je suis là. Je sais que je suis pas psy, que je n'ai pas vécu ta vie, mais je suis ton ami et je suis une oreille attentive. Si je devais recommencer ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Et je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faut.

— Je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi. Je pense malheureusement que je le suis déjà à Sasuke, vu la réaction que ça me fait, cette fichue rupture. Je suis super content que tu sois là, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en quatre pour moi.

— T'es de la famille, Naruto.

Il sourit, ne rajoutant rien, comme si c'était suffisant. Je le déteste, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant.

— Charles te considère comme son frère, il me l'a dit y a quelques mois. Donc tu l'es aussi pour moi. Tu peux te reposer sur moi, au moins un petit peu.

Les larmes dégoulinent toutes seules, et je les laisse faire. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter.

— Arf, je vais chialer aussi, si tu t'y mets. C'est chiant.

— À qui le dis-tu, soufflé-je.

Nous sommes encore debout dans le vestibule, à nous faire face et à pleurer comme deux fontaines. C'est un peu ridicule, mais ça nous va bien.

— Bienvenue dans mon coin, m'écrié-je presque en arrivant à l'étage de la pédiatrie et de la pédopsychiatrie. Ce n'est pas très beau, mais au moins, y a un petit aquarium, juste ici. Je vais dire à mon psy que je suis rentré, je te conseille de rester là pour m'attendre. Je pense que ça vaut mieux que tu ne le rencontres pas.

— Exactement. Parce que sinon, je crois qu'il va se retrouver avec un poing dans la tronche. Et je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis. Je vais discuter avec Charlot, je pense. En espérant qu'on n'entende pas d'annonce dans les haut-parleurs.

Il s'assied sur les sièges, ceux-là mêmes avec qui j'avais discuté avec Hyacinthe. Ça me fait penser que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour lui. J'aimerais bien le revoir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'y attarder, parce que je suis arrivé devant le bureau du docteur Akiko. Normalement, je ne suis pas en retard.

— Bonsoir, Naruto. Comment allez-vous ? Comment était cette journée ? Votre professeur référent vient de raccrocher avec moi, il m'a appris que vous vous étiez bien comporté toute la journée. Cela aidera dans le processus que nous pouvons mettre en place avant que votre tuteur rentre.

— Je vous en parlerais demain matin, parce qu'il y a énormément de choses à raconter. Je voulais simplement passer pour vous dire que je suis là. Et aussi, que je suis passé chez moi. Il y avait un message de mon tuteur sur le répondeur. Peut-être qu'il va enfin rentrer.

Un sourire discret. Il sait quelque chose, mais il se tait. Il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à Charles que dans ces moments-là. Ces moments où il retrouve une sorte d'humanité. Ces moments où je pourrais oublier tout ce qu'il a fait.

— Vous êtes avec Sasuke ? Vous avez passé la journée ensemble ?

Ne rien montrer est le maitre mot de cette question. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon entrevue avec Konstantin en remuant le couteau dans la plaie béante.

— Non, c'est un autre ami, de plus longue date. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que nous pouvons aller nous promener dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital ? Si Mademoiselle Shizune est là, elle pourra veiller sur nous.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous pouvez vous promener l'extérieur, tant que vous ne quittez pas l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Je souris. Je sais que le russe sera plus à l'aise. À l'ombre des quelques arbres miraculés qui poussent, il pourra tranquillement fumer. Je vois bien que ça le démange un peu.

— D'accord. Merci beaucoup !

— Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, Naruto.

Je réfléchis. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de mentir, là, maintenant tout de suite. Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à l'intervention du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

— Oui, là, ça va mieux.

Et je sais que je ne mens pas.

Je retrouve le russe à l'endroit même où je l'avais laissé. Il semble en grande discussion avec mon infirmière préférée. Le monde est beaucoup trop petit pour moi.

— Décidément, le blond, tu connais vraiment du chouette monde. Ça me fait plaisir de revoir Shizune. À l'époque, on était un bon petit groupe, avec Ran. Je dois dire que tu étais même l'une de ses seules copines à me supporter, c'est pour dire. Et c'était même réciproque, fait extrêmement rare.

Et les deux rient comme des baleines. Je ne me sens pas spécialement exclu, parce que je mêle mes rires aux leurs, et nous nous esclaffons devant un banc de poissons qui nous fixent avec un drôle d'air. Si on dérange leur sieste, tant pis pour eux. Ils iront faire des bulles ailleurs.

— D'ailleurs Mademoiselle Shizune, nous allons dehors, si tu veux venir, tu peux !

— J'aimerais bien Naruto, mais j'ai du travail. D'ailleurs, je m'y remets tout de suite. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu Konstantin et passe bien mon bonjour à Ran.

— Ça sera fait !

Nous la saluons d'un signe et nous nous dirigeons à nouveau vers l'ascenseur. En bas, au lieu de tourner à droite vers la sortie, j'amène le visiteur vers la gauche et les doubles portes coulissantes, vitrées. Elles donnent sur un petit jardin aménagé au cœur de la ville pour les patients. Lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais descendu au rez-de-chaussée, lire tout ce qui racontait l'histoire de l'hôpital. Ça a été une exigence de la mairie d'avoir un espace vert. Pour ne pas enfermer les malades. Moi, j'en suis bien content. Parce que les murs gris commencent à me taper sur le système, tout comme l'odeur d'aseptisant.

— Comme ça, tu peux fumer en paix, annoncé-je à mon voisin en nous posant sur un banc, à l'écart du monde.

— C'est gentil. T'en veux une ?

— Ouais. J'veux bien. Ça me rappellera des souvenirs.

Je lui conte rapidement la toute première fois où je suis venu voir Charles dans un hôpital, lorsque j'étais en première année. Je lui parle de ses copains et copines qui l'avaient plaqué parce qu'il était bipolaire. Forcément, ça ravive des moments pas spécialement heureux pour le russe, mais il ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

— Tu sais, je me suis excusé. Et je sais que Charles a beaucoup travaillé à me pardonner, que ça ne s'est pas fait en deux secondes, ou en deux semaines. Je pense que maintenant, il est tranquille avec ça. Mais moi, j'ai toujours peur de recommencer. Je lui en ai fait part, mais un morceau de moi se dit toujours que je suis pas assez bien pour lui, parce que je le fais souffrir.

— Même s'il était pas bipolaire, tu le ferais souffrir. Tout le monde fait souffrir tout le monde, même si on fait tout pour que ça se passe pas comme ça, déclaré-je en prenant une première taffe. Je veux dire, en avril, j'ai poussé Sasuke à se déclarer à moi, à m'accepter directement, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais questionné de toute sa vie. Je pensais que ça allait se faire comme moi, avec Gaara. À toute vitesse, sans qu'il n'y ait trop de drames. Mais Sasuke n'est pas comme moi et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard. J'étais déjà amoureux et je l'ai fait souffrir. Alors, tu sais, je comprends ce que tu dis.

— Et tu penses qu'il sait que toi, en ce moment, tu as mal ?

— Il l'a vu sur mon visage. Je crois même qu'il a dû le voir sur le visage de Sakura, quand il l'a embrassée, tout à l'heure. Mais je sais que pour l'instant, il faut qu'on reste loin de l'autre, pour éviter de se balancer des couteaux en plein cœur à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent. Mais je suis certain que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau.

— Tu lui as déjà pardonné ce qu'il a dit sur tes parents ?

— Absolument pas. Parce que l'amour ne pardonne pas tout, pour moi. J'attends qu'il me présente ses excuses. Mais je fais déjà le travail sur moi. La preuve avec ce que je viens de te sortir.

Une nouvelle taffe de son côté. Il fixe le ciel, sourit discrètement. J'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps à ça. Je le redécouvre, d'une certaine manière.

— Tu sais Naruto, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Parce que tu endures tout ça et que tu es toujours debout.

— Moi, je me trouve plutôt lâche. La preuve est sur mes poignets.

— Non. Ca, se sont des expressions de ta souffrance, de tes besoins d'auto-destruction. Je te blâmerais jamais sur le fait que tu as recommencé, parce que j'ai connu ça, avec la drogue. Moi aussi, j'ai foncé tête la première dans quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir humain. T'as le droit de rechuter. Et t'as le droit de te relever derrière. C'est ça que je trouve fort. C'est une immense qualité, à mes yeux.

— Et toi, là-dedans ? Comment tu te considères ?

Il se tourne vers moi. Sa cigarette est terminée, pas la mienne. Je la laisse se consumer sans moi, focalisé sur les pupilles de mon vis-à-vis. Je suis prêt à manger ses mots.

— Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit que je me considère comme de la merde. Quelque chose que tu veux même pas sur un coin de ta chaussure. Mais en fait, j'ai appris que je valais quelque chose. Pas forcément à travers Charles, mais à travers toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour de moi. Mes deux mères, ma sœur, Nobu-truc, toi aussi. Et aussi, j'ai accepté le fait que j'allais pas forcément bien, que j'avais le droit de vouloir me soigner, que je pouvais me soigner. Je peux pas te dire que je suis fort, parce qu'en fait, ce serait te mentir. Mais je suis sur la pente, une bonne pente qui monte vers les sommets. Et je sais que j'y arriverais.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Franchement, parfois, je me demande pourquoi je les ai envoyés hors de ma vie, avec Charles. Ce sont les personnes les plus admirables de toute la planète, en dehors de mes parents — bien sûr. Je suis con, mais ça, on en a déjà discuté au téléphone.

— J'crois en toi, Konstantin.

— Moi aussi, j'crois en toi Naruto. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Et si un jour, t'as besoin d'un coup de pouce, n'hésite pas.

Une larme roule sur ma joue et je l'efface en étirant mes lèvres. Je suis un étrange mélange de sentiments.

— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question bizarre ? m'interroge-t-il.

— Bah, avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit, te gêne pas.

— Est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo ? Charles m'a offert un appareil, pour mes dix-neuf ans. Et puis, j'adore l'ambiance. Et ton sourire. Ça ferait un beau cliché.

— Bien sûr. Mais n'oublie pas de me l'envoyer.

— Sans problèmes, glisse-t-il en dézippant la fermeture de son sac de voyage, qu'il trimbale avec lui depuis que nous sommes sortis de la gare.

Il me présente un reflex aux allures neuves, bien entretenu. Il le place devant un de ses yeux, comme un pro. Et j'entends le déclencheur, tout doucement. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, je termine ma cigarette et j'observe les alentours en pensant.

Cette journée a été l'une des plus étranges de mon année. Parce que j'ai eu l'impression de me promener dans des montagnes russes infernales, avec la tête en haut, la tête en bas et des loopings impossibles. Parce qu'on a construit des espérances dans mon cœur, on m'a rappelé ce qu'était la vie avec le vide constant autour de soi, on m'a rappelé que de toute manière, je ne vaux pas grand-chose. Et ensuite, on est venu me chercher dans la boue, on est venu me nettoyer de toutes les crasses qui m'embarrassaient et on m'a montré, au travers d'une discussion, d'un ciel coloré et d'une photographie, que parfois, la vie mérite un peu qu'elle soit vécue.

Konstantin avait fini par repartir à la toute fin des visites. Je l'ai longuement serré dans mes bras, en le remerciant vivement de m'avoir fait passer une après-midi en dehors du temps, qui m'avait permis de me souvenir que mes efforts ne servaient pas à rien. Il est repassé le matin, juste avant de prendre son train. Il a déposé une photographie dans ma main. Croyant que c'était celle qu'il avait faite de moi, je l'avais retournée en souriant. Mais sur le papier glacé ne s'étalait pas uniquement mon visage, mais celui de Charles et le sien. Je ne sais pas trop de quand elle date, sans doute de l'année dernière. Nous marchons, sûrs de nous. Nous rions, en ne nous préoccupant de rien. On est beaux, tous les trois. J'avais lâché une larme devant lui, avant de lui hurler de dire à Charles qu'il me manquait. Je savais que ce serait fait.

Ensuite vint la tâche plutôt compliquée de tout raconter au psychiatre. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me replonger dans les mauvais souvenirs d'hier, mais je savais que je devais le faire si je voulais avancer, si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cet état-là à chaque fois que j'avais une baisse de moral. Il avait été très compréhensif, contre toute attente. Il m'avait parfaitement écouté, avait reprogrammé quelques séances en après-midi. Et il m'avait encouragé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Je m'étais plongé dans mes cours. Les examens approchaient à grands pas et j'étais loin d'être prêt. Sakura me déposait un tas de feuilles tous les soirs, restant parfois pour discuter avec moi. Elle n'osait pas évoquer Sasuke, même si elle en crevait d'envie. Je savais qu'il avait du mal, lui aussi, à suivre une route droite. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle l'avait fait réagir, après le baiser dans le couloir. Elle m'avait raconté avec un certain comique qu'elle l'avait menacé avec une batte de baseball. Et qu'elle lui avait fichu une claque pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Moi, j'avais souri en la félicitant.

Juillet s'écoule sans que je ne le retienne. Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ce mois. J'ai envie de passer à aout, de recommencer quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Jiraya, qui avait promis de rentrer le plus vite possible. Je n'en suis même pas surpris, parce que c'est son habitude, les promesses non tenues. J'en suis presque immunisé, maintenant.

Ce qui fait que ce lundi est un lundi différent des autres est un simple message que je reçois vers midi, alors que je suis en train de déguster ma soupe avec Mademoiselle Shizune qui me raconte les ragots de l'hôpital, juste à côté de moi.

De : Inconnu

Sujet : un certain 23 juillet

Bonjour, Naruto, ici Itachi Uchiha. Je me doute que tu ne veux plus trop entendre parler de notre famille, après ce qu'il s'est passé chez nous, la fois où tu es venu. Je désirais juste que tu saches que j'aimerais offrir un cadeau à Sasuke pour son anniversaire et que je n'ai pas d'idées. Je sais que c'est gonflé de te demander de l'aide, vu l'état de vos relations en ce moment, mais je préfère tenter le tout pour le tout.

Si tu ne réponds pas à ce message, j'aurais ma réponse.

Forcément, ça me fait lâcher mes baguettes sur mon plateau, ce qui fait sursauter la jeune femme à côté de moi. Je relis trois fois le mail, en étant sûr d'avoir tout compris.

— Euh… lancé-je au mur, comme pour exprimer mon incompréhension totale de ce qui se passe sous mes yeux.

— Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète la jeune femme à mes côtés.

— Je viens de recevoir un mail du frère de Sasuke. Il me demande si je n'ai pas des idées de cadeaux. J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi, et c'est une très mauvaise blague, à mon goût.

— Tu ne veux pas appeler, pour être sûr ? Je peux sortir un moment, pour te laisser tranquille.

— Non, non, tu peux rester si ça te chante. De toute manière, je t'ai tout raconté, et puis tu es un peu comme moi. Alors, c'est bon.

Comme elle me l'a indiqué, je compose le numéro qu'on m'a envoyé et j'appuie sur la touche verte, pour lancer les tonalités. Après deux bips assez longs, une voix me parvient dans les oreilles.

— _Allo ?_

— Itachi, c'est moi, Naruto Uzumaki. C'est à propos de ton message.

— Ah, bien ! Alors, tu as des idées ?

— _Rassure-moi, le coupé-je presque, tu sais que ton frère et moi, on est séparés, et pas dans de super termes ?_

— _Oui, tu me l'as toi-même dit. Mais vis-à-vis de la discussion que nous avions eue sur le banc, devant chez nous, je pensais que m'aider dans mon cadeau pourrait te faire plaisir. Et dans un certain sens, ça t'aiderait à reprendre contact._

Il marque un point. Parce qu'Itachi ne sait pas, c'est que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose de mon côté. Lorsque je me suis mis avec Sasuke en mai, que j'ai découvert que la poésie était toute sa vie, je m'étais dit que je lui achèterais, dès que je connaîtrais la date de son anniversaire, les œuvres complètes de Baudelaire en français, dans la plus prestigieuse édition que je connaisse. Et cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

— _Naruto ? Si tu ne veux pas, ça ne fait rien, tu sais. Je me débrouillerais tout seul._

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir ? ris-je dans ma barbe, à la grande surprise de Mademoiselle Shizune, qui se penche plus en avant vers moi.

— _Non, je suis perdu. Sérieux, plus on avance, plus ce gosse est un mystère pour moi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il passe son temps le nez collé au ciel._

— Justement. Sasuke adore le ciel, et on est en été. Alors, trouve un truc en rapport avec ça, un baptême d'hélicoptère, ou du deltaplane, j'en sais rien.

— _Tu veux participer ? me propose-t-il, voyant que je suis convaincu._

Je souris discrètement, empêchant ce fichu organe vital de faire l'imbécile dans ma cage thoracique.

— Non. Parce que j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour mon cadeau. Par contre, comme je pense qu'on ne me laissera pas sortir de l'hôpital avant le vingt-trois, est-ce que tu pourras jouer au coursier ?

Une pause. Je suis sûr qu'il sourit, content de lui.

— _Bien sûr ! Tu n'auras qu'à me recontacter quand tu seras prêt. Merci bien, Naruto._

— Tu avais trouvé tout seul, je t'ai juste guidé dans la bonne direction, terminé-je, avant de raccrocher.

Je fixe mon téléphone avec un air assez étrange, les questions fusant dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Mais est-ce que je suis en train de faire ce dont on a parlé avec Konstantin ? Est-ce que je suis, petit à petit, en train de pardonner Sasuke ?

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je tourne la tête vers Mademoiselle Shizune, qui me fixe avec un sourire discret. Je suis certain qu'elle a compris, en écoutant ce qui a été dit.

— Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être encore amoureux de ton ex sans pour autant oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Ça peut prendre du temps, ces choses-là.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? rie-je, un peu jaune.

Elle pouffe entre ses mains et j'écrase ma main sur mon front.

— Oui, c'est assez violent. On croirait que t'as des panneaux lumineux sur le haut de la tête qui indiquent à quoi tu penses, là, actuellement. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que comme je viens de le dire, tu as le droit. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec tout ça, laisse le temps faire et attend de voir son anniversaire. Tu auras peut-être avancé, d'ici là.

— Parfois, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là.

Elle se lève avec une certaine lenteur, fermant les yeux. Je crois que sa tête tourne, ce qui lui arrive souvent. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, mais la voir blanchir comme un linge dès qu'elle passe de la position assise à debout est assez effrayant. Mais je ne la forcerais jamais à aller consulter. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

— Parfois seulement ?

— Bah oui, faudrait pas que je t'apprécie trop, tu vois. Ça serait triste et je ne pourrais pas te taquiner comme je le fais présentement.

Je moque d'elle et j'adore ça. Ça me rappelle mon vieux moi, avec Sakura. Cette relation me manque assez cruellement. Parce que lorsqu'on regarde les derniers mois, ça ne contient que des mensonges et des cachotteries. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai juste besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Alors, dès que mon infirmière préférée est sortie de ma chambre, j'attrape mon téléphone. Je tape un message à la vitesse de l'éclair, et clique sur envoyé, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

De : La petite fleur

Subject : Re : Ta belle personne

Bien sûr que je viens après les cours ! Je serais ravie de discuter avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe à la supérette pour acheter à manger ? Ou à boire ?

 _Prend tout ce que tu veux, parce que ça fait plus d'un mois que je mange de la bouillie innommable. Franchement, toute chose ne venant pas de l'hôpital me convient._

C'est compris. Prépare-toi, j'ai encore une heure de cours et je dois passer au club de baseball. Je pense que je suis là vers dix-sept heures. Tu penses que ça ira ?

 _Of course. Je suis pressé !_

Et c'est tellement vrai que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, je vais m'écraser dans la salle de lecture, pour profiter des autres enfants qui sont là. Certains me demandent de leur raconter une histoire, et si au début, j'ai pris un air renfrogné et ennuyé, je me suis vite pris au jeu.

— Il était une fois une grenouille qui vivait tout en haut d'une montagne. Elle régnait sur les autres grenouilles avec une main de fer, mais sans être méchante. Un jour, un humain s'aventura dans cette montagne. Celle-ci ne devait pas être visible aux yeux des hommes et des femmes, alors la reine-grenouille en fut surprise. Elle testa l'humain dans différents tests, qu'il réussit tous, plus brillamment les uns que les autres. Alors, il devint une sorte d'émissaire auprès des grenouilles, il leur racontait ce qui se passait en bas, dans le monde des humains. Que leurs semblables étaient chassées de leurs étangs et n'avaient plus d'endroit où se cacher, puis finissaient par mourir. Très en colère, la reine grenouille descendit sur la Terre pour dire aux chefs des humains que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement, elle abattrait sa colère sur cet endroit. Mais les chefs n'avaient pas peur d'un batracien, alors ils lui rirent au nez. La grenouille en fut vexée. Elle demanda à son humain de sélectionner une part de la population qu'il croyait fiable et l'emmena sur la Montagne des Grenouilles. Et la reine mit ses menaces à exécution. Il plut pendant des jours et des jours, pour que les étangs de ses semblables se remplissent et débordent. Et une fois cela fait, elle envoya son armée, qui anéantit toute trace de vie humaine. Les rois et les reines ne purent rien faire et se retrouvèrent encerclés par les grenouilles guerrières. La reine leur posa un ultimatum. S'ils se repentaient, ils pouvaient garder la vie sauve. Deux le firent, sur les quinze monarques. Et ensemble, avec le peuple choisi par l'adepte des grenouilles, ils rebâtirent un monde meilleur où batraciens et êtres humains vivaient en paix.

Cette histoire est totalement inventée, au fil de mes mots. Je leur montre rapidement une grenouille que j'ai dessinée, reprenant rapidement un modèle de mon maitre en la matière, l'auteur de Marato. C'est lui qui m'a donné la passion assez étrange de ces animaux qui sautent sur leurs quatre pattes.

— Wow ! Elle est trop belle, ta grenouille ! C'est la reine ?

— Oui, mais c'est quand elle va dormir, parce qu'elle n'a pas sa couronne, vous voyez ?

— Tu pourras nous apprendre à faire ça ?

— Si vous voulez, et si je peux, surtout. Bon, les petits, je vous laisse. Si vous avez envie, je pourrais vous faire des mini grenouilles, pour que vous puissiez jouer avec, pour refaire mon histoire. Ça vous dit ?

— Ouais ! s'écrient-ils tous en cœur.

Ces petits bouts de chou sont parfaitement adorables et mon cerveau a la mauvaise idée de me rappeler que la moitié d'entre eux ne dépassera pas dix ans, terrassés par une quelconque maladie qui lui enlèvera toute sa vie. Je n'ai pas envie de déprimer, alors je pense à autre chose. Et sans que je ne l'autorise d'autant plus — ce cerveau fait vraiment des siennes —, mes réflexions me mènent vers Sasuke. Qui se matérialise littéralement devant moi, à l'entrée de l'unité, devant laquelle je dois passer pour retourner dans ma chambre. Il porte un gros classeur dans les bras et semble se disputer avec une infirmière qui lui fait la morale, comme quoi il ne peut pas passer sans badge de visiteur.

— Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer, donnez au moins ce classeur à Uzumaki Naruto, dans la chambre huit. Il contient tous les cours qu'il a manqué depuis le début de son séjour ici. Les examens sont dans une semaine.

Ses yeux dérivent rapidement vers les miens, qui s'écarquillent avec force. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ici.

— T'es pas sérieux ? osé-je enfin, réfléchissant à cinq fois avant de prononcer ces mots.

Il s'avance vers moi, en ignorant totalement l'infirmière qui le réprimande encore.

— Comme tu es là, je te le donne directement. Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

C'est littéralement surréel. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant que je faisais la lecture aux petits et je suis en train de rêver de cette rencontre, parce qu'Sasuke me manque. C'est ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui attrape le classeur et qui réponds, avec un rictus aux lèvres.

— Merci, enfoiré.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de rajouter que c'est sorti tout seul, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui fait toutes ces actions. Je ne rajouterais pas que ça me fait quelque chose de l'appeler comme ça, comme si on mettait notre relation amoureuse de côté pour retrouver un semblant d'amitié. Comme si tout ça était possible. Et pour finir, je ne dirais pas qu'il a l'air dans le même état que moi. Il se retourne, me fait un geste de la main en me fixant droit dans les yeux, avant de lancer, un peu à la va-vite.

— Mais de rien, imbécile.

Moi, je ne souris pas. Absolument pas. J'ai juste quelque chose de coincé entre les dents.

J'attends Sakura en dessinant les grenouilles promises aux enfants à qui j'ai fait la lecture d'une histoire complètement barrée. Ce sont des modèles faciles à faire, et je leur donne quelques caractéristiques rigolotes, pour les amuser. Une moustache, un chapeau, des couleurs de peau différentes. Je les colore avec les feutres donnés par le psychiatre, parce que je n'ai pas pensé à demander les miens à Sasuke, du temps où il m'amenait encore des choses. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on voit la vie en noir et blanc, c'est difficile de penser avec différentes nuances colorées. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois le vert de la peau de mes grenouilles et bientôt le rose des cheveux de ma meilleure amie.

— Toc toc ! Ici la livraison de nourriture !

Je me lève en sursaut de ma place et vais ouvrir à cette porte parlante. Dès que j'aperçois les pupilles violettes de Sakura, je la prends dans mes bras, en calant ma tête dans son cou. Elle sent vraiment bon.

— Ça va Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?

— Tu me manques, petite fleur. Tu me manques assez cruellement. Ça fait du bien de t'avoir là, dis-je, la tête toujours dans son cou.

— Moi aussi, ça me fait du bien d'être là. Surtout pour nourrir mon ventre sur pattes préféré !

Je lui souris en riant à moitié et elle me colle un baiser sur la joue, pour me saluer ou pour me montrer son affection, je ne sais pas trop. Ça aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

— Alors, je te montre tout ce que je t'ai pris. T'as de la chance que j'avais une réduction d'ailleurs, blague-t-elle.

— Je vais te rembourser, attends deux secondes.

Je me penche vers la droite et ma table de nuit. Là trainent toutes les choses importantes : la photo de mes parents et moi, devant la porte de la maison, le cliché qu'on avait fait avec Sasuke au lac, celui que Konstantin m'a donné et mon porte-monnaie.

— Tu l'as toujours ? Punaise, je croyais que tu l'aurais jeté, pour en prendre un peu plus… « adulte ».

C'est vrai que l'endroit où je cache pièces et billets est en forme de renard, comme dans Marato. C'est Sakura qui me l'avait offert, pour mes onze ans. C'était l'une des premières fois que j'osais l'inviter à mon anniversaire et surtout, qu'elle osait venir. Ce n'est même pas un cadeau, c'est presque une relique.

— Je l'aime bien et puis il me fait penser à toi. Que de bons points pour que je ne le remplace pas par un de ces trucs noirs sans âme. Brrr, ça, c'est bon pour des gens comme Sasuke.

La jeune femme avale de l'air et moi, je me trouve soudainement bête avec mon porte-monnaie entre les mains. Je ne pensais pas évoquer le sujet aussi tôt.

— Désolé. Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Combien je te dois ?

— Mille neuf cents yens. Et ça ne fait rien, je sais qu'on va finir en parler. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense.

Je sors la somme demandée et lui indique de garder la monnaie, comme frais de déplacement. Avec tout l'argent que Jiraya me donne, j'ai largement assez pour faire ça.

— J'ai été surprise quand il m'a dit qu'il s'était séparé de toi. Je lui ai remonté les bretelles. Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû, parce que je ne devais pas me mêler de tout ça. C'est votre histoire, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas à vous dire quoi faire, continue-t-elle, la tête baissée.

— Tu lui as remonté les bretelles ? m'intrigué-je, penchant ma tête d'un côté. Comment ça ?

Le sourire se fait gêné, et les yeux fuyant.

— Bah… je l'ai attrapé par le col de la chemise et je lui ai dit, pas dans ces mots hein, mais dans le même genre… « Maintenant tu vas te taire et m'écouter, mon coco ! » C'était… bizarre… Mais mon corps me démangeait véritablement.

— Sérieux ?

Elle me fixe et se rend compte que je suis en train de me retenir de rire. Rien qu'imaginer la scène me met dans cet état. Le brun a dû être complètement surpris qu'elle se permette une telle familiarité et qu'elle lui rentre ainsi dans le lard. Il ne connaît pas encore cette version-là de Sakura. Elle a peut-être un nom de fleur, mais elle n'est pas délicate et fragile pour autant. C'est une vraie dure à cuire quand elle s'y met.

— Oui… Arrête, je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Surtout après ce qu'il a fait, à la fin des cours de la matinée.

— Rassure-moi, tu lui a fait comprendre que ça ne te plaisait pas ?

Je suis en train de prier pour que ce soit le cas. J'ai peur qu'elle trouve ça romantique à souhait et qu'elle m'annonce de but en blanc qu'elle allait retenter sa chance.

— Je lui ai foutu une claque et ensuite, je lui ai dit que s'il avait le malheur de recommencer, ce n'est pas ma main qu'il rencontrerait, mais ma batte de baseball. Arme à la main, bien entendu. Et je lui ai aussi demandé de se retrouver, parce qu'il est complètement paumé, ce bonhomme. Depuis, il m'évite comme la peste, au lycée. Je pense qu'il est un peu effrayé.

Elle prend une respiration et je comprends qu'elle n'a pas fini sa réplique. Je garde ma réponse au fond de moi et la laisse continuer.

— Je suis désolée qu'il en soit arrivé là, avec moi. J'ai bien vu que ça t'avait foutu un coup. Je te promets qu'il y a rien de mon côté, je suis passé à autre chose. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser.

La phrase remonte en moi comme de l'eau dans un tuyau que l'on viendrait d'ouvrir. C'est violent et ça sort tout seul.

— Interdiction de dire ça. T'as subi ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Et Sakura…

Je la prends par les épaules, la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Elle a quelques larmes qui perlent au coin, que j'essuie délicatement.

— Je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu es l'une des seules personnes en qui j'ai autant confiance, c'est pour dire. Tu es ma meilleure amie, celle qui me connaît le mieux depuis des lustres. Je sais que ces derniers temps, je me suis éloigné de toi, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ma dépression et que je n'en pouvais plus de te mentir sur mon état. J'avais peur que tu me renvoies ta pitié en pleine face, mais maintenant, je sais que tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu es une fille exceptionnelle. J'aimerais qu'un de ces jours, tu arrêtes d'en douter. D'accord ?

Là, elle pleure bel et bien. Elle vient s'échouer dans mes bras en retenant ses sanglots. C'est malin, moi aussi, je vais finir par lâcher les larmes.

— Je suis désolée, Naruto, j'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien… J'aurais dû savoir, demander et ne pas être cette fille obnubilée par son béguin de collège. J'aurais dû m'intéresser à toi, plus en profondeur.

— Je ne t'aurais pas laissée faire, glissé-je, en murmurant. Parce que tu aurais culpabilisé et ça suffit de moi. Et j'étais très fort pour me cacher, si tu savais. La preuve, personne n'a jamais vu mes cicatrices, jusqu'à ce jour de mai. Ou alors, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles.

Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi. Son maquillage a coulé, elle ressemble un peu à un panda. Je lui attrape un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et le lui passe. J'en prends un pour moi, par la même occasion. On se sèche tous les deux les yeux et le visage trempé par les larmes. La jeune femme me fixe en souriant.

— J'ai l'air de quoi ?

— De quelqu'un de bouffi qui a pleuré contre son meilleur ami. Pas grand-chose en somme, rie-je, pur détendre l'atmosphère.

— Mais ! Naruto ! Je te permets pas ! Surtout que t'as la même tronche que moi, hein.

— Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je te dis ça, continué-je, toujours dans le même état.

Nous nous esclaffons tous les deux et je commence à fouiller dans les sachets qu'elle m'a ramenés. Il y a plein de thé glacé, du lait aromatisé, des bonbons et des petites pâtisseries. Tout pour me faire retrouver le goût d'une nourriture décente.

— Ah, je t'aime tellement amicalement, si tu savais.

— C'est moi ou la nourriture que tu aimes, le blond ?

— Un peu des deux, je dois te l'avouer.

J'ouvre un paquet de crocodiles en pensant à Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai fait venir Sakura ici. C'est pour lui demander quelque chose.

— Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

— Bien sûr, assure la rose en croquant dans un marshmallow. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je voudrais acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Sasuke, le vingt-trois. Sauf que je ne peux pas le faire livrer ici et que je ne peux pas compter sur Jiraya pour revenir. Alors je me disais que peut-être, tu accepterais que je le fasse livrer chez toi, et que tu le réceptionnes.

— Avec plaisir. C'est pas grand-chose de servir de boite aux lettres. Mais tu ne préfères pas que j'aille l'acheter en ville et que tu me rembourses après ? Ça ne serait pas plus simple ?

— Ce sont les œuvres complètes de Baudelaire en français. Alors, je vais les faire venir de France. Je ne pense pas que tu trouves ça dans une librairie lambda de Konoha, si tu veux mon avis.

— Tu voudras que je te l'emballe et que je te le ramène, pour que tu puisses le lui donner ?

— Je veux bien que tu mettes du papier autour. Et que tu y glisses quelque chose pour moi. Mais il ne faudra pas me l'emmener à moi, il faudra l'emmener au frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Tu l'as déjà vu, non ?

Elle me fait immédiatement une grimace en entendant ce nom. C'est vrai que mon ex-petit ami m'avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, tous les deux.

— Je n'en garde pas un souvenir franchement sympathique. Pourquoi il t'aide d'ailleurs ?

— Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui sait prendre du recul sur les choses et qui a compris que son petit frère était toujours le même, qu'il sorte avec moi ou avec toi. Il a changé, je te l'assure. On peut lui faire confiance.

Elle paraît encore sceptique, mais accepte le marché. Pour éviter d'oublier, je lui donne une feuille pliée, arrachée de mon carnet à dessin. Je l'ai écrite avant d'aller faire la lecture aux jeunes de l'hôpital. Ça me trottait dans la tête et je savais que si je ne le mettais pas sur papier, ça n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt.

— J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir, à ce petit… parce que je sais que tu t'es donné du mal. Et que c'est une belle preuve d'amour. Parce que décidément, il n'y a que toi qui peut lui offrir de la poésie en français.

— J'espère aussi.

Et mon cœur est d'accord avec tout ça.

Les jours avancent et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Jiraya. Je crois que le docteur Akiko en a marre que je lui demande systématiquement s'il y a du nouveau. Alors, j'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions. Surtout qu'en ce moment, son sujet préféré, c'est Sasuke. Le livre pour son anniversaire est commandé et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez Sakura. J'ai déjà prévenu Itachi de mon arrangement et je lui ai envoyé l'adresse mail de mon amie. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le vingt-trois.

Ce qui m'intéresse, là, maintenant tout de suite, ce sont les examens, en fin de mois. Je sais que je serais obligé de les passer et Orochimaru-sensei, avec une étrange bienveillance, m'a indiqué qu'on serait un peu plus indulgent avec moi, concernant mon « état ». Il a également bourré ses feuilles photocopiées de notes à la main, pour m'expliquer des concepts que je ne pourrais pas comprendre. Ça, mêlés aux cours de Sasuke, me fait me dire que je vais m'en sortir. J'ai vraiment envie de m'en sortir.

Toute cette journée, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour réviser. Sakura est censée passer à la fin des visites — dans les environs de vingt heures pour mon unité — pour m'apporter une dose « d'être humain ne faisant pas partie du corps médical » — ce sont ses mots à elle.

On toque à ma porte. Je relève doucement la tête de mes cours, que je m'évertue à rentrer dans mon cerveau, alors que celui-ci est bien trop occupé à penser à un brun souriant qui m'a apporté le tout. Je m'énerve moi-même, alors je vois du bien dans cette visite impromptue — ça me permettra de m'aérer l'esprit, au moins un petit peu. Sauf s'il s'agit de l'objet de mes pensées, bien entendu.

— Entrez.

Le psy passe l'encadrement à toute vitesse et s'empresse de refermer derrière lui. C'est tellement suspicieux que j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je suis certain qu'il m'a ramené Sasuke pour que nous discutions. Mais il n'y a plus rien à dire, du moins de mon côté. Il faut que j'attende que son anniversaire passe, pour qu'il lise ce que je lui ai écrit.

— Je vous ai ramené quelqu'un, Naruto. Est-ce que vous acceptez de voir cette personne ?

— Je te préviens, pointé-je mon doigt vers lui, si tu oses me montrer Sasuke, je n'hésiterai pas à me lever et à aller te casser la figure. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci.

— Ce n'est pas Sasuke. Je vous le certifie.

C'est assez important pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à dépasser les frontières du tutoiement. Il se retourne vers la porte qu'il ouvre d'une main. Et là, mes yeux s'écarquillent comme deux grosses billes, prêtes à tomber sur le sol. Parce que derrière cette porte de bois ne se tient pas un adolescent de dix-sept ans, mais un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux hirsutes et blancs, mal coiffé, les yeux noirs brillants de fatigue, la face ridée et sans le moindre sourire, ce qui est tellement rare pour être digne d'être remarqué.

— Jiraya.

Les larmes montent immédiatement dans mes yeux, comme si une apparition avait surgi devant moi, comme ça, subitement. Le psychiatre, que j'oublie complètement, s'efface de la pièce et se retire, nous laissant seuls. Pieds nus, je cours vers mon tuteur, dans les bras duquel je me jette. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avril, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années. Il s'est pris un coup de vieux, c'est impressionnant.

Contre son ventre qui n'est pas développé plus que ça, je me laisse aller à tous les sentiments que je retiens depuis le début du mois précédent. Parce qu'enfin, j'ai ma famille à côté de moi. Bien sûr, j'avais Sasuke et Sakura. Bien sûr, j'ai eu le droit à Konstantin, que je considère également comme ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Jiraya est comme un vieil oncle qu'on adore retrouver. Il venait manger avec nous tous les dimanches, on passait les jours fériés et les fêtes ensemble. Il aimait profondément mes parents et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils l'ont choisi comme tuteur en cas de besoin.

— Naru… Gamin…

Il s'abaisse un peu pour que je fasse face à son visage. Lui aussi, il pleure. Ce sont de chaudes larmes, bouillonnant sur sa peau ridée et blanchie par le manque de soleil — alors que nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, ce qui est un sacré comble.

— Je te demande pardon. Je te prie de m'excuser. Je suis…

— Arrête de causer et continue à me tenir contre toi. J'en ai marre de serrer le silence et le vide dans mes bras. J'ai un peu besoin d'humanité.

Et je continue cette réplique dans ma tête. J'ai besoin d'humanité parce que le vide prend toute la place et que je me sens glisser vers le néant. Et je ne veux pas devenir le néant. Parce que je l'ai été pendant trop de mois, parce que j'ai fait une rechute en plein juillet, parce que tu es enfin rentré. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, à ne pas bouger d'un seul centimètre, le silence étant habité par nos reniflements. Et enfin, le vieil homme me repousse sans me brusquer vers le bord de mon lit.

— Naruto… écoute gamin, je peux t'emmener ce soir, chez nous. On pourra passer manger des ramens, si tu veux, dans ton échoppe préférée. Et ensuite, on causera de tout ça. Ton docteur a dit qu'il fallait que je te ramène demain matin, mais que tu pourras sortir à la fin du mois.

— Tu restes à Konoha du coup ?

Je sais que c'est risqué de poser ce genre de question à quelqu'un comme Jiraya. Mon cœur va se faire briser en mille morceaux.

— Oui. Je reste. Pour longtemps. Je refuse toutes les retraites qu'on me propose et les salons littéraires trop loin de la ville. J'ai déjà prévenu mes éditeurs qu'ils s'arrangent pour que je reste ici. Tu es plus important que ça. Et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis ça Naruto, je sais que je fais des promesses en l'air, souvent. Mais là, je ne te décevrais pas. Je reste.

— Tu restes…

Je demande à voir. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser berner par ce genre de chose, parce qu'il a raison, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça. Et moi, je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas un punching-ball que l'on malmène dans tous les sens.

— Si tu ne veux pas venir, ça ne fait rien. Si tu ne veux plus de moi comme tuteur aussi, mais il faut que tu le dises.

— Hein ? Jamais de la vie. Tu veux que je me retrouve encore tout seul ? Y a pas intérêt. T'es là, je te garde.

C'est en contradiction avec ce que je viens de dire précédemment, mais cette idée de le perdre m'est insupportable. Parfaitement insupportable. Parce que sinon, je risque de passer deux ans, jusqu'à ma majorité japonaise, dans cet hôpital.

— Alors, on y va, dans cette fameuse échoppe ?

— Bah oui Papy ! Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires et prévenir Sakura qu'elle ne me trouvera pas à l'hôpital.

— Tu veux qu'on l'invite ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, cette petite.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. C'est égoïste, mais tant pis.

— Non. Ce soir, je te veux pour moi tout seul. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi. C'est une soirée pupille et tuteur.

J'ai un peu l'air gamin comme ça, mais tant pis. Il faut bien que je mérite mon surnom.

Jiraya est venu en voiture, garée dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital, qui coute un bras et demi. On dépose mon sac dans le coffre et il me propose qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on aille manger à pied.

— A l'aller, ça nous permettra de discuter et au retour, de digérer. Et il fait encore jour, alors nous pouvons profiter du paysage.

Je largue donc le sac de voyage qui me sert de valise dans ma chambre, sans la regarder, de peur de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Lorsque je suis venu après la nuit chez Sasuke, je ne m'y suis pas attardé. Il faut que je la réapprivoise et que je la refasse mienne. Je vais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, et jette un œil à la douche. Le rasoir est toujours au sol, et peut-être qu'il y a même encore du sang. Il faut que je range tout ça avant que Jiraya ne passe dans la pièce. Il pourrait être surpris. Et sans doute triste.

— Tu viens gamin ? Ton estomac ne crie pas famine ?

— Pas vraiment. Tu sais, mon appétit n'est plus très phénoménal. Même si j'adore toujours autant les ramens.

— Il faut que tu me racontes tout ça, gamin. J'ai énormément de choses à rattraper.

Nous sortons en cœur de la maison, qu'il ferme à clef. C'est encore assez irréel de le voir là, juste à côté de moi, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai encore envie de me pincer pour me convaincre que je ne rêve pas. La peau est lâche sur mes paumes, alors je la tire de toutes mes forces. Ça fait mal, mais je ne me réveille pas. C'est bien la réalité.

— Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ?

J'aime bien cette formulation. Parce que je ne suis pas obligé de tout déballer sur la place publique. J'en ai un peu marre de tout déballer sur la place publique. Je ne suis pas un commerçant qui doit vendre ses produits.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que tu as compris ce qui se passait ?

— Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile.

— Est-ce que tu comprends aussi que je n'en peux plus d'être abandonné ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un part, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Alors, je t'en supplie Jiraya, ne pars pas. Parce que je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

Je m'arrête avant de lui faire du chantage au suicide. Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce cercle vicieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste à cause de ça. Je veux qu'il reste parce qu'il tient à moi.

— Aussi, j'ai l'impression que depuis la mort de mes parents, je suis un fardeau pour toi. Parce que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi. Je sais que tu m'envoies de l'argent tous les mois, et que j'en ai largement suffisamment pour vivre, mais ce n'est pas de l'affection, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Une liasse de yens ne te remplace pas.

— Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs.

— Et on ne peut pas les effacer. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, même si c'est mal parti. Mais j'en ai un peu marre des belles paroles, ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des actions concrètes. Quand tu dis que tu restes, c'est pour plusieurs mois, pas pour deux jours.

— Je comprends gamin. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas totalement seul, pendant cette épreuve ? Tu avais au moins ton amie aux cheveux roses ? Et il n'y a pas ce petit amoureux aussi, celui dont tu m'as parlé en avril, quand je suis venu ?

Oh. Il se souvient de Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je suis séparé de lui. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire culpabiliser plus encore. Un petit mensonge de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

— Oui, j'ai une amie et un petit-ami. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Parce qu'eux aussi, ils font des erreurs. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, personne ne l'est. Et puis, j'ai eu le droit à quelques surprises aussi.

Je lui parle rapidement de la visite de Konstantin, de Orochimaru-sensei qui est presque gentil avec moi. Il me promet qu'il m'aidera à réviser. Encore une fois, je veux le voir pour le croire.

En arrivant au restaurant, nous engageons une conversation sur Sasuke. Pour ne pas me gêner, il l'appelle mon nouvel ami. Ça me fait un peu rire, parce que je ne sais même plus si nous sommes amis ou non.

— Il est super intelligent, tu verrais ce qu'il est capable de sortir des fois. C'est impressionnant. Et le pire là-dedans, c'est que pour lui, c'est carrément normal. Du coup, il prend les autres un peu de haut, tu sais avec un petit air hautain. Sur ce point-là, j'ai parfois l'impression de revoir Neji. Mais avec moi, il ne l'est jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il se mette à ma hauteur ou un truc comme ça, juste que… il est différent avec les personnes qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

Ça me fait mal de raconter ce genre de choses, et en même temps beaucoup de bien. Parce que ça, je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Raconter mille et une anecdotes sur la personne que j'aime, et être intarissable sur le sujet. Les murs impolis de la maison ne me répondaient pas, et je ne pouvais décemment pas en faire part à Sakura. Là, je me défoule complètement.

— Et puis, il chante aussi. Sa voix est… magnifique. Je ne sais même pas la décrire en fait. À chaque fois que je l'écoute, je suis tout tourneboulé. Ça, il me l'avait caché en mars, quand je suis allé chez lui pour jouer de la musique.

— Donc il a eu le droit de t'entendre avec ton violon ? Il est chanceux, ce petit.

— J'en avais vraiment envie, Papy. J'avais l'impression de m'enfuir loin de mon calvaire, de m'envoler loin dans le ciel et de ne plus jamais redescendre. Mais tu voudras que je te fasse un petit concert ?

— Avec plaisir ! Et tu n'auras qu'à appeler ton ami pour qu'il vienne écouter aussi, pendant les vacances. Comme ça, je pourrais faire sa connaissance.

Pour ça, Papy, il faudrait qu'on se remette ensemble. Et vu tout ce qui a été dit, ça risque de ne pas être facile. Mais ça, je me garde bien de le dire, et j'acquiesce. Et nous continuons sur les nombreuses qualités de mon ex, ce qui me rappelle sans conteste qu'il me manque affreusement. Comme il me l'a dit le jour où on s'est vu chez lui, je suis un véritable paradoxe. Mais, continué-je en souriant, c'est comme ça qu'il m'aime et que moi, je recommence à m'apprécier. Alors, je ne m'en plains pas.

Cette sorte de routine doit se poursuivre jusqu'à la fin du mois, pour me réhabituer à être chez moi, et pour habituer — tout simplement — Jiraya à rester longtemps quelque part. On lui apprend un peu son rôle de tuteur, et il assiste à plusieurs séances avec le psy. Ce dernier me pousse à m'exprimer du plus profond de mon cœur, pour ne pas laisser de non-dits entre nous. Je n'y vais pas de main morte, je sors tout ce que je lui reproche, les mois de silence, les mois seuls, toutes les promesses qu'il n'a pas tenues. Je ne sais pas si c'est utile, mais au moins, il semble extrêmement touché par ce que je raconte. C'est déjà ça.

— T'es l'air nerveux, gamin.

Je suis dans le salon et je ne tiens pas en place. Demain, c'est le vingt-trois, l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Itachi, je ne sais pas si le livre est entre de bonnes mains. C'est complètement stressant.

— Désolé. J'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose et ça me prend un peu les nerfs.

— C'est en rapport avec ton amoureux ? D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes pas vus en deux semaines, c'est quand même bizarre… Vous vous faites la tête ou quoi ?

Je me braque un peu. Mon mensonge est un peu en train de se retourner contre moi, et moi, je vais continuer à m'y enfoncer. C'est dangereux, mais une part de moi espère qu'il s'arrêtera après ce fichu anniversaire.

— Il est puni par ses parents, parce qu'ils me détestent un peu et qu'il a été assez… insolent avec eux. Il ne peut pas sortir de chez lui. Alors, je me suis un peu arrangé pour lui faire parvenir mon cadeau d'anniversaire sans que les… tortionnaires ne sachent que ça vient de moi. Son frère est mon allié, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Alors, ça m'inquiète un peu.

À vrai dire, c'est presque la vérité. Je stresse parce que je suis dans le brouillard complet. Si ça foire, je laisse tomber et je m'évertuerais à l'oublier en me jetant dans le travail, le dessin ou la course à pied. Je trouverais bien un moyen qu'il sorte de ma tête sans en revenir à me faire du mal. Au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un à la maison. Ça devrait aller mieux.

— Oh, c'est bête comme tout. Mais au moins, vous avez pu vous voir en cachette pendant les examens. J'imagine que vous deviez être tout contents que personne ne vous dise de vous séparer.

Ah, les examens. Justement, parlons-en. Je ne me suis même pas occupé de Sasuke pendant ces quelques jours où j'étais penché sur ma feuille. En fait, c'était presque un fantôme pour moi, comme tous mes autres camarades. Nos regards se sont croisés quelques fois et à un moment donné, il a même osé me faire un sourire. Sourire auquel j'ai répondu, mon cœur battant dans mes tempes. Avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mes maths, en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je n'avais pas pris martien en troisième langue et ces sigles s'amusaient à se mélanger dans mon pauvre cerveau. C'était parfaitement affreux et je voyais déjà Madara-sensei rire diaboliquement en me corrigeant.

— Naruto ? T'es avec moi ?

C'est une tendance que j'ai prise il n'y a pas longtemps, celui de m'éloigner loin dans mes pensées et de ne plus en ressortir jusqu'à ce qu'on me remue un peu. Sakura est même allée, la dernière fois que j'ai osé arrêter de l'écouter, me mettre un immense coup sur le haut du crâne. Je m'en souviens encore, douloureusement.

— Oui, oui, désolé. Perdu dans mes pensées. Mais oui, on était tranquille, quand on déjeunait sur le toit.

Ça, par contre, c'est vrai. On mangeait côte à côte, sans le moindre bruit. Parce que je n'avais pas la force de l'envoyer bouler et que lui culpabilisait sans doute trop de me demander de bouger. Nous avalions donc notre nourriture en nous jetant de petits regards. J'ai tenté de parler, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Alors, dès que j'avais fini mon riz et ma viande panée, je sortais mes fiches de révisions pour me replonger dans mes cours. J'avais surpris plusieurs fois ses deux grands puits noirs sur moi, à analyser sa propre écriture. Ça me gênait un peu, mais ses fiches étaient vraiment bonnes. Je ne voulais pas les jeter sous prétexte que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

— Je suis sûr que tes boites repas ne sont pas vides, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elles ont été… laissées de côté.

Parfois, j'ai envie de m'écraser les deux mains sur le sommet de mon crâne. Les sous-entendus graveleux de mon parrain ne m'ont pas manqués, eux.

— Papy !

— Oh, pas de ça avec moi, Naruto. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je sais bien que vous ne passez pas votre temps à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps quand vous êtes ensemble.

— On est pas dans un de tes bouquins, que je sache, rie-je, parce que de toute manière, il faut le prendre à la légère.

— Je te rappelle, cher pupille, que je n'écris pas que des livres… roses. Je travaille aussi sur l'histoire de notre pays, et je produis des œuvres de fiction tout à fait tout public.

— Peut-être, mais ce sont lesdits livres roses qui se vendent le mieux et qui font que nous pouvons vivre tranquillement. Ca, et quelques articles aussi, cher tuteur. Je suis d'ailleurs franchement heureux que tu les signes sous un nom emprunté. Je te remercie d'avoir eu cette idée de génie.

Le vieil homme me fixe en me tirant la langue. Parfois, je me demande qui est le plus jeune entre nous deux.

— Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions au début, parce que sinon, je pense que tu vas continuer à me charrier parce que tu adores ça, gamin… Je pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter pour l'anniversaire de ton amoureux, tout va bien se passer.

— Sérieux, tu peux pas arrêter de l'appeler mon amoureux ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse en primaire. C'est mon copain, ou alors, tu peux utiliser un truc génial qui se nomme un prénom.

— Bien, bien monsieur le grincheux. Mais t'as compris de quoi je parlais au moins ?

— Oui, oui, glissé-je, essayant de museler mon inquiétude au fond de moi.

— Bien. Alors, viens m'aider à faire à manger !

La soirée se déroule tranquillement ensuite. Le vieux continue à me charrier sur Sasuke, réclamant pendant l'entièreté du repas une photo de lui. Je refuse avec véhémence, parce que ça me retourne toujours de le voir figé sur un écran ou sur du papier glacé. Ca me retourne toujours, parce que mis à part ce sourire volé pendant les épreuves de maths, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas regardé avec de la joie dans le fond des yeux, comme sur les quelques photos dont je dispose — dont une volée à la dérobée.

— Mais imagine, reprend Jiraya quand nous nous installons devant la télévision pour un film, si je le croise dans la rue, je serais incapable de le reconnaitre !

— Bah justement. J'ai pas envie que tu l'agresses et que tu lui sautes dessus en lui demandant s'il sort bien avec moi. C'est gênant et complètement indiscret.

— Je ne vais pas te le piquer après tout, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, de toute manière. Si c'était une fille, je pourrais comprendre que tu aies un peu peur parce que personne ne peut résister à ma beauté naturelle, mais là, pas de crainte !

Je pouffe parce qu'il fait de l'autodérision. Même si mon parrain était l'incarnation d'un dieu grec, je sais qu'il n'irait pas draguer une fille de dix-sept ans. C'est complètement hors de ses principes.

— Tu me soûles, déclaré-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

— Justement, c'est le but. Sauf si justement, ça t'embête vraiment et là, j'arrête immédiatement.

— Non, c'est bon. Allez, viens, rapproche-toi de mon téléphone.

Je choisis la plus belle photo, évidemment. Celle de février, au lac. Parce que là, il était pas encore question de relations amoureuses, on était juste amis, en tout cas, on se découvrait un peu. C'était la bonne époque, parce que je n'étais pas encore par terre. Certes, je voyais la vie en gris, mais pas en noir, ni en rouge.

— C'est vous deux-là ?

— Bah oui, Papy, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?

— Vous êtes mignon ensemble. Vous vous complétez, je trouve.

— C'est vrai ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

— Ça me fait plaisir alors.

— Je pourrais le rencontrer quand, du coup ?

— Pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien résoudre sa situation avec ses parents. On verra le mois prochain.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a la fête des étoiles, le mois prochain. Un excellent moyen de vous rapprocher plus encore.

Je rougis jusqu'aux racines et je me prends un coup de coude de la part de mon parrain. Son rire gras retentit dans la pièce et je me cache d'autant plus sous les coussins, en hurlant un peu que c'est gênant.

— Je te fais marcher et toi tu cours !

— C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Il continue de rire et je laisse un peu tomber. Mais avant de sortir de ma cachette improvisée, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je jette un œil à la personne m'envoyant un message et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque j'aperçois le nom d'Itachi. Un petit trombone m'indique qu'il y a une pièce jointe.

De : Itachi

Subject : Mon adorable petit frère

Bonsoir Naruto !

Je suis désolé de me manifester si tard, mais les jours derniers ont été assez remuants dans notre famille. Ton cadeau est bien là, je t'envoie une photographie pour te le prouver. Je compte offrir à Sasuke un tour dans une montgolfière — comme il aime le ciel — et le connaissant, comme il risque de faire beau demain, il l'utilisera le jour même. Je lui donnerais ton paquet à ce moment-là, je pense. J'ai été ravi de faire la connaissance de Sakura, nous avons un peu discuté autour d'un verre d'eau fraiche. Elle tient à vous deux, c'est beau.

Sinon, concernant l'histoire avec mes parents, c'est en excellente voie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, mais avec mon père, nous étions en train de monter le parasol. Il y a eu un coup de vent, et le parasol s'est retourné. On a appelé Sasuke à l'aide, mais il s'est mis à rire en nous observant. Je connais mon petit frère depuis que je suis né et je te certifie que ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire ainsi. Il semblait… libéré de quelque chose. J'ai espoir que ça te concerne, je l'ai un peu orienté avec une musique de Coldplay qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup écoutée. Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais je croise les doigts pour toi, pour demain. J'espère qu'il se réveillera un bon coup, parce que c'est sûr qu'il est encore raide dingue de toi.

Je te souhaite bonne nuit,

Itachi

J'observe le mail avec un air complètement éberlué. Les dernières lignes sont les plus surprenantes. Je pense que si on m'avait dit un jour que le frère franchement dégoûté par ma présence en mars me souhaiterait bonne chance dans la reconquête de son frère, j'aurais eu le plus gros fou rire de toute ma vie. Je souris comme un bienheureux, rassuré à deux cents pour cents. Et je sors de ma cachette pour profiter de cette soirée tranquille avec Jiraya, pleine de bruits et de couleurs.

Ne pas envoyer de message ce matin est compliqué. J'en crève d'envie, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Nous sommes samedi, je dois retourner à l'hôpital, comme tous les jours. Mais, fait exceptionnel depuis juin, je n'ai pas de séance avec mon psychiatre, parce qu'il est en congé et que ses collègues sont trop débordés.

— Vous n'êtes plus une priorité, Naruto. Et ne vous énervez pas, c'est une excellente chose.

— Oh, mais je m'en plains pas du tout. J'espère que vous passerez un bon jour de congé, vous le méritez !

C'est impressionnant, je suis capable d'être gentil avec mon oncle qui a abandonné son fils. Je crois que parfois, j'oublie ce qu'il a fait à Charles. Mais je crois aussi que je sais que mon cousin est mieux sans lui et qu'il s'est trouvé une véritable famille qui le mérite. C'est l'essentiel.

Je profite donc de la journée pour montrer à Jiraya mon quotidien à l'hôpital. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise ici, sans doute à cause des odeurs et des enfants malades. J'aimerais lui rappeler qu'il a aussi en face de lui un enfant malade, même si je n'ai pas perdu mes cheveux et que je ne me promène pas avec une perfusion mobile. S'il continue, je mettrais mes menaces à exécution.

En arrivant dans la salle de repos, je croise à nouveau quelque un de mes auditeurs de mon étrange histoire de grenouille. J'ai mon carnet avec moi, avec quelques batraciens qu'il me reste. Ils ont été très populaires, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Habituellement, on est plutôt dégoûté de ces animaux qui passent leur journée les fesses dans l'eau, qui ont une peau pleine de boutons et flasque. Pour moi, les grenouilles méritent tout l'amour du monde.

— Tu es populaire auprès des petits, c'est mignon, me glisse Jiraya, lorsque nous retournons vers ma chambre.

— Ils ont besoin de m'amuser. Et moi aussi. On trouve tous les moyens pour s'échapper d'ici. Je leur ai inventé une histoire un peu bizarre de grenouilles qui veulent remettre le monde à l'endroit et depuis ils sont fan de moi.

— Mais c'est que tu vas me faire concurrence, à écrire des contes !

Je pouffe un peu. Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Mon conte était sans queue ni tête.

— T'inquiète pas, moi, ce sont les illustrations, pas les mots que j'aime. Je laisse cette partie-là à Sasuke.

— D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que tu dessines vraiment bien. Minato serait fier de toi.

Je fixe Jiraya avec de grands yeux. Ceux-ci se mouillent immédiatement de larmes, comme presque à chaque fois qu'on me parle de mes parents. C'est une vraie catastrophe, il faut que cette manie s'arrête tout de suite. Mais aussi, c'est un sacré honneur d'entendre ça. Parce que mon père était mon modèle. Et il l'est toujours.

— Merci, glissé-je, retenant les sanglots. Tu peux pas imaginer comme ça me touche.

— Alors, sèche-moi ces larmes et fais-moi un grand sourire, Naru.

J'essuie mes yeux avec une certaine force — ma peau doit être rouge d'irritation — et lui montre mes dents bien blanches. Il m'imite bien et nous entrons à nouveau dans ma chambre, pour discuter de tout et de rien et commencer à ranger. La semaine prochaine, j'aurais le droit de plus revenir ici, enfin.

Je vais chercher quelques produits dans la salle de bain, quand soudain, j'entends quelques coups significatifs, comme si on frappait à ma porte. Je sors rapidement, mais pas assez pour répondre au visiteur. Parce que celui-ci débarque par la fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que j'ai la chance d'avoir été déplacé au rez-de-chaussée il y a une semaine, pour libérer une chambre dans l'unité de pédopsychiatrie — je me retrouve dans l'unité psychologique d'urgence, qui accueille les nouveaux malades et ceux qui vont retourner chez eux. Mais premièrement, comment Sasuke le saurait et deuxièmement, il ne connaît pas les portes ?

— Dis, gamin, c'est normal que tu reçoives tes visiteurs par les fenêtres ?

Non, Jiraya, ce n'est pas normal du tout. Est-ce que c'est le voyage en montgolfière offert par Itachi qui l'a privé d'air dans le cerveau ? Je m'avance un peu vers lui, pour le découvrir dans un t-shirt rayé qui lui va à merveille. J'essaie de garder contenance et de garder mon rôle à l'esprit. J'attends toujours ses excuses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sasuke ?

Je joue mon rôle parfaitement, alors que depuis ce matin, je me demande s'il va venir ou non. Mon cœur est un véritable kangourou depuis qu'il a franchi cette fenêtre. Je remarque immédiatement le livre que je lui ai offert dans ses mains et je souris intérieurement. J'ai réussi.

— Je suis venu parce que ce livre m'a amené jusqu'à toi. Je te remercie du cadeau, d'ailleurs.

— Alors, c'est toi le fameux Sasuke. Je t'imaginais un peu plus grand, avec la description que m'en a faite le gamin.

Jiraya joue à l'imbécile. Il sait très bien à quoi ressemble mon ex-petit ami, puisqu'il m'a supplié pour le voir en photo. Il se moque de moi. Sasuke nous joue le remake du poisson sortant de son bocal et se tourne complètement vers le vieil homme.

— Bien entendu. Tu es le petit-ami de mon filleul, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Jiraya, son parrain et tuteur.

Il se plie en deux, franchement reconnaissant.

— Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie et de t'être occupé de lui lorsque je n'étais pas. Je peux désormais prendre le relais.

Bien sûr, j'ai raconté toute l'histoire à Jiraya. Et je ne pouvais pas cacher le rôle qu'à joué Sasuke là-dedans.

— Vous restez à Konoha ? s'étonne le brun.

— Oui, pour au moins un an. Je vais me débrouiller pour gagner ma vie autrement qu'en partant en voyage aux quatre coins du monde. Le gamin a besoin de moi ici.

C'est l'une des premières fois qu'il le dit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Étrangement, ça semble encore plus réel, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se retourne vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'a pas mis ses lunettes aujourd'hui, et si je le regarde bien, je peux apercevoir ses lentilles au fond de ses yeux.

— Tu vas sortir ? Tu vas quitter l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

— Oui, déclaré-je, cachant avec difficulté ma joie d'une telle perspective.

Comme un automate, il se retourne encore une fois vers Jiraya, et s'abaisse en signe de respect. J'aimerais bien lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant, parce que Jiraya s'en fiche un peu, mais ce serait inutile, il est comme ça.

— Permettez-moi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de vous demander s'il y a une possibilité pour que vous nous laissiez seuls dans la chambre. Je dois parler à votre filleul.

— Ne sois pas aussi maniéré, gamin, je ne vais pas te manger. Je file observer les aquariums, je vous laisse, les gosses. Pas trop de bêtises pendant que je ne suis pas là, glisse mon parrain en un clin d'œil.

J'en rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comme lorsqu'il fait des allusions. J'observe mon parrain sortir en souriant, me montrant ses pouces levés pour me donner bonne chance, et sans doute pour me dire que tout va bien se passer.

Le silence s'installe un peu entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le combler. J'ai peur de dire n'importe quoi, mais les mots sortent tout seuls.

— Il a menti. Il déteste les poissons. Il va aller espionner les infirmières pour son prochain roman. Tu sais, il aime bien ce genre de... chose. C'est son fonds de commerce.

Et voilà que maintenant, Sasuke va se demander avec quel énergumène je vis. J'espère aussi que Mademoiselle Shizune ne va pas être embêtée, ni toutes ses collègues. Ou qu'au moins, elles n'hésiteront pas à le gifler.

Le silence reprend sa place, bien confortablement. Je sens qu'il peut nous vaincre, qu'il peut arrêter Sasuke dans sa course. Alors, je l'encourage à commencer, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

Je prie pour qu'il commence comme je le veux.

— Je veux d'abord m'excuser. Je suis allé trop loin, ce jour-là, au lycée. Sur tous les points. Je t'ai embrassé sans te demander l'autorisation dans le seul but d'énerver mon père. J'ai fait la même chose avec Sakura, dans le but de te faire souffrir et de me protéger, parce que je n'arrive pas encore à m'assumer tel que je suis. Je me suis également excusé auprès d'elle, il y a quelques jours. Je veux également te demander pardon sur tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur tes parents. Tu as raison, entièrement raison, je ne les connaissais pas. Mais je sais qu'ils étaient extrêmement importants à tes yeux et qu'ils te manquent énormément. Je leur ai manqué de respect, ainsi qu'à toi. J'espère que tu parviendras à me pardonner.

Il a l'air franchement sincère dans sa démarche, et je pourrais déjà lui sauter au cou pour ça. Mais je sens que ce n'est que le début. Alors, je le laisse continuer.

— Lorsque j'ai ouvert ton cadeau, j'étais dans les nuages. Littéralement parlement. Tu as fait une folie en m'offrant une telle édition. Quand je suis tombé sur ton petit mot, que je l'ai lu à une vitesse que je ne me connaissais pas, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre une poêle à frire en pleine tête. La pièce de mon puzzle, celle qui me manquait et que je cherchais désespérément. C'est toi cette pièce. Je pensais, lorsque j'ai rompu, que je ne te connaissais pas, que nous allions trop vite, et que la pièce de mon puzzle de vie ne correspondait pas avec tout le reste. Que tout était éparpillé, et ce par ton entière faute.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de tout me mettre sur les épaules ! m'énervé-je, voyant toute la réplique précédente brisée en morceaux.

— Je n'ai pas terminé. Pendant les quelques semaines où nous avons été séparés, j'ai remis les pièces dans l'ordre, en commençant par le commencement. Mes parents et mon frère, ma famille. Désormais, nous sommes à nouveau entiers, réunis et unis. Mon père a accepté mon choix d'avenir, t'as accepté toi, c'est excusé. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Et tout ça, grâce à un parasol.

— Hein ? Un parasol ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Pourquoi il me cause de parasol ?

— Je t'expliquerais après. Dans la montgolfière, j'ai pensé à toi. Du début à la fin. Non pas au ciel, non pas au conducteur qui devait se demander pourquoi diable je pleurais la tête en l'air, non pas à ma famille qui m'attendait en bas, mais à toi. Toi et ton sourire, toi et ton rire capable de réchauffer mon cœur de glaçon, toi et tes yeux si semblables au ciel. Tu englobais absolument toutes mes pensées. Avant, je te chassais de mon cerveau à grands coups de balais, comme lorsque je fais un ménage de printemps. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte — comme si je m'étais pris un lampadaire en plein front — que j'avais besoin de toi, que tu étais la pièce manquante, et que sans toi, mon puzzle ne serait pas complet.

Mon cœur fait encore un marathon et j'écarquille les yeux. Je n'arrête pas mes pieds quand ils se décident à avancer vers lui. J'attends encore qu'il me pose une certaine question.

— Alors, je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours de moi, mais...

— Tais-toi Sasuke, le coupé-je, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, franchissant le dernier espace d'une enjambée. Tu parles décidément trop. Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te taire parfois, ou à poser les bonnes questions. On est vraiment obligé de tout faire par soi-même, c'est quand même un peu énervant !

Je le charrie complètement et souris encore plus. La question est au bord des lèvres.

— Maintenant, ça va, on peut s'embrasser ou non ?

Il hoche la tête d'un grand coup et nous nous sautons à moitié dessus, comme deux forcenés. C'est grisant à souhait, et ça m'avait affreusement manqué. Parce qu'au moins, là, je sais qu'on pense exactement la même chose, qu'on ressent les mêmes choses.

Et bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien.

— Cela m'avait manqué, glisse-t-il entre deux baisers, n'abandonnant pas son vocabulaire tant aimé, qui fait de lui qui il est.

— La ferme et embrasse-moi. La discussion, c'est pour plus tard. Là, on a un sacré retard à rattraper.

Il ne se fait pas prier, et moi non plus, par la même occasion.


End file.
